Quinto Año
by psalatino
Summary: (VUELTA A SUBIR. CAL. POR INSULTOS) Harry y Co. regresan al Colegio para su 5to año. Mucho Voldie, Sirius y Quidditch. Esta es una historia H/Hr. TRMINADA!!
1. Capitulo 01 Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

Capitulo 01: Cumpleaños y Sorpresas  
  
Ese verano había sido muy diferente para Harry. Luego de los sucesos de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry solía tener pesadillas con los sucesos de esa noche: la muerte de Cedric, el resurgimiento de Voldemort y la confesión de Barty Crouch Jr., solían plagar sus sueños. Aunque Harry no se sentía culpable de estos sucesos, el revivirlos no le era grato.  
  
Gracias a Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos del mundo mágico se mantenía informado de todos los sucesos: Voldemort y sus Mortífagos habían hecho varios ataques en todo el país. En el transcurso de Julio ya habían muerto más de 50 personas entre Magos, Muggles y Squibs.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de la Magia, continuaba en su posición de ceguera ante el regreso del Lord Oscuro y no hacía nada por intentar detener estos ataques. Muchos magos ante los ataques habían dejado de creerle al Ministro y estaban del lado de Dumbledore.  
  
El director de Hogwarts, como le habían contado en sus cartas Sirius, Hagrid y Ron, estaba combatiendo firmemente a Voldemort.  
  
Hagrid, el semi-gigante profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Guardián de los terrenos del colegio, estaba junto a Madame Maxime, Directora de Beauxbatons, intentando convencer a los gigantes para que no se pasen al lado oscuro.  
  
Sirius, su padrino, estaba buscando "al viejo grupo": Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher. Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre de Fletcher antes pero no recordaba donde. Lupin había sido su profesor de DCAO, en su tercer año y era quien le había enseñado a hacer su patronus. Harry sospechaba que Arabella Figg era su vecina, la Sra. Figg. Pero no la había visto en todo el verano y no se lo había podido preguntar.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el mundo Muggle estos asesinatos no habían pasado desapercibidos aunque la Policía no tenía pistas sobre la causa de esas muertes.  
  
Mientras todos estos sucesos ocurrían, Harry debía convivir con sus tíos y su primo. Este año Dudley continuaba a dieta, para desgracia de Harry. Afortunadamente Ron, Sirius, Hagrid y Hermione habían vuelto a enviarle comida para su supervivencia, cosa que Harry agradecía.  
  
Luego de una semana había decidido comenzar a buscar trabajo. Esto no le resultó muy difícil: encontró uno en una pequeña biblioteca cercana a Londres. En ella trabajaba desde las 9 de la mañana a las 4 de la tarde.  
  
Este trabajo le daba 3 cosas buenas: la primera era que le permitía estar fuera de casa por varias horas; la segunda era tener su propio dinero para comprarse cosas como ropa de su talle y otras cosas, le servía también para guardar dinero para cuando fuera al Callejón Diagon y comprar sus cosas sin tener que sacar dinero de su cuenta de Gringotts; la tercera era libertad de poder hacer algo sin que su familia lo molestara.  
  
También durante ese verano había comenzado a practicar Karate. Su Sensei estaba impresionado con Harry. En solo un mes de práctica había alcanzado el cinturón marrón. Esto solía llevar años de práctica, pero Harry había alcanzado un record. Harry había combinado su destreza natural en las artes marciales con sus reflejos de Quidditch, adquiridos en sus 4 años de colegio, y era casi invencible. Sus duelos con su maestro (Sensei) eran combates que no tenían siempre un ganador declarado hasta el final del mismo. Esta habilidad sumada al miedo por la magia había hecho que Dudley se mantuviera lo más alejado de él que pudiera, esto significaba que el único momento que compartían en el mismo cuarto eran las comidas.  
  
La noche del 31 de Julio, su cumpleaños, Harry estaba en su cama leyendo un libro de Karate que había sacado de la biblioteca cuando escuchó el golpetear de la ventana que marcaba la llegada de 6 lechuzas.  
  
Una de ellas era Hedwig, la suya que tenía atado un paquete en su pierna. Harry se lo desató y esta se colocó en su jaula. Otra era Pig, la de Ron, que tenía un paquete atado a su pierna. Después de que Harry le desatara el paquete se colocó en la jaula de Hedwig. De las otra 4 Harry no reconoció ninguna salvo una que recordaba como la que había usado el año anterior para escribirle a Sirius y que era del colegio. Harry tomó su carta y el paquete y esta se fue volando. Las otra 3 se marcharon luego de que Harry les quitara el paquete y bebieran agua.  
  
Harry tomó el paquete de Pig, que venía acompañada de una carta de Ron, que decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mamá le escribió a Dumbledore para ver si podías venir las últimas dos semanas pero sigue diciendo que no. Aún así estoy seguro que te veré pronto.  
  
El regalo lo compré con los mellizos. Aparentemente consiguieron 1.000 Galleons de algún lado y decidieron abrir la tienda a pesar de las protestas de mamá. Espero que te guste.  
  
A Hermione la hicieron prefecta. (Como sino lo hubiéramos sospechado desde primer año.) Lo sorprendente es que también a mí me nombraron Prefecto. ¿De locos no? ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Lo eres? Espero que sí.  
  
Hermione vendrá aquí en dos semanas. Ojalá que no haya ido a Bulgaria con "Vicky". Si fue, será insoportable.  
  
¿Qué te parece encontrarnos el 25 de Agosto en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas? Espero que puedas ir.  
  
No dejes que los Muggles te depriman.  
  
Un saludo,  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry se rió ante la carta de su amigo. Era él quien le había dado a los mellizos los Galleons del premio del Torneo y al parecer lo iban a usar muy bien. Tomó el paquete, que resultó ser un reloj con una Snitch en el centro y sus alas eran las agujas. El reloj se colocó de inmediato en su muñeca y se acomodó perfectamente allí.  
  
"Gracias Ron!!!!" pensó Harry. El antiguo reloj que permanecía en su muñeca no funcionaba desde que se había sumergido en el lago para la segunda prueba del Torneo. Se quitó el viejo y lo tiró a la basura.  
  
También se detuvo en la parte de Prefecto, y esperaba serlo él también. "Después de todo si Ron lo es, ¿Por qué no yo?" Se preguntó a si mismo.  
  
Pensando esto, dejó la carta a un lado y tomó el paquete de Hedwig. Tenía una carta con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione. Abrió la carta que decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!  
  
En este momento estoy en Francia con mis padres y en dos semanas voy a la Madriguera a pasar el resto del verano. Es una lastima que Dumbledore no te deje ir, pero seguro que nos veremos en el Callejón Diagon o en Expreso de Hogwarts. El regalo te lo compré aquí en Francia. En cuanto lo vi supe que esto era algo que te iba a gustar. Espero que lo haga.  
  
Me hicieron Prefecta!!!! ¿Qué sorpresa, no? Mis padres están orgullosos de mí. Espero que no me convierta en una versión femenina de Percy. Creo que nadie lo soportaría. También Ron lo es. ¿Y tú lo eres? Espero que sí.  
  
¿Irás al Callejón Diagon el 25? Espero que sí, sino como dije te veré en el Expreso.  
  
Besos de,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete que resultó ser un libro llamado: "Quidditch en Hogwarts a través de los tiempos: todos los jugadores casa por casa y año por año." Harry sonrió, Hermione estaba acertada al creer que le gustaría ese libro. El Quidditch, en opinión de Harry, el mejor juego del mundo, era algo que amaba. Él jugaba de Buscador en la casa Gryffindor desde su primer año y era uno de los mejores en su puesto que había existido en muchos años.  
  
Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó el tercer paquete. Harry adivinó que era un libro, esta vez de Hagrid. Tomo la carta y la leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!  
  
En este momento Olympe y yo estamos cumpliendo la misión para Dumbledore y no te diré donde estoy.  
  
Este libro te servirá para este año. Es el que veremos en Cuidado de Criatura Mágicas, no te preocupes que este no muerde, y te vendrá bien leerlo y tenerlo.  
  
Espero que esos Muggles te estén tratando bien.  
  
Saludos  
  
Hagrid y Olympe  
  
Harry tomó el libro y lo abrió: "Bestias Mágicas y Monstruos: Donde encontrarlos, como protegerse de unos y domesticar otros."  
  
Harry dejó el libro en la mesa y tomó la siguiente carta, que era de Sirius:  
  
Querido Harry  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!  
  
El regalo lo encontramos Remus y yo en la casa de él y le pertenecía a tu padre. Estoy seguro que querrás tenerlo. Aún estoy cumpliendo mi misión para Dumbledore pero estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto, ya que Remus volverá a enseñar en el colegio e irá acompañado por su perro "Hocicos".  
  
No dejes que esos Muggles te depriman ni pienses en Voldemort demasiado.  
  
Saludos de tu Padrino  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete con ansia y encontró un pequeño espejo como los que le había visto a Moody en su despacho el año anterior: Era un Reflector de Enemigos. Con el paquete encontró una nota:  
  
Harry  
  
Esto es un reflector de enemigos, te mostrará siempre a alguien que quiera lastimarte.  
  
Tu padre tenía este y le era valioso e importante. Estoy seguro que te lo habría dado después de todo lo que pasó.  
  
Sirius y Remus.  
  
Harry dejó el Reflector en su mesita de luz y tomó el siguiente paquete. Este era muy pequeño, casi del tamaño de una Snitch. Al abrirlo Harry se sorprendió al ver que era realmente una Snitch. Tomo la carta que venía con ella y la leyó:  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Estoy segura que estarás sorprendido por el regalo, pero el resto del equipo decidió que esto te vendrá muy bien este año que vuelve el Quidditch al colegio.  
  
Como recordarás Oliver se graduó hace dos años y dejó dos puestos libres: Guardián y Capitán. Para el de Guardián mantendremos pruebas pero el de capitán es el tema de esta carta.  
  
Con el resto del equipo hemos decidido que seas tú. Estoy segura que pensarás "¿Por qué no los otros?"  
  
La respuesta es sencilla: Angelina y Katie estarán ocupadas con los EXTASIS; yo, aparte de los exámenes, estaré demasiado ocupada siendo Premio Anual; y los mellizos estarán ocupados con la tienda, así que hemos decidido que seas tú.  
  
Además, los 5 sabemos que sin ti Gryffindor no habría ganado la Copa y a ti te quedan otros 3 años más de colegio a diferencia de nosotros que terminamos todos este año.  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAPITÁN!!!!!!!  
  
Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred y George Weasley.  
  
Tus compañeros del Equipo de Quidditch de la Casa Gryffindor.  
  
Harry sonrió: "¡¡¡Capitán de Quidditch!!! Cuando Sirius se entere, no lo va a creer." Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomó la carta del colegio.  
  
Al abrirla cayó del sobre una insignia con la letra "P" en ella. Harry la miró sorprendido y comenzó a leer la carta:  
  
Estimado señor Potter  
  
Como Jefa de su casa, estoy orgullosa de notificarle que ha sido elegido junto a la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Ronald Weasley como prefectos de la casa Gryffindor. Esta es una responsabilidad que estoy segura que no tomará a la ligera. Usted tendrá la responsabilidad de cuidar el orden de la sala común y ayudar a los profesores cuando sea necesario. También deberá asistir a las reuniones de prefectos que serán llevadas a cabo regularmente. Estas serán conducidas por los Premios Anuales, la Srta. Alicia Spinnet de la Casa Gryffindor y el Sr. Roger Davies de la casa Ravenclaw.  
  
Se adjunta la lista de Prefectos y la lista de libros para el presente año. El Expreso de Hogwarts partirá desde la Estación 9 ¾ el Primero de Septiembre a las 11.00 de la mañana.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y Vice-Directora.  
  
"¿¿¿¿Prefecto yo????" Pensó Harry. Esto era algo que realmente no esperaba en lo más mínimo sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todas las reglas que habían roto con Ron y Hermione y los problemas que había causado en 4 años. Tomó la lista de Prefectos y la leyó:  
  
Prefectos de Hogwarts de quinto año de 1995  
  
Casa Gryffindor: Hermione Granger - Harry Potter - Ronald Weasley  
  
Casa Ravenclaw: Padma Patil - Terry Boot  
  
Casa Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan - Hannah Abbott  
  
Casa Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson - Blaise Zabini  
  
Harry sonrió al ver que Draco Malfoy no era uno de los prefectos. Eso era una gran noticia, al menos demostraba que los profesores de Hogwarts no estaban completamente locos al nombrarlo a él de Prefecto. Decidido a contarle a Sirius todas estas noticias tomó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir:  
  
Queridos Sirius y Remus:  
  
Gracias por el regalo realmente me encantó el Reflector de Enemigos. Estoy seguro de que me servirá mucho.  
  
Tengo 2 noticias que me han sorprendido:  
  
La primera ¡¡¡¡¡¡soy el Capitán de Quidditch!!!!!! Los demás del equipo me escribieron y me dijeron que había sido nombrado el Capitán.  
  
La segunda: en un ataque de locura McGonagall me nombró Prefecto junto a Ron y Hermione. ¿Prefectos nosotros? ¿Con las reglas que quebrantamos, los puntos que perdemos y los problemas en los que nos metemos? Definitivamente están locos!!!!!  
  
Me alegro de que Remus vuelva al colegio para dar DCAO. Será bueno tener un profesor que regrese a dar esa materia. Si quieres verme búscame en la Biblioteca St. Louis todos los días entre las 9.00 de la mañana y las 4.00 de la tarde. Allí es donde trabajo. Me alegrará verte y hablar en persona, sino te veré en el colegio.  
  
Saludos a los dos,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry despertó a Hedwig y le ató la carta a su pierna.  
  
"Llévale esto a Sirius, ¿de acuerdo Hedwig?" Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza a su lechuza. Esta le mordió cariñosamente en dedo y salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Luego de que Hedwig desapareciera de la vista, Harry tomó un pergamino y escribió una carta a Ron:  
  
Querido Ron  
  
Gracias por el reloj, no sabes que bien que me viene.  
  
Tengo dos cosas que decirte, aunque yo no termino de creerlo. La primera es que me nombraron Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch.  
  
La otra: McGonagall me nombró Prefecto de Gryffindor a mí también. Esta es la prueba que necesitaba para saber que los profesores del colegio están locos. ¿Los tres prefectos con todas las reglas que hemos roto? Lo bueno es que Malfoy NO LO ES!!!!!!!! Vamos a poder quitarle puntos por cualquier cosa!!!!!!  
  
En cuanto a lo del callejón Diagon, seguro que podré estar allí.  
  
Saludos a toda tu familia y gracias por el reloj,  
  
Espero verte pronto  
  
Harry.  
  
Tomó a Pig y le ató la carta a su pata. "Llévale esto a Ron ¿Entendiste?" Le dijo a la lechuza miniatura. Esta ululó felizmente y salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Luego de ver a Pig desaparecer en el horizonte, Harry miró el reloj y vio que ya eran casi las 2.00 de la mañana. Pensando que era mejor dormir, guardó los regalos bajo la tabla suelta del piso debajo de su cama, se quitó los anteojos y se acostó con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
El reloj marcaba las 1.58 de la madrugada cuando Harry finalmente se durmió en una noche tranquila sin pesadillas, sino sueños felices. 


	2. Capitulo 02 La Charla

Capitulo 02: La Charla  
  
Unos días más tarde de su cumpleaños, Harry se dirigió al Dojo de Karate para su clase luego de trabajar en la Biblioteca.  
  
Al llegar allí vio al Sensei hablando con una joven. A Harry le pareció conocida, pero decidió dejar que ambos continuaran su charla mientras se dirigía a cambiarse en el vestidor.  
  
Cuando salió de este escuchó que alguien lo llamaba: "¿Harry?".  
  
Al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Cho Chang. Harry había estado enamorada de ella desde su tercer año. Luego de los sucesos del Torneo, Harry había decidido mantener una cierta distancia de Cho, después de todo, era la novia de Cedric. "Hola Cho, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Practicas Karate?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Mi abuelo es el Sensei de este Dojo. Por lo que veo, tú practicas aquí," añadió Cho viendo el traje y cinturón que Harry tenía puesto.  
  
"Así es," contestó Harry.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo, el Sensei se les acercó. "Ah, Harry te quiero presentar a mi nieta, Cho. Cho este es..."  
  
"No te preocupes abuelo, ya nos conocemos." Dijo Cho. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del hombre, agregó: "Él es el chico del que te hablé, Harry Potter. Estamos en la misma escuela, aunque en casa separadas" Explicó la joven.  
  
"Cho me contó muchas cosas buenas de ti, ¿por qué no me dijiste tu nombre completo?" Preguntó el Sensei, con una mezcla de asombro y seriedad.  
  
"Perdón Sensei, pero no sabía quien era su nieta, y además en el mundo Muggle me gusta pasar desapercibido." Contestó Harry un poco avergonzado. El Sensei pareció satisfecho con la explicación y dejó el tema de lado.  
  
Unos minutos después comenzó la clase y Cho permaneció allí viendo con asombro las habilidades de Harry. Al terminar esta, se acercó a él. "Ya veo a que se refería mi abuelo al decir que eras excelente." Comentó mientras Harry recuperaba el aire.  
  
"Gracias, esto me vendrá bien este año con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Ahora no solo me defenderé con Magia." Contestó Harry una vez que estaba recuperado de la clase.  
  
"Oye Harry, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? Quiero preguntarte algo y no quiero que nos escuche nadie, especialmente mi abuelo," dijo la joven seriamente.  
  
"La tercera prueba, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?" Preguntó Harry sin mirarla.  
  
"Sí. Pero sino quieres..." Comenzó Cho.  
  
Harry la interrumpió. "Si, quiero decírtelo, pero tiene que ser en un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa." Miró el reloj y se levantó. "Tengo que irme. Ven mañana a las 4 de la tarde a la biblioteca St. Louis. A esa hora salgo de trabajar y hablaremos tranquilos. ¿Te parece bien?"  
  
"De acuerdo, a las 4 de la tarde en la Biblioteca, estaré allí," dijo la joven con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hasta mañana, Cho," dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta del Dojo.  
  
*****  
  
El día siguiente, no fue fácil para Harry, estaba nervioso por la charla, y a la vez ansioso por sacarse un poco del peso que tenía en sus hombros desde la prueba. Durante todo el día en la biblioteca estuvo medio perdido en sus pensamientos y miraba el reloj con insistencia y nerviosismo.  
  
A las 4 en punto Cho lo esperaba en la puerta de la Biblioteca. Parecía tan nerviosa y ansiosa como él. Sin decir una palabra se dirigieron a un pequeño lugar desierto en un parque cercano a la biblioteca. Los dos se sentaron y se miraron nerviosos. Cho decidió comenzar la charla "¿Cómo ha sido tu verano?".  
  
"Diferente. Ahora trabajo, practico Karate, sigo soportando a mi familia, nada nuevo en eso ¿y tú?" Dijo Harry.  
  
"Soportando todo, siguiendo la vida, aunque no es fácil, visitando a mi abuelo. Nada nuevo tampoco," comento sonriendo la joven. De repente Harry se rió. Cho lo miró sorprendida: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
  
"Algo raro ha pasado. A mí y a Ron nos nombraron, junto a Hermione, prefectos de Gryffindor. Después de las reglas que rompimos en 4 años, esto demuestra que McGonagall está loca." Contestó Harry entre risas.  
  
"¿¿¿¿¿Tú y Ron Prefectos?????" Preguntó incrédula Cho. Ante la afirmación con la cabeza de Harry, Cho dijo "Sí, McGonagall, junto a todos los profesores del colegio están locos."  
  
"Dumbledore a la cabeza," agregó con una sonrisa Harry.  
  
"Bueno te aseguro que no te vas a aburrir siéndolo. Los prefectos somos propensos a la locura en varias ocasiones, te lo aseguro." Ante la cara de incredulidad de Harry, Cho agregó, "¿No sabías que yo también lo soy?"  
  
"No, la verdad es que no. Supongo que nunca te vi con la insignia, por eso no lo sabía. Espero que no te ofenda mi ignorancia." Comentó un poco avergonzado Harry.  
  
"No me ofendo, pero recuérdalo este año." Le dijo en una mezcla de humor y seriedad.  
  
"Lo haré, no te preocupes," contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Luego se puso serio. "Creo que será mejor que conozcas toda la historia detrás del torneo y no solo la tercera prueba." Harry tomó aire y comenzó a contarle todo lo que pasó en las primeras 2 pruebas: la ayuda que él y Cedric se dieron mutuamente, como supo lo de los dragones, que se lo había contado a Cedric, la pista que le dio Cedric para resolver el huevo, la visita al baño de los prefectos (Cho se rió cuando Harry le contó lo que pasó con Myrtle la Llorona.) Luego comenzó la tercera prueba (Cho se estremeció cuando Harry le contó que Krum le colocó a Cedric el Cruciatus y estuvo a punto de gritar con lo de la araña.) "Cuando vencimos a la araña, yo estaba con un tobillo doblado, de mal humor y lo único que quería era salir de allí. Por eso le dije a Cedric que tomara la copa. El problema era que él quería que la tomara yo."  
  
"Tan propio de Cedric era eso," comentó Cho.  
  
"Luego de unos minutos de discutir unos minutos, ninguno de los dos abandonaba la decisión de cederle la copa al otro," continuó Harry.  
  
"Por eso es que decidieron tomarla juntos," comentó pensativamente Cho.  
  
"Yo se lo propuse. La idea era que de esa manera, los dos empataríamos en el primer puesto. Ninguno de los dos perdía, ganábamos los dos y Hogwarts sería el colegio victorioso del torneo." Terminó Harry la línea de pensamiento de Cho. Luego de tomar un poco de aire, Harry continuó: "Pero el Trofeo resultó ser un Traslador. Ambos fuimos llevados a un lugar desconocido. Luego de unos minutos apareció alguien con un bulto. La persona era un mortífago y el bulto era Voldemort sin cuerpo. Lo primero que dijo fue 'Mata al otro' y el Mortífago mató a Cedric. Luego me ataron a una lápida e hicieron una poción. En ella agregaron un poco de mi sangre" al decir esto se levantó la manga y le mostró la cicatriz que le habían hecho al sacarle la sangre. Cho lo miró aterrorizada por lo que Harry le estaba contando, aunque tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Harry se bajó la manga y continuó con la historia: le contó la aparición de los Mortífagos, el duelo (Harry decidió no comentar el Priori Incantatem que había ocurrido entre su varita y la de Voldemort), la carrera hacia el cuerpo de Cedric, la toma del Trofeo y la aparición en el Laberinto. Luego le contó todo lo que Barty Crouch Jr. Había dicho bajo el Veritaserum. "Eso es todo lo que pasó," dijo Harry concluyendo el relato.  
  
Cho tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Luego de unos minutos, se las secó y dijo: "Gracias por contarme todo esto Harry. Espero que sepas disculparme por dudar de ti al decir que no habías puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz. Ahora sé que nunca debí haber sospechado de ti. No eres alguien que juegue contra las reglas, aunque rompas tantas." Comentó con una sonrisa, que Harry le devolvió. Cho se levantó y Harry también lo hizo. "Nos veremos bastante, ya que estaré seguido por el Dojo. Quizás podamos hacer un combate. Tal vez en Karate pueda vencerte, ya que en Quidditch lo dudo," comentó alegre la joven.  
  
"Acepto el desafío." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Pero tanto Harry como Cho habían salido diferentes de la charla en el parque: él sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al contarle todo lo que había pasado, y se propuso hacerlo con otra gente.  
  
Cho sentía un gran respeto por Harry ahora que sabía lo que realmente había pasado. Se sentía mejor al saber toda la historia y si en su cabeza la idea de que Harry era responsable de la muerte de Cedric rondó en algún momento, desapareció para siempre ese día.  
  
La charla en el parque había hecho que los dos crecieran psíquicamente y que empezaran a superar la muerte de Cedric definitivamente. 


	3. Capitulo 03 Callejón Diagon

Capitulo 03: Callejón Diagon  
  
Luego de la charla del parque Cho y Harry se consolidaron como amigos. Muchas veces solían charlar durante largos ratos sobre diferentes temas: escuela, Quidditch, Karate y otros temas. La joven volvió a recuperar parte de la alegría que tenía antes de la tercera prueba y eso era evidente. El Sensei, había notado el cambio y sospechaba que Harry tenía algo que ver con eso, pero decidió no tocar el tema. La alegría de su nieta era suficiente para él.  
  
Harry mientras tanto continuaba con su trabajo, cosa que le daba paz y tranquilidad, a pesar de trabajar en un Biblioteca donde el trabajo puede ser mucho. La vida con sus tíos era como siempre: aburrida y monótona.  
  
Harry había arreglado con los Weasley y Hermione ir el 25 de Agosto al Callejón Diagon. Les había contado sobre la charla con Cho y los dos estaban contentos de que Harry comenzara hablar del tema: él les había prometido contárselos todo pronto. Cho se había sumado al viaje de compras al Callejón Diagon e iría con Harry y los demás a comprar sus cosas con ellos.  
  
La semana anterior al día del viaje Harry abandonó el trabajo y el Dojo. Había decidido permanecer la última semana de Agosto en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
El 25 se levantó y bajó a desayunar y esperar a los demás. Todos llegaron alrededor de las 11.00 de la mañana. Luego de saludarse todos se dirigieron al Callejón. El primer lugar obligado era Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Luego de cambiar su dinero Muggle por el dinero mágico, Harry esperó a los demás para ir comprar sus cosas.  
  
El primer lugar era Flourish y Blotts, la tienda de libros del Callejón. Allí Harry sacó la lista de libros del colegio y la revisó. Aparte del libro que Hagrid le había regalado para su cumpleaños estaban:  
  
-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Nivel 5), por Miranda Goshawk  
  
-Historia de la Magia Contemporánea, por Batidla Bagshot  
  
-Guía de transformaciones, nivel intermedio, por Emeric Switch  
  
-Plantas E Hierbas para Diferentes Usos, Anónimo  
  
-Artes Oscuras: Como Defenderse frente a Ellas, por Mundungus Fletcher  
  
-Como pasar tus MHB y no morir en el intento, por Arabella Figg  
  
Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg. Harry recordaba esos nombres pero no sabía quienes eran. "Ellos otra vez, ¿Quiénes serán?" Se preguntó mientras esperaba en la cola para pagar sus libros unos minutos después de leer la lista.  
  
Luego de allí se dirigieron a comprar sus elementos para pociones. Harry necesitaba reaprovisionarse de varias cosas. Luego fueron a Madam Malkin. Harry necesitaba comprarse algunas túnicas nuevas además de una nueva túnica de gala. Los mellizos le compraron a Ron una nueva túnica de gala que era definitivamente mejor que la del año anterior: Era dorada con el cuello rojo. Tenía en ella unos dibujos de un león. Era lo mismo que una túnica hecha para Un Gryffindor.  
  
Al preguntarle la Sra. Weasley a los Chicos donde obtuvieron el dinero, Fred dijo: "Alguien completamente Feliz decidió hacernos una colaboración para contribuir a la risa del mundo." Nadie entendió el significado de esto excepto los mellizos y Harry, quien era el contribuyente a la causa de los mellizos.  
  
De allí los chicos se separaron de la Sra. Weasley, los mellizos y Ginny, para dirigirse a la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Los 4, se sentaron allí para charlar sobre el verano, el año escolar que empezaba en una semana y Voldemort.  
  
Los Mortífagos continuaban atacando a Magos y Muggles dejando un total de casi 100 muertos desde el renacimiento de Voldemort. Fudge, seguía sin ver la verdad y decía que eran mentiras, que el Innombrable había muerto hacía 14 años y que los ataques eran falsos.  
  
Esto produjo un gran quiebre en la comunidad mágica: la mitad estaba con Fudge y la otra con Dumbledore. Mucha gente consideraba que era necesario tener elecciones para un nuevo Ministro pronto, pero Fudge continuaba sin signos de salir de su puesto.  
  
Luego comenzaron a platicar sobre el verano de cada uno. "Este año me fui con mis padres a Francia. Es hermosa. Lleno de lugares mágicos, descubrí muchísimas cosas nuevas que no sabía en la última visita allí. Luego fui a la Madriguera" contó Hermione. "¿Tú, Harry?"  
  
Harry les contó sobre el trabajo y las clases de Karate que había tomado durante todo el verano. Ron le había rogado que le enseñara. Harry le prometió que lo haría cuando estuvieran en el colegio. Cho les contó también sobre su verano. Luego de una charla, decidieron proponerle a Dumbledore enseñar Karate en el colegio enseñado por ellos dos. Harry era cinturón negro (dos semanas antes de dejar las clases había rendido un examen y era ahora un primer dan), mientras que Cho era cinturón marrón. Todos esperaban que Dumbledore accediera a hacerlo. Sería una buena manera de defenderse ante los Mortífagos y no depender todo de la magia. Hermione se entusiasmó con la idea y estaba segura que los podría ayudar. Ella era cinturón rojo en Tae-Kwon-Do. Ambas artes marciales eran diferentes pero servirían a la hora de entrenar a los alumnos para defenderse.  
  
"En casa," comenzó Ron, "las cosas están bastante agitadas. Papá está en desacuerdo con Fudge. Percy es ahora cabeza de su Departamento. El problema es que está medio convencido por Fudge. Él y papá discuten bastante seguido por esto. Mamá hizo que Bill y Charlie vinieran a vivir a casa. Charlie comenzó a estudiar dragones en Gales, y viene los fines de semana. Las cosas están complicadas siempre y no hay día en que papá y Percy no discutan." Concluyó Ron seriamente.  
  
"En casa también están las cosas parecidas. Papá no cree en Dumbledore. Mamá y yo sí y siempre discutimos por ese tema. Esa es la razón por la que este verano estuve visitando a mi abuelo," contó Cho en tono serio.  
  
"Lo que no entiendo es porque Fudge es tan ciego. Es obvio el regreso del Innombrable" comentó indignada Hermione.  
  
"Su problema es que no quiere que nada perturbe su mundo de tranquilidad. Reconocer su regreso significaría un caos y que es un inútil que no sabe hacer nada. Bueno no se necesita reconocer el regreso de Voldemort, para saber que es un inútil." Dijo seriamente Harry. Los otros 3 se habían acostumbrado a que Harry usara el nombre y no Tú-Sabes-Quien o el Innombrable al referirse a Voldemort.  
  
Decidieron cambiar de tema y comenzaron a hablar de algo más alegre, al menos para Ron, Harry y Cho: Quidditch. Ron había decidido probarse para el puesto vacante de Guardián en Gryffindor. Harry lo había visto jugar en ese puesto y estaba seguro de que lograría entrar en el equipo.  
  
Cho, al igual que Hermione, se había alegrado al saber que Harry era el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor. Todos sabían que era el mejor buscador del colegio y no dudaban que sería un excelente capitán.  
  
Mientras recordaban viejos partidos, apareció en la heladería un joven de 19 años, que se acercó al verlos. "¿Cómo está mi buscador favorito?" Fue su saludo.  
  
"Oliver!" Fue el saludo de Harry. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues en el Puddlemore?" Preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho el año anterior en el Mundial de Quidditch.  
  
"Así es. Este año entré en el equipo titular." Contó orgulloso el ex- capitán de Gryffindor. "Hola Cho, me alegro de verte," saludó al ver a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Oliver. Felicitaciones por entrar en el equipo titular." Contestó con una sonrisa la joven.  
  
"Gracias. ¿Qué andan haciendo? ¿Compras para la escuela?" Preguntó viendo las bolsas con útiles a los pies de los 4 jóvenes.  
  
"Es obvio ¿no?" Dijo sarcásticamente Ron.  
  
"A preguntas tontas, respuestas tontas," comentó sonriendo Wood.  
  
"Tú lo has dicho, Wood, tú lo has dicho," contestó Ron.  
  
"¿Saben quien será mi reemplazo?" Preguntó sentándose en una silla con ellos.  
  
"Como Guardián, aún no lo sabemos. Con el torneo el año pasado, no hubo Quidditch y no hicimos pruebas. Como Capitán el reemplazo, seré yo." Dijo orgullosamente Harry.  
  
Antes de que Oliver pudiera añadir algo, tres chicas se acercaron al grupo. "¿Qué es esto, una reunión del equipo de Quidditch y nadie nos invitó?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Katie. Con ella estaban Angelina y Alicia.  
  
"Hola chicas. Me alegro de verlas," dijo Wood después de abrazarlas.  
  
"Oye Wood, que bien se te ve," Dijo Alicia mientras ella y las demás se sentaban con los otros.  
  
"Tú tampoco estás mal, Alicia." Respondió Wood con una sonrisa. Alicia se sonrojó.  
  
"Espero que no quieras conquistar a mi novia, Oliver." Dijo una voz desde atrás. Al darse vuelta vieron a los mellizos, que se acercaron a la mesa al ver a todo el grupo sentado allí.  
  
"No te preocupes Fred. Mi novia me mataría si quisiera hacerlo." Respondió riendo Oliver.  
  
"Me alegro que no lo hagas." Respondió el bateador de Gryffindor luego de besar a su novia.  
  
El grupo comenzó a recordar viejos tiempos del equipo, contando anécdotas de partidos, entrenamientos y otras cosas. "Oye Harry, si llegas a despertarnos un sábado al alba para entrenar, te mataremos." Dijeron seriamente los mellizos a coro.  
  
"Si yo me llego a despertar al alba un Sábado, lo más probable es que me vuelva a dormir en vez de practicar Quidditch. Eso te lo aseguro," respondió riendo el joven Buscador. Esto causó que todos en la mesa se echaran a reír.  
  
El grupo siguió charlando por una hora más hasta que cada uno de ellos tomó su camino. Los Weasley, excepto Ron Se fueron a la Madriguera. Las Chicas se dirigieron por Polvos Floo a su casa. Oliver se fue a entrenar. Cho se dirigió al Dojo para ver a su abuelo. Harry, al igual que Ron y Hermione permanecerían en el caldero Chorreante hasta el 29 cuando los Weasley vendrían a estar allí antes de tomar el Expreso del Colegio.  
  
***  
  
Durante los siguientes días los tres jóvenes, se dedicaron a pasear por el callejón. Harry y Ron solían estar bastante tiempo en la tienda de Quidditch, contemplando la nueva escoba de carrera "Rayo de Plata 3000". Aunque fuera muy buena, Harry no la cambiaba a su Saeta de Fuego por ninguna otra por nada del mundo. En la tienda Harry compró un set de cartas de los más famosos jugadores de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. A Ron le encantó todo el set, y solía verlo mucho.  
  
Esos días fueron bastante divertidos, ya que se podían mover tranquilamente, al menos hasta que los otros Weasley llegaran. Los dos días con el resto de la familia fueron bastante entretenidos, sobre todo gracias a las bromas de los mellizos. Esto causó más de una preocupación y gritos por parte de la Sra. Weasley. La relajaba saber que este sería su último año de colegio. Los demás estaban decepcionados: todos sabían que nadie los reemplazaría como causadores de problemas y gastadores de bromas.  
  
El Primero de Septiembre, el Ministerio había dispuesto 2 autos para el viaje. En uno de ellos irían la Sra. Weasley, con Ginny y los Mellizos. En el otro Harry con Ron y Hermione. A las 10.00 los dos autos salieron con rumbo a King's Cross a tomar el tren del colegio. 


	4. Capitulo 04 En el Expreso de Hogwarts

Capitulo 04: En el Expreso De Hogwarts  
  
Los autos llegaron a la estación de trenes con media hora de anticipación.  
  
Luego de pasar la barrera (Harry, Ron y Hermione lo hicieron en primer lugar debido al escándalo producido por 2 lechuzas y un gato), se dirigieron al frente del Tren. Al ser Prefectos tenían compartimientos privados. Los 3 habían decidido comenzar allí el viaje y luego moverse a un compartimiento vacío.  
  
Luego de abrazar y despedirse de la Sra. Weasley, los 3 jóvenes se acomodaron en el compartimiento dedicado a los Prefectos. A diferencia de los otros, este era casi el triple del tamaño de uno común. Los asientos estaban posicionados por casa, decorados con los colores de cada una de ellas.  
  
Cinco minutos antes de comenzar el viaje, llegaron los otros prefectos y los dos Premios Anuales. Los dos les explicaron los deberes y beneficios de un prefecto.  
  
Entre las primeras estaban: controlar el orden en la Sala Común, ayudar a los Profesores en caso de necesidad, ayudar a los alumnos a llegar a clase a tiempo (en especial a los de primer año), entre otras.  
  
Algunos de los beneficios eran: Poder quitar y dar puntos a los alumnos según su conducta, baño privado solo para los Prefectos (el de las chicas estaba en el quinto piso), compartimientos privados en el tren y otros más.  
  
Luego de esta información Alicia les comunicó la nueva contraseña de la Torre a los Gryffindor ("Split de banana") y a los Hufflepuff. Davies hizo lo mismo con Ravenclaw y Slytherin. También les comunicaron las contraseñas del baño de Prefectos ("Gotas de Limón") y de la oficina de Dumbledore ("Ranas de Chocolate.")  
  
Los prefectos de quinto año deberían llevar a los nuevos estudiantes de la casa a la su respectiva torre luego del banquete.  
  
Luego de media hora sin nada interesante, Harry se acercó a Alicia y le preguntó "¿Te importa si vamos a algún compartimiento de atrás?"  
  
Alicia asintió y dijo: "Espera que yo también voy con ustedes. Tengo que ir a ver a alguien." Se acercó a Davies y le comunicó que ellos se irían.  
  
El Premio Anual asintió, pero les dijo: "regresen aquí antes de llegar al colegio. Todos los Prefectos debemos estar aquí en ese momento."  
  
Los 4 asintieron y salieron del compartimiento. Mientras buscaban un compartimiento vacío, Alicia miraba en todos, aparentemente buscando a alguien.  
  
Al llegar al último de los vagones escucharon voces discutiendo. Se acercaron rápidamente para averiguar que pasaba.  
  
Al entrar en el compartimiento desde donde provenían las voces vieron a 2 chicas (de primer año) discutiendo con Malfoy y sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio Slytherin tenía su varita en la mano y apuntaba a las dos niñas que lo miraban desafiantemente.  
  
Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir o hacer algo, Harry y Ron gritaron simultáneamente: "Expelliarmus" en dirección a Malfoy, mientras Alicia y Hermione lanzaban hechizos de inmovilización total a Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos gorilas se congelaron en un instante mientras que Malfoy se estrelló contra la pared del compartimiento, al tiempo que su varita iba a volar a la mano de Harry.  
  
Alicia le dirigió una mirada asesina y dijo: "Felicitaciones Malfoy, por esto Slytherin acaba de perder 100 puntos. Ahora saca a tus dos amigos de aquí antes de que sean 100 más."  
  
Malfoy le devolvió la mirada asesina a los 4 mientras le lanzaba el contra maleficio a Crabbe y Goyle. "Se arrepentirán por esto los 6, se los aseguro." Dijo mientras se retiraba con los gorilas a su lado.  
  
Al irse los alumnos de Slytherin, los 4 alumnos mayores miraron a las niñas que estaban aún alteradas por el suceso. Alicia se acercó a una de ella y le dijo: "No te preocupes María, ya pasó. Ese estúpido no te molestará mientras esté yo cerca." La niña le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y Alicia se dirigió a sus compañeros de casa. "Chicos, esta es María, mi hermana menor, comienza este año. María estos son Harry Potter, el capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch; Ron, el hermano de Fred y gran jugador de ajedrez y Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente del colegio," los presentó Alicia.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre de Hermione, la otra chica levantó la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
Hermione la miró sorprendida. "¿Lila? Si que es una sorpresa verte aquí. No sabía que irías a Hogwarts."  
  
"Tampoco yo sabía que esta era la escuela a la que ibas." Dijo sonriendo la chica.  
  
"Supongo que las dos mantuvimos bien el secreto," Comentó riendo Hermione. Luego se dirigió a los demás que la miraban sorprendida. "Ron, Harry ella es Lila, mi prima hermana. Lila ellos son mis dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter."  
  
"Es un placer conocerte," dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto los 6 estudiantes se rieron.  
  
"Gracias por sacarnos de encima a esos estúpidos. Nos querían sacar del compartimiento. Se creen los dueños del lugar solo porque son mayores que nosotros. Tontos." Dijo indignada Lila al sentarse los seis en los asientos.  
  
"No hay problema, aunque fue lindo sacarle puntos a Slytherin por culpa de Malfoy." Respondió con una sonrisa maligna Ron. Los seis se rieron de nuevo.  
  
Luego de ese incidente el viaje continuó sin mayores inconvenientes ni problemas. Durante todo el viaje se acercaron varios Gryffindors al compartimiento. Muchos de ellos para averiguar si era verdad que Malfoy había perdido 100 puntos en el viaje al colegio.  
  
Luego de la llegada del carrito de comida se acercó el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Allí discutieron las tácticas de la nueva temporada. Harry sugirió que sería bueno armar un equipo de reserva. Los mellizos y las chicas se graduarían ese año y Harry quedaría solo con el guardián. Con un equipo de reserva, el retiro de los 5 no se notaría tanto y se los podría entrenar para el próximo año.  
  
"¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Planeas entrenar a un buscador suplente este año?" Preguntó Katie.  
  
Harry meditó unos minutos antes de responder. "Supongo que sí. Aunque mi idea era buscar a alguien el año que viene. Aunque quizás este año sería mejor. Sería mejor para el equipo si entreno a un segundo o tercer año. Tendría 2 o 3 años más de juego cuando me gradúe."  
  
La charla se derivó en otros temas: planes para bromas de los mellizos, clases, y uno que no le gustaba a nadie: Exámenes. Los mellizos y las chicas tendrían ese año los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione sus MHB (Matrículas de Honor en Brujería.) Para las MHB el record de máximas eran 16, aunque muy pocos habían alcanzado tantas.  
  
Las chicas de primer año les preguntaron sobre los profesores y a quién debían tenerles cuidado. Sería una buena manera de prepararse para las materias.  
  
"Snape, de Pociones, es injusto, de pelo grasiento, insoportable y odioso a todos aquellos que no sean de la casa de la que es jefe, Slytherin," comenzó hablando Katie.  
  
"Flitwick, de encantamientos, es un enano bastante justo y divertido. Sprout, de Herbología, también es muy justa y siempre está de buen humor." Contó Angelina.  
  
"Binns, de Historia de la Magia (el único fantasma que da clases), convirtió el aburrimiento en una forma de arte. No hay nadie que no se duerma en sus clases." Dijeron bostezando los mellizos.  
  
"McGonagall, de Transformaciones y Jefa de Gryffindor, es justa aunque es la última persona a la que uno quiera ver enojado." Dijo seria Alicia.  
  
"Astronomía es como Historia, dormís la mayoría de las clases. Es difícil estar despierto en esa clase." Dijo con un bostezo Ron.  
  
"Madam Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, es algo justa, excepto en partidos de Quidditch. Sobre todo en los Gryffindor Slytherin. Se enoja fácilmente." Dijo sombriamente Fred.  
  
"Y con las faltas que se cometen, como para no hacerlo." Dijo riendo George.  
  
De repente Harry se echó a reír. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Alicia le preguntó el porque de la risa. Cuando Harry logró calmarse un poco respondió: "Mi primera clase de vuelo."  
  
Ante esto Ron y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas. Fred los miró a los tres sorprendidos y preguntó: "¿Qué tiene de especial eso?"  
  
Ante esto los tres se rieron aún más. Cuando lograron calmarse un poco, Harry les contó del incidente de la Recordadora de Neville y la zambullida. "Esa zambullida fue lo que me hizo entrar en el equipo, cuando no habían pasado ni siquiera 40 minutos de la primera clase de vuelo en toda mi vida."  
  
Con esto el resto de los miembros del compartimiento se echaron a reír a carcajadas. "¿Duraste solo 40 minutos en la clase?" Preguntó Katie cuando paró de reírse.  
  
"Sí y McGonagall me llevó a ver a Wood y me presentó como el Buscador. Lo gracioso es que no sabía nada de Quidditch. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer Oliver fue explicarme las reglas de un deporte que no sabía jugar pero ya era miembro del equipo de mi casa." Dijo riéndose aún más Harry. Esto motivó que los otros se rieran aún más fuerte.  
  
Luego de calmarse un poco, continuaron con la charla sobre los Profesores. "De quien deben cuidarse es de Filch y su gata la Sra. Norris. Están por todas partes siempre. El otro del que deben cuidarse es Peeves, el Poltergeist del colegio. Adora hacerle bromas a todos. Y siempre anda aterrorizando a los de Primer año." Contó Alicia.  
  
"En Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras, ninguno de los profesores ha durado más de un año. Siempre les pasa algo diferente: Quirrel se murió, Lockhart perdió la memoria, Lupin resultó ser un Hombre Lobo y Moody un Mortífago haciéndose pasar por el verdadero. Un puesto embrujado a decir verdad." Dijo seriamente Hermione.  
  
"¿Alguien sabe quien será el Profesor este año?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Lupin. Este verano me escribió para mi cumpleaños y me contó que regresaría para esa posición este año." Contó Harry.  
  
"Por fin un Profesor que regresa para esa materia!!!!!!" Dijo Katie elevando los brazos al aire en forma exasperada. El resto se rió.  
  
Luego de eso los 10 continuaron el viaje juntos hasta que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alicia se fueron para el compartimiento de los Prefectos. Allí Davies les preguntó sobre el incidente de Malfoy. Luego de que se lo explicaran, este comentó que cuando llegaran al colegio se lo informarían de inmediato a McGonagall y a Snape. Esto conformó a los 4 Gryffindors y se sentaron para hablar con los otros Prefectos.  
  
Luego de media hora más de viaje, llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Allí Hagrid esperaba a los alumnos de Primer Año para llevarlos en bote al colegio. Al ver al trío los saludó: "Harry, Ron Hermione, me alegro de verlos!!! Felicitaciones por el nombramiento."  
  
"Gracias Hagrid, nos veremos en el colegio," respondieron a coro los tres. Los tres tomaron el Carruaje junto a Dean Thomas y se prepararon para el comienzo de lo que sería su Quinto Año en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. 


	5. Capitulo 05 Hogwarts Otra Vez

Capitulo 05 - Hogwarts Otra vez  
  
Al llegar al Gran salón el grupo se dirigió hacia la gran mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en el medio de ella. Mientras esperaban que la Profesora McGonagall entrara con los alumnos que serían seleccionados, Harry paseó la mirada por las mesas.  
  
La de Slytherin se acababa de llenar. Malfoy, junto a sus dos guardaespaldas, les lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry y los otros, antes de ponerse a hablar con Pansy Parkinson, quien lucía orgullosa su insignia de Prefecto. Malfoy no parecía muy contento con no ser uno de los nuevos Prefectos y le lanzaba a Blaise Zabini una mirada de intenso odio.  
  
En la de Hufflepuff, el humor era bastante animado. Ernie Macmillan, al ver que Harry miraba a su mesa le dio una sonrisa, que este devolvió. Los demás parecían ansiosos por este nuevo año, aunque se notaba que iban a extrañar a Cedric Diggory. Este les había dado algo de fama, luego de haber vencido a Harry en Quidditch en su tercer año y ser el campeón del colegio el año anterior. Harry se prometió a sí mismo, hablar con todos ellos sobre lo que pasó algún día durante ese año.  
  
En la de Ravenclaw, Cho hablaba animadamente con Roger Davies sobre el Quidditch de ese año. Estaba definitivamente más animada que al final del año anterior y volvía a ser la Cho que Harry había conocido hacía dos años. Todos en la casa se habían dado cuenta de este cambio, aunque no sabían el motivo. Algunos sospechaban que Harry tenía que ver con eso, aunque Cho no decía nada.  
  
En ese momento entraron los alumnos de primer año. En el frente estaba un banquito y sobre él, se hallaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando todos se calmaron y el ruido de las conversaciones cesó, el Sombrero comenzó a cantar su canción:  
  
"Hace mil años,  
  
Cuatro de los más grandes magos fundaron este colegio.  
  
Para seleccionar a sus alumnos,  
  
Los cuatro usarían sus cualidades  
  
Para saber en que casa estarían ellos.  
  
Godric Gryffindor, pensaba que lo más importante era la valentía,  
  
Helga Hufflepuff, consideraba el honor la cualidad más importante,  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw, creía que la inteligencia estaba sobre todas las cosas,  
  
Por último Salazar Slytherin, quería alumnos ambiciosos como él.  
  
Durante años los cuatro se repartieron los alumnos,  
  
Hasta que uno se preguntó como lo harían cuando ellos ya no estuvieran.  
  
Es por eso que me crearon a mí,  
  
Yo el Sombrero Seleccionador,  
  
Fui creado para escoger a los nuevos alumnos.  
  
Ven y déjame probarte,  
  
Y te diré sin temor a equivocarme  
  
Cual casa te pertenece.  
  
Ven y no temas,  
  
Pues yo soy  
  
El Sombreo Seleccionador de Hogwarts."  
  
Cuando el Sombrero terminó su canción, las 4 mesas estallaron en aplausos. McGonagall tomó un pergamino y se dirigió a los nuevos alumnos. "Cuando los nombre se acercarán y se colocarán el Sombrero. Alberus, Nicolás."  
  
El pequeño se colocó el sombrero y luego de un minuto, este gritó: "GRYFFINDOR!" Nicolás Se quitó el sombrero y se fue hacia la mesa donde lo saludaron varios de los miembros de la casa.  
  
Luego de que varios alumnos fueran seleccionados (dos en Gryffindor, uno en Hufflepuff, uno en Ravenclaw y dos en Slytherin), la Profesora llamó a Lila: "Granger, Lilian."  
  
Lila, se colocó el Sombrero nerviosa. Hermione, se comía las uñas esperando el grito del Sombrero. Luego de casi dos minutos, se escuchó el grito de "GRYFFINDOR!" Lila se quitó el sombrero y se fue a sentar junto a Nicolás y Hermione parecía haber recuperado parte del color de la cara, perdido durante los dos minutos que tardó Lila en ser seleccionada.  
  
Luego de que pasaran otros quince alumnos (7 fueron a Gryffindor, 3 a Slytherin, 3 a Hufflepuff y 2 a Ravenclaw), llamaron a María, la hermana de Alicia. "Spinnet, María."  
  
El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza antes de gritar: "GRYFFINDOR!" María se sentó junto a Lila y su hermana, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.  
  
Después de María, fueron seleccionados otros 7 alumnos: 1 a Gryffindor, ninguno a Slytherin, 2 a Hufflepuff y 4 a Ravenclaw. Cuando terminó la selección, Gryffindor tenía 10 nuevos alumnos; Slytherin, 5; Hufflepuff, 6; y Ravenclaw, 7. Gryffindor una vez más tenía la mayor cantidad de primeros años.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall se llevó el banquito y el Sombrero, y el Profesor Dumbledore se levantó y todos se callaron. "Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo año de escuela. Como sé que todos están hambrientos dejaré los anuncios para más tarde. Ahora A Comer!!!" En ese momento apareció en las mesas la comida.  
  
Mientras comían en la mesa de Gryffindor hizo su aparición Nick Casi Decapitado, el Fantasma residente de la Torre Gryffindor. "Bienvenidos todos los nuevos alumnos a la Casa Gryffindor," saludó sonriente el fantasma.  
  
"Hola, Nick. ¿Cómo estuvo el verano? ¿Aceptaron la solicitud finalmente para entrar en el club de cazadores de cabezas?" Preguntó Harry recordando el problema del fantasma.  
  
"Me temo, joven Harry, que no. Nuevamente la han rechazado." Comentó con fastidia el fantasma.  
  
"Algún día te aceptarán, Nick, estoy seguro." Trató de animarlo Ron.  
  
"Eso espero Ron, eso espero." Respondió Nick.  
  
"Chicos y chicas, este es Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, o como lo llamamos los Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado, nuestro fantasma residente." Contó Harry a los chicos de primer año.  
  
Uno de ellos iba a preguntar algo, pero Dumbledore se levantó y todas las charlas cesaron inmediatamente. "Ahora que todos han comido y bebido haré algunos anuncios. Como todos los años, el Bosque Prohibido está, como el nombre lo indica prohibido para todos los alumnos. También lo está Hogsmeade para los alumnos de primer y segundo año. En otras noticias, el Profesor Lupin regresará este año para dar la Materia Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. No deberán preocuparse por su problema, ya que toma una poción que lo hará inofensivo durante ese tiempo. También me alegro de anunciar la creación de un club de duelo para los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante."  
  
En las mesas comenzaron murmullos, sobre los dos anuncios. Muchos estaban contentos por el regreso de Lupin, aunque otros parecían odiar esta noticia, estos eran los Slytherin. El club de duelo, sería algo bueno, sobre todo después del fracaso del breve club que dirigió Lockhart en su segundo año.  
  
Luego de que el murmullo cesara, Dumbledore continuó: "También verán mucho al perro del Profesor Lupin, Hocicos. Este perro es muy inteligente y de buenos modales, aunque no les recomendaría hacerlo enojar. Ahora que han acabado los anuncios, es hora de ir a la cama, Prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus casas de inmediato."  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron para conducir a los alumnos nuevos, cuando McGonagall se acercó a ellos y les dijo: "Señoritas Granger, Señoritas Spinnet, Señor Weasley y Señor Potter, acompáñenme a mi oficina, por favor. Los Prefectos de sexto año llevarán a los nuevos alumnos."  
  
Los 6 se miraron y sabían el porque de esta llamada: el incidente del tren. Siguieron a su Jefa de Casa y entraron en la oficina. Allí estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Snape, esperándolos a ellos.  
  
Luego de sentarse, McGonagall dijo: "Por favor expliquen que ha sucedido en el tren."  
  
Lila tomó aire y comenzó a hablar: "María y yo nos sentamos en uno de los compartimientos y estábamos hablando, cuando llegaron ellos tres," dijo señalando a Malfoy y sus dos amigos. "Nos dijeron que debíamos irnos, porque ese era su lugar. Les dijimos que nosotros habíamos llegado primero y que ellos debían buscarse otro compartimiento y no nosotras. Entonces él" dijo señalando a Malfoy, "nos dijo que los Sangre Sucia como nosotras no tenían derecho a sentarse allí. María les dijo que ella no lo era y él dijo que nos enseñaría una lección. Sacó su varita y nos apuntó amenazándonos. Antes de que hiciera algo, escuchamos algunos gritos de encantamientos. Cuando levantamos la vista para ver que había pasado, ellos" dijo señalando a Harry y los otros, "tenían sus varitas levantadas. Unos minutos después los otros tres se fueron." Concluyó la niña.  
  
McGonagall se dirigió a Malfoy y la preguntó: "¿Es esto verdad, Señor Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy, que estaba bastante más pálido de lo habitual, se dio cuenta de que si mentía estaría perdido. Aparte de las dos alumnas de primero, estaban los otros 4 mayores que vieron lo que pasaba. "Sí, es verdad." Respondió finalmente.  
  
Tanto Snape como McGonagall, le lanzaron miradas asesinas. McGonagall meditó un instante antes de volver a hablar: "Señores Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, por esto su casa perderá 100 puntos por cada uno y cumplirán 2 meses de detención con el Señor Filch."  
  
"Ella ya nos sacó puntos!!" Gritó Malfoy señalando a Alicia.  
  
"Cien puntos en el momento del incidente, Profesora," dijo Alicia ante la mirada inquisitiva de su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"Estaba en su deber de Premio Anual. En su lugar, Sr. Malfoy, agradecería que no sean más los puntos perdidos." Dijo McGonagall antes de dirigirse a Snape: "Severus lleva a tus alumnos a su sala común, por favor."  
  
"Muévanse ustedes tres." Ordenó Snape a sus alumnos, mientras abría la puerta del despacho para salir de allí.  
  
Luego de que los Slytherins salieran de la oficina, McGonagall se dirigió a los alumnos de su casa: "Señorita Spinnet, Granger, Señor Potter y Weasley, ustedes recibirán 25 puntos cada uno por defender a los alumnos de Primer año. Ahora por favor conduzcan a las dos alumnas a sus dormitorios por favor."  
  
"Sí, Profesora." Respondieron los alumnos mayores mientras salían con las dos chicas.  
  
Luego de salir de allí, los seis caminaron en silencio hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Todos estaban cansados y no deseaban hablar demasiado.  
  
Al entrar a la sala común, Alicia llevó a Lila y María a su dormitorio, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se hundieron en un sofá cada uno alrededor del fuego.  
  
"Linda manera de comenzar el año. Nosotros ganando 100 puntos y Malfoy perdiendo 400. Excelente!!!!" Exclamó Ron con una sonrisa diabólica. Sus dos amigos se rieron.  
  
Unos momentos después, Alicia se sentó en el último sofá libre. "Por fin termina este día," dijo exhalando un gran suspiro.  
  
"Lo mismo pensamos nosotros, Alicia," Dijo Harry bostezando. Se levantó y dijo: "Hasta mañana, yo me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes, Ron?"  
  
"Seguro. Hasta mañana Hermione, Alicia," se despidió el pelirrojo.  
  
"Hasta mañana Harry, Ron." Se despidieron las chicas mientras subían la escalera para sus dormitorios.  
  
Al llegar a su dormitorio, Harry vio que Neville, Seamus y Dean ya estaban durmiendo. Se puso su pijama y se acostó. Luego de quitarse sus anteojos y cerrar sus cortinas, Harry sonrió al pensar que este año sería un año normal, o al menos un año normal como los de Hogwarts. 


	6. Capitulo 06 Clases

Clases 06 - Clases  
  
Cuando se despertó Harry, se cambió y bajó al Gran Salón para desayunar. Allí estaban ya Ron y Hermione comiendo tostadas. Al sentarse los saludó: "Hola Chicos, buen día."  
  
"Hola Harry." Respondieron los dos.  
  
Mientras desayunaba, Harry miró al reloj de puntos de cada casa. El de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, estaban en cero, pero el de Gryffindor tenía ya 100 puntos. El mejor de todos era el de Slytherin que tenía -400 puntos. Todos lo habían visto y se preguntaban él porque de ese puntaje. Malfoy estaba realmente pálido por eso. Harry cansado de todos los ataques verbales del rubio decidió atacarlo con algo que le iba a doler mucho al Slytherin.  
  
"Oye Malfoy, Gracias por tu aporte. Ahora tendrán que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ganar la copa de este año. Después de perder tantos puntos, me asombra que alguien te hable en tu casa." Gritó para que lo escucharan todos en el Salón.  
  
Esto provocó un estallido de risas en todas las casas y que Malfoy perdiera todo el color de su cara. Los Slytherin le lanzaban tales miradas, que si se podía matar con la mirada, el rubio ya estaría muerto, enterrado, resucitado y vuelto a morir por lo menos 100 veces. Harry miraba todo esto con una gran sonrisa diabólica en su cara.  
  
En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore, Remus y Hocicos, lo miraban con diversión. Snape le lanzó una mirada más que amenazadora, era de puro odio. McGonagall no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, aunque lo miraba con severidad. Los otros seguían esto con diversión y sonrisas.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor varios lo saludaban por el ataque. Era sabido por todos el odio que existía entre ambos. Esta era su gran revancha y Harry estaba muy contento por esto.  
  
Unos minutos después McGonagall les entregó a él, Ron y Hermione los horarios para que los repartieran entre los alumnos de la casa. "Excelente broma, Sr. Potter, pero agradecería que no se repitiera." Susurró en tono serio la Profesora cuando le entregó los horarios a Harry.  
  
"No se preocupe Profesora, no se repetirá," respondió este, aunque por lo bajo agregó "excepto cuando tenga otra oportunidad como esta." McGonagall no dijo nada y se retiró a la mesa de Profesores, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Luego de entregar los horarios, los 3 Prefectos de Quinto se sentaron a ver su propio horario. Ese día tenían Encantamientos en primer lugar, luego Transformación. Luego del almuerzo tendrían Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Su última clase del día sería para Harry y Ron Adivinación, mientras que para Hermione sería Aritmancia.  
  
"Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a clase de Flitwick," dijo Hermione agarrando su mochila y saliendo del Salón.  
  
Esa clase era compartida con los Ravenclaw, quienes ya estaban allí cuando los Gryffindor llegaron. El diminuto Profesor Flitwick llegó unos momentos más tarde. Luego de pasar lista, el Profesor se dirigió a la clase: "Hoy empezaremos a ver el encantamiento Cleansus. Sirve para limpiar cosas como ropa, calderos, y otras cosas. Es usado mayormente en las casas por las mujeres," agregó con una sonrisa. "Ahora la encarnación para realizar el hechizo es Cleansus. Repitan conmigo Cleansus."  
  
"Cleansus," repitió la clase.  
  
Luego de esto Flitwick le entregó a varios alumnos algunos elementos para que practiquen. A Harry le salió bastante rápido. Con un solo intento lo había logrado. A Hermione y a Ron les costó un poco más pero lo lograron finalmente. Luego de practicar esto durante una hora más sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase. Los Gryffindor se apuraron a llegar al aula de Transformaciones.  
  
Allí McGonagall los esperaba. Luego de que se sentaran comenzó a hablar. "Este año serán sus MHB, y deberán estar preparados. En mi clase veremos durante el primer trimestre de clase continuaremos con las transformaciones al igual que los últimos 4 años, esto es la transformación de objetos inanimados. Durante el segundo trimestre es posible que comencemos con transformación de personas. El último será dedicado a la revisión para sus exámenes."  
  
Luego del discurso, la Profesora les dio una Taza de té y una lista. Ellos debían transformar la taza en los objetos indicados en la lista. Harry comenzó a trabajar. No le costó demasiado. Al igual que en Encantamientos, descubrió la facilidad que tenía en esa materia. Continuó con su trabajo hasta que se le acabó la lista.  
  
Miró a Hermione y Ron y vio que ellos estaban teniendo algunos problemas. Hermione, la mejor de esa clase desde su primer año, lograba hacerlo después de varios intentos. Harry vio el objeto que transformó y lo chequeó en la lista, ella había logrado llegar a transformar la taza en casi ¾ partes de los objetos indicados en la lista. Ron había llegado a la mitad y tenía bastantes problemas para transformar la taza en el nuevo objeto pedido.  
  
Harry miraba a sus amigos tanto, que no se dio cuenta que la Profesora McGonagall se acercó a su banco a cotejar la lista. Al ver que Harry tenía marcados todos los objetos de ella se sorprendió. "¿Ha logrado transformar todos los objetos de la lista, Sr. Potter?" Preguntó la Profesora sobresaltando a Harry.  
  
Luego de recuperar el aire perdido por el susto, mientras tenía su mano en el pecho, Harry respondió: "Sí, Profesora, todos."  
  
"Impresionante debo decir. Buen trabajo Sr. Potter. 50 puntos para Gryffindor por su excelente trabajo." Dijo la Jefa de la Casa con una sonrisa.  
  
"Gracias Profesora. Agradecería que la próxima vez no me dé un susto como el de recién." Respondió Harry, recuperando su ritmo cardíaco normal.  
  
"Lo tendré en cuenta." Respondió McGonagall antes de ir a ver los progresos de Seamus.  
  
"Impresionante, Harry. Bien hecho," dijo sonriendo Hermione.  
  
"¿Lograste transformarlos a todos los objetos de la lista? Yo ni siquiera llegué a la mitad." Dijo sorprendido Ron.  
  
"Sí, me fue muy fácil." Respondió Harry poniéndose colorado.  
  
"Bien hecho compañero." Dijo el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.  
  
Mientras esperaba que la clase terminara, Harry comenzó a pensar en algo que había rondado su cabeza por algún tiempo: Convertirse en Animago. Estaba decidido a hacerlo legalmente y registrarse. Para eso sabía que necesitaba ayuda y McGonagall parecía la persona más adecuada para entrenarlo y enseñárselo.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase, Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione que fueran al Gran Salón, que él quería hablar con la Profesora. Cuando se hubieron ido, Harry se acercó al escritorio de su jefa de casa. "¿Profesora? ¿Puedo hablar con Ud. Un minuto?"  
  
McGonagall lo miró y dijo: "¿Sí, Potter?"  
  
"Estaba pensando y me preguntaba: ¿Cuándo se convirtió en Animago Ud.?"  
  
"En mi sexto año. El Profesor Dumbledore fue mi tutor. Era Profesor de Transformación y me ayudó a serlo. ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Quiero convertirme en Animago y pensé que Ud. Podría ayudarme en eso." Dijo Harry.  
  
McGonagall lo miró sorprendida. "¿En serio, Potter? De esta clase esperaba que fuera la Srta. Granger y no Ud. A decir verdad."  
  
"Sé que es extraño, pero con Voldemort de vuelta, esta sería una excelente arma a mi favor. Además quiero hacerlo bien y legalmente. Supongo que sabe acerca de mi padre, ¿no es así?"  
  
"Sí, lo sé y también conozco los motivos de esa decisión. Aunque las razones sean buenas, deberían haberlo hecho de otra manera." Dijo en tono serio la Profesora.  
  
"Lo sé Profesora, es por eso que acudo a usted. Quiero saber si me puede entrenar, si puedo comenzar a entrenarme este año o debo esperar un poco más. Usted es la única que puede enseñarme a hacerlo bien."  
  
McGonagall meditó unos minutos antes de responder. "Siempre es aconsejable esperar hasta sexto o séptimo año para hacerlo. Pero teniendo en cuenta tu historia familiar, tus condiciones especiales y el hecho de que lograste ganar un Torneo de los Tres Magos con 14 años, se debe tener muy en cuenta. Muy bien, Potter hablaré con el Director y te haré saber nuestra decisión. Ahora ve a almorzar."  
  
"Sí Profesora, gracias." Dijo Harry antes de ir al Gran Salón.  
  
Cuando se sentó en la mesa sus amigos le preguntaron el motivo de la charla con McGonagall. Harry lo único que le dijo fue que tenía una duda y ella era la única que podía respondérsela. Ambos parecieron conformes con esto y siguieron hablando. Harry aún no quería decirles acerca de esto. Necesitaba guardárselo para sí mismo.  
  
En la mesa de Profesores vio que McGonagall le decía algo a Dumbledore. Este miró a Harry y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de contestarle a la Profesora.  
  
Luego de almorzar, el trío se dirigió al aula de Defensa. Al llegar allí, vieron a Lupin y Hocicos que esperaban a la clase. "Hola chicos, veo que son los primeros en llegar a esta clase como siempre." Saludó sonriendo Lupin.  
  
"Así es, estábamos ansiosos por llegar a la clase antes que nadie. Hola Hocicos." Respondió Harry mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro que era la forma animaga de su Padrino.  
  
"Guau, guau" fue su única respuesta. Esto causó unas risas del grupo, que se dirigieron a sus asiento.  
  
Unos minutos después llegó el resto de los alumnos. Luego de que todos se sentaran, Lupin comenzó a hablar. "Supongo que todos me recuerdan de hace dos años. Para quien no lo hace soy el Profesor Lupin y daré Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año. El próximo año veremos si continúo o caigo bajo la maldición del puesto nuevamente." Esto causó algunas risas de los alumnos. Cuando se acabaron, Lupin continuó: "Este año veremos Criaturas Peligrosas y como defenderse de ellas. También algunos hechizos y maleficios para defenderse. Durante el Club de Duelo, veremos los que sirven para duelos." Dean levantó la mano y Lupin dijo: "¿Sí, Dean?"  
  
"¿Cuándo comenzará el Club de Duelo? ¿Usted lo enseñará?" Preguntó el Gryffindor de Quinto año.  
  
"El Club comenzará en la primera semana de Octubre, y sí, yo lo daré." Respondió Lupin. "Ahora comencemos con la clase. La primera criatura que estudiaremos son los Dementores. Estas criaturas quitan la felicidad de las personas y no se puede razonar con ellos. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la defensa contra ellas?" Harry y Hermione levantaron las manos. "¿Hermione?" Indicó Lupin.  
  
"La única defensa contra los Dementores es el Encantamiento Patronus." Respondió ella.  
  
"Así es, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. El Encantamiento Patronus es la única defensa posible contra ellos. Este encantamiento creará una barrera de protección entre quien lo ejecute y el Dementor. No todos los Patronus son iguales, su forma dependerá de quien lo haga. Lean el Capítulo acerca del Patronus y los Dementores en su libro." Dijo Lupin antes de sentarse.  
  
Todos en la clase comenzaron a leer el capítulo, excepto Harry quien ya dominaba muy bien su Patronus y sabía bastante sobre los Dementores. Había sido Lupin quien se lo enseñó en su tercer año, luego de la caída en el partido de Quidditch, donde aparecieron 100 Dementores y produjeron la caída de Harry de su escoba.  
  
La forma de su Patronus era el Ciervo en el que se convertía su padre cuando era Animago. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de ese Patronus. Después de todo no muchos alumnos de 13 años eran capaces de hacer uno tan poderoso como el suyo.  
  
Mientras los demás leían el capítulo, Remus se acercó a Harry. "Harry, sé que odias llamar la atención, pero ¿puedo pedirte que demuestres tu Patronus a la Clase? El mío no es tan poderoso como el tuyo, debo decir." Dijo algo incómodo el Profesor.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, pero a cambio Ud. le da 50 puntos a Gryffindor." Dijo Harry, agregando esto en tono de broma.  
  
"Hecho." Fue la respuesta de Lupin, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta del tono de broma de Harry.  
  
"¿Algún blanco en especial?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"No, contra la pared será suficiente para que todos en la clase lo vean." Dijo el Profesor antes de regresar al frente de la clase. Cuando todos los demás terminaron de leer el capítulo, volvió a hablar. "Hay alguien en esta clase que logra dominar el Patronus y hará una demostración para que lo vean. ¿Harry?"  
  
Harry se levantó con la varita en la mano y se concentró en un recuerdo feliz y gritó "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" De su varita salió el ciervo y comenzó a galopar por el aula.  
  
Todos los presentes excepto Lupin, Ron y Hermione que ya se lo habían visto, miraban sorprendidos al ciervo y con la boca abierta. Luego de unas vueltas por el aula, Cornamenta se dirigió hacia Harry y despareció. Este guardó su varita y se sentó de nuevo.  
  
"Muy bien hecho, Harry, 50 puntos para Gryffindor por su gran demostración. Como queda poco tiempo de clase hoy, no tendremos tiempo de comenzar a practicarlo. Lo dejaremos para nuestra próxima clase. Como tarea quiero que hagan un resumen del Capítulo que leyeron hoy de un pergamino."  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esto, tocó el timbre y todos se levantaron para irse a su próxima clase. Harry y Ron fueron a la Torre Norte, donde tenía su aula la Profesora Trelawney. Mientras subían las escaleras al salón Ron le preguntó a Harry: "¿Cómo crees que te predecirá la muerte este año?"  
  
"No sé ni me interesa, pero si se vuelve insoportable haré como Hermione y abandonaré esta clase para siempre." Dijo Harry, quien ya estaba cansado de que Trelawney le predijera la muerte todas las clases.  
  
Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, estaba pensando en dejar Adivinación. Le parecía inútil la materia especialmente como era dada por su Profesora. Aún no había decidido que materia tomar en caso de hacerlo.  
  
Ron lo miró pensativamente antes de decir. "Supongo que tienes razón. Si te vas me voy contigo, esta clase es una farsa."  
  
Al entrar vieron que en las mesas había bolas de cristal. "Genial, de nuevo vamos a estudiar las bolas de cristal," le dijo con fastidio Harry a Ron cuando se sentaron a la mesa. Ron asintió.  
  
Unos minutos después entró la Profesora Trelawney y comenzó a hablar con su habitual tono místico. "He decidido que este año veremos nuevamente las bolas de cristal. Este es un arte muy importante en la rama de la Adivinación. Si alguien tiene algún problema estaré encantada de ayudarlos a ver en ella."  
  
Harry y Ron se concentraron en la bola. Harry no veía nada en ella solo una niebla. "¿Ves algo?" Le preguntó a Ron luego de 15 minutos sin ver nada.  
  
"Sí, que esta noche habrá mucha niebla." Dijo Ron causando que Harry se echara a reír.  
  
Al escuchar sus risas, Trelawney se acercó a la mesa. "Chicos por favor, interrumpen el ojo interior de los otros en la clase con sus risas." Harry no pudo evitar emitir un ruido inaudible que sonó a quejido. Trelawney se sentó en la mesa con ellos. "A ver querido déjame ver a mí la bola de cristal." Todos los demás se pusieron a escuchar atentamente lo que decía la Profesora. "Aquí veo algo, pero ¿qué es? Ah, sí, sí. Esto es un claro indicio de peligro en tu camino. Sufrirás un grave accidente que te producirá terribles heridas. Pero eso no es todo, la muerte acecha cerca de ti y perderás a alguien muy cercano e importante para ti. Y tu muerte se ve muy cerca en tu camino mi niño. Lo siento mucho pero este año será peligroso para ti y todos tus seres queridos." Dijo Trelawney con ojos cercanos a las lágrimas.  
  
Esto fue lo último que Harry podía soportar. Tomó sus cosas y se levantó. "Me voy, esta clase no la soporto más." Se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos y la escandalizada de Trelawney.  
  
Unos segundos después se le unió Ron. "Tenías razón esto es una farsa. No lo pude soportar más. ¿Qué clase tomaremos ahora?" Preguntó preocupado.  
  
"No sé, después decidiremos. Vamos a la Sala Común ahora." Dijo Harry yendo a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
Allí los dos empezaron a hablar de la temporada de Quidditch y de las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor. Ron quería probarse como guardián. Y le dijo a Harry que Ginny también planeaba probarse para entrar como uno de los Cazadores de Reserva. Harry estaba contento con esto, los había visto a los dos y eran bastante buenos para esos dos puestos.  
  
Ahora debía preocuparse por llenar los puestos de 2 cazadores de reserva, los 2 bateadores y el de buscador. Hablaría con McGonagall para tener las pruebas en 2 o 3 semanas. Eso daría tiempo a todos a practicar un poco más para las pruebas.  
  
Luego de un rato bajaron a cenar, y le comentaron a Hermione lo que había sucedido en Adivinación. "Por fin se decidieron a dejar esa farsa. ¿Qué tomarán ahora?" Preguntó después de que le terminaron de contar lo sucedido.  
  
"Aún no lo sé. Estaba pensando en Aritmancia o Runas Antiguas. ¿Qué nos recomiendas?" Dijo Harry luego de meditar unos minutos.  
  
"Runas es más fácil. Si toman Aritmancia, estarían perdidos y tendrían que leer muchísimo para alcanzar a los demás en la clase." Respondió luego de pensar un poco la chica.  
  
"De acuerdo, luego hablaremos con McGonagall para que haga el cambio en las clases." Dijo Ron mientras se servía comida en el plato.  
  
En ese momento se les acercó la Profesora a hablar con ellos. "Potter, por favor cuando termines ve al salón de al lado que necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana."  
  
"Muy bien, Profesora. Yo necesito hablar con usted de algo también." Le comunicó Harry.  
  
"Hablaremos allí." Dijo McGonagall antes de volver a la mesa de Profesores.  
  
"¿De qué estaba hablando ella, Harry?" Preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.  
  
"No se preocupen, no es nada grave." Les aseguró Harry antes de volver a la comida en su plato.  
  
Luego de cenar Harry se dirigió al cuarto que McGonagall le había indicado. Era el mismo en el que Harry estuvo luego de que su nombre saliera del Cáliz de Fuego el año anterior.  
  
Al entrar allí vio a la Profesora junto a Dumbledore que lo estaban esperando. "Buenas noches, Profesores," saludó cortésmente Harry al entrar.  
  
"Ah Harry, me alegro de verte. Minerva me comunicó tu pedido. Luego de discutir hemos decidido en que se entrene para ser un Animago." Le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Cuándo empezaremos?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"Antes que nada, deberemos hacerte un hechizo para saber cuál será tu forma animaga, Potter." Dijo McGonagall.  
  
"¿Así es como se sabe que animal es cada uno?" Preguntó sorprendido Harry.  
  
"Así es. El animal elige al mago, no el mago al animal. Es parecido a lo que sucede con las varitas. Por eso el Profesor Dumbledore hará el hechizo y luego comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento." Le comunicó su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"Muy bien. Adelante entonces." Respondió confiado Harry.  
  
"El hechizo convertirá tu sombra en el animal en el que te transformarás." Explicó Dumbledore. Harry asintió y el viejo mago levantó su varita apuntándola a Harry. "Animas Bestiarus" dijo.  
  
De la varita salió una luz azul que cubrió a Harry. Luego de unos segundos su sombra cambió de forma adoptando la de un Gran Dragón. Pero la forma siguió cambiando. Luego del dragón se transformó en un Halcón, después en una Pantera, un Hipogrifo y por último en un Fénix.  
  
Harry miró a McGonagall que tenía una cara de asombro, mientras que Dumbledore parecía divertido por lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó cuando se le pasó su propia sorpresa de lo ocurrido.  
  
"Creo que le debes una charla a Harry, Albus." Dijo McGonagall mirando al Director.  
  
"Ha llegado el momento sin duda," comentó Dumbledore mirando a Harry.  
  
"¿Qué charla?" Preguntó Harry sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Una que te debo desde hace 4 años, Harry. Minerva me llevaré a Harry por esta noche luego podrás empezar a entrenarlo." Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la Vice Directora.  
  
"Muy bien Albus. Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento." Contestó ella antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Harry. "¿Hay algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo Potter?"  
  
"Sí, Profesora. Verá Ron y yo hemos abandonado definitivamente Adivinación y queríamos ver si podía hacernos el cambio de clase. Lo más probable es que elijamos Estudio de Runas Antiguas." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Muy bien mañana tendrán el nuevo horario." Dijo McGonagall antes de retirarse.  
  
Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore y le dijo: "¿De qué charla hablaban usted y la profesora?"  
  
"Te lo explicaré todo en mi oficina Harry." Dijo el viejo mago mientras conducía a Harry hacia la Gárgola que habría el pasaje hacia su oficina. 


	7. Capitulo 07 El Heredero

Capitulo 07 - El Heredero  
  
Luego de dar la contraseña, Dumbledore guió a Harry hasta su oficina y lo invitó a sentarse. "Harry, ¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos en la enfermería en tu primer año?" Preguntó el Director luego de que ambos se sentaran.  
  
"Sí, allí le hice una pregunta que Usted no respondió, cuál era la razón por la que Voldemort quería matar a mis padres." Dijo Harry recordando esa charla.  
  
"Ha llegado el momento de revelarte la razón. Como sabes Voldemort es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. ¿Sabes cuál es el enemigo natural de Slytherin?" Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
"Gryffindor, supongo." Respondió Harry, preguntándose hacia donde iba la charla.  
  
"Así es. Desde la fundación del colegio, ambos fundadores se han odiado. Luego de la muerte de ambos, este odio ha pasado a sus herederos. Cada uno de los herederos de Slytherin se ha convertido en un Lord Oscuro, como Voldemort. Desde la aparición del primero de ellos, se ha cumplido una profecía que dice que será derrotado por un heredero de Gryffindor. El anterior fue tu padre y ahora lo eres tú." Dijo Dumbledore en tono serio.  
  
"Usted quiere decir ¿qué mi padre y yo somos herederos de Gryffindor?" Preguntó sorprendido Harry.  
  
"Asé es Harry. Tú eres el último heredero vivo de Godric Gryffindor." Comentó ante la cara de aturdimiento del joven. "Tú has demostrado ciertas cualidades e indicios que demuestran tu herencia. Una de ellas, como acabas de ver es la habilidad de ser un multi-mago. Gryffindor, fue uno de los únicos que han existido. Los otros han sido todos herederos suyos."  
  
Luego de recuperarse del shock inicial, Harry preguntó: "Usted dijo varias cualidades e indicios, ¿cuáles son?"  
  
"Uno de los indicios, Harry fue el sacar la espada de Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador. La otra es tu habilidad de hacer magia sin varita, cosa que ya has hecho en varias ocasiones, si recuerdas." Dijo sonriendo el Director.  
  
Harry intentó entender sobre que hablaba Dumbledore, pero luego recordó todos los incidentes de su niñez: el pulóver que se encogió, el vidrio del zoológico y el incidente de Tía Marge en casa de los Dursley. De repente las piezas comenzaron a encajar perfectamente: todo eso era magia, aún sin tener una varita. "Wow," fue lo único que pudo decir Harry. "Este año está lleno de sorpresas, y ni siquiera terminó la primera semana de clases."  
  
Dumbledore se rió. "Una nueva y excitante manera de comenzar tu año, ¿no Harry?"  
  
"Eso se puede decir, Profesor, eso se puede decir." Dijo Harry. Luego de unos minutos de silencio Harry preguntó: "¿Qué más puedo hacer?"  
  
"Por ahora, tu magia sin varita es poca, pero entrenándote serás capaz de hacer todos los hechizos habituales sin ella." Contestó Dumbledore.  
  
Harry pensó en probar esto y extendió su mano derecha antes de gritar: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" De su mano salió el ciervo que era su Patronus y vagó por la oficina antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de suceder, mientras que el Director miraba a Harry con una sonrisa. "Como dije, Wow y más Wow," dijo Harry luego de recuperarse de la impresión.  
  
"Lindo Patronus, Harry y una manera muy distinta de hacerlo a decir verdad." Comentó divertido Dumbledore.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Harry volvió a hablar. "¿Así que estoy destinado a vencer definitivamente a Voldemort?"  
  
"Así es Harry, tú eres el único que puedes hacerlo." Respondió seriamente Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Cuándo tendré un año normal en este colegio?" Preguntó exasperado Harry. Luego agregó: "Eso ya de por sí sería raro."  
  
"¿Lo qué sería raro?" Preguntó sorprendido el viejo mago.  
  
"Yo teniendo un año normal, sin que me quieran matar, sin Voldemort o un año tranquilo sin ningún peligro para mi vida. Eso sería muy raro." Dijo Harry con una mezcla de hartazgo y resignación en su voz.  
  
"Me temo, Harry que tú eres todo menos normal." Comentó con una sonrisa Dumbledore. Luego se puso serio antes de continuar hablando: "Espero que entiendas por que no te dije nada de esto antes, Harry. Nunca parecía el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Luego de la revelación del hechizo, me di cuenta que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo."  
  
"Lo entiendo perfectamente, Profesor y gracias por decírmelo." Dijo Harry levantándose para irse. "Si me disculpa tengo una sala común que vigilar, y tratar de entender mi vida, si puedo hacerlo."  
  
"Ve. Harry si quieres díselo a la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley, estoy más que seguro que te vendrá bien hablar con ellos sobre esto." Dijo el Director.  
  
"Sí, estoy seguro que me vendrá bien hablar con alguien de esto antes de que explote mi cabeza de la confusión y el remolino que hay en ella. Adiós Profesor," se despidió Harry mientras abría la puerta.  
  
"Adiós Harry. Si necesitas hablar con alguien alguna vez, ven aquí sin problemas." Dijo Dumbledore viendo al joven salir de la oficina.  
  
"Lo haré, Profesor. Gracias por todo." Se despidió Harry al cerrar la puerta.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común, la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas sin parar debido a la información que acababa de recibir. Por un lado se sentía conforme por saber la razón por la que Voldemort lo quería matar. Por el otro se sentía confundido. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ser heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
Si no hablaba de esto con alguien, pronto, explotaría. Luego de darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, Harry entró en la sala común y se hundió en un sillón cerca de sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
"¿Qué quería McGonagall, Harry? ¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Hermione sin levantar la vista de un libro que leía.  
  
Harry tomó aire y dijo: "Escuchen, necesito hablar con ustedes sin que nadie nos oiga. Esto es importante y necesito hablar con alguien ya." Sus últimas palabras tenían una mezcla de súplica y pánico.  
  
Sus dos amigos notaron esto y Hermione dijo: "De acuerdo, luego de que todos se vayan a dormir iremos a un aula vacía. Allí nadie nos molestará." Harry solo asintió.  
  
Luego de que la Sala Común se vaciara, Harry fue a buscar la capa invisible. Luego de ponérsela, los tres fueron al aula vacía de Encantamientos. Harry y Hermione la habían usado el año anterior cuando Harry se preparaba para la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Luego de cerrar la puerta los tres se sentaron.  
  
Hermione fue la que habló primero: "¿Qué pasa, Harry?"  
  
Harry tomó aire y comenzó a contar lo de convertirse en Animago, luego siguió con lo del hechizo y finalmente contó lo que Dumbledore le había revelado. "Así que en definitiva soy el último heredero vivo de Godric Gryffindor." Dijo terminando su relato.  
  
Tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraron impresionados por lo que acababa de contarles. Finalmente Hermione preguntó: "¿Esta es la razón por la que el Innombrable mató a tus padres y te busca a ti?"  
  
"Sí, Hermione, además estoy destinado a vencerlo. Al parecer existe una Profecía que dice que todo Lord Oscuro descendiente de Slytherin será vencido por un heredero de Gryffindor," confirmó Harry.  
  
Esto provocó más asombro por parte de sus amigos. Hermione pareció haberse quedado sin habla. Ron lo único que pudo decir fue: "Wow."  
  
"Eso mismo dije yo, Ron, lo mismo." Dijo sonriendo Harry. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, agregó: "Chicos, por favor no se lo digan a nadie. Yo aún estoy demasiado shockeado por esto. No me quisiera imaginar como reaccionaría el resto del mundo si se enterara."  
  
Los dos asintieron. "No te preocupes Harry, no se lo diremos a nadie, ¿Verdad, Ron?" Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Claro que no, compañero. Nadie lo sabrá por nuestra boca." Aseguró seriamente el pelirrojo.  
  
"Lo único que espero es que Rita Skeeter no se entere de esto. Tendría un Banquete con esta noticia." Dijo de forma sombría Harry. Luego agregó: "Por cierto Hermione, ¿Qué pasó con Rita?"  
  
"Oh, ella. Digamos que el zoológico de mi ciudad tiene en su insectario un escarabajo de una especie única: la animaga." Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica Hermione.  
  
"¿Metiste a Skeeter en un zoológico?" Preguntaron atónitos Harry y Ron a la vez.  
  
"Sólo por este año. Cuando regrese del colegio la soltaré. Después de esto, no se meterá con nadie más." Se rió Hermione.  
  
"Eres mala Hermione. No quisiera tenerte como mi enemiga." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Por supuesto que no querrías. Puedo ser muy mala cuando alguien se mete con mis amigos. Esa lección Rita la ha aprendido muy bien este año." Dijo muy seriamente Hermione.  
  
En ese momento escucharon un ruido y se dieron cuenta de que era probablemente Peeves. Sabiendo que Filch no estaría muy lejos, los tres se pusieron la capa nuevamente y se dirigieron a la vacía Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada al irse a acostar. Los tres, Harry sobre todo, estaban shockeados por la revelación de Dumbledore.  
  
"Esto pasó y ni siquiera terminó la primera semana de clases. Este año será una locura," pensó Harry antes de dormirse. 


	8. Capitulo 08 Problemas con Snape, Más Cla...

Capitulo 08 - Problemas con Snape, Más Clases y Reunión de Prefectos  
  
Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron sin muchos más incidentes de relevancia.  
  
Harry comenzaría su entrenamiento de animago la semana siguiente.  
  
Ron y Hermione le habían pedido autorización a McGonagall, para entrenarse ellos también. La razón era que querían estar con Harry en esta experiencia. Además de que Ron quería ser algo que sus hermanos no: Animago. Hermione consideraba esto además una buena manera de aprendizaje.  
  
McGonagall y Dumbledore habían accedido y se les realizó el Hechizo que habían hecho en Harry: Hermione sería una tigresa, mientras que Ron un Grifo.  
  
"Criaturas poderosas y leales sus formas animagas, debo decir," comentó Dumbledore cuando terminó el hechizo. Todos estaban impresionados y estaban de acuerdo con eso. Las criaturas de Harry eran de por sí todas poderosas y leales al igual que la de sus dos amigos.  
  
El viernes, aparte de sus clases, tendrían la primera reunión de Prefectos del año. Los 3 esperaban que sea productiva y no aburrida.  
  
Alicia les había comentado que algunas reuniones eran un absoluto aburrimiento, mientras que otras podían llegar a ser bastante interesantes. La duración de las mismas, según les dijo Alicia, nunca tenían un tiempo determinado. Dependían siempre de los temas que se tocaban en ella.  
  
Durante el desayuno Harry chequeó su horario. "Pociones con los de Slytherin primero, Historia, Herbología con Hufflepuff y Defensa por último. Vamos a tener un día movido hoy." Le comentó a sus amigos mientras mordía una tostada.  
  
"Espero que no perdamos muchos puntos con Snape hoy. Me dijeron que está de pésimo humor, peor que el habitual." Comentó Ron.  
  
"¿Snape de buen humor? Sigue soñando Ron. Eso sería un verdadero milagro." Comentó con ironía Harry.  
  
"Tienes razón, pero soñar no cuesta nada." Contestó Ron.  
  
"Vamos o llegaremos tarde y Snape quitará puntos." Los apuró Hermione.  
  
Al llegar allí, los demás Gryffindors junto a los Slytherins esperaban que llegara Snape. Desde el incidente del tren y los 400 puntos perdidos, Malfoy solía evitar tanto como era posible a Harry y su grupo. No se podía dar el lujo de perder más puntos de su casa.  
  
Unos minutos llegó Snape y les dio la lista de ingredientes de la poción que realizarían ese día: Veritaserum, el suero de la verdad. Snape hizo trabajar a todos por separado e individualmente. "Cuando la clase finalice probaremos algunas de las pociones hechas en ustedes," dijo Snape dirigiéndose a toda la clase, pero mirando sobre todo a Harry.  
  
Harry, hizo caso omiso a esta amenaza y comenzó a hacer su poción. Al igual que en el resto de las clases, Harry hizo su poción sin ningún problema y fue el primero en terminarla correctamente. Snape se dio cuenta de esto, pero siguió de largo y lo ignoró por completo.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, Snape eligió a tres alumnos para probar sus pociones: Harry, Neville y Draco Malfoy. Neville fue el primero en tomar la suya. "Diga su nombre," ordenó Snape cuando Neville se la había bebido.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge." Fue la respuesta de Neville. Varios se rieron.  
  
"Silencio." Ordenó Snape. Todos al instante se pararon de reír. Cuando hubo silencio, Snape añadió: "10 menos de Gryffindor por su mala poción, Longbottom. Señor Malfoy, sigue Usted." Dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Luego de que Draco terminara de tomar su poción, Snape dijo: "Diga su nombre completo."  
  
"Draco Pedro Malfoy." Fue la respuesta del Slytherin.  
  
"Bien hecho, Sr. Malfoy, 10 puntos para Slytherin. Ahora usted Sr. Potter." Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Harry. Luego de que este la bebiera, Snape ordenó: "Diga su nombre."  
  
"Harry James Potter," respondió tranquilamente Harry.  
  
Snape lo miró con desconfianza antes de decir: "Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor por copiarse, Señor Potter."  
  
Harry reaccionó instantáneamente. "¿Qué? Yo no me copié de nadie," le gritó a Snape.  
  
"Siéntese antes de que sean diez más, Potter." Ordenó Snape.  
  
"¿Por qué me quita puntos, si yo no me copié de nadie? Usted nos hizo sentar solos por eso. ¿De quien me pude haber copiado?" Volvió a gritar Harry, furioso.  
  
"20 puntos de Gryffindor por discutir con un Profesor. Ahora siéntese antes de que sean 50." Dijo hecho una furia el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"Tengo todo el derecho a discutir si algo me parece injusto, y lo que Usted está haciendo lo es." Devolvió Harry sin intenciones de calmarse o sentarse en lo absoluto, ni de bajar el tono de su voz.  
  
A esta altura Snape estaba furioso. "Siéntese ahora, Potter, o cumplirá 2 meses de detención y su Casa perderá 100 puntos." Ordenó gritando.  
  
"Usted es un idiota que no sabe nada de nada." Gritó un Harry cada vez más furioso.  
  
La clase estaba consternada por la discusión y los gritos, y miraban a los dos sorprendidos.  
  
"Fuera de mi clase ahora!!!!!! Creo que no es necesario que le indique el camino a la oficina del Director, Sr. Potter." Ordenó Snape, furioso por la discusión.  
  
"Como si deseara que lo haga." Dijo Harry tomando sus cosas y saliendo de las mazmorras furioso.  
  
Al llegar a la Gárgola, vio a su Jefa de Casa que estaba a punto de entrar. McGonagall lo miró sorprendida por que estuviera allí en hora de clases.  
  
"¿No deberías estar en clase ahora, Potter?" Preguntó notando su mal humor y enojo.  
  
"Sí, pero me echaron de ella y me enviaron aquí." Dijo Harry, mientras él y la Profesora subían las escaleras para ir a la Oficina del Director.  
  
"Adelante!" Escucharon que Dumbledore decía, indicándoles que ingresaran.  
  
Harry y Minerva se sentaron frente al Director, que parecía también sorprendido de la presencia del joven estudiante allí.  
  
"Harry, ¿no deberías estar con el Profesor Snape ahora en su clase?" Preguntó Dumbledore recordando el horario de clases del Prefecto.  
  
"Sí, pero el idiota de Snape me echó de ella y me envió aquí." Dijo Harry aún furioso por lo sucedido. Ante la mirada enojada de McGonagall, agregó: "Perdón, Profesora."  
  
"¿Qué sucedió, Harry?" Preguntó el anciano mago, haciendo caso omiso al insulto del estudiante.  
  
Harry les explicó a los dos Profesores lo que había pasado en la clase. "Yo me pregunto de quien me pude copiar. Cerca de mí estaban Crabbe y Neville, que son los dos un desastre con mayúsculas en Pociones." Terminó exasperado el Gryffindor.  
  
Albus se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la chimenea. Luego de lanzar un puñado de polvo, dijo: "Severus ven un minuto a mi oficina. Necesito hablar contigo."  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Albus? Tengo clases que dar." Preguntó Snape al entrar en la Oficina unos minutos más tarde.  
  
"Quisiera saber tu lado de la historia en el incidente con Harry." Dijo Dumbledore invitando al Profesor a sentarse.  
  
Snape le dirigió una mirada de odio a Harry. Este lejos de acobardarse, le dirigió a su Profesor una de igual o mayor magnitud que la suya.  
  
Snape retrocedió un poco sorprendido por la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar: "El joven Potter se copió en mi clase y tuvo el descaro de discutir esto y además de insultarme enfrente de toda la clase."  
  
"¿De quién me copié, idiota? Si trabajaba solo para evitar que alguien se copiara de mí! Los únicos que estaban cerca de mí eran Neville y Crabbe, quienes son los dos los peores alumnos de su materia en el año! Malfoy se copió de la de Hermione y Usted ni se dio cuenta!" Preguntó gritándole en la cara Harry a Snape, con mucha ferocidad.  
  
"Potter!" Gritó McGonagall enojada por los insultos y ferocidad del alumno hacia su colega. Harry la ignoró por completo.  
  
Snape se quedó sin palabras por la ferocidad de Harry. Ninguno de los 3 Profesores presentes lo habían visto antes en ese estado de furia. Encontrarse recibiendo el ataque no era algo muy lindo para Snape.  
  
"Y, Profesor, ¿por qué no responde la pregunta?" Le dijo Harry a Snape, aún enojado.  
  
"¿Severus?" Preguntó Dumbledore. Esta discusión le parecía entretenida. Era como asistir al choque de dos titanes que eran capaces de sacarse los ojos mutuamente si se les daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
Snape no tenía respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que Harry no se había copiado de nadie. Su poción había sido excelente. Pero antes de que lo elogiara a Harry Potter se congelaría el infierno.  
  
Ante el silencio de Snape, Harry se levantó. "La próxima vez que acuse a alguien de copiarse, Profesor, le sugiero que tenga pruebas para hacerlo. Permiso, tengo clases a las que debo asistir." Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.  
  
"Potter, 20 puntos de Gryffindor por insultar a un Profesor." Dijo McGonagall cuando este abrió la puerta.  
  
"Sí, Profesora. Profesor Dumbledore, siento la discusión y lo mismo va para Usted, Profesora McGonagall." Dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo e ir a clase.  
  
Luego de que se fuera, los 3 Profesores continuaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Harry. McGonagall fue quien habló primero: "Felicitaciones, Severus. Acabas de mostrarnos lo que Potter es capaz de hacer cuando está furioso."  
  
Severus no contestó y se levantó. "Permiso, tengo una clase que controlar." Dijo antes de salir.  
  
"Esos dos se van a matar un día de estos, Albus." Comentó la Jefa de Gryffindor cuando su colega se había marchado.  
  
"Lo sé, Minerva, lo sé." Fue la única respuesta del Director. Estaba sorprendido por la ferocidad y la furia demostrada por Harry frente a Snape. Sabía que tendría que controlarlos a ambos antes de que se mataran mutuamente.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se dirigía a Historia de la Magia, su siguiente clase. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo miraban sorprendidos por la actitud demostrada ante Snape. También notaron que el enojo y la furia aún no se le había dispersado del todo. Decidieron esperar a que este se calme antes de hablarle nuevamente.  
  
Durante Historia, que fue tan aburrida como siempre, Harry aprovechó y durmió toda la clase. Cuando se despertó al final de ella, el mal humor se había ya disipado, y tenía el humor habitual al momento de bajar a cenar.  
  
El viernes, aparte de sus clases, tendrían la primera reunión de Prefectos del año. Los 3, que esperaban junto a los demás Prefectos de Gryffindor el inicio, se dirigieron al lugar de la reunión. Este quedaba en la Torre Sur en su último piso. El lugar era muy grande. En el centro había una pequeña mesa para los dos Premios Anuales. A los costados había 4 mesas, una para cada casa.  
  
Como Alicia les había dicho, las reuniones de Prefectos podían llegar a ser un absoluto aburrimiento. Esta no fue la excepción. Primero se introdujo a los nuevos Prefectos. Cuando esto terminó, Davies comenzó a explicar los deberes de los Prefectos, como cambiar la contraseña de las Salas Comunes, la quita y entrega de puntos a los alumnos y otros temas sin importancia.  
  
"Propongo que se levante la reunión, dejando algún tema que no haya sido discutido en esta reunión para la próxima. Todos los que estén de acuerdo, levanten la mano." Dijo Alicia, cansada de la reunión, que ya llevaba más de 3 horas de duración.  
  
Todos los demás Prefectos, excepto Davies que quería continuarla, estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y levantaron la mano, indicando que apoyaban el pedido de la Premio Anual.  
  
Al llegar a la Torre Gryffindor, ninguno de los Prefectos estaba de ánimo para nada. Harry se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su habitación seguido de Ron. Luego de ponerse el Pijama y quitarse los anteojos, se acostó.  
  
"Que aburrimiento fue esa reunión, por Dios." Pensó Harry antes de dormirse. 


	9. Capitulo 09 Pruebas de Quidditch

Capitulo 09: Pruebas de Quidditch  
  
A partir del incidente de esa clase, Snape y Harry se evitaban a toda costa. Durante las clases de Pociones el Profesor ignoraba por completo al Prefecto de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry, se alegraba de esto. Así se concentraba más fácilmente en su trabajo. Sus pociones siempre estaban perfectas, cosa que disgustaba en extremo al Jefe de Slytherin. Este, tratando de evitar a toda costa otro incidente de similares características al otro, pasaba por su banco sin hablar, aunque su mirada de odio decía claramente que no soportaba la perfección de Harry en su clase.  
  
En las demás clases, Harry no encontraba ningún tipo de dificultad. Tenía facilidad para todas ellas.  
  
Runas Antiguas era más entretenida, para opinión de Harry y Ron, que Adivinación. Aquí por lo menos no se le predecía la muerte. El objetivo de la materia era principalmente aprender antiguos lenguajes extranjeros. Aunque en esta clase no inventaban sus deberes, les era más interesante que las tonterías que enseñaba Trelawney.  
  
La Profesora de Adivinación, como les contó Dean Thomas, no había perdido la costumbre de predecir la muerte a Harry. Ahora, furiosa porque este había abandonado su clase, le predecía la muerte con mucha más convicción que antes y de maneras peores y más dolorosas. Harry se reía con las maneras de morir predichas por su ex-Profesora.  
  
En el entrenamiento de Animago, Harry estaba muy cerca de terminar de dominar la primera de sus transformaciones: el Halcón. Hermione y Ron continuaban con su entrenamiento junto a Harry, aunque les estaba costando más que a su amigo.  
  
McGonagall supervisaba sus entrenamientos y miraba orgullosa a los tres alumnos. A Pesar de las dificultades del entrenamiento, veía su esfuerzo por lograrlo y esto la enorgullecía. Ella seguía siendo estricta en el entrenamiento, pero los ayudaba a superar las dificultades. Se había sorprendido del poco tiempo que le había tomado a Harry dominar su primera forma, y confiaba que probablemente antes de Navidad ya dominaría otras dos.  
  
Los chicos les habían pedido a los Profesores que mantuvieran esto oculto. Habían decidido registrarse como Animagos cuando se graduaran. Consideraban que en caso de tener problemas con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos era mejor mantener oculto el hecho de ser Animagos.  
  
Al comienzo, esta idea no le había gustado demasiado a McGonagall, pero luego de escuchar las razones del pedido, había accedido. Quienes también ignoraban este entrenamiento eran los Weasley y Lupin y Sirius. Querían evitar que ellos se enteraran antes de que el entrenamiento estuviera completo.  
  
"Si ese es su deseo, nosotros dos mantendremos el silencio. Ustedes serán quienes digan esto a todos los demás." Había dicho Dumbledore cuando los tres expusieron sus deseos de mantener todo esto oculto del resto del colegio.  
  
En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid había comenzado sus clases con los Puffskein. Estas eran unas criaturas bastante juguetonas y divertidas. Luego del fiasco con lo Escregutos del año anterior, Hagrid había decidido darles a los alumnos unas criaturas no muy peligrosas y bastante entretenidas, además de juguetonas.  
  
Hagrid los había hecho trabajar en parejas y el deber de los alumnos era criar a los Puffskein. Esta era una tarea más amena que la de los Escregutos y la clase tomó esta tarea con entusiasmo. Harry se había juntado con Hermione y Ron con Lavender Brown. Ron solía contar que él había tenido uno de ellos hasta que Fred lo usó para entrenarse con la Bludger.  
  
En Defensa, Lupin había comenzado a enseñar a todos los alumnos mayores a 5to año a hacer el Patronus. El Profesor de Defensa había sacado a Harry de varias clases para que demostrara el suyo al curso que comenzaría a practicarlo. Harry, a cambio, recibía 25 puntos para Gryffindor por cada una de esas demostraciones.  
  
Todos los cursos estaban sorprendidos por el Patronus de Harry, sobre todo el hecho de que lo lograra dominar a los 13 años. Esto había causado sorpresa, sobre todo, después de que Lupin les dijera que muchos magos calificados tenían problemas con él. Muchos no entendían como Harry sí lo había podido dominar tan joven.  
  
En quinto de Gryffindor, todos, excepto Ron y Hermione, aún no habían podido determinar del todo la forma del suyo. Los dos Prefectos, habían comenzado a probar el suyo con Dementores (Boggarts transformados.) Lo único que habían logrado era hacerlos detener por algunos segundos, pero no por demasiado tiempo.  
  
En Encantamientos continuaban con los hechizos usados en el hogar.  
  
Sprout, la Profesora de Herbología, les continuaba enseñando la Luparia.  
  
Binns, de Historia de la Magia, había comentado que después de las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaría con la época de Voldemort. Muchos estaban ansiosos de esto, ya que era una época de reciente suceso. Binns, mientras tanto, explicaba en clase los Grandes Magos Oscuros de los últimos dos siglos. Ahora la clase no era tan aburrida, pero más de uno se dormía igual en ella.  
  
Luego de casi 3 semanas de clases, Harry había reunido a Alicia, Angelina y Katie, las cazadoras, y a los mellizos Fred y George, los bateadores, para discutir la fecha de las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Los 6 habían decidido tener las pruebas el último fin de semana de Septiembre. El primer partido de la temporada sería Gryffindor - Hufflepuff y tendría lugar la segunda semana de Noviembre. Así Gryffindor tendría tiempo para entrenar a su Guardián y a los jugadores de reserva.  
  
Unos días antes de la prueba, Harry se le acercó a Lee Jordan, el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch, una noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. "Oye Lee, tú te gradúas este año no ¿no?" Comenzó Harry.  
  
"Sí, lamento decir que este es mi último año en el colegio Harry, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondió el amigo de los mellizos.  
  
"Estaba pensando que podrías buscar un reemplazante para ti. El puesto debería quedar en Gryffindor. No quisiera que lo tome un Slytherin." Respondió Harry, a quien la idea de que un Slytherin comentara los partidos le daba nauseas. Luego agregó: "Puedes entrenarlo este año para que esté listo cuando tú te gradúes."  
  
Lee pensó esto un poco y luego respondió: "Tienes razón, lo colocaré junto al aviso de las Pruebas de Quidditch." Acto seguido fue a colgar el anuncio cerca del de las pruebas.  
  
***  
  
El día de las pruebas, Harry y el resto del equipo tomaron sus escobas y bajaron al campo de Quidditch. Antes de salir, vieron que había una pequeña pelea. Harry y Alicia se acercaron inmediatamente a separar.  
  
De repente, una pelota salió disparada de algún lado tomando a ambos de sorpresa. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, dos manos atajaron la pelota. Cuando los dos jugadores miraron a ver quien la había atrapado, vieron al alumno de Primer Año de Gryffindor, Nicolás Alberus.  
  
Los dos se miraron y una idea cruzó simultáneamente sus cabezas. Harry se acercó a Nicolás y le preguntó: "¿Eres arquero de algún deporte?"  
  
El chico lo miró y respondió: "Sí, practico fútbol en mi barrio. Soy muy bueno en la posición de arquero, ¿por qué?"  
  
"¿Qué tan bueno eres en una escoba?" Preguntó Alicia.  
  
"No soy ni muy bueno ni un desastre, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó el chico desorientado por las preguntas.  
  
"Tú vienes a las pruebas para Guardián de Quidditch." Dijeron los dos alumnos mayores al mismo tiempo.  
  
Nicolás los miró sorprendido y dijo: "Pero los de Primero no podemos jugar Quidditch, además no sé nada de las reglas."  
  
"No te preocupes, nosotros te lo explicamos todo más tarde. En cuanto a la regla de los de Primer Año, después de la prueba trataré de convencer a McGonagall para que se levante para ti." Dijo Harry yendo al campo.  
  
"Tú lo único que debes hacer, es lo mismo que haces en el fútbol, pero arriba de una escoba con una Quaffle en vez de una pelota de fútbol." Explicó Alicia.  
  
"No tengo escoba." Les recordó Nicolás.  
  
"Hoy usarás una del colegio. Si entras, veré que puedo hacer por ti en ese tema." Aseguró Harry. Nicolás asintió y los siguió a ambos al campo.  
  
Cuando los tres llegaron al campo, ya los estaban esperando muchos alumnos de la casa. Nicolás tomó una escoba del colegio y se fue a sentar con los otros que estaban para las pruebas.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Harry apuntó su varita a la garganta y dijo "Sonorus." Cuando el hechizo hizo efecto, comenzó a hablar. "Bienvenidos todos a las pruebas de Quidditch. Las pruebas serán para: Guardián titular y reserva, Cazadores, Bateadores y Buscador de reserva. Además habrá prueba para comentarista. Comenzaremos con las pruebas de Guardián. Los que desean jugar en los otros puestos, por favor esperen sentados su turno. Los comentaristas sigan a Lee a la cabina de trasmisión. Gracias." Volvió a apuntar su varita a la garganta y dijo: "Quietus."  
  
Las chicas se elevaron y comenzaron a probar a los postulantes al puesto de Guardián. Varios de ellos eran verdaderos desastres. Más de la mitad no había logrado atrapar ni siquiera 5 de los 20 tiros de las cazadoras. Del resto, muchos no alcanzaban los 10. Al final quedaban 2: Ron y Nicolás. Muchos estaban sorprendidos por el alumno de Primero y protestaron, argumentando que los de Primer Año no podían jugar Quidditch. Lo único que Harry dijo fue que él comenzó a jugar en primero y que Nicolás se probaría igual. Ron logró atrapar a 18 de los 20 tiros, era sin duda el mejor hasta ahora de todos. Nicolás igualó su marca, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Harry y Alicia. Habían tenido razón al probarlo.  
  
Los 6 jugadores se agruparon en el suelo para decidir quien sería el titular y quien el de reserva. Harry fue el primero en hablar: "Creo que Ron debería ser el titular, de esa manera, Nicolás tendría dos años para mejorar su vuelo. No tiene mucha destreza en ese punto."  
  
"Harry tiene razón, los dos fueron los mejores y se debería poner en ese orden." Agregó Alicia.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijeron los demás.  
  
"Muy Bien, después hablaré con McGonagall por la regla de los de Primer Año. Ahora demos la noticia." Dijo Harry y se fue a donde esperaban los demás alumnos. Llamó su atención y dijo: "El equipo ha decidido que el Guardián titular será Ron Weasley, y el Guardián de Reserva será Nicolás Alberus. Felicitaciones a los dos. A los demás les digo gracias por haberlo intentado."  
  
Varios aplaudieron, mientras que Ron saltaba de alegría y Nicolás sonreía de oreja a oreja. Harry lo escuchó decir: "Cuando mis padres se enteren, no lo van a poder creer."  
  
Harry se rió por esto y comenzó a hablar a los otros: "los que desean ser Bateadores vayan con los Mellizos Weasley. Los Cazadores sigan a Angelina, Alicia y Katie. Los Buscadores síganme a mí."  
  
Harry se dirigió a un sector del campo con los que querían entrar en ese puesto. Eran en total 6: Dos de 6to año, 3 de 4to año y una chica de 2do. Harry les indicó que montaran las escobas y soltó la Snitch. Los mayores eran bastante malos. La chica de segundo era la mejor de todas: tenía buena visión, no si distraía fácilmente, y cuando una Bludger perdida se dirigió al lugar donde estaban, ella la esquivó fácilmente. El único punto malo eran las zambullidas: tenía poca destreza para ellas.  
  
"Ese punto se lo deberé enseñar a mejorar." Pensó Harry mientras veía hacerle una pequeña zambullida para atrapar a la Snitch. Harry les dio las gracias por intentarlo y dijo que esperaran para saber quien entraría en el puesto. Harry vio la lista y marcó a la chica, Alexandra Smith, como la elegida.  
  
Luego de guardar la Snitch en la caja se acercó a los mellizos para saber sus elecciones de los bateadores. Fred dijo: "Dean y Neville. Fueron los mejores, te lo aseguro. Aunque me sorprendió Neville, admito que es realmente bueno para ese puesto."  
  
Harry asintió aún sorprendido por lo de Neville, y anotó los nombres en su lista. Luego se acercó a Katie y preguntó: "¿Cuáles son sus elecciones?"  
  
"Seamus, Ginny y Hermione. Son realmente excelentes los tres en ese puesto." Respondió la Cazadora.  
  
"Neville de Bateador y Hermione de Cazadora, estas pruebas están llenas de sorpresas." Pensó Harry mientras anotaba los nombres en la lista. Una vez más apuntó su varita a la garganta y dijo: "Sonorus." Guardó la varita y comenzó a hablar: "Esta es la lista de Reservas para el equipo: los Cazadores serán Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Seamus Finnigan." Varios aplaudieron, aunque muchos estaban sorprendidos por Hermione. Harry la miró y vio una Nimbus 2001 a su lado. Le sonrió y continuó hablando: "Los Bateadores serán: Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom." Nuevos aplausos y gestos de sorpresas. Neville tenía una Nimbus 2000 a su lado. Harry les sonrió a ambos chicos y continuó: "Por último, el Buscador será Alexandra Smith." Nuevos aplausos. Cuando terminaron, Harry dijo: "Gracias a todos por intentar y Felicitaciones a los que entraron en el equipo. Les comunicaré los horarios de entrenamientos en unos días." Tomó su varita y la apuntó a su garganta antes de decir: "Quietus."  
  
Lee se acercó a ellos con Lila y María. "Felicitaciones a todos Ustedes por entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ahora les presento a mis Reservas: Lila y María. Son peores que yo insultando." Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
"A McGonagall le va agarrar un infarto después de ver la lista y saber quienes serán los reemplazantes de Lee." Dijo riendo Harry. Todos los demás se rieron. Cuando se acabó la risa, Harry dijo: "Voy a ir a hablar con McGonagall para darle la lista y resolver el tema de Nicolás. Los veré en la Sala Común." Se despidió mientras corría hacia el Castillo.  
  
"Nos vemos, Harry." Se despidieron varios de los chicos.  
  
Al llegar al Castillo, se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de la Jefa de su Casa. Golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta que la Profesora le indicara que entre. Al entrar se sentó y le dijo extendiéndole la lista: "Aquí tiene la lista del equipo, Profesora."  
  
McGonagall la leyó en silencio. Cuando terminó, la colocó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a Harry: "Debo asumir que quieres que se suspenda la regla de los Primeros años, ¿no es así?"  
  
"Sí, Profesora. Nicolás es excelente. Ha sido arquero en Fútbol y logró atrapar 18 de los 20 tiros de las chicas. Queremos empezar a entrenarlo para que esté a punto cuando Ron se gradúe. Necesita mejorar el vuelo nada más." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Lo veré en una Práctica y luego decidiré, Potter. Confío en tu juicio y en el del resto del equipo, pero necesito verlo personalmente antes de suspender esa regla." Respondió McGonagall seriamente.  
  
"Muy bien, Profesora." Dijo Harry, quien había esperado algo así.  
  
"Lo que realmente me sorprende es lo de la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Longbottom. Debo admitir que nuca esperé verlos en el equipo." Dijo la Profesora releyendo la lista.  
  
"Somos dos, Profesora. Pero como usted dijo, confío en el juicio de mis compañeros de equipo y si los eligieron es por alguna razón." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Quiénes será el reemplazante del Sr. Jordan?" Preguntó McGonagall recordando que había pruebas para comentarista.  
  
"La prima de Hermione y la hermana de Alicia." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Solo espero poder controlarlas a ambas antes de que sigan los pasos de Jordan en el estilo de comentar los partidos." Dijo esperanzadamente la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Yo no contaría demasiado con eso." Murmuró por lo bajo Harry.  
  
"¿Dijiste algo, Potter?" Preguntó McGonagall.  
  
"Si necesitaba algo más o ya me puedo retirar, Profesora." Respondió Harry agradecido que la Profesora no lo hubiera escuchado.  
  
"Ve, Potter. Comenta ese asunto con el Sr. Alberus por favor." Dijo McGonagall guardando la lista en un cajón de su escritorio.  
  
"Sí, Profesora." Dijo Harry saliendo del despacho y dirigiéndose a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
Luego de entrar vio al equipo reunido en una esquina de la sala común y se acercó a ellos. Cuando se sentó, Nicolás preguntó: "¿Qué dijo?"  
  
"Te verá en una práctica. Si queda conforme, suspenderá la regla. Si no, entrarás el año que viene." Respondió Harry hundiéndose en el sillón. Nicolás sonrió y se fue con sus amigos de Primer año a hablar.  
  
Luego de hablar con el resto del equipo y de felicitar a los que habían entrado personalmente, Harry bajó a cenar, estaba hambriento. Las pruebas lo habían dejado exhausto. Por suerte tenía hecho todos los deberes, así que cuando terminó de cenar se fue directamente a dormir, estaba completamente agotado. Antes de dormirse escuchó que sus compañeros de cuarto hablaban animadamente sobre sus ingresos en el equipo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho antes de dormirse completamente. 


	10. Capitulo 10 Decisiones en Quidditch y Cl...

Capitulo 10 - Decisiones en Quidditch y Club de Duelo  
  
Unos días después de las pruebas, el equipo de Gryffindor tuvo su primera práctica del año, con los reservas y los titulares. McGonagall, como le había dicho a Harry, estuvo presente en ella para ver a Nicolás. Aunque estaba algo nervioso, Nicolás mostró porque había pasado la prueba. Estaba al nivel de Ron y los demás confiaban que en dos años sería un excelente Guardián.  
  
Los días entre la prueba y la práctica habían sido una pesadilla para Harry. Muchos alumnos se habían quejado por la elección del estudiante de Primer Año. Los argumentos más usuales eran que no tenía experiencia ni tampoco una escoba.  
  
Tanto Harry como los jugadores más antiguos del equipo, estaban furiosos por estas discusiones. A todos les recordaron que el Buscador y Capitán del equipo, había comenzado a jugar en su Primer Año, y que nunca terminó su primera clase de vuelo. Ninguno de los 6 hacía caso a esos argumentos y permanecían firmes en esa decisión.  
  
Nicolás, al ver el revuelo que se estaba armando por su elección, le dijo a Harry que no tendría problemas en salir del equipo y esperar un año más para entrar en él.  
  
La respuesta de Harry fue categórica. "Hay una sola persona en este colegio que puede hacer que cambie mi decisión de hacerte entrar. Esa persona es McGonagall. A menos que ella no quede conforme y decida no levantar la regla, yo mantendré mi decisión. Soy Capitán de este equipo y nadie me va a hacer cambiar mis decisiones excepto mi Jefa de Casa, y el equipo en su totalidad. El resto de la Casa Gryffindor puede decir lo que quiera, pero mi decisión se mantiene. Fin de la discusión." Dijo en un tono que no admitía lugar a réplicas.  
  
Luego de la práctica Harry y Nicolás se acercaron a McGonagall para saber su decisión. La Jefa de Gryffindor, al igual que el equipo, estaba muy enojada con las discusiones.  
  
Cuando algunos se acercaron a quejarse por la decisión, ella dijo que vería un entrenamiento antes de emitir su decisión. Pero dejó muy en claro, que si ella decidía levantar la regla, todo aquel que se quejara por eso pasaría un mes de detención con Filch. Esto calmó un poco a todos.  
  
"¿Y bien, Profesora?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
McGonagall meditó unos instantes antes de responder: "Emitiré mi decisión hoy luego de la cena en la Sala Común para que la oigan todos, Sr. Potter. Estas discusiones sin sentido deben acabar ya." El tono de la Profesora era duro y directo.  
  
"Muy bien, Profesora." Dijo Harry asintiendo.  
  
Él y el resto del equipo se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Tanto los titulares como los reservas, le habían dado su apoyo a Nicolás. Todos sabían que Harry era terco, y que nadie lo haría cambiar de decisión en el Quidditch. Además encontraban las discusiones estúpidas e insignificantes.  
  
"Es como si no quisieran el bienestar del equipo," comentó muy enojada Angelina.  
  
"No les gusta la idea de ser derrotados por un alumno de Primer Año, Angelina. Pero yo mantendré mi decisión, aunque eso me cueste el odio de todos los Gryffindors." Dijo Harry muy seriamente.  
  
Todos los demás asintieron. Sabían que si había algo que Harry amaba, era el Quidditch. No haría nada para perjudicar al equipo. Y aunque su decisión era polémica, todos sabían que Nicolás había superado por mucho a todos los demás postulantes excepto a Ron.  
  
Ya le habían informado a Harry que ellos aceptarían y apoyarían sus decisiones, a menos que las creyeran injustas. Harry estaba de acuerdo en eso, y les informó que en caso de tener que hacer una decisión importante la discutiría con el resto del equipo antes de tomarla. Esto había conformado a todos.  
  
Luego de la cena, toda la Casa Gryffindor estaba en la Sala Común a la espera de McGonagall, ansiosos de saber su decisión.  
  
Harry sabía que estas discusiones debían de haber hartado a la Profesora al punto de tener que informarle la decisión a todos en la Sala Común. En los 5 años que llevaba en el Colegio, Harry había visto a su Jefa de Casa en ella muy pocas veces. Esas ocasiones se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Y sabía que su presencia allí siempre significaba una sola cosa: algo muy grave o importante había pasado. Este era el caso, sabía Harry.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, McGonagall entró y comenzó a hablar: "Diré esto una sola vez para que lo oigan todos. Durante los últimos días, ha habido discusiones sobre la decisión del Sr. Potter de incluir en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa a un alumno de Primer Año. Debo decirles a aquellos que no lo sepan, que él comenzó a jugar en su Primer Año. Es más, fui yo quien lo propuso para el puesto de Buscador. Algunos de los argumentos que he escuchado han sido que el Sr. Alberus no tiene experiencia ni escoba. Sr. Potter, recuérdenos a todos cuantas clases de vuelo tomó antes de entrar en el equipo." Dijo seria dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
"Nunca terminé mi primera clase." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.  
  
"Correcto, el Sr. Potter nunca terminó su primera clase de vuelo, y según sus propias palabras esa era su primera experiencia con una escoba." Dijo mirando a Harry quien asintió. "Hoy vi a alguien cuyo único defecto es estar en Primer Año. Muchos podrán criticar su falta de técnica en vuelo. De esto se me había informado. Luego de ver la práctica, mi decisión, inapelable e indiscutible, es que el Sr. Alberus entrará en el Equipo de Quidditch de esta Casa. Aquellos que decidan discutir esta decisión o sabotear al Sr. Alberus pasarán un mes de detención con el Sr. Filch." Dijo muy enojada.  
  
"Aún queda el tema de la escoba." Dijo alguien desde atrás.  
  
"Ese tema se resolverá en unos días. El Sr. Alberus recibirá por correo una escoba, provista por el Colegio." Dijo tajante. "¿Algún otro tema para discutir?"  
  
"¿Qué sucede con lo del comentarista?" Preguntó otra persona.  
  
"La decisión en ese puesto le corresponde al Sr. Jordan. Él también comenzó con sus comentarios en su Primer Año. La única desgracia con él es que no ha cambiado en nada desde su primer partido, es más solo ha empeorado." Dijo McGonagall. Este comentario causó las risas de varios en la Sala Común. Cuando terminó la risa, la Profesora de Transformación, se puso seria de nuevo. "Espero no tener que repetir esto más. Mi decisión se mantiene firme." Dijo antes de retirarse.  
  
"Bienvenido al equipo, Nicolás!!!!" Gritó Katie abrazándolo.  
  
El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había entrado al equipo y contaba con el apoyo total de los jugadores. "Gracias," fue lo único que pudo decir aún shockeado por todo lo que pasó esa semana y la decisión de McGonagall  
  
"Te lo mereces. En estos dos años, nos ocuparemos de hacerte mejorar tu vuelo y todo lo que necesites para estar listo para jugar de titular. Confía en nosotros, sabemos lo que hacemos." Dijo sonriendo Alicia. Nicolás solo asintió.  
  
"Cuando recibas la escoba propia, comenzaremos con todo lo necesario para tu entrenamiento. Como dijo Katie, bienvenido oficialmente al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor." Dijo Harry sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.  
  
Nicolás la tomó y dijo: "Gracias de nuevo por todo." Les sonrió al resto del equipo y se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
  
Cuando se hubo ido, Harry se dirigió a todos los que estaban en la sala Común: "Ya escucharon a McGonagall, Nicolás se queda. A muchos puede no gustarle esta decisión, pero les diré esto: él fue el segundo mejor Guardián de todos. Mi decisión, que a muchos no les gustó, se basó en dos cosas: la primera su habilidad para ese puesto; la segunda es que busco a los mejores en cada puesto. Me importa este equipo muchísimo, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para convertirlo en el mejor de este colegio. Si para eso, debo usar a alumnos de primero, lo haré. Mis decisiones en el equipo no serán cambiadas por nadie excepto mi Jefa de Casa y todos mis otros compañeros. Si a alguno de ustedes no le gusta eso, lo lamento. El capitán de este equipo soy yo. Buenas noches." Dijo y se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
  
Varios de los presentes aplaudieron cuando terminó de decir esto y luego de unos minutos todos los presentes se fueron a dormir.  
  
Harry estaba contento. Nicolás, pese a todo lo que se dijo, quedaba en el equipo. "Este año ganaremos de nuevo la Copa de Quidditch." Pensó sonriendo antes de dormirse.  
  
****  
  
Las cosas parecieron normalizarse luego de la decisión de McGonagall. El equipo estaba decidido a practicar y todos querían lo mismo: ganar nuevamente la Copa de Quidditch.  
  
Nicolás recibió por correo, 3 días después de la decisión, una escoba de carreras Nimbus 2000. Harry sintió una especie de Deja Vú al recordar las similitudes del caso de Nicolás y el suyo: los dos entraron en Primer Año, pocas clases de vuelo, ambos criados por Muggles (Nicolás era de familia mixta: padre mago, madre Muggle), desconocimiento total de las reglas antes de entrar en el equipo y ambos recibieron la misma escoba para comenzar a jugar.  
  
Luego de que recibiera la escoba, Nicolás le pidió a Harry que le explicara todas las reglas de Quidditch. Sabía todo lo básico, pero necesitaba más conocimiento. Harry le dijo que fuera esa noche al campo de Quidditch y que ahí le explicaría todo lo que quisiera saber.  
  
Esa noche, ambos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Harry hizo lo mismo que 5 años atrás debió hacer Oliver Wood con él: Explicarle todo al nuevo jugador. Luego de que explicara las reglas, las posiciones, las pelotas y todo lo básico, Harry y Nicolás se elevaron para practicar un poco de tiros.  
  
Luego de media hora de práctica ambos se dirigieron al castillo. Antes de llegar, Nicolás preguntó: "Harry, ¿por qué mantuviste la decisión de hacerme quedar pese a todos los problemas que trajo eso? No entiendo."  
  
Harry lo miró unos minutos y luego contestó: "Fuiste el mejor. Si no te pusimos de titular, fue porque necesitas practicar tu vuelo. Los otros estaban celosos de no haber podido entrar. Lo peor para ellos fue que fueron desplazados por alguien de Primero."  
  
"¿Por qué tantos problemas? ¿No deberíamos tirar todos para el mismo lado después de todo?" Preguntó confundido el joven Guardián.  
  
"Supuestamente sí. Piensa esto: no ha habido pruebas de Quidditch en Gryffindor en más de 6 años. Yo entré sin pruebas, McGonagall me vio en una clase de vuelo y 10 minutos después me presentó ante el Capitán del equipo como el Buscador." Se rió Harry.  
  
"¿Qué pasó en esa clase?" Preguntó intrigado Nicolás.  
  
Harry le contó la famosa clase de vuelo. "Así que en vez de ser expulsado como había prometido Madam Hooch, terminé como el Buscador del equipo. Oliver Wood, nuestro capitán en ese momento, lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue explicarme las reglas. No sabía nada de Quidditch." Terminó su relato riéndose. Nicolás se rió también. Cuando ambos se calmaron, Harry siguió hablando: "lo que ellos sienten es celos. Quidditch da importancia. Los que estamos en este equipo nos ganamos nuestro lugar. Hace dos años salimos campeones, gracias a 7 jugadores que siempre dimos todo en cada partido. No fue fácil, pero alcanzamos ese sueño. Mi idea es seguir ganando la copa hasta que me gradúe, y dejar un equipo preparado para ese momento. Puede que suene obsesivo esto, pero teniendo a Wood de Capitán 3 años te hacen obsesionado de este deporte."  
  
"Wood era bueno, ¿no?" Preguntó Nicolás que ya había escuchado varias cosas sobre la personalidad del anterior Guardián del equipo.  
  
"Oliver era el mejor, ahora juega profesionalmente en el Puddlemore United. Era un alumno cuya máxima obsesión era el Quidditch." Recordó con una sonrisa Harry.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Nicolás preguntó: "¿Por eso me mantuviste en el equipo?"  
  
"Por eso y por otras cosas. En mi primer año, Gryffindor había ganado sus dos primeros partidos, a Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Estábamos primeros en la Copa de las Casas destronando por primera vez a Slytherin en 7 años. Luego de un suceso que no viene al caso ahora, Neville, Hermione y yo perdimos 150 puntos. A partir de ese momento, nos odió toda la escuela. Me sentía tan avergonzado por eso, que fui y le ofrecí mi renuncia a Wood. No solo no me la aceptó, sino que me dio todo su apoyo en el equipo. Esa es la razón que me hizo mantener mi posición con respecto a ti en el equipo. Me dieron su apoyo una vez en una situación difícil y yo ahora hago lo mismo. Nunca defraudes esta confianza. Si alguien me traiciona puedo llegar a ser su peor enemigo." Dijo Harry.  
  
Nicolás asintió y dijo: "Gracias."  
  
"No hay nada que agradecer, te ganaste el lugar solo." Dijo sonriendo antes de abrir la puerta de entrada para ingresar en el Colegio.  
  
***  
  
Las clases, mientras tanto continuaban sin mayores inconvenientes. En Defensa, Ron y Hermione habían alcanzado el total control de su Patronus. Los dos eran poderosos, aunque sin el nivel del de Harry.  
  
En los entrenamientos de Animago, Harry había comenzado a practicar la segunda forma: la Pantera. Sus dos amigos, seguían con el entrenamiento normal, aunque les estaba costando bastante. Ninguno de los dos lograba mantenerse más de 2 minutos en su forma. Harry en halcón ya había dominado su transformación y su vuelo era muy bueno. Estos entrenamientos continuaban siendo un secreto para el resto del colegio.  
  
En la primera semana de Octubre, durante el desayuno Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio. Cuando se produjo el silencio total en el Salón, comenzó a hablar: "A partir de esta noche comenzará el Club de Duelo, dado por el Profesor Remus Lupin. El club se reunirá en el corredor del tercer piso. La reunión comenzará a las 8.30 y podrán asistir a ella solo los alumnos mayores a Cuarto Año. Muchas Gracias." Finalizó sentándose en su silla.  
  
Murmullos y conversaciones estallaron en las cuatro mesas. Hermione les dijo a Harry y Ron excitadísima: "Es donde estaba Fluffy, ¿recuerdan?"  
  
Ambos asintieron sonriendo ante el recuerdo del perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid que protegía la entrada al lugar donde estaba la Piedra Filosofal en su Primer Año.  
  
Esa noche, el trío se dirigió hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de Duelo junto a todos los alumnos de cuarto en delante de la Casa Gryffindor. Al llegar allí vieron que había algunos pequeños espacios como cuadriláteros para practicar duelos. Allí estaban también los demás estudiantes de las otras tres Casas. Muchos hablaban excitados por el Club de Duelo, y varios recordaban la anterior experiencia en uno en el Colegio.  
  
Mientras el trío esperaba que comenzara el Club, se le acercó Cho. "Hola, chicos." Fue el saludo de la Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hola, Cho. ¿Deseando que empiece el Club?" Preguntó Harry sonriendo.  
  
"Así es, aunque tú aún me debes un duelo de este verano." Comentó seriamente Cho.  
  
"Así es. Si podemos hoy te lo daré. Todavía no pudimos demostrar si eres capaz de vencerme en Karate." Dijo Harry recordando la charla del parque.  
  
"Estoy esperándolo créeme." Dijo Cho antes de volver con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.  
  
"¿De qué hablaban tú y Cho, Harry?" Preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.  
  
"De un duelo de Karate que planeamos tener este verano, pero nunca lo tuvimos. Supongo que hoy podríamos tenerlo." Contestó con una sonrisa Harry.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, apareció el Profesor Lupin, seguido de Hocicos que se acercó a Harry y sus amigos. Los chicos le rascaron la cabeza y el perro comenzó a lamerle la mano a Harry, cosa que produjo la risa del trío y del Profesor.  
  
Luego de que Sirius se calmara, Lupin comenzó a hablar: "Bienvenidos al Club de Duelo de Hogwarts. Hoy comenzaremos con un hechizo simple muy usado en los duelos: Expelliarmus. Quiero que se junten de a dos y comiencen a practicarlo con su compañero."  
  
Ron se juntó con Lavender Brown y Harry con Hermione. Tanto Harry como Hermione dominaban el hechizo a la perfección, y después de un rato se acercaron a ayudar a quienes no les salía muy bien. Luego de ayudarlos, todos ellos eran capaces de hacerlo a la perfección. Uno de los que más necesitó ayuda fue Neville, pero luego de un rato de práctica era capaz de hacerlo sin mayores problemas.  
  
Luego de un rato de observar a los demás, Harry se acercó a Cho, que miraba a otros alumnos y le preguntó: "¿Aún quieres el duelo de Karate?"  
  
"Por supuesto que lo quiero. Será muy interesante tener alguna otra clase de duelo que la de los hechizos." Respondió Cho.  
  
Harry se acercó a Lupin y le informó que él y Cho ocuparían uno de los cuadriláteros para tener un duelo privado. "No hay problema, traten de no lastimarse, eso sí." Respondió el Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"No se preocupe, Profesor, sabemos lo que hacemos los dos." Aseguró Harry mientras le hacía señas a Cho para que lo siguiera a uno de los cuadriláteros para tener el duelo.  
  
"¿Reglas del duelo?" Preguntó Cho mientras se preparaba.  
  
"No golpes bajos, ni quebrar huesos ni noquear a propósito." Respondió Harry mientras transformaba su túnica del Colegio en su traje de Karate. "Deberíamos hacerlo apropiadamente ¿no crees?" Agregó sonriendo.  
  
"Así es." Dijo Cho mientras hacía lo mismo con su túnica.  
  
Ambos se inclinaron para saludar al otro y comenzaron a combatir. Harry y Cho comenzaron a lanzar puños y patadas en una secuencia frenética, cuidando siempre de no lastimar a su contrincante. Los dos eran muy buenos, y se debían esforzar al máximo para no sufrir los ataques del otro.  
  
Todos los demás alumnos del Club, habían parado sus prácticas y miraban sorprendidos el combate de los dos alumnos. Muchos no sabían lo que era el Karate y debieron ser explicados que era lo que sucedía. Todos tenían la boca abierta por la velocidad y agilidad de los dos combatientes.  
  
Luego de casi media hora de combate, Cho se rindió incapaz de seguir el ritmo del combate. Ambos se inclinaron para saludarse nuevamente y dieron por finalizado el combate con Harry como el ganador.  
  
"Bravo, bien hecho." Alguien dijo mientras aplaudía. Todos se giraron para ver al Profesor Dumbledore que miraba todo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
  
"Gracias Profesor. Nos alegra que le haya gustado." Dijo Harry, mientras él y Cho continuaban recuperando el aire perdido por el combate.  
  
"Con razón tardaste solo dos meses en llegar a Primer Dan, Harry. Es casi imposible seguirte el ritmo en un combate." Dijo Cho sonriendo.  
  
"Tu abuelo piensa igual, Cho. Aunque nuestros combates son muy duros siempre." Dijo Harry cambiando su túnica nuevamente. "Me duele todo el cuerpo, te lo aseguro."  
  
"Somos dos, Harry, somos dos." Dijo Cho masajeándose el hombro que le dolía.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, todos los demás regresaron a practicar el encantamiento de desarme. Dumbledore se acercó a los dos adoloridos combatientes sonriendo. "Una gran demostración debo decirles."  
  
"No fue una demostración para los demás, era un duelo que teníamos pendiente de este verano, Profesor." Dijo Harry mientras estiraba todo el cuerpo. Luego se levantó y dijo: "Si no les molesta a ninguno de Ustedes, yo me voy a duchar. Estoy completamente agarrotado y un buen baño caliente me vendrá a la perfección."  
  
"Espera un segundo, Harry. Luego de ver esto se me ha venido a la cabeza una idea y creo que Ustedes dos me podrían ayudar con eso." Dijo el Director dirigiéndose a los dos Prefectos.  
  
"Seguro, Profesor. Si podemos ayudar en algo, lo haremos." Dijo Cho. Harry asintió.  
  
"Aunque el Club de Duelo puede ser muy útil, sería bueno que los estudiantes tengan otra de defenderse y no usar solo la Magia para ello. Con este pequeño combate, he pensado que Ustedes dos podrían dar clases de Artes Marciales a todos los alumnos. Los dos, si desean puede dar clases alguien más, tendrían la oportunidad de enseñarles a todos sus conocimientos y entrenarlos. Estos tiempos son muy difíciles, y como se suele decir nunca se está demasiado preparado para todo. ¿Querrían hacerlo?" Preguntó seriamente el Director.  
  
Los dos se miraron y Harry dijo: "En realidad, Profesor, nosotros dos junto a Hermione, que practica Tae-Kwon-Do, estábamos planeando proponérselo. Por supuesto que aceptamos hacerlo." Cho asintió con una sonrisa a esto.  
  
"De acuerdo, en unos días arreglaremos con Ustedes dos y la Srta. Granger los horarios del Club. Nuevamente felicitaciones por el duelo." Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore mientras se dirigía a hablar con Lupin.  
  
"Adiós, Profesor." Dijeron los dos.  
  
"Como dije, me voy a duchar." Comentó Harry luego de unos momentos de silencio.  
  
"Igual que yo. Nos vemos mañana, Harry." Se despidió Cho yendo a la salida.  
  
Harry se dirigió a Ron y Hermione que lo miraban con una sonrisa. "Me voy a duchar y a dormir. Los veré a los dos mañana." Dijo antes de ir a la salida.  
  
"Hasta mañana, Harry." Se despidieron sus amigos.  
  
Luego de entrar en el baño de Prefectos, Harry dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha lo empapara completamente por casi veinte minutos. Luego de que casi todo el dolor hubiera desparecido, Harry se cambió y se dirigió hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Varios alumnos estaban en la Sala Común. Harry no prestó atención a nada ni nadie y se fue directamente a su dormitorio. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, Harry se quedó profundamente dormido. 


	11. Capitulo 11 Emergencias Mèdicas y Artes ...

Capitulo 11 Emergencias Nocturnas y Artes Marciales  
  
"Harry despierta! Es una emergencia, despierta!"  
  
Harry sintió a alguien que lo sacudía y le gritaba para que se despertase. Se puso sus anteojos y vio a Nicolás Alberus a su lado intentando despertarlo desesperadamente.  
  
"Nicolás ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
  
"Tienes que venir a nuestro dormitorio ahora. Uno de los chicos se siente muy mal y le cuesta respirar." Dijo desesperado.  
  
"Despierta a Ron y dile que vaya para allá de inmediato!" Dijo Harry mientras corría a la puerta para ir al dormitorio de los varones de primero.  
  
Al entrar en el dormitorio vio a los otros chicos de primero alrededor de una cama. Se acercó rápidamente y vio a Steve Blinns en ella. Tenía la cara morada y evidentemente le costaba mucho respirar.  
  
"Harry ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ron que entró corriendo al dormitorio.  
  
"Despierta a Alicia y a Hermione y diles que vayan a buscar a McGonagall y Dumbledore. Diles que vayan a la Enfermería ahora mismo. Ustedes" Dijo dirigiéndose a los otros alumnos de primero "vayan a la Sala Común ya. Ron, luego quédate con ellos. Yo llevaré a Steve con Pomfrey."  
  
Sacó su varita y dijo: "Mobilicorpus." El cuerpo del chico de primero se elevó y Harry comenzó a llevarlo a la Enfermería. Harry comenzó a correr todo el camino entre la Torre Gryffindor y la Enfermería.  
  
Al Llegar allí comenzó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta y a gritar: "Madam Pomfrey abra la puerta, es una emergencia!!!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey abrió la puerta enojada. "¿Por qué tanto escándalo...?" Comenzó a decir pero se calló al ver el cuerpo del alumno que traía Harry. "Ponlo en esa cama ahora, Potter." Ordenó la enfermera. Luego de que Harry lo hiciera, Pomfrey le dijo: "Espera afuera por favor, mientras lo atiendo."  
  
Harry asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Se sentó en una silla que estaba afuera de la Enfermería. Allí miró su reloj: eran las 3.30 de la mañana. No habían pasado más de algunas horas desde el Club de Duelo. Aunque el sueño y la ducha, lo habían ayudado, su cuerpo aún estaba dolorido por el combate de Karate con Cho.  
  
Unos minutos después llegaron corriendo McGonagall, Dumbledore, Alicia y Hermione. "Potter ¿qué ocurre?" Preguntó la Profesora de Transformaciones preocupada.  
  
Harry tomó aire y comenzó: "Hace unos minutos, Nicolás me vino a despertar desesperado diciendo que uno de sus compañeros se sentía mal y que le costaba respirar. Al llegar a su dormitorio, vi que estaba morado y que no podía respirar bien. Lo traje aquí y le dije a Ron que despertara a las chicas para que los buscaran a Ustedes dos." Relató. Luego preguntó: "¿Ron se quedó con los de primero?"  
  
"Sí, me dijo que tú se lo pediste." Dijo Alicia. Harry asintió.  
  
"¿Se sabe algo de su estado?" Preguntó Dumbledore visiblemente preocupado.  
  
"No, Madam Pomfrey está revisándolo todavía." Dijo Harry, masajeándose el hombro que todavía le dolía.  
  
"¿Te duele el hombro, Potter? ¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó McGonagall algo preocupada mientras veía el masaje de Harry.  
  
"Aún me duele del combate con Cho. En realidad, me duele todo el cuerpo todavía." Dijo girando el cuello en círculos.  
  
En ese momento, Madam Pomfrey abrió la puerta y salió de la enfermería. Dumbledore preguntó: "Poppy, ¿Cómo está?"  
  
"Ahora está bien. Tuvo convulsiones y se ahogó. Eso le impidió respirar con normalidad." Dijo muy seria. Luego agregó: "Si Potter no lo hubiera traído en ese momento, podría haber muerto con seguridad."  
  
Harry respiró aliviado. "Hay que agradecerle a Nicolás que me vino a despertar en ese instante."  
  
"¿Se recuperará?" Preguntó Alicia preocupada.  
  
"Deberá pasar unos días aquí, pero se recuperará del todo." Dijo la enfermera. Los cinco que la escuchaban se aliviaron por la noticia.  
  
Luego de unos momentos Dumbledore dijo: "Será mejor que Ustedes tres regresen a su Torre. Sr. Potter usted y el Sr. Alberus recibirán un Premio por Servicios al Colegio por actuar tan rápido además de 100 puntos cada uno." Agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Gracias Profesor." Dijo Harry. Luego agregó dirigiéndose a su Jefa de Casa: "Profesora, no creo que los chicos estén en condiciones de ir a clases mañana. Creo que lo mejor sería que estén exentos de ellas todo el día."  
  
McGonagall meditó unos segundos antes de responder: "Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Potter. Diles que mañana no necesitarán ir a clases. Comuníquenselo también a las chicas." Dijo dirigiéndose a los tres Prefectos.  
  
"Muy bien Profesora, así lo haremos." Dijo Alicia, mientras ella, Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
Al llegar a la Sala Común, vieron que Ron estaba con los chicos y chicas de primero. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?" Preguntó el Prefecto cuando sus compañeros se sentaron en uno de los sillones grandes.  
  
"Tuvo convulsiones, por eso no respiraba bien. Madam Pomfrey dijo que se recuperará en unos días." Respondió Alicia dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.  
  
"¿Cuándo saldrá de la enfermería?" Preguntó Nicolás, algo aliviado ahora que sabía que su compañero estaba bien.  
  
"No sabemos. La enfermera no nos lo dijo eso." Dijo Harry. Luego agregó: "Mañana están todos exentos de clases. McGonagall les dio permiso a todos Ustedes para que falten a ellas por todo lo que pasó ahora."  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo una de las chicas, Teresa Minst.  
  
"Ah, nos olvidábamos de algo. Nicolás, por avisarle a Harry de lo que pasó, y Harry por llevarlo a la enfermería, recibieron cada uno un Premio por Servicios al Colegio además de 100 puntos cada una para Gryffindor." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
"Bien hecho Nico!" Exclamó María, la hermana de Alicia.  
  
"Guau, dos meses en el colegio y ya juego en el Equipo de Quidditch y recibí un Premio por Servicios al Colegio. Increíble" Dijo Nicolás sonriendo.  
  
"Muy bien, todo el mundo a dormir ahora. Son casi las 4 de la mañana y ustedes deben descansar, y nosotros, mañana sí tenemos que ir a clases." Dijo Alicia a los de primero y a los de quinto.  
  
"De acuerdo, hasta mañana a todos." Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras se iban a acostar.  
  
"Hasta mañana." Respondieron los de primero cuando se dirigían a sus dormitorios.  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de quitarse los anteojos antes de quedarse dormido en su cama.  
  
****  
  
Cuando bajaron a desayunar, el trío aún estaba medio dormido. Alicia también lo estaba y parecía que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento.  
  
"¿Dónde están los alumnos de Primer Año?" Preguntó uno de los Prefectos de Sexto Año, Robert McNeil, cuando se sentaron los 4 Prefectos.  
  
"Están exentos de clases todo el día." Dijo bostezando Hermione.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Exclamó el Prefecto preocupado.  
  
"Luego te lo cuento, Robert." Dijo Alicia sin poder evitar un descomunal bostezo. Luego agregó: "Suerte que tengo Historia con Binns en la primer hora, voy a dormir toda la clase."  
  
"Por suerte nosotros hoy no tenemos a Snape, perderíamos 100 puntos como mínimo con el sueño que tenemos." Dijo Ron bostezando.  
  
"¿A qué hora se acostaron que tienen tanto sueño?" Preguntó curiosa Katie Bell, una de las Cazadoras de Quidditch.  
  
"A las 4.00 de la mañana. Tuvimos una emergencia con uno de los chicos de primero y tuvimos que llevarlo a la enfermería y avisar a Dumbledore y McGonagall. Es por eso que están exentos de clases ellos hoy." Dijo Alicia con un nuevo bostezo.  
  
"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó el Prefecto varón de Séptimo, Augusto Linken.  
  
"Tuvo convulsiones y le costaba respirar. Nicolás Alberus despertó a Harry a las 3.30 de la mañana para que lo ayude. Según Pomfrey se recuperará pero estuvo muy cerca de morir." Dijo Hermione bostezando.  
  
"¿Qué alumno fue?" Preguntó Ginny, que escuchaba la conversación.  
  
"Steve Blinns." Dijo Harry levantándose. "Voy a ver a Dobby, para preguntarle si me puede dar café para mantenerme despierto en las clases." Agregó con un bostezo descomunal.  
  
"Voy contigo." Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione siguiendo a Harry hacia las cocinas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Dobby se acercó y abrazó a Harry. "Harry Potter señor! Me allegro de Verlo aquí, Harry Potter!"  
  
"Hola Dobby, a mí también me alegra verte." Dijo con un gran bostezo. "Tenemos una pregunta para ti: ¿Tienes café para darnos? Nos caemos de sueño los tres."  
  
"Por supuesto que sí Harry Potter señor. Dobby se lo traerá ahora mismo!" Dijo el elfo doméstico yendo hacia una de las gavetas de la cocina.  
  
"Hola Winky, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó Harry viendo a la antigua elfina del Sr. Crouch.  
  
"Hola Señor Harry Potter, Señorita Hermione, Señor Ron." Saludó la elfina cortésmente. "Estoy muy bien ahora, gracias. El Profesor Dumbledore me ha ayudado mucho y ahora trabajo como siempre." Agregó sonriendo.  
  
"Nos alegra Winky." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba la taza de café que le alcanzó Dobby. "Gracias Dobby. Luego te visitaremos de nuevo."  
  
"Adiós Señor Harry Potter, Señorita Hermione y Señor Ron." Se despidió Dobby alegremente.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron, con la taza de café en la mano, a Transformaciones, su primera clase del día. Al llegar, la Profesora McGonagall los vio con la taza de café pero no comentó nada sobre eso. El trío se sentó atrás y esperó el comienzo de la clase bebiendo las tazas que les dio Dobby.  
  
Durante toda la clase, les costó bastante mantener la atención a la Profesora y estar despiertos en ella, aunque no lograron evitar algunos bostezos. McGonagall vio el cansancio en ellos y evitó dirigirse a ellos en la clase para no molestarlos, aunque amonestó ligeramente a Ron que casi se quedó dormido sobre su pupitre.  
  
"¿Cansados?" Les preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor cuando concluyó la clase.  
  
"¿Usted qué cree, Profesora? Dormimos tres horas y el café de Dobby no logró mantenernos muy despiertos en su clase." Dijo Harry, sin evitar un pequeño bostezo. "Perdón, Profesora." Se disculpó Harry.  
  
"Que mala suerte que hoy no tenemos Historia. Una siesta nos vendría bien." Dijo Ron, conteniendo un bostezo.  
  
"¿Por qué no regresan a sus dormitorios? Es más que evidente que no van a lograr permanecerse despiertos en ninguna clase hoy." Sugirió McGonagall que vio que el cansancio de los tres era demasiado.  
  
"Gracias Profesora. Una siesta nos vendrá más que bien." Dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas, al igual que Ron y Harry.  
  
"Descansen los tres, hablaré con sus Profesores para que no tengan problemas con sus clases." Dijo McGonagall cuando el trío salía de la clase. Los Chicos asintieron.  
  
Al llegar a su dormitorio, Harry se quitó los anteojos antes de acostarse. Antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada ya estaba dormido.  
  
****  
  
Steve salió de la enfermería tres días después. Según les contó a Harry y a Alicia, el problema fue que él sufría de Epilepsia y cada tanto tiempo solía sufrir ataques. Madam Pomfrey lo curó de la enfermedad y se dejó de preocupar por estos ataques.  
  
Una semana después de la pequeña emergencia, Dumbledore convocó a su Oficina a Harry, Hermione y Cho. Estaba interesado en comenzar el Club de Artes Marciales cuanto antes.  
  
Los tres serían los Profesores de ella y tendrían la habilidad de quitar puntos al igual que recompensar. Habían acordado que ellos tendrían la oportunidad de hacer permanecer o no a un alumno según su conducta. No querían problemas en ese Club. Sabían que muchos alumnos estarían en contra de esto y causarían problemas. Esto era algo que definitivamente no quería ninguno de ellos.  
  
Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo con ellos y les comunicó que ellos tendrían el control total del Club y que sus decisiones se cumplirían.  
  
Ese sábado sería la primera reunión. Al igual que el de Duelo, solo podían participar en él los alumnos mayores a Cuarto Año. Usarían el mismo lugar que el de Duelo con sus Cuadriláteros para combatir.  
  
Al llegar al corredor, donde se haría el Club, los tres nuevos "Profesores" vieron que estaban casi todos los alumnos que podían asistir a él.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, Harry comenzó a hablar: "Bienvenidos todos al Club de Artes Marciales. Este Club lo daremos yo, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Cho Chang. Lo que se enseñe aquí no debe ser usado en la escuela. En caso de pasar eso, la Casa de ese alumno perderá muchos puntos." Agregó en tono amenazador.  
  
"Aquel que no quiera aprender esto, le sugerimos que se retire. Ninguno de los tres aceptará a alguien que solo venga a provocar problemas aquí. Contamos con el apoyo del Profesor Dumbledore para decidir si alguien que cause problemas deje de asistir. Quedan advertidos todos." Dijo seriamente Hermione.  
  
"El propósito de este Club es que todos aprendan a defenderse sin depender demasiado de la Magia. Aquí enseñaremos Karate y Tae-Kwon-Do. A quien no le guste el ejercicio físico, le sugerimos que se retire. Los esforzaremos al máximo." Dijo Cho.  
  
Ninguno de los que estaban presentes se movió o salió de allí. Los tres instructores, sonrieron ante esto. Todo parecía que funcionaría bien.  
  
Durante la clase, los tres se dedicaron a enseñar movimientos a todos. Decidieron comenzar con cosas simples. No querían empezar sobre exigiéndolos más de lo que cada uno era capaz de dar o hacer.  
  
Los tres se sorprendieron de las habilidades naturales de algunos, sobre todo de Neville. Él era capaz de hacer todo muy fácil, sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Draco Malfoy se había pasado toda la Clase diciendo cosas como: "Esto es inútil, que pérdida de tiempo." O: "Yo soy mejor que Potty, esa Sangre Sucia y esa tonta Ravenclaw juntos."  
  
Estos comentarios habían hartado a los tres Prefectos. Harry decidió enseñarle a Malfoy una lección. Se acercó a Hermione y con una sonrisa diabólica le preguntó: "¿Te quieres divertir un rato?"  
  
Hermione notó la sonrisa, y supo en ese instante que Harry estaba planeando algo. "¿Divertirme cómo?" Preguntó no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.  
  
"Un duelo." Dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione entendió al instante lo que Harry planeaba. "Claro que me encantaría divertirme así." Dijo con una sonrisa que rivalizaba a la de los Mellizos Weasley cuando hacían una broma.  
  
"¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?" Preguntó Cho al ver las sonrisas de los dos Gryffindors.  
  
"Una pequeña y sana diversión." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa demasiado macabra para no ser notada por la Ravenclaw.  
  
"¿Qué tan pequeña y sana para quién? O mejor dicho ¿Para quién no será sana?" Preguntó Cho sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
"Divertida para todos, sana para Hermione. Para quien no será sana, será para él," Dijo Harry indicando a Malfoy con el dedo.  
  
"Ustedes dos están locos, ¿lo sabían eso?" Dijo Cho al entender que era lo que planeaban los otros dos.  
  
"Por supuesto que lo estamos. Si no, ¿Qué explicación habría para todos los peligros y problemas en los que nos metemos todos los años, Cho?" Preguntó Harry que se hizo el ofendido por el comentario.  
  
"Ustedes dos deberían estar en San Mungo permanentemente." Dijo exasperada Cho. Los dos Prefectos de Gryffindor solo agrandaron aún más su sonrisa. Cho decidió no hacer más comentarios, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Además secretamente quería ver eso.  
  
"¿Qué están planeando ustedes tres?" Preguntó alguien desde atrás sorprendiéndolos. Al girar vieron a los Profesores Dumbledore, Lupin y a Hocicos.  
  
"¿Nosotros? Nada. ¿Qué les hace suponer eso?" Preguntó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
"Los tres tienen la expresión mía y la de los demás cuando planeábamos hacer una broma." Dijo Lupin refiriéndose a los Merodeadores.  
  
"Ya verán, créanme, ya lo verán." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy, muy macabra.  
  
"Algo me dice que eso será muy malo para alguien. ¿Quién es ese alguien?" Preguntó Dumbledore con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión en su voz.  
  
"En unos minutos lo sabrán." Dijo Harry yendo hacia uno de los Cuadriláteros.  
  
"Él y Hermione están completamente locos." Murmuró Cho a los Profesores.  
  
Harry pidió silencio a todos. Cuando todos se callaron comenzó a hablar: "Con Cho y Hermione hemos decidido que haya algunos duelos entre ustedes y nosotros. No se preocupen no los lastimaremos." Dijo al ver la expresión de vario. "El primero será entre Hermione y..." mirando alrededor su mirada recayó en Draco, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione se acercó confiada al cuadrilátero, mientras que Malfoy lo hizo bastante pálido. Todos vieron eso. Harry no se había equivocado al creer que lo que decía eran puras habladurías.  
  
"¿Reglas del combate?" Preguntó Hermione, que también había notado la palidez de Malfoy.  
  
"Estas reglas servirán siempre en todos los duelos que haya: Primera, No se valen golpes bajos; Segundo, no se pueden quebrar huesos ni noquear al contrincante a propósito; Y tercero y principal, no se valen los golpes a traición. Esto significa que si alguno de nosotros damos por terminado el combate, dando a alguien como ganador, el otro no deberá pegarle al contrario. En caso de que esto pase, ese alumno será expulsado del Club y su Casa perderá 200 puntos. Les sugiero que lo pienses antes de querer hacer eso." Dijo muy seriamente a todos los presentes. Luego se volvió a los dos contrincantes y dijo: "Comiencen el duelo."  
  
Hermione comenzó a lanzar golpes a toda velocidad ante un atónito Malfoy. El rubio Slytherin evitaba sus golpes a duras penas y rara vez lograba lanzar un ataque, aunque eran esquivados muy fácilmente por Hermione.  
  
"¿Cuánto durará este duelo?" Preguntó con curiosidad Dumbledore a Harry.  
  
"Un rato. Hasta que nos cansemos de la paliza que Hermione le está dando a Draco, o que él se rinda. Conociéndolo, no se rendirá." Dijo sonriendo Harry. El Director solo asintió antes de seguir observando el combate.  
  
Luego de 10 minutos, en los que Hermione le había dado una lección de Tae- Kwon-Do a Malfoy, Harry se acercó al centro del Cuadrilátero. Ambos contendientes pararon sus movimientos, o mejor dicho Hermione paró de atacar a Draco.  
  
"Creo que este Duelo debería acabar ya. Ninguno de nosotros tres queremos que nadie se lastime. El Ganador, o debo decir Ganadora, es Hermione Granger." Dijo Harry a todos los Presentes.  
  
Luego indicó a los dos que se saludaran entre ellos y que se retiraran. Ambos se saludaron, y cuando Hermione se disponía a retirarse del Cuadrilátero, Malfoy fue desde atrás y la golpeó con el puño en la espalda. Hermione gritó de dolor y se cayó al suelo tomándose la espalda.  
  
"Malfoy! Eso está prohibido!" Gritó furioso Harry mientras se acercaba corriendo a atender a su compañera de Casa. "Acabas de perder 200 puntos de Slytherin y este fue tu debut y despedida en este Club." Ayudó a levantar a Hermione y se dirigió a Cho: "Continúa tú. Yo la llevaré con Madam Pomfrey." Cho asintió.  
  
Harry ayudó a Hermione, a quien le dolía la espalda y le costaba un poco caminar, a llegar a la enfermería. Allí Madam Pomfrey les dijo que la lesión no era grave pero que tendría que pasar la noche allí para descansar.  
  
Luego de que se cambiara de ropa, Hermione se acostó. "Lindo debut del Club, ¿no crees?" Le dijo a Harry.  
  
"Esperaba algo así de Malfoy. Lamento habértelo propuesto el duelo." Dijo él avergonzado.  
  
"Ah, vamos Harry, fue lindo darle una paliza a Malfoy. Sabíamos los dos que él nunca juega con las reglas. Esto no me sorprendió para nada. Y a ti tampoco, estoy segura." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
"Tienes razón. Lo divertido es que él no sabía que Dumbledore estaba allí. Estoy seguro que los 200 puntos que sacamos no serán los únicos que Slytherin pierda por eso." Comentó Harry maliciosamente.  
  
En ese momento entraron Ron, Cho y Dumbledore. "Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó el Director algo preocupado.  
  
"Estaré bien, Profesor. Madam Pomfrey dijo que solo necesitaré pasar la noche aquí y mañana estaré mejor de nuevo." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué le pareció el Club, Profesor?" Preguntó ansiosa Cho.  
  
"Excepto por el ataque del Sr. Malfoy, estuvo bueno. Las clases de Artes Marciales seguirán, sin el Sr. Malfoy por supuesto." Dijo Dumbledore a los tres instructores del Club.  
  
"Nos alegra que le haya gustado, Profesor. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a bañarme." Dijo Cho yendo a la salida de la Enfermería.  
  
"Adiós, Cho." Dijeron los 3 Gryffindors.  
  
"Yo también debo irme. Señorita Granger, me alegro que se encuentre bien. Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley." Dijo Dumbledore yendo a la salida también. Los tres Prefectos solo asintieron.  
  
"Yo también me voy. Te veré mañana Hermione." Dijo Ron yendo a la Salida.  
  
"Espera que voy contigo, Ron. Nos vemos mañana, descansa por favor Hermione." Dijo Harry dándole un beso en una mejilla.  
  
"Nos vemos mañana, chicos." Se despidió Hermione.  
  
Mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían al baño de Prefectos, Harry le preguntó a Ron: "¿Te gusta Hermione a ti, Ron?"  
  
Ron lo miró sorprendido unos minutos antes de responder: "No, Harry, ella no me gusta. Es demasiado seria y mandona para mí. ¿Por qué preguntas?"  
  
Harry se sonrojó y respondió: "Me gusta mucho ella."  
  
"Felicitaciones, Harry. Estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti." Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.  
  
"Eso espero, Ron, eso espero." Dijo Harry esperanzadamente antes de entrar en el Baño de los Prefectos.  
  
El baño estaba lleno y Harry debió esperar casi 15 minutos para poder ducharse. Luego, se dirigió hacia la Torre. En la Sala Común que estaba ocupada solo por estudiantes menores a 4to año. Era evidente que todos los demás se habían ido a acostar. Harry se quedó allí leyendo un libro de Quidditch hasta que todos se fueron a acostar.  
  
"Ojála Ron tenga razón y Hermione sienta lo mismo que yo por ella." Pensó antes de dormirse. 


	12. Capitulo 12 El Fènix y el Baile de Hallo...

Capitulo 12 El Fénix y El Baile De Halloween  
  
Harry no se había equivocado al decir que esos 200 puntos serían los únicos que Malfoy perdería por atacar a Hermione. El Profesor Dumbledore había quitado 200 más y le dio a Malfoy 2 meses de detención con Filch.  
  
Ahora Slytherin iba último con -600 puntos. A Malfoy lo odiaban todos los miembros de su Casa. Al trío directamente lo evitaba todo el tiempo, y en las clases conjuntas no emitía comentario hacia ellos.  
  
Los dos Clubes, tanto el de Duelo como el de Artes Marciales, eran un éxito. A pesar de tener pocas reuniones, todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con ambos. El de Malfoy fue el único incidente de ese tipo, cosa que alegró a los 3 instructores.  
  
Las clases de Animago eran un desafío para Ron y Hermione, pero estaban dispuestos a lograr su cometido de convertirse en uno. Harry no tenía muchas dificultades y la Profesora confiaba que para Navidad dominaría completamente la Pantera. Luego comenzaría con el Fénix. Todo esto continuaba siendo un misterio para todo el mundo, cosa que los chicos agradecían. No querían que nadie lo supiera, y los dos Profesores, fieles a su palabra, lo mantenían oculto.  
  
En la tercera semana de Octubre, durante un desayuno, Dumbledore se levantó para hablar a todo el Colegio. Cuando reinó el silencio, el Director comenzó a hablar: "Luego del éxito del baile del año pasado, con los Profesores hemos decidido tener otro baile durante Halloween. A él podrán asistir solo los alumnos de Cuarto Año en adelante. Los alumnos menores podrán hacerlo, solo si están acompañados por uno mayor a Cuarto. Será obligatorio la túnica de Gala. El baile comenzará luego del banquete y finalizará a las 24.00 horas. Ese día habrá también una visita a Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos mayores a Tercer Año. Eso es todo." Finalizó sentándose en su silla nuevamente.  
  
En cuanto Dumbledore finalizó de hablar, estallaron conversaciones en todo el Gran Salón. Harry tenía decidido invitar a Hermione, solo esperaba que nadie le ganara de mano, como le había pasado a Ron el año anterior. Tenía pensado invitarla de un modo distinto, aunque aún no sabía como.  
  
"¿Invitarás a Hermione, Harry?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Sí, Ron. Y tú, ¿a quien invitarás al baile?" Preguntó Harry mientras los dos iban a Herbología. Hermione se les había adelantado diciendo que quería hablar algo con la Profesora Sprout.  
  
"Lavender." Dijo Ron poniéndose todo colorado.  
  
"Buena suerte, Ron. Estoy seguro que aceptará encantada." Dijo Harry saliendo del Castillo para ir a los Invernaderos.  
  
"Eso espero Harry, eso espero." Dijo Ron antes de entrar en el Invernadero 4.  
  
Durante la clase, vieron algunas especies de plantas que se usaban sobre todo para curar enfermedades. Luego de trabajar con ella durante casi dos horas, sonó la campana indicando el fin de la hora.  
  
Harry se estaba dirigiendo a la Salida, cuando la Profesora lo llamó: "Harry, espera un segundo que necesito hablar contigo y con Justin."  
  
Harry les indicó a sus amigos que se dirigieran a la cabina de Hagrid, su próxima clase, sin él, que luego los alcanzaría. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban la Profesora Sprout y Justin Finch-Fletchley. "¿Sucede algo, Profesora Sprout?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
"Chicos, los llamé porque Ustedes dos son los Capitanes de los Equipos de Quidditch de cada una de sus Casas. Con la Profesora McGonagall y Madam Hooch, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para que antes del partido de la próxima semana entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se haga un minuto de silencio para recordar a Cedric. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos tiene algún problema con esto?" Preguntó la Jefa de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Yo no, Profesora. Estoy seguro que el Equipo no tendrá ningún problema con eso." Dijo Justin.  
  
"¿Harry?" Preguntó Sprout a Harry.  
  
"Yo no tengo problemas con eso Profesora, y dudo que los demás jugadores del equipo lo tengan. Hoy luego de la práctica lo comentaré con ellos y le comunicaré a la Profesora McGonagall lo que opinen." Dijo Harry esperando que los demás estuvieran también de acuerdo.  
  
"Muy bien, ahora vayan a su próxima clase por favor." Dijo Sprout indicándoles que se retiraran.  
  
Harry y Justin salieron del invernadero y cada uno se dirigió a su próxima clase. Al llegar a la cabina de Hagrid, vio que estaban estudiando a los Centauros. Para esa clase, Hagrid había traído 3 del Bosque Prohibido. Harry reconoció a uno de ellos como Firenze, el Centauro que lo había salvado en su Primer Año.  
  
Cuando el Centauro vio a Harry, se acercó a él. "Me alegro de verte nuevamente Harry Potter." Saludó Firenze.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Firenze, lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo están tus cosas últimamente?" Preguntó Harry notando que todos los demás alumnos los miraban a los dos.  
  
"El bosque está en orden por suerte. Pero veo preocupación en ti. ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el Centauro, ignorando las miradas de los otros.  
  
"Temas del corazón, Firenze, nada de que preocuparse debo decir." Dijo Harry poniéndose colorado.  
  
"Ah, enamorado ¿No?" Preguntó con una sonrisa el centauro.  
  
"Así es. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? Si mal no recuerdo, tu especie es reacia a tener contacto con los humanos." Comentó Harry sentándose en el suelo.  
  
"Hagrid nos pidió que lo ayudáramos en una clase. Además quería hablar contigo en privado." Dijo el Centauro seriamente.  
  
Harry notó el tono de Firenze y dijo: "Cuando termine la clase hablaremos tranquilos. Algo me dice que es un tema para que me preocupe."  
  
"Lo es, créeme que lo es." Dijo Firenze antes de regresar con los otros dos centauros.  
  
"¿Qué pasará esta vez? Firenze no suele preocuparse por nada sin razones." Pensó Harry ignorando a todos los demás.  
  
"Harry ¿qué quería ese centauro?" Preguntó Ron sacando a Harry de su línea de pensamiento.  
  
"Lo sabré en un rato Ron, pero tengo un presentimiento de que no es algo bueno, te lo puedo asegurar." Comentó gravemente Harry.  
  
"Harry ¿Ese no es el Centauro que te salvó en nuestro Primer Año, cuando estuvimos de detención en el Bosque con Hagrid?" Preguntó pensativamente Hermione.  
  
"Sí Hermione, era Firenze." Dijo Harry.  
  
El trío dejó el tema de lado y continuó con la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry se preguntaba, sin encontrar una respuesta, la razón de la preocupación de Firenze. Algo le decía que era muy, muy importante y esperaba ansioso el final de la Clase para saber que era.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase, Harry se acercó a Firenze. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó preocupado.  
  
"Para explicártelo, debes venir conmigo al Bosque, Harry Potter. Esto es importante y solo tú puedes verlo." Dijo el Centauro colocándose en posición para que Harry se subiera su lomo.  
  
Harry se subió al lomo del Centauro, y este comenzó a andar en silencio por un trecho del bosque. Harry se preguntaba la razón de este paseo.  
  
"Estoy seguro que sabes que tú eres el último heredero de Gryffindor, Harry Potter ¿no es así?" Preguntó Firenze como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del estudiante que cargaba.  
  
"El Profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo hace poco. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Firenze?" Preguntó Harry desconcertado.  
  
"Estoy seguro que conoces las cualidades de un heredero de Gryffindor: Magia sin varita y la habilidad de ser Multimago." Dijo Firenze. Harry asintió. "Hay otra cualidad muy importante, Harry Potter. Como sabes Slytherin, al igual que sus herederos, pueden hablar la lengua Parsel."  
  
"Lo sé, Firenze. Lord Voldemort me pasó esa habilidad cuando me quiso matar. Aún no entiendo nada." Comentó Harry desorientado por la charla.  
  
"Los herederos de Gryffindor tienen la habilidad de hablar una lengua: El Fenixio." Dijo Firenze.  
  
"¿El Fenixio?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
"Así es. El Fenixio es la lengua de los Fénixes. La razón por la que te llevo al lugar a donde vamos, es que hemos encontrado un Fénix herido y no nos deja acercarnos. Este Fénix es muy especial y raro." Comentó seriamente Firenze.  
  
Harry no podía articular palabra. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la revelación que le acababa de hacer el Centauro. Harry continuó el viaje sin emitir palabra, al igual que hizo Firenze.  
  
"Aquí es Harry Potter, hemos llegado." Dijo Firenze al llegar a un claro, donde había 12 centauros más.  
  
Harry vio un gran y hermoso Fénix. A diferencia de Fawkes, el del Profesor Dumbledore, este era totalmente dorado y casi del doble del tamaño de Fawkes. Harry se acercó a él maravillado y sorprendido.  
  
"Bienvenido, Harry Potter, heredero de Sir Godric Gryffindor." Dijo el Fénix en un idioma desconocido, aunque Harry lo entendía a la perfección.  
  
"E- Encantado de conocerte." Dijo Harry un poco nervioso.  
  
"No debes estar nervioso, no te lastimaré." Dijo el Fénix, aunque Harry creyó reconocer un tono divertido en su voz.  
  
"¿Por qué estás aquí...?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"Mi nombre es difícil de entender para tu raza, puedes llamarme como tú quieras. Y la razón de que esté aquí, es que mi raza está predeterminada a servir a los Herederos de Gryffindor. Desde ahora hasta que tú mueras serás mi amo, Harry Potter." Dijo el Fénix.  
  
Harry estaba muy sorprendido por esto. Luego de recuperarse del shock, preguntó: "¿Tu raza está predeterminada a servir a los herederos de Gryffindor?"  
  
"Así es, amo. Todas las generaciones que siguieron al Fundador de Hogwarts han tenido uno de mi raza." Contestó la bella criatura.  
  
"Primero, nunca me llames amo, soy Harry. No eres mi esclavo, solo mi mascota. Odio el término esclavitud y no quisiera que alguien como tú sea esclavo mío. Segundo ¿qué raza de Fénix es la tuya? Tú no eres como el Fénix del Profesor Dumbledore." Dijo Harry luego de pensar las palabras del Fénix.  
  
"Muy bien, Harry, si tú deseas que te llame así, lo haré. Y respondiendo a tú segunda pregunta, soy de la Familia Real de los Fénixes. Fawkes pertenece a una raza inferior, aunque es una de las más poderosas entre la jerarquía nuestra. Los de la Familia Real somos los más poderosos de todos." Dijo él Fénix antes de colocarse en el hombro de Harry.  
  
"Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿Eres hembra o macho? Cuando te nombre, no quisiera ponerte un nombre equivocado." Dijo Harry colorado.  
  
"Soy un Fénix Macho, aunque nuestra especie no se reproduce. Los Fénixes de la Familia Real somos extremadamente raros y existen muy pocos, casi ninguno en la actualidad." Respondió la criatura.  
  
"De acuerdo, amigo mío. Será mejor que regrese al Colegio antes de que los demás se mueran de preocupación." Dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza del Fénix. Luego agregó: "solo espero que Hedwig no se sienta celosa contigo."  
  
"¿Quién es Hedwig?" Preguntó con curiosidad el ave.  
  
"Mi lechuza, suele ponerse celosa si no le presto atención." Dijo Harry pensando en su única mascota.  
  
"Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien los dos." Aseguró el Fénix.  
  
"Eso espero." Dijo esperanzado Harry. Luego se dirigió a Firenze: "Creo que ya es hora de volver al colegio, Firenze."  
  
"Pienso lo mismo, Harry Potter. Me alegro de que te lleves bien con esta criatura. Sabía que sería la persona indicada para tenerla." Dijo el Centauro colocándose en una posición para que Harry lo montara.  
  
"Y tenías razón, amigo mío, tenías toda la razón." Aseguró Harry montando el lomo del Centauro.  
  
Al regresar al lugar desde donde habían salido antes de entrar al bosque, Harry vio que allí estaban esperándolo el Profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Ron y Hermione. Todos ellos, excepto Dumbledore, tenían la boca abierta al ver la criatura que estaba en el hombro de Harry. El Director, en cambio, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
"Harry ¿qué criatura es esa?" Preguntó maravillado Hagrid.  
  
"Esta, Hagrid, es un Fénix Real. Y desde ahora es mi nueva mascota." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Veo que me había olvidado de contarte algo en nuestra charla, Harry." Dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore.  
  
"Ya me di cuenta de eso, Profesor. Supongo que se puede agregar una nueva característica especial al Niño-Que-Vivió, como si realmente lo necesitara." Dijo Harry con un dejo de irritación en su voz.  
  
"¿Cómo se llama el Fénix, Potter?" Preguntó McGonagall maravillada por la criatura.  
  
"Aún no le he puesto nombre, supongo que lo haré cuando piense uno. Escucho sugerencias para nombres de un Fénix macho." Agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Por qué no Godric? Es el nombre de tu ancestro, después de todo él es la razón por la que tienes al Fénix, si no me equivoco." Sugirió Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué opinas, te gusta Godric?" Preguntó Harry en Fenixio.  
  
"¡Harry, hablaste el idioma de los Fénixes!" Exclamó sorprendido Ron.  
  
"Así es Ron, como heredero de Gryffindor, tengo esa habilidad. Cosa que el Profesor Dumbledore se olvidó de decir en nuestra charla." Dijo lanzando una mirada al Director del Colegio.  
  
"Supongo que me debo estar volviendo viejo y suelo olvidar cosas habitualmente." Dijo riendo Dumbledore.  
  
"Si usted lo dice, Profesor, entonces es cierto." Dijo riendo Harry.  
  
"Potter!" Advirtió McGonagall, aunque en su voz había un tenue rastro de risa.  
  
"Perdón Profesora, pero una broma como esa no se puede dejar pasar. Especialmente si el comentario viene del bromeado." Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Harry.  
  
"Mejor dejemos ese tema, Potter." Dijo seriamente la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"De acuerdo, no hablemos más de la edad del Profesor Dumbledore. Aunque estoy seguro de que nunca sabremos exactamente cuantos años tiene, que son muchos seguramente." Dijo Harry, sonriendo con malicia nuevamente.  
  
Dumbledore se rió. "Como dijo Minerva mejor dejemos ese tema, Harry. Y mi edad es mucha más de la tú piensas." Dijo el Director sonriendo.  
  
"Amén!" Dijo Harry. Esto causó que Ron y Hermione no pudieran aguantar más la risa y estallaran los dos en carcajadas.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Si no terminan con esto ahora, pasarán dos semanas detenidos con Filch!" Gritó McGonagall.  
  
"Oiga Profesora, ¿no tiene sentido del humor usted?" Preguntó Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione pararon de reírse.  
  
"La edad de los Profesores no es un tema de risa, Potter." Dijo muy seriamente McGonagall.  
  
"¿Cuántos años tendrá ella entonces? Ustedes que dicen, ¿Más o menos que Dumbledore?" Preguntó en un susurro Harry a sus amigos. Ambos tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa.  
  
"Haré como que no oí ese comentario, Potter. Y para tu información, soy más joven." Dijo la Profesora en tono serio.  
  
"De acuerdo, se acabó el tema de la edad de los Profesores. No quiero pasar 15 días en detención con Filch." Dijo Harry, antes de dirigirse al Fénix nuevamente: "¿Te gusta el nombre Godric, para ti?"  
  
"Por supuesto que lo es. Me encanta." Dijo alegremente Godric.  
  
"Está resuelto, Profesores, Hagrid, Ron y Hermione les presento a mi Fénix Godric." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los que estaban con él. Luego habló a Godric en Fenixio: "Godric estos son Albus Dumbledore, mi Director de escuela; la Profesora McGonagall, la Jefa de mi Casa y Vice-Directora, además de mi Profesora de Transformación; Hagrid, el guardián de los Terrenos del Colegio y mi Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica; y Ron y Hermione, mis dos mejores amigos."  
  
Godric soltó una nota de alegría, diciendo "encantado de conocerlos."  
  
"Acaba de decir que está encantado de conocerlos a todos." Tradujo Harry.  
  
"También lo estamos nosotros Godric. Ahora creo que Ustedes tres tienen clases a las que deben asistir. Harry, Godric será bienvenido a quedarse en mi oficina con Fawkes, hasta que consigas una percha para que esté contigo en tu habitación." Sugirió Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Godric?" Preguntó Harry al Fénix. Este no respondió, sino que salió volando en dirección a la oficina del Director.  
  
"Supongo que eso significa que sí acepta." Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.  
  
"Así es, Profesor. Vamos chicos, vamos para Encantamientos, o llegaremos tarde." Dijo Harry mientras corría hacia el Castillo.  
  
"¿Eso era lo que quería Firenze, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione cuando estaban llegando al Castillo.  
  
"Así es Hermione. Quería mostrarme a Godric." Dijo Harry yendo al aula de Encantamientos.  
  
"¿Qué quería Sprout contigo, Harry?" Preguntó Ron recordando el suceso del Invernadero.  
  
"Lo sabrás luego de la práctica de esta noche." Dijo Harry al entrar al Aula.  
  
****  
  
Luego de la práctica de Quidditch, Harry convocó a todos los jugadores, Titulares y Reservas, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ellos sobre el partido del siguiente fin de semana.  
  
"¿Se suspendió?" Preguntó preocupada Angelina Johnson, una de las Cazadoras titulares.  
  
"Tranquila Angelina, el partido se juega y es Gryffindor - Hufflepuff, en eso no hay cambios." Aseguró Harry a todos.  
  
"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Fred.  
  
"Sprout habló hoy conmigo y con Justin, el Capitán de Hufflepuff. Ella, Madam Hooch y McGonagall han decidido hacer un minuto de silencio antes del partido en memoria de Cedric. Para esto los 2 equipos deben estar de acuerdo. Hufflepuff, como se podrán imaginar, ha dicho que sí. La pregunta es: ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con esto? Yo no tengo problemas, ¿Ustedes?" Preguntó Harry a todos los presentes en el vestuario.  
  
Los demás se miraron y varios de ellos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo. Harry se sentó a esperar la respuesta del equipo.  
  
"Los jugadores más "viejos" estamos de cuerdo con eso, si tú lo estás Harry." Dijo Katie, en representación de las chicas y los mellizos.  
  
"Gracias, Katie, estaba seguro que Ustedes no tendrían problemas con eso." Dijo sonriendo al grupo de alumnos de Séptimo. Luego se dirigió a los demás y preguntó: "¿Ustedes?"  
  
"Nosotros también." Dijo Hermione en representación de Ron y los reservas.  
  
"De acuerdo hoy se lo diré a McGonagall. Muy bien todo el mundo al Castillo, se acabó la práctica de hoy y yo tengo deberes que hacer." Dijo Harry, agregando lo último con algo de fastidio.  
  
El equipo salió en tropel, murmurando algunos "nos vemos" y "chau".  
  
Harry detuvo a Hermione y le dijo: "Quiero hablar contigo a solas. ¿Puedes?"  
  
"Seguro, ¿qué pasa Harry?" Preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.  
  
"¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Halloween?" Preguntó Harry poniéndose todo colorado.  
  
Hermione lo miró sorprendida y luego contestó: "Por Supuesto que querré ir contigo, Harry."  
  
"Gracias, Lady Hermione. ¿Quisiera que la escoltara hasta su Castillo?" Preguntó en broma.  
  
Hermione, conteniendo la risa, decidió seguirle el juego: "Por supuesto, Sir Harry. Será un honor que usted me acompañe al Castillo privado."  
  
Harry tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron sonrientes hasta la Torre Gryffindor, su "castillo" privado.  
  
****  
  
El tiempo hasta Halloween transcurrió muy rápido, y antes de alguien se diera cuenta ye era el día del Baile.  
  
Ron había invitado a Lavender, quien había aceptado encantada. Ginny iría nuevamente con Neville, aunque este año le había dado clases de baile para mejorarlo. Fred iría con Alicia y George con Angelina. Lee, el amigo de los mellizos sería el acompañante de Katie. Seamus, en tanto iría con Parvati y Dean con su hermana gemela de Ravenclaw, Padma.  
  
La visita a Hogsmeade pasó sin muchas cosas interesantes. El trío, ahora con Lavender, compraron algunas cosas en Honeyduke's, en Zonko y luego se fueron a beber una cerveza de manteca a las Tres escobas.  
  
Los chicos fueron al baño de Prefectos para bañarse y luego preparase para el Baile de esa noche.  
  
Harry usaría una túnica bordó con mangas doradas y pinches pequeños con formas de dragones en el cuello. Ron usaría la que sus hermanos le habían comprado en la visita al Callejón Diagon en Agosto.  
  
Luego del banquete, que fue dado únicamente para los alumnos que no podían asistir al baile, Harry bajó con Hermione al Gran Salón. Hermione usaba la misma túnica que el año anterior, con el pelo alisado y recogido en una colita.  
  
"Está hermosa así." Pensó Harry cuando bajaban al Salón.  
  
Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus mesas, para 8 personas cada uno, Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar: "Bienvenidos todos al Baile de Halloween. La comida será servida en unos momentos. Luego del postre, actuarán las Brujas de McBeth, para que podamos divertirnos y bailar todos. Ahora a comer!" Dijo el Director sentándose en la Mesa de los Profesores.  
  
En la mesa de Harry y Hermione, estaban también Ron y Lavender, Cho Chang y Roger Davies, y también Neville y Ginny. La comida apareció, y por unos minutos solo se escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos en la mesa del grupo.  
  
"Año tranquilo en el Colegio, ¿no creen?" Preguntó Ginny mientras esperaban el postre.  
  
"Debo decir que me gusta de esa manera. Muchos problemas me dan dolores de cabeza, a decir verdad." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"La semana que viene es el primer partido de Quidditch, ¿no? Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Roger cambiando a un tema que a todos les gustaba.  
  
"Así es, el Sábado a la mañana. El debut de varios en el equipo de Gryffindor tanto como Titulares como Reservas, y el primero de Harry como Capitán." Dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw es en Febrero, ¿no?" Preguntó Cho.  
  
"Sí, nuestro segundo partido antes de Slytherin. Supongo que será la final nuevamente como hace dos años." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Lo más probable, Harry." Dijo Roger, antes de que aparecieran los postres y todos se dedicaran a comerlos.  
  
Luego de los postres, comenzó la música. Hermione le enseñó a Harry a bailar guiándolo todas las canciones.  
  
Mientras bailaban una canción lenta, Harry le susurró al oído: "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti."  
  
"Yo lo estoy de ti, Harry. Desde nuestro Primer Año en la Cámara antes de que entraras a buscar la Piedra Filosofal, me di cuenta de que me gustabas mucho." Reconoció Hermione.  
  
"¿Has estado enamorada de mí desde nuestro Primer Año?" Preguntó incrédulo Harry.  
  
"Así es. Lo he estado ocultando, porque no estaba demasiado segura si sentías lo mismo por mí. Veo que no me equivoqué en eso." Dijo Hermione colorada.  
  
"¿Y Krum?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"Viktor es un amigo, el año pasado sabía que tú estabas enamorado de Cho y creí que tenía las oportunidades perdidas. Después de lo de Cedric, me di cuenta que podía intentarlo nuevamente. Sabía que verías a Cho distinta, que no querrías acercártele por miedo a lo que ella pensara de ti. Por eso te di ese beso el año pasado en la Estación de trenes cuando terminamos el año." Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a la cara.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry inclinándose para darle un beso en la boca.  
  
Hermione, viendo lo que él trataba de hacer, juntó sus labios con los suyos. Ese beso, que Harry consideró como el mejor momento de su vida, duró casi cinco minutos antes de que los dos se soltaran.  
  
"Será mejor que regresemos a la mesa, estoy sedienta." Dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
Ambos se acercaron a la mesa, donde Cho y Roger estaban charlando. "Felicitaciones, parejita." Los saludó el Premio Anual cuando los dos se sentaron.  
  
"¿Hay felicitaciones para Ustedes dos también?" Preguntó bromeando Harry.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Esta noche se han formado dos parejas." Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja la Buscadora de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Felicitaciones a los dos también, entonces. Voy a buscar algo para tomar para mí y Hermione, ¿Ustedes quieren algo?" Preguntó Harry levantándose de la silla.  
  
"Seguro, voy contigo, que yo quiero Cerveza de manteca. Tú, Cho ¿Quieres algo?" Preguntó Davies levantándose también.  
  
"Tráeme una también, Roger." Respondió Cho.  
  
"Yo también quiero una, Harry." Dijo Hermione, antes de ponerse a charlar con la Prefecta de Ravenclaw.  
  
Cuando regresaban de traer las bebidas, vieron a Ron y Lavender que bailaban juntitos y apretados en al pista de baile, Ron besándola.  
  
"Parece que se han formado tres parejas hoy en el baile." Dijo Harry riendo a las chicas, señalándolos al llegar a la mesa.  
  
"Eso parece, Harry." Dijo Hermione comenzando a beber la cerveza de manteca.  
  
Luego de saludar y felicitar a la nueva pareja, los 6 se acercaron a la pista a bailar la última canción de la noche, ya que eran las 23.50 y en diez minutos terminaría el baile.  
  
Harry y Hermione intentaron aprovechar esa canción al máximo y no se despegaron en ningún momento mientras duró. Cuando terminó, Harry volvió a besar apasionadamente a Hermione, quien hizo lo mismo con igual pasión.  
  
"Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este baile, pero ahora es hora de regresar a sus dormitorios." Dijo Dumbledore dando por finalizado el Baile de Halloween.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lavender volvieron a la Torre Gryffindor hablando tranquilos sobre la noche que acababan de pasar y la formación de las dos parejas. Cada una de las parejas se despidió con un nuevo beso en la boca, terminando así una velada perfecta.  
  
"Parece que Rita Skeeter no se equivocaba al decir que Hermione y yo seríamos una pareja." Pensó Harry divertido mientras se quitaba la túnica y se preparaba para acostarse. Cinco minutos después de acostarse Harry estaba profundamente dormido pensando en Hermione y la pareja que habían formado los dos. 


	13. Capitulo 13 Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

Capitulo 13 Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff  
  
Luego del Baile de Halloween, Harry se concentró en el partido de Quidditch que tendrían el próximo fin de semana: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, el primero de la temporada de Quidditch.  
  
Había sido acordado, con la aprobación de los dos equipos y las Jefas de Casa, que antes del partido se haría un minuto de silencio en memoria de Cedric Diggory, el anterior Buscado y Capitán de Hufflepuff.  
  
El Equipo de Gryffindor, comenzó a entrenar todas las noches después de la cena por dos horas cada día. Harry tenía intenciones de hacer jugar, aunque sea un rato, a algunos de los Cazadores de Reserva. Los dos bateadores jugarían contra Ravenclaw. Además, Harry había dicho que contra Slytherin, los reservas solo jugarían en caso de que alguno de los titulares estuviera incapacitado para jugar. Contra ellos, usaría el equipo titular completo.  
  
Nicolás había comenzado a mejorar mucho su vuelo, aunque todavía no estaba en condiciones óptimas para jugar. Alexandra continuaba practicando las zambullidas con la ayuda de Harry. Neville y Dean, los bateadores reservas, eran tan buenos como Fred y George. Harry confiaba que ellos reemplazarían muy bien a los mellizos el próximo año. Hermione, Lavender y Seamus, trabajaban muy bien en equipo y reemplazarían muy bien a las chicas cuando, al igual que los mellizos se graduaran el siguiente año.  
  
La noche anterior al partido, Ron estaba bastante nervioso, al igual que los reservas. Harry y los demás estaban completamente tranquilos. Hacía bastante tiempo que estaban en el equipo y conocían los nervios anteriores a los partidos.  
  
Harry mandó a todos los jugadores a acostarse temprano, para que pudieran descansar un poco. En el dormitorio de Varones de Quinto Año, donde dormían 5 jugadores, el único que pudo dormir tranquilo fue Harry. Los otros tardaron bastante en hacerlo debido a los nervios.  
  
****  
  
Cuando bajaron todos a desayunar, Harry vio que todos los reservas tenían señales de haber dormido un poco mal por los nervios. Los instó a todos a comer algo, aunque él, como siempre, no pudo probar bocado.  
  
"Harry, debes comer algo." Dijo Hermione al ver que él no comía nada.  
  
"No tengo hambre, Hermi. Igual no te preocupes, que estoy bien." Aseguró Harry besándola en la mejilla.  
  
"¿Siempre es así antes de un partido?" Preguntó María a su hermana Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"Sí, siempre. En los cinco años que lleva en el equipo nunca lo he visto comer nada antes de un partido. Cuando lo hizo, fue porque Wood lo obligó." Respondió Alicia mientras comía una tostada.  
  
"Harry, come algo. Lo necesitarás." Rogó Hermione.  
  
"De acuerdo, comeré algo." Dijo Harry tomando una tostada y mordiéndola. "¿Así está bien?" Preguntó poniéndola en el plato.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "Come algo más, y no solo una tostada." Harry la ignoró por completo.  
  
Luego de 10 minutos, el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Los 14 jugadores se pusieron sus túnicas escarlatas del equipo y esperaron a que Harry diera el discurso pre-partido, como solía hacer Wood.  
  
Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar: "No soy muy bueno dando discursos, así que lo haré corto. Chicos y chicas este es el primer partido de varios de Ustedes y el primero mío como Capitán. Varios saben y recuerdan que pasó en el último partido nuestro contra Hufflepuff. Así que quiero que todos ustedes salgan y que den lo máximo. Sé que vamos a ganar este partido!" Terminó Harry.  
  
"Bravo, Capitán!" Gritó Fred.  
  
"Que dé otro discurso como ese!" Exclamó George aplaudiendo.  
  
"Cállense Ustedes dos, necesito bateadores, no payasos hoy." Esto causó la risa de todos. "Quiero proponer algo. Es una costumbre en equipos Muggles, que los jugadores junten las manos en el centro y que luego las levanten soltándolas gritando el nombre del Equipo. ¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos también nosotros?" Sugirió Harry poniendo su mano en el centro del círculo que habían formado todos los jugadores.  
  
"SÍ!" Dijeron los demás colocando sus manos encima de la de Harry.  
  
"A la cuenta de tres levantamos las manos todos y gritamos Gryffindor, ¿Entendido?" Preguntó Harry. Los demás asintieron. "Uno... Dos... y Tres..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Gritó todo el equipo elevando las manos.  
  
"Muy bien, titulares al campo!" Gritó Harry guiando a Ron, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia y Angelina al campo de Quidditch.  
  
"Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! Liderados por su Capitán y Buscador, Harry Potter, su Guardián Ron Weasley, sus Bateadores Fred y George Weasley, y por último sus Cazadoras Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jonhson!" Exclamó María la Hermana de Alicia, comenzando el comentario del partido.  
  
"Y aquí llegan los Hufflepuff! Liderados por Justin Finch-Fletchley, su Capitán y Buscador, detrás de él entran Ernie Mcmillan, Hannah Abbot y Richie Colden sus Cazadores, su Guardián Teresa Kinger, y sus Bateadores Owen Cauldwell y Graham Trellor!" Anunció la otra comentarista debutante Lila Granger, prima de Hermione.  
  
"Sean bienvenidos al Primer Partido de la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts de este año. Este encuentro será jugado por Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Hoy también estarán comentando conmigo mis dos futuras reemplazantes, Lila Granger y Alicia Spinnet!" Gritó Lee Jordan.  
  
Los dos equipos se posicionaron frente a frente, con sus capitanes a la cabeza. Madam Hooch estaba en el medio, esperando la orden del minuto de silencio.  
  
"Ahora se hará un minuto de silencio para recordar al antiguo Buscador y Capitán de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory." Dijo en voz solemne Lee.  
  
Durante ese tiempo, nadie emitió un sonido, era puro silencio. Harry pudo ver que en las tribunas algunas chicas estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, sobre todo en el sector de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Quiero un partido limpio, se los aviso a todos." Dijo Hooch cuando se cumplió el tiempo de silencio. "Potter, Finch-Fletchley dense la mano." Ordenó a los Capitanes.  
  
Harry le dio la mano a Justin y dijo: "Buena suerte."  
  
"Lo mismo digo." Fue la respuesta del Capitán de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Jugadores monten las escobas. A mi señal... Tres... dos... uno...!"  
  
"Y despegan, Katie Bell toma la Quaffle y se la pasa a Angelina Johnson. Pero ahora es tomada por Mcmillan que se dirige a los postes de Gryffindor... Lanza, pero es atrapada por el nuevo Guardián Ronald Weasley, que de inmediato la pasa de nuevo a Katie, que evita una Bludger enviada por uno de los Bateadores de Hufflepuff, le pasa la Quaffle a Alicia que se dirige a los postes, lanza y anota! 10 a 0 para Gryffindor!" Anunció con alegría Lee.  
  
"Esa es mi hermana!" Gritó María.  
  
"Se los aviso a los 3, si no permanecen neutrales durante el juego, yo haré los comentarios del partido." Amenazó McGonagall a los comentaristas.  
  
Harry sobrevolaba el campo observando a sus compañeros y buscando también a la elusiva Snitch dorada. Justin, volaba cerca de él, aunque no mucho.  
  
Luego de media hora no había señales de la Snitch, y Gryffindor ganaba por 140 a 0, una verdadera paliza. Considerando que esa era una buena oportunidad para probar a los jugadores de Reserva, llamó a un tiempo fuera.  
  
"Quiero hacer entrar algunos Cazadores de Reserva. ¿Quién de Ustedes tres quiere descansar un rato?" Preguntó a las 3 Cazadoras cuando el equipo se juntó en el suelo.  
  
"Yo." Dijo Katie. Luego agregó: "haz entrar a Ginny por mí."  
  
"¿Alguna más?" Preguntó a Alicia y Angelina.  
  
"Yo creo que voy a salir, estoy medio mareada y no sé porque." Dijo Angelina, que no tenía buena cara.  
  
"De acuerdo, por ti entrará Seamus." Dijo Harry, luego llamó a Madam Hooch y le dijo: "Haremos dos cambios en la alineación: Ginny por Katie y Seamus por Angelina."  
  
"De acuerdo Potter, informa a Jordan y luego haz entrar a los Reservas y que salgan los Titulares." Informó la Profesora de Quidditch.  
  
Harry se acercó a Lee y le informó los cambios para que los comunicara a todos. "Habrá dos cambios en Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley entrará por Katie Bell y Seamus Finnigan lo hará por Angelina Johnson." Anunció el amigo de los mellizos.  
  
Con los dos nuevos cambios, Gryffindor aumentó el margen de distancia. Luego de casi una hora y media de juego, ganaba por 300 a 20. Hufflepuff solo había logrado hacerle dos tantos a Ron.  
  
Harry vio la Snitch cerca de la cabina de comentarios y se lanzó en su búsqueda. Justin que la vio también se lanzó en su persecución.  
  
"Y los dos buscadores han visto a la Snitch y se dirigen hacia aquí!" Anunció Lee viendo y adivinando las intenciones de ambos jugadores.  
  
Harry aceleró su Saeta de Fuego al máximo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la pelotita dorada. Unos metros antes de estrellarse contra la Cabina la atrapó y se elevó evitando la colisión. Desgraciadamente, Justin no fue tan veloz al elevarse y se estrelló contra el vidrio, asustando a los comentaristas.  
  
"Y Potter atrapa la Snitch haciendo un gran Amago de Wronski, haciendo que el Buscador de Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, se estrelle contra la Cabina! Gryffindor gana por 450 a 20!" Gritó Lee de alegría.  
  
Madam Pomfrey llevó a Justin de inmediato a la enfermería, mientras Harry y el equipo de Gryffindor bajó al suelo a festejar la victoria.  
  
"Excelente Harry!!" Exclamó Ron palmeándole la espalda.  
  
"Estuviste genial!" Gritó Hermione dándole un beso.  
  
"Fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor!!!!" Gritaron a dúo los Mellizos Weasley.  
  
Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja por haber ganado su primer partido como Capitán, siguió al resto del equipo a la Torre para el festejo del triunfo.  
  
****  
  
Los mellizos desaparecieron durante un rato, para regresar luego con dulces de Honeyduke's. Nadie preguntó como los habían conseguido, porque sabían que no se lo dirían. En cambio aceptaron encantados los dulces que lanzaron a todos.  
  
"Como siempre los Merodeadores nos han ayudado." Le dijo Fred a Harry en un susurro al oído. Harry sonrió y asintió.  
  
En la fiesta también había comida provista por los elfos domésticos, además de varias jarras de Cerveza de Manteca para todo el mundo.  
  
Ninguno de los miembros de la Casa apareció en el Gran salón para la cena. Decidieron cenar allí, y prolongar la fiesta lo más posible.  
  
Parvati Patil, proveyó la diversión prestando su radio para la música. En todo momento se podía escuchar la estación de radio Red de Ondas Hechizantes para que todos en la Sala Común bailaran y se divirtieran.  
  
Cerca de las 23.00 los alumnos de Primero y Segundo Año se fueron a dormir, cansados por la fiesta. A esa hora, los Prefectos decidieron colocar hechizos silenciadores, para que no molestara el ruido a aquellos que se fueran a descansar.  
  
"Me encantan estas fiestas, ¿a ti no?" Le preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras bailaban juntos una canción lenta.  
  
"Las disfruto más cuando estoy junto al chico que amo." Respondió ella besándolo en los labios.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Hermi, lo mismo digo." Respondió Harry devolviendo el beso a su novia.  
  
La fiesta solo terminó cuando McGonagall fue a la Sala Común cerca de las 2.30 de la mañana enviando a todo el mundo a dormir.  
  
"Es tarde. Si no quieren perder los puntos ganados por el partido, les sugiero a todos que se vayan a dormir." Amenazó seriamente la Jefa de Gryffindor a todos los presentes.  
  
Todos asintieron y comenzaron a juntar las cosas sucias de la fiesta y las ordenaron.  
  
Muchos ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, y en ese momento en la Sala Común quedaban solo los alumnos de Quinto, Sexto y Séptimo Año.  
  
Parvati tomó la radio y se la llevó con ella a su dormitorio cuando se fue a dormir.  
  
Harry le dio un último beso a Hermione y se despidió diciendo: "Nos veremos mañana, sueña conmigo."  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Harry. Buenas noches." Dijo Hermione yendo a su dormitorio.  
  
Harry se fue a su dormitorio junto a sus demás compañeros de cuarto, hablando sobre el partido y la fiesta. Luego de ponerse el pijama y quitarse los anteojos, se acostó pensando en muchas cosas.  
  
"Ni siquiera Voldemort puede arruinarme este momento. Todo anda sobre ruedas." Pensó antes de que el sueño lo venciera y se durmiera profundamente. 


	14. Capitulo 14 El Sueño y el Ataque al Mini...

Capitulo 14 El Sueño y el Ataque al Ministerio  
  
Las cosas luego del partido se volvieron intranquilas para Harry y sus amigos.  
  
Los Profesores habían comenzado a cargarlos de deberes. La razón era que este año tendrían las MHB (Matrículas de Honor en Brujería), exámenes muy importantes para su estudio. Todos los Profesores enseñaban cosas más y más complicadas y mandaban a leer muchos libros, además de pedir extensos ensayos de cada materia.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca, estudiando o haciendo deberes. Los tres confiaban en que los en exámenes saldrían muy bien parados y conseguirían varias MHB cada uno.  
  
Harry había reducido a 3 las prácticas de Quidditch, debido a que no jugarían hasta Febrero contra Ravenclaw. En esas prácticas, solían entrenar a los Reservas.  
  
Los dos clubes del Colegio, el de Duelo y el de Artes Marciales, continuaban con gran éxito los dos. El Profesor Lupin, había comentado en una reunión, que quería hacer un pequeño torneo entre todos los participantes del Club. Sería luego de las vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
El entrenamiento de Animago continuaba muy bien. McGonagall confiaba que Ron y Hermione terminarían de completar sus entrenamientos para Pascuas. Harry, mientras tanto, continuaba la transformación de la Pantera. Este le estaba costando un poco más que el del Halcón, pero continuaba intentándolo.  
  
Godric, el Fénix, continuaba viviendo con el Profesor Dumbledore. Habían decidido que se quede allí, ya que en el dormitorio de Harry atraería demasiado la atención, y los demás miembros de Gryffindor harían preguntas innecesarias. Harry quería evitar revelar todos los secretos y el Director no tenía problemas en tener un segundo Fénix en su oficina.  
  
Lo que realmente molestaba a Harry era la quietud que Voldemort había mostrado en los últimos dos meses. No había habido casi ningún ataque y eran esporádicos.  
  
Fudge salió a decir a la prensa que los rumores del regreso de Voldemort eran inventos de Dumbledore y de "un niño que sufría problemas mentales y que debería ser enviado a San Mungo inmediatamente," haciendo referencia a Harry Potter.  
  
Estas declaraciones habían provocado la furia de gran parte de la comunidad mágica, que exigieron la renuncia del Ministro aduciendo que era un inútil y que Harry Potter estaba más cuerdo que todos los magos juntos. Esto último era verdad en consideración de Harry.  
  
Dumbledore también estaba preocupado por esta quietud. Snape no había sido llamado a reuniones de Mortífagos, a las que regresó como espía de Dumbledore, desde el inicio de las clases. Todo esto le resultaba muy sospechoso.  
  
"Harry no te preocupes, todo estará bien, estoy seguro de eso." Le dijo Ron cuando Harry le comentó a él y Hermione sus preocupaciones en ese tema.  
  
"Algo no me cierra del todo en este asunto, Ron. ¿Por qué atacar todo el verano y de repente desaparecer así porque sí? No tiene ningún sentido." Respondió Harry, completamente desconcertado por este tema.  
  
"No sé que decirte Harry, pero creo que tienes razón. Algo debe estar planeando, pero ¿qué?" Dijo Hermione, que pensaba lo mismo que Harry en ese tema.  
  
"No lo sé Hermione, pero de algo estoy seguro: Sea lo que sea que esté planeando va a ser algo MUY GRANDE. No será un ataque común, será algo que demuestre su regreso pese a lo que Fudge..." De repente Harry se calló.  
  
"Harry, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ron notando el silencio de su amigo.  
  
"Por supuesto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?" Exclamó Harry.  
  
"¿Darte cuenta de qué, Harry?" Preguntaron intrigados Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo viendo la expresión de su amigo.  
  
"¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarle al mundo su regreso qué atacar el Ministerio de la Magia? Fudge ha dicho todo el tiempo que él no regresó. Voldemort así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: Muestra que ha regresado y muestra que tiene todo su poder de vuelta." Dijo Harry, a quién todo le empezaba a cerrar en la cabeza.  
  
"La cuestión es cuando lo hará eso. Admito que esa es una buena teoría Harry, excelente a decir verdad. Pero ¿cuándo atacará?" Dijo Hermione que había entendido lo que Harry decía.  
  
"No lo sé Hermione, pero será pronto estoy seguro. Iré a hablar con Dumbledore, quizás esto le pueda llegar a interesar." Dijo Harry saliendo de la Sala Común y yendo a la Oficina del Director. Luego de pasar la Gárgola, se dirigió a la Oficina y golpeó la puerta.  
  
"Adelante!" Escuchó Harry la voz del Director.  
  
Harry entró, y vio que Dumbledore estaba leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio. Levantó la vista y vio a Harry. "Harry, ¿a qué debo tu visita?" Preguntó Dumbledore indicándole a Harry que tome asiento.  
  
"Profesor, puede que esto suene a locura, pero creo que tengo una teoría sobre el próximo ataque de Voldemort." Dijo Harry, inseguro de si el Director creería lo que él pensaba.  
  
"Adelante, dímela." Dijo interesado el Director.  
  
"He estado pensando en todo lo que Fudge ha dicho sobre las mentiras de su regreso. Mucha gente está con el Ministro y otras no. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor manera de mostrar que ha regresado al mundo mágico, que atacando al Ministerio de la Magia?" Terminó Harry, exponiendo su punto.  
  
Dumbledore pensó unos minutos lo que Harry le acababa de decir. Debía admitir que era algo válido, Fudge era demasiado terco y un ataque al Ministerio sería algo que nadie se lo esperaría. De esa manera demostraría a todos que efectivamente había regresado.  
  
"Debo admitir que es una teoría más que valida esa, Harry. Como tú dijiste, demostraría sin lugar a dudas que ha regresado. El problema es ¿Cuándo será ese ataque?" Dijo pensativamente Dumbledore.  
  
"Esa, Profesor, es una excelente pregunta, lamentablemente no tengo la respuesta a ella." Dijo Harry, avergonzadamente.  
  
"Lo sé niño, yo tampoco la conozco." Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.  
  
"De lo que sí creo estar seguro, es que podría ser pronto. No creo que quiera pasar mucho más tiempo quieto." Dijo Harry, acercándose a acariciar a Godric.  
  
Dumbledore iba a decir algo, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con fuerza y entró corriendo Snape. El Profesor de Pociones, vio a Harry disgustado, antes de dirigirse a Dumbledore.  
  
"Está llamando." Dijo tomándose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.  
  
"Parece, Harry, que hoy sabremos si tu teoría es correcta." Dijo el anciano mago, viendo al joven estudiante.  
  
"Solo espero que esté equivocado en esto, Profesor." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.  
  
"Yo también espero eso, Harry, yo también." Dijo Dumbledore, mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
****  
  
Ese día fue muy intranquilo para Harry. Todos los Gryffindor notaron su nerviosismo y decidieron no molestarlo, aunque no sabían la razón de este estado suyo.  
  
La práctica de ese día fue suspendida. Harry claramente no estaba en condiciones de pensar en el Quidditch.  
  
Su mente y pensamientos estaban puestos en la reunión de Mortífagos llamada esa tarde. Algo en su interior le decía que no sería nada bueno lo que allí sucediera. Esperaba y rogaba con todo su ser que su teoría fuera incorrecta, aunque algo en su interior le indicaba claramente lo contrario.  
  
****  
  
Esa noche se fue a dormir intranquilo pensando aún en todo eso. Rápidamente cayó dormido en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Estaba en un lugar que reconoció fácilmente: La tumba del padre de Voldemort. El lugar donde había renacido el año anterior.  
  
En ese momento había solo 3 Mortífagos además de Voldemort. Harry los reconoció como Colagusano, Macnair y Lucius Malfoy, tres Mortífagos que habían estado el año anterior allí en el resurgimiento de Voldemort.  
  
"Macnair, ¿qué noticias me traes de los Dementores?" Gritó el Lord Oscuro a uno de los Mortífagos.  
  
El Mortífago se acercó a él y se inclinó ante sus pies y dijo: "Solo esperan ordenes suyas, mi señor. Cuando Usted lo disponga atacarán el blanco que Usted diga, Señor." Dijo nervioso el trabajador del Ministerio.  
  
"Muy bien, Macnair, has hecho bien tu trabajo. Malfoy ¿qué noticias traes del Ministerio?" Preguntó al padre de Draco.  
  
"El tonto de Fudge sigue sin creer que Usted ha retornado, Señor. Se niega a escuchar a todo lo que digan los demás. Además confía en mí completamente y hará todo lo que le diga, Señor." Dijo Malfoy.  
  
"Así me gusta, Lucius. Eso me da la oportunidad perfecta para realizar mi plan a la perfección. El próximo lunes a las 2.30 de la tarde atacaremos al Ministerio y mataremos a Fudge y a todos los Jefes de Departamentos. Mostraremos a todos que he regresado y provocaremos el caos más absoluto." Dijo Voldemort riendo fríamente.  
  
"Odio cuando tengo razón en algo como esto." Pensó Harry enojado.  
  
"Colagusano, tengo un trabajo especial para ti." Dijo el Lord Oscuro dirigiéndose al ex-Merodeador.  
  
"¿Y-y cuál es-es es-ese tra-trabajo, mi Señor?" Dijo tartamudeando nerviosamente Pettigrew.  
  
"Nunca tartamudees en mi presencia, tonto. Crucio." Gritó apuntando su varita al Mortífago.  
  
Pettigrew se revolcó en el suelo y gritó de dolor por casi un minuto entero antes de que Voldemort retirara el hechizo de él. Cuando se acabó el dolor, se levantó torpemente y se puso a escuchar a su Señor.  
  
"Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts mañana por la noche y mates a Severus Snape. He descubierto que es un espía para Dumbledore y será castigado. No uses tu varita, haz que parezca un accidente o un suicidio, ¿entendido?" Dijo Voldemort amenazándolo con la varita.  
  
"S-Sí Señor, así lo haré." Dijo con voz llena de miedo Pettigrew.  
  
"Ahora váyanse ustedes tres de mi vista." Ordenó Voldemort.  
  
"Sí, Señor." Dijeron los tres mortífagos antes de desaparecer.  
  
"Le mostraré a todos que he regresado y que será mejor que me teman." Se rió Voldemort despareciendo también. Junto con la visión de Harry.  
  
****  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado de inmediato con la cicatriz doliéndole bastante.  
  
"Será mejor que vaya a ver a Dumbledore y le diga todo esto." Pensó Harry saliendo de la cama para ir a la Oficina del Director.  
  
Luego de golpear la puerta de la oficina escuchó que alguien desde adentro gritaba: "Adelante!"  
  
Harry entró a la Oficina y vio que Dumbledore, a pesar de lo tarde que era, no estaba solo. Allí reunidos estaban los Profesores Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin, Sirius (en forma humana), Hagrid, Arthur, Bill y Charlie Weasley, y también el verdadero Ojo-Loco Moody.  
  
"Harry ¿qué pasó? Tu cicatriz está sangrando!" Exclamó preocupado Sirius yendo a su lado de inmediato.  
  
Harry se tocó la cicatriz y notó que había sangre en su mano. "Debo decir que no me di cuenta de eso." Se disculpó Harry mientras se sentaba en una silla.  
  
"¿Un nuevo sueño de Voldemort, Harry?" Preguntó preocupado Dumbledore dándole una toalla para que se limpiara la sangre de la cicatriz.  
  
"Me temo, Profesor Dumbledore, que mi teoría era correcta." Dijo Harry gravemente, limpiándose la sangre con la toalla.  
  
"¿Qué teoría?" Preguntaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Explícales Harry." Indicó Dumbledore, visiblemente preocupado por la noticia.  
  
El Prefecto se levantó y se acercó a su Fénix antes de comenzar a hablar: "Pensando en la quietud de Voldemort, me surgió una posibilidad, que lamento decir me fue confirmada hace unos minutos. La pregunta obvia era: ¿qué haría Voldemort para demostrarle al Mundo Mágico que había regresado, dando indicaciones que dejaran bien en claro que los rumores eran verdaderos? La respuesta es muy sencilla: Atacar el Ministerio de la Magia. Hoy Voldemort informó a Pettigrew, Macnair y Malfoy que realizará este ataque, donde matará a Fudge y a todos los Jefes de Departamentos, el jueves a las 2.30 de la tarde." Concluyó acariciando a Godric, en búsqueda de confort.  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, aterrorizados por lo que les acababan de decir.  
  
"Es lógico. Eso provocaría el caos más absoluto. Voldemort tendría rienda libre al matar al Ministro. Y podría colocar en su lugar a alguien que pueda manejar a su antojo." Dijo Moody, luego de pensar en la información que acababa de recibir. Harry solo asintió, mientras acariciaba a Godric.  
  
"Debemos hacer algo con respecto a esto. Los Aurors deben estar preparados para este ataque. También se debe poner en resguardo a todos los Jefes de Departamentos. Si todos mueren no quedaría nadie competente para seguir a cargo del Ministerio." Dijo el Señor Weasley visiblemente preocupado.  
  
"La pregunta es: ¿Cómo hacemos esto sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas?" Preguntó Flitwick claramente preocupado.  
  
"Yo tengo una idea, pero puede ser algo descabellada." Dijo Harry tímidamente y no muy seguro.  
  
"Dila, Harry. Cualquier idea puede ser buena ahora." Aseguró el Director con una sonrisa alentadora.  
  
"Profesor Snape ¿Cree que las pociones que estamos haciendo los alumnos de Quinto Año estén listas para ese día?" Peguntó dirigiéndose al Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"¿Qué tiene eso que ver...?" Comenzó a decir el ex-Mortífago, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lo que Harry planeaba. "Es probable que sí, Potter." Dijo luego de pensar unos segundos.  
  
"Severus, ¿de qué están hablando tú y Harry?" Preguntó McGonagall, que al igual que el resto no entendía nada.  
  
"Dos palabras: Poción Multijugos. La hemos estado haciendo en Pociones durante el último mes." Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
"Eso es perfecto. Los Aurors ocuparían el puesto de todos los Jefes de Departamentos durante el ataque y tendrían posibilidades de derrotarlos. Si alguno muere, será un Auror y no un miembro del Ministerio. Es descabellado sí, pero brillante." Dijo Moody entendiendo el plan de Harry.  
  
"Veo que han entendido mi idea a la perfección." Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
"Es arriesgado, pero puede funcionar muy bien." Dijo Dumbledore luego de pensar unos segundos.  
  
"Vale la pena intentarlo. Es el único plan que tenemos y a mí me suena muy bien." Dijo Moody.  
  
"Lo haremos. Severus, por favor, consigue la mayor cantidad de Poción Multijugos que puedas. Prepara varios calderos en gran cantidad para ese día. Es nuestra única esperanza de que este plan funcione, por más descabellado que sea." Dijo el Director dirigiéndose al Jefe de Slytherin.  
  
"Muy bien, comenzaré a preparar todo ahora." Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
"Siéntese Profesor, tengo noticias para Usted y me temo que no son buenas." Dijo Harry muy seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir, Potter?" Preguntó preocupado el espía viendo al Gryffindor, que seguía con el Fénix a su lado.  
  
"Voldemort descubrió que es un espía para Dumbledore y enviará a Pettigrew a matarlo mañana por la noche. Le dio órdenes de que pareciera un suicidio o un accidente, que no usara la varita para hacerlo." Aseguró muy seriamente Harry.  
  
Snape se sentó con cara de preocupación y derrota en una silla. "Supongo que he fallado en mi misión, Albus." Dijo disculpándose al Director.  
  
"Tranquilo Severus, los dos sabíamos que eso era muy posible." Aseguró Dumbledore. Luego agregó: "Cumple tu parte en esta misión proveyendo la Poción, por favor, la necesitaremos."  
  
"Por supuesto." Dijo el Profesor de Pociones dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se dirigió a Harry: "Gracias por el aviso, Potter." Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se fue de la oficina.  
  
"Será mejor que regrese a mi cama, a ver si puedo dormir algo antes de que empiecen las..." Comenzó a decir Harry pero antes de que terminara, todo el mundo a su alrededor se convirtió en oscuridad.  
  
****  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos, reconoció el lugar donde estaba como la enfermería de Hogwarts. Trató de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior y supuso que se había desmayado en la Oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?" Se preguntó Harry a sí mismo.  
  
"Ah, Harry, veo que te has despertado ya." Dijo el Profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
"Buenos días, Profesor. ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?" Preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta que fuera a recibir.  
  
"Dos días, me temo. Al parecer el sueño fue más poderoso que cualquiera de los anteriores." Dijo Dumbledore con un tono de preocupación en la voz.  
  
"Dos días????" Gritó horrorizado Harry.  
  
"Así es, Harry. Debo decir que tengo buenas noticias para ti: logramos atrapar a Pettigrew cuando quiso matar al Profesor Snape." Dijo sonriendo el Director.  
  
"Eso significa que Sirius será llevado a juicio, ¿no es así?" Preguntó esperanzado el Prefecto de Gryffindor.  
  
"Así es. Deberemos esperar a que pase el ataque al Ministerio, por supuesto. Hablando de ese tema, pusimos en marcha tu plan y está funcionando bien. Conseguimos Poción Multijugos suficiente para todos los Jefes de Departamentos y estaremos listos para contrarrestar el ataque de Voldemort." Aseguró seriamente Dumbledore.  
  
"Me alegro de haber podido ayudar. ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? Y por cierto ¿qué día es hoy?" Preguntó ansioso Harry.  
  
"Hoy es miércoles, el ataque será mañana debo decir. Estoy seguro que por la mañana Madame Pomfrey podrá dejarte salir de aquí." Dijo Dumbledore  
  
"Si sigo pasando tantos días aquí al año, pronto alquilaré una habitación y me mudaré acá a vivir." Dijo Harry exasperado por el tiempo que pasaba allí cada año.  
  
Dumbledore se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Ahora debes descansar, Harry. Mañana regresarás al colegio."  
  
La única respuesta que recibió el Director fue un ronquido. Harry se había vuelto a dormir. Sonriendo, Dumbledore salió de la enfermería pensando en el ataque del día siguiente.  
  
****  
  
A la siguiente mañana, la enfermera dejó salir a Harry, aunque no estaba muy convencida de esto. Luego de darle miles de advertencias y sugerirle que descansara lo más posible lo dejó marchar.  
  
Harry se dirigió a Transformaciones, su primera clase del día, aún pensando en el ataque del Ministerio que sería ese día.  
  
"Solo espero que este plan funcione." Pensó antes de sentarse en su asiento.  
  
"Harry ¿cómo estás? ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería?" Preguntó Hermione, yendo corriendo a abrazarlo.  
  
"Hace un rato, Hermione. Y estoy bien, no te preocupes." Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la boca.  
  
"Ahem!" Dijo alguien detrás de ellos.  
  
Los dos Prefectos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con McGonagall.  
  
"Perdón, Profesora." Dijeron los dos alumnos separándose de inmediato y poniéndose colorados de pies a cabezas.  
  
"Tomen asiento, por favor. Agradecería que no demuestren su amor tan abiertamente en mi clase la próxima vez." Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor, con una mezcla de seriedad y una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
"Sí, Profesora, no volverá a ocurrir." Dijo Harry mientras él y Hermione se sentaban en sus asientos cerca de Ron.  
  
"Me alegro de verte, Harry. Hermione estaba casi muerta de la preocupación por ti." Dijo el pelirrojo saludando a su amigo.  
  
Ninguno de los tres pudo decir nada más ya que McGonagall comenzó a hablar, terminando todas las conversaciones.  
  
Las clases de ese día (Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Herbología y Encantamientos) pasaron muy rápido y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta ya era la hora de la cena.  
  
Cuando se sentó a cenar, McGonagall se acercó y le dijo: "Esta noche a las 22.00 ve a la Oficina del Director, Potter."  
  
"Muy bien, Profesora, allí estaré." Aseguró Harry, antes de ponerse a cenar.  
  
A la hora citada, Harry se dirigió a la Oficina de Dumbledore. Supuso que sería para hablar del ataque de ese día en el Ministerio.  
  
Cuando entró en la Oficina estaban los mismos que habían estado la vez que propuso su plan. Además estaba también el padre de Cedric, Amos Diggory; La Señora Weasley, que le dio un gran abrazo a Harry; una señora que Harry reconoció como su vecina la Sra. Figg (esto confirmó las sospechas que tenía sobre ella); y un hombre más, al que Harry no reconoció, pero sospechaba que podía ser Mundungus Fletcher, el hombre que Dumbledore había enviado a buscar a Sirius el año anterior.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la percha donde estaba colocado Godric. Este lo saludó con una nota y Harry sonrió, esperando el comienzo de la reunión.  
  
Al entrar Dumbledore todas las conversaciones cesaron de inmediato.  
  
"Me alegro que todos pudieran venir. Como ya saben esta tarde hubo un ataque en el Ministerio de la Magia. Gracias a una idea que propuso Harry," Dijo Dumbledore lanzándole una sonrisa, "logramos contrarrestar este ataque exitosamente. Arthur, Amos, ¿qué noticias hay desde el Ministerio?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a los Sres. Weasley y Diggory.  
  
"Fudge sigue sosteniendo que esto es una farsa, Albus. No cree en nada." Dijo el Sr. Weasley enojado con Fudge.  
  
"Idiota." Dijo Harry bastante enojado. Luego ante la mirada de todos, agregó disculpándose: "Perdón, no lo pude contener."  
  
"Es entendible, Harry. Además, todos aquí pensamos eso." Dijo Lupin sonriendo.  
  
"Continúa, Arthur." Dijo Dumbledore, enviándole una sonrisa a Harry.  
  
"Se ha decidido que mañana haya una reunión y se propondrá remover del puesto a Fudge, acusándolo de ocultar información vital y no tomar precauciones ante el regreso del Innombrable. También se llamará a elecciones para uno nuevo." Concluyó el Señor Weasley.  
  
"Déjenme adivinar: Uno de los que se presentará a las elecciones será Lucius Malfoy, ¿no es así?" Dijo Harry aún enojado.  
  
"Denle un premio a este chico. Saca todo al instante." Dijo Moody observándolo con su ojo mágico.  
  
"Genial, salimos de Guatemala y entramos en guatepeor." Dijo exasperado Harry. Algunos de los presentes se rieron por el comentario. Luego agregó: "¿Quién será el otro postulante al puesto?"  
  
"No está decidido todavía." Dijo Amos Diggory, mirando a Harry con mucho respeto.  
  
"Cualquiera es mejor que el estúpido de Malfoy." Dijo Harry cada vez más irritado por el rumbo de la conversación.  
  
"Eso es verdad, Harry. Debemos poner a alguien que le haga frente a Lucius y que sea fuerte para ese puesto." Dijo Dumbledore, obviando todos los comentarios insultantes de Harry, aunque estaba de acuerdo con algunos de ellos.  
  
"La pregunta es ¿quién?" Preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, haciendo la gran pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.  
  
"Yo tengo uno." Dijo Harry pensativamente.  
  
"¿Quién?" Preguntaron todos ansiosos.  
  
"El Señor Weasley." Respondió Harry mirando al padre de Ron.  
  
"¿Yo?" Preguntó sorprendido el patriarca Weasley.  
  
"Es una buena idea esa, Arthur. Como Harry dijo, cualquiera es mejor que Lucius. Además, tienes poder y respeto en el Ministerio. Serías alguien confiable allí para todos." Dijo Dumbledore entendiendo lo que Harry pensaba.  
  
"Exacto." Aprobó Harry.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de discusión se acordó que Arthur Weasley sería el contrincante para el puesto de Ministro de la Magia en unas posibles futuras elecciones para Ministro de la Magia.  
  
La reunión duró aproximadamente media hora más. En ese tiempo, Harry se enteró de todos los detalles del ataque: habían muerto 4 aurors disfrazados, 5 mortífagos y se habían capturado a casi 20 de ellos.  
  
Harry le pidió permiso a Dumbledore de poder usar esa noche una Poción para dormir sin sueño. No quería tener sueños con Voldemort y sentir el Cruciatus si lo usaba en alguien por el ataque fallido al Ministerio. Era demasiado peligroso, especialmente después de lo que pasó en el último sueño que había tenido.  
  
"Muy bien, le pediré a Poppy que te la suministre antes de que vayas a tu dormitorio, Harry." Le dijo Dumbledore. Harry solo asintió.  
  
"Harry, ven aquí, te quiero presentar a dos personas." Llamó Sirius a su ahijado.  
  
Harry se acercó, con Godric, quien se había situado en su hombro.  
  
"Hermoso Fénix, Harry." Dijo Remus. Harry solo sonrió.  
  
"Harry estos son Arabella Figg, a quien recordarás como tu vecina y niñera." Dijo Sirius señalando a una mujer.  
  
"¿La Vieja loca de los gatos?" Preguntó bromeando Harry.  
  
"Vieja sí, loca no." Dijo medio en tono serio y medio sonriendo Arabella.  
  
"Tengo mis dudas con respecto a esa declaración, Sra. Figg, créame." Dijo Harry sonriendo con malicia. Todos se rieron.  
  
"Es Igual a su padre, ¿no crees, Sirius?" Comentó el hombre que se encontraba al lado del convicto, cuando acabó la risa del grupo.  
  
"Déjenme adivinar: Mundungus Fletcher, ¿verdad?" Dijo Harry extendiendo la mano para saludar.  
  
"Así es, Harry. Me alegro de conocerte personalmente," Dijo sonriendo el mago estrechando la mano.  
  
"Lo mismo digo. Si me disculpan, ha sido un largo día y quiero irme a dormir." Dijo Harry con un pequeño bostezo.  
  
"Ve Harry." Dijo Lupin.  
  
"Avísame cuando es tu juicio, Sirius. Seguramente, Ron, Hermione y yo deberemos estar allí, ¿verdad?" Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su padrino.  
  
"Serán llamados a declarar sobre lo que pasó en tu tercer año, Harry." Respondió asintiendo Sirius.  
  
"De acuerdo, hasta la próxima vez." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
"Nos vemos, Harry." Se despidió el grupo.  
  
Luego de salir de la Oficina del Director, Harry se dirigió a la enfermería. Allí, Madame Pomfrey le dio una botellita de Poción para dormir sin sueño.  
  
Al llegar a su dormitorio, vio que sus otros compañeros, ya estaban todos dormidos. Se puso el pijama, y luego de acostarse se tomó la Poción, cayendo en un sueño tranquilo de inmediato. 


	15. Capitulo 15 El Nuevo Ministro y el Juici...

Capitulo 15 El Nuevo Ministro y El Juicio de Sirius  
  
La noticia del ataque al Ministerio, además de la dimisión al cargo de Cornelius Fudge, ocupó los titulares del Profeta durante varios días.  
  
"Parece que tu teoría era correcta, Harry." Dijo Hermione luego de leer el Diario el Viernes por la mañana.  
  
"Así es, Hermione. Además me alegro de que mi plan funcionara a la perfección." Dijo Harry, luego de leer el artículo personalmente.  
  
"¿Qué plan?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, muertos de curiosidad, Hermione y Ron.  
  
"Luego se los explicaré." Aseguró Harry mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a Pociones, su primera clase del día.  
  
Al llegar allí, Malfoy se pavoneaba con el hecho de que su padre se postularía para el cargo de Ministro de la Magia.  
  
"Estoy seguro que echará a todos los Sangre Sucias y a ese viejo estúpido de Dumbledore del Colegio. No sirve para nada." Dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de Slytherin, que se rieron por el comentario y aprobaban la idea.  
  
"Señor Malfoy, 30 puntos menos de Slytherin, y si vuelvo a oírlo hacer un comentario como ese sobre el Director serán 100. Ahora siéntese de inmediato." Dijo Snape que había escuchado el comentario del rubio Slytherin.  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban shockeados por esto. Snape nunca quitaba puntos a Slytherin, y menos a su estudiante favorito. Todos se sentaron, aún sorprendidos por esto y esperaron que Snape comenzara la clase.  
  
"Hoy comenzaremos con una nueva Poción. La Poción Multijugos que realizábamos debió ser usado para una emergencia en algo un tanto descabellado, por decir algo suave." Aquí Snape le lanzó una mirada a Harry, quien pretendió no verla. Luego continuó hablando: "La poción se llama Delitesco. ¿Quién puede decirme para qué sirve esta poción?" Preguntó ignorando la mano levantada de Hermione.  
  
Harry levantó la mano, aunque no muy convencido de saber la respuesta.  
  
"¿Potter?" Preguntó el Profesor viendo la mano levantado.  
  
"La Poción Delitesco sirve para hacer que una persona sea menos notoria a otros." Dijo Harry, sin estar del todo convencido por la respuesta que acababa de dar.  
  
"Muy bien, Potter, 5 puntos para Gryffindor." Dijo Snape, aunque pareció que esto lo hizo con asco. A continuación comenzó a dar la lista de los ingredientes que serían usados para esa poción.  
  
Luego de Pociones, con un poco de buen humor se dirigieron hacia Historia. Con Snape solo habían perdido 15 puntos esa clase, y fue porque Neville se equivocó al agregar un ingrediente en el momento indebido.  
  
Binns había comenzado a hablar de los magos tenebrosos de la última parte del Siglo XIX. Esto era como siempre un total aburrimiento, y varios en la clase se durmieron. Solo Hermione permaneció despierto en ella, tomando notas como era su costumbre.  
  
Todos se alegraron cuando la campana marcó el comienzo del almuerzo. Cuando se sentaron a almorzar, escucharon que varios hablaban animadamente del incidente entre Malfoy y Snape. El trío de amigos decidió ignorar esto por completo y comenzaron a almorzar.  
  
"Me pregunto para que se habrá usado la Poción Multijugos y porque Snape dijo que fue para algo descabellado." Dijo Ron, recordando las palabras del Profesor de Pociones sobre la poción que habían estado haciendo durante el último mes de clase con él.  
  
"No fue para algo descabellado, Ron. Fue para algo completamente loco, chiflado y terminantemente descabellado." Aseguró Harry.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.  
  
"Se los explicaré a ti y Hermione luego de la reunión de Prefectos de esta noche." Dijo Harry en un tono que señalaba que no hablaría más del tema.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban llenos de curiosidad por todo el asunto, y, sobre todo, la participación de Harry en él. Aún así decidieron esperar al momento indicado por su amigo para enterarse de todo.  
  
El resto del día pasó sin sobresaltos. En Herbología seguían con las plantas medicinales y en Defensa con el Patronus. A excepción de Harry, Ron y Hermione, nadie había llegado a completarlo completamente, aunque todos ya sabían la forma del suyo.  
  
En la reunión de Prefectos de esa noche, no pasó nada interesante, al menos en opinión de Harry y Ron. Ambos estaban contentos cuando se terminó y podían irse a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
"Muy bien, Harry ¿qué quisiste decir con lo de tu plan y lo de la Poción Multijugos y lo de descabellado?" Inquirió con curiosidad Ron.  
  
"¿Recuerdan la teoría que les dije del ataque de Voldemort?" Preguntó Harry a sus amigos.  
  
"Sí, recuerdo que fuiste a ver a Dumbledore a proponérsela. Después de eso no dijiste nada más." Respondió Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo con la teoría. Cuando hablábamos apareció Snape y dijo que estaba siendo llamado. Esa noche tuve un nuevo sueño con Voldemort, donde le informaba a Mcnair, Malfoy y Colagusano que llevarían a cabo el ataque de ayer." Relató Harry.  
  
"¿Viste al Innombrable en sueños de nuevo?" Preguntó aterrado Ron.  
  
"Sí y me levanté con la cicatriz doliéndome de nuevo. Decidí ir a ver a Dumbledore y comunicarle todo esto. Estaba reunido con algunas personas cuando llegué. Les conté todo sobre el sueño y estaban aterrados por esto." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Quiénes estaban allí, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
"Los Profesores McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Moody, Lupin, Sirius, el padre de Ron y Bill y Charlie." Dijo Harry recordando a todos los presentes.  
  
"¿Qué hacían mí papá y mis hermanos ahí?" Preguntó Ron preocupado.  
  
"No lo sé, pero allí estaban." Dijo Harry, antes de retomar su relato: "Cuando pensaban en un plan para parar este ataque, propuse algo: Hacer pasar a los Aurors como el Ministro de la Magia y los Jefes de Departamentos, usando la Poción Multijugos." Dijo concluyendo la historia.  
  
"Brillante, pero descabellado." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Pienso igual, Ron. Por suerte y pese a lo descabellado del plan, funcionó." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Excelente idea, Harry." Aprobó Hermione.  
  
"Hay más en este asunto, mucho más." Agregó Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ansiosos sus dos amigos.  
  
"¿Saben quién es el otro candidato a Ministro?" Preguntó con malicia.  
  
"¿Quién?" Preguntaron con más ansiedad ahora Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Tu padre." Dijo Harry viendo a Ron.  
  
"¿Mí papá para Ministro de la Magia?" Preguntó atónito Ron.  
  
"Cualquiera es mejor que Lucius Malfoy, Ron." Dijo Hermione contenta con la noticia.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con eso." Dijo Ron sin recuperarse del shock de la noticia.  
  
"¿Algo más, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione al ver que su novio aún tenía una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Sí. Los tres seremos llamados a testificar en el juicio a Sirius." Agregó Harry.  
  
"¿Atraparon a Pettigrew?" Preguntaron casi gritando Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Así es. Voldemort lo mandó a matar a Snape. Se lo dije a Snape y lo atraparon. Supongo que deberemos esperar a que haya un nuevo Ministro para que sea el juicio." Agregó confiado Harry.  
  
"Felicitaciones Harry!!" Gritó Hermione abrazándolo.  
  
"Eso quiere decir que te irás a vivir con él si es declarado inocente, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ron, contento por la noticia.  
  
"Así es. Créeme que no puedo esperar al juicio. Me libraré de los Dursley para siempre." Dijo con una gran sonrisa Harry.  
  
Luego de charlar sobre este tema durante casi media hora más los tres se fueron a acostar. Las cosas estaban yendo sobre ruedas por una vez y estaban felices por ese hecho.  
  
****  
  
Una semana más tarde se realizaron las elecciones para Ministro de la Magia, con Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley como los candidatos al puesto.  
  
Entre que se conoció la noticia de los que serían propuestos para el cargo y el resultado de la elección, los problemas entre Draco y los Weasley en Hogwarts eran habituales. Harry y Hermione debieron contener a Ron en más de una ocasión para que no saltara sobre él y lo golpeara.  
  
"Ron, esto no sirve. Hay otras maneras de resolverlo sin recurrir a la violencia." Dijo Hermione, mientras ella y Harry lo contenían al pelirrojo, luego de que Malfoy insultara a su padre.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Casi gritó Ron, aún furioso.  
  
"Malfoy, 50 puntos menos de Slytherin y detención 2 semanas por insultar a un Prefecto!" Gritó Hermione con una sonrisa al rubio, mientras señalaba la insignia de Ron.  
  
Malfoy se fue del lugar furioso y ofendido. Al escuchar el grito de Hermione los Slytherin lo abuchearon y los miembros de las otras casas se echaron a reír.  
  
"Recuerda, Ron, que eres un Prefecto, y que puedes quitar puntos a cualquiera." Dijo con malicia Hermione.  
  
"Eso es algo bueno, a decir verdad." Dijo Ron calmándose.  
  
Luego de ese incidente, Malfoy evitó a toda costa al trío. Definitivamente no quería volver a meterse en problemas con Prefectos. Especialmente, 3 que lo odiaban.  
  
Para suerte y alivio de muchos, solo no estaban conformes los Slytherin, la elección fue ganada por el Sr. Weasley.  
  
Malfoy estaba enfurecido por esto. Quería que fuera su padre el ganador y que lo hiciera el Sr. Weasley, era para él un desagravio para la comunidad mágica.  
  
"El Ministro de la Magia debe ser alguien competente y ese tonto no lo es en absoluto." Dijo Malfoy una vez.  
  
Para su desgracia, esto fue escuchado por Dumbledore y Ron. Ron, recordando lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre sus atributos de Prefecto, le quitó 75 puntos. Dumbledore sacó otros 100, además de darle detención por 2 meses. Ambos castigos fueron por insultar al Ministro de la Magia.  
  
Gracias a Malfoy, Slytherin iba último en la Copa de las Casas con -650 puntos.  
  
El odio de sus compañeros de Casa era gigante. Solo podía ser comparado con la reacción contra Harry, Neville y Hermione luego de que ellos perdieran 150 puntos en su Primer Año, aunque por muy lejos esto era peor. Además, Malfoy cumpliría detención durante los siguientes 4 meses, es decir que sus detenciones terminarían para Pascuas.  
  
Una de las primeras medidas como Ministro de la Magia que tomó el Sr. Weasley, fue declarar el regreso sin lugar a dudas del Innombrable.  
  
Esto provocó un caos en toda la Comunidad que solo fue calmado cuando se divulgó la noticia de que Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, había estado luchando intensamente contra él desde su regreso. Mucha gente depositaba su confianza en Dumbledore, notó Harry.  
  
Otra medida, que trajo gran tranquilidad a Harry y sus amigos, fue el anuncio del juicio a Sirius. Con la prueba de que Pettigrew estaba vivo, podía ser liberado y toda la verdad sería conocida. El juicio, al que el trío debía asistir como testigos, se llevaría a cabo la primera semana de Diciembre.  
  
También dio ordenes de arrestar a personas sospechadas de ser Mortífagos. Los primeros de la lista fueron aquellos reconocidos por Harry en la lápida el año anterior. Moody regresó a la actividad de Auror para liderar búsquedas de Mortífagos.  
  
Harry escuchó varias veces que había rumores de la resurrección de la Orden del Fénix. Lamentablemente, no existía demasiada información sobre esta organización, excepto que se dedicaba a enfrentar a magos oscuros. Harry tenía el presentimiento que las reuniones que había visto en la Oficina del Director, podían ser reuniones de esta Orden, aunque no tenía manera de confirmarlo.  
  
****  
  
El resto de Noviembre pasó sin mayores noticias interesantes.  
  
Para sorpresa de muchos, Ravenclaw derrotó a Slytherin por 350 a 100 en el partido de Quidditch a mediados de ese mes. Slytherin volvería a jugar en Diciembre contra Hufflepuff, mientras que Ravenclaw lo haría contra Gryffindor en Febrero.  
  
En la primera semana de Diciembre, el trío fue notificado que ese fin de semana sería el juicio a Sirius. Aparte de ellos tres deberían testificar también Dumbledore, Remus y Snape. Los chicos y el Profesor de Pociones por el incidente de la Casa de los Gritos. El Director y el Profesor de Defensa también declararían por los sucesos de hacía 14 años.  
  
Esa semana pasó rapidísimo y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era viernes por la noche. Los tres se fueron a acostar temprano con la mente puesta en el juicio y sus declaraciones en él.  
  
"Sé que saldrá todo bien, tiene que pasar eso." Pensó Harry antes de dormirse.  
  
****  
  
El día del juicio, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con los 3 Profesores en el may de Entrada. Debían tomar un Traslador para llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.  
  
"Albus, ¿quién será el abogado de Sirius?" Preguntó Remus, mientras el grupo esperaba el momento indicado para usarlo.  
  
"Pablo Salatino, el 22." Fue la respuesta del Director.  
  
"¿¿¿EL LOCO OTRA VEZ DE ABOGADO???" Preguntaron gritando Lupin y Snape a la vez.  
  
"Así es. Sirius lo convenció para que presentara su defensa." Dijo divertido el viejo mago.  
  
"¿Y a él quién lo va a defender?" Preguntó irónicamente el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"¿Quién es el 22?" Preguntaron a la vez los chicos.  
  
"Un abogado que está completamente loco. Trabajaba para el Ministerio, pero renunció después de romperle 4 dientes a Fudge hace 8 años." Respondió con una sonrisa el Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"Wow. ¿En serio le rompió 4 dientes a Fudge?" Preguntó muerto de curiosidad Ron.  
  
"Sí. Y si no me equivoco, tiene un collar en su cuello con los dientes todavía." Dijo Lupin. Los chicos se rieron por eso.  
  
"¿Por qué ese apodo? ¿El 22?" Preguntó Hermione cuando paró de reírse.  
  
"Pablo es argentino. Uno de sus máximos hobbies es el juego de azar. El 22, en el juego de los números, representa el loco, por eso James lo bautizó así." Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry.  
  
"¿Mi padre?" Preguntó atónito Harry.  
  
"Sí, tus padres, Sirius, él y Ojo Loco, formaban un equipo de Aurors invencible. Una de las razones del apodo eran sus planes descabellados. Si tú crees que tu plan para el ataque del Ministerio fue descabellado, nunca escuchaste los suyos. Eran totalmente introvertidos, peligrosos y trastornados." Dijo Lupin dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
"Wow, va a ser bueno conocerlo." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Espero que pienses igual luego de hacerlo Harry." Dijo Lupin.  
  
Tocaron el Traslador (un diario viejo) y fueron transportados al edificio judicial del Ministerio de la Magia. El edificio era muy grande y amplio. Había diferentes oficinas y escaleras que subían y bajaban en diferentes direcciones.  
  
Los 6 se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Harry reconoció el lugar de la vez que había estado en el Pensadero de Dumbledore el año anterior. Era exactamente igual. Allí había varias gradas para que la gente viera todo lo que pasaba. También un estrado para el Juez y varios asientos para los abogados.  
  
En ese momento, aparte de ellos, allí estaban Sirius hablando con un hombre de casi 35 años. Tenía el pelo negro y alborotado, de manera peor que la de Harry, un colgante con 4 dientes en el cuello (Harry supuso que era el que Lupin le había dicho), vestía una túnica negra y tenías 2 aritos en su oreja derecha. También tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.  
  
"Hola, Pablo me alegro de verte nuevamente." Dijo Dumbledore estrechando su mano.  
  
"Albus, que alegría verte de nuevo." Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano del Director. "Severus, Remus, es bueno volver a verlos a los dos. ¿Estos son los chicos?" Preguntó señalando a Harry y sus amigos.  
  
"Sí. Ellos son Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter." Dijo el Director señalándolos a los tres.  
  
"Pablo Salatino, a su servicio." Dijo sonriendo. Los tres devolvieron el saludo.  
  
"¿Cómo será esto, Pablo?" Preguntó el Director.  
  
"Hablaba de eso con Sirius recién. Hay cambios de planes. Hablé con el fiscal hace unos minutos y se acortará la lista de testigos." Dijo con fastidio Pablo.  
  
"¿Quiénes testificarán, entonces?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore, tú, Sirius y Pettigrew. Quieren que el juicio sea corto y llamarán a los testigos más importantes solamente." Explicó el abogado.  
  
"¿Ese será el orden de testigos?" Preguntó el Director.  
  
"Así es. Además tengo una buena noticia: Logré que sacaran el cargo de Animago ilegal, reduciéndolos al de: Traición a los Potter, Trabajar para el lado oscuro, Asesinato de Pettigrew y los Muggles, escape de Azkaban, el escape de Hogwarts y mantenerse prófugo de la Justicia." Dijo contando los cargos con los dedos.  
  
"¿Y los ataques a la Torre Gryffindor?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"No se presentaron cargos en ese asunto para el juicio." Dijo Pablo mirando a Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Por qué tan pocos testigos? ¿No íbamos a declarar todos nosotros en esto?" Preguntó curiosa Hermione.  
  
"Supuestamente sí. Este juicio ya trae demasiada prensa. El juez lo quiere muy corto. Considera que ellos 4 son los testigos más importantes. Dumbledore testificará por los hechos de hace 14 años y lo que pasó con la fuga de Sirius. Harry lo hará con la fuga. Sirius y Pettigrew declararán sobre el Encantamiento Fidelio, el supuesto asesinato y lo que pasó con la fuga. Si no me equivoco, el juicio no deberá durar más de 3 horas, 4 a lo mucho." Aseguró Pablo.  
  
"¿Será bajo Veritaserum?" Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
"Sí y bajo el hechizo de la verdad." Dijo el abogado.  
  
"¿Por qué las dos cosas?" Preguntó Remus alarmado.  
  
"Quiere eliminar cualquier posibilidad de inmunidad a la poción. Si alguno lo es, no podrá mentir al hechizo." Aseguró Pablo.  
  
"¿Cuándo empezará esto? Tengo cosas que hacer en el Castillo." Dijo Snape con fastidio.  
  
"Cuando llegue el Ministro de la Magia." Dijo Pablo, antes de dirigirse a los 4 que no testificarían: "Si se quieren ir, vayan. Aquí no van a hacer nada."  
  
"Nos quedamos." Respondieron Remus, Ron y Hermione a la vez.  
  
"Yo me voy." Anunció Snape. Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, ya se estaba dirigiendo a la salida.  
  
"¿Qué es el hechizo de la verdad?" Preguntó intrigado Harry.  
  
"Es un hechizo que no permite mentir. Si lo intentas, tu varita lanzará chispas de colores. El Juez no quiere riesgos en esto. Y, debo decir, que estoy de acuerdo con eso." Respondió Pablo muy seriamente.  
  
"Me alegro de que coincida conmigo, Sr. Salatino." Dijo una voz grave detrás del grupo.  
  
El hombre, el juez, era alto y tenía alrededor de 50 años. Vestía una túnica negra, usaba anteojos y tenía una expresión penetrante y dura.  
  
"Su Señoría, me alegro de verlo. Les presento al Juez MacKinng, será quien presida el juicio." Dijo Pablo dirigiéndose a los presentes.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, me alegro de verlo. Remus, ha pasado bastante tiempo también." Dijo el Juez saludando a los dos Profesores de Hogwarts. Luego se dirigió a los 3 estudiantes. "Y Ustedes, ¿cómo se llaman?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Ron Weasley, a su servicio."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Encantado de conocerlos. Especialmente a Ud., Sr. Potter." Dijo el juez antes de dirigirse al estrado.  
  
"¿Qué opinión tienes de él, Pablo?" Preguntó Sirius, hablando por primera vez desde que el grupo de Hogwarts se acercó a ellos.  
  
"Tranquilo Sirius. Este Juez es lo más imparcial que existe. Con las pruebas que tenemos, dará un veredicto a favor. No se casa con nadie, como se dice habitualmente en el mundo Muggle. Por lo que escuché, a Fudge le costaba demasiado sacarle un fallo que lo favoreciera a él. Si las pruebas son buenas, dará veredictos que favorezcan al inocente. Nos tocó el mejor Juez de todos, te lo aseguro." Dijo Pablo muy convencido.  
  
"Espero que tengas razón en esto, 22. Realmente eso espero." Dijo Sirius, esperanzado con las palabras del abogado.  
  
"Tranquilo, Sirius, sé lo que hago." Dijo Pablo.  
  
Unos minutos después, llegó el Sr. Weasley con su esposa. La Sra. Weasley los saludó a todos con un abrazo antes de acompañar a su esposo a su lugar.  
  
"Se abre el Juicio de Sirius Robert Black, presidido por el Juez Albert MacKinng. Todos de pie." Anunció un oficial del Juzgado.  
  
"¿Quién será el abogado del Sr. Black?" Preguntó el Juez luego de que todos se sentaran.  
  
"Yo, su Señoría, Pablo Salatino." Dijo el abogado levantándose.  
  
"¿Y del Ministerio?" Preguntó el Juez.  
  
"Michael Droole, su Señoría." Dijo un anciano levantándose de la silla.  
  
"Muy bien. Sr. Salatino llame a su primer testigo." Dijo el Juez indicando a Pablo que comenzara.  
  
"La Defensa llama al estrado al Profesor Albus Dumbledore." Dijo Pablo.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó en el asiento para testigos y se le dio el Veritaserum. Luego se le hizo el Hechizo de la verdad. Cuando este procedimiento fue realizado, el Juez le indicó a Pablo que comenzara con su interrogatorio.  
  
"Profesor, ¿estaba consciente usted de que Voldemort buscaba a los Potter hace 14 años?" Comenzó Pablo.  
  
"Su Señoría, se agradecería que el Señor Salatino no utilizara el nombre del Innombrable en este Juicio." Dijo Droole, quien tembló al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.  
  
"Señor Salatino, se agradecería que no se repitiera eso." Advirtió el Juez, quien no tembló ante el nombre a diferencia que muchos de los presentes.  
  
"Perdón su Señoría, no volverá a ocurrir." Se disculpó Pablo, antes de preguntar: "¿Tenía conocimiento de que el Lord Oscuro estaba detrás de los Potter, Profesor?"  
  
"Sí, uno de mis espías me había informado de la intención suya de asesinarlos. Cuando recibí esta información, le sugerí a los Potter que utilizaran el encantamiento Fidelio." Respondió el Director de Hogwarts.  
  
"¿Podría explicarnos en que consiste este encantamiento, Profesor?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"El encantamiento Fidelio es usado para ocultar a alguien. A menos que el Guardián del secreto lo revele, pasarán inadvertidos para quien lo busque." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"Se sugirió a mi cliente para Guardián ¿no es así?" Inquirió el abogado.  
  
"Así es. James Potter me aseguró que Sirius moriría antes de divulgar esa información." Aseguró Dumbledore.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo calificaría la relación entre James Potter y Sirius Black?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"Eran los mejores amigos, bromistas, excelentes estudiantes. Realmente la mejor palabra para calificarlos era Hermanos. Eran realmente unidos." Aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Creería Usted a Sirius Black capaz de traicionar a James Potter?" Inquirió Pablo.  
  
"Realmente, no. Me sorprendió muchísimo cuando supe que Sirius los había traicionado. Hace dos años descubrí la verdad de lo que pasó." Aseguró Dumbledore pensativamente.  
  
"Hablemos de lo que pasó hace dos años. Usted y mi cliente hablaron poco antes de la fuga ¿no es así?" Preguntó el abogado.  
  
"Así es. Allí Sirius me explicó lo que había pasado en realidad y le creí." Aseguró con seriedad Dumbledore.  
  
"Profesor ¿le comunicó esto al Ministro?" Preguntó Pablo escuchando con atención el relato.  
  
"Sí, pero Fudge se negó a creerlo debido a que Pettigrew se había logrado escapar y no teníamos la prueba de su inocencia, por eso le sugerí que se escapara." Aseguró el Director.  
  
"¿Ha tenido usted contacto con el Sr. Black desde su fuga del Colegio?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"Así es. Sirius quería que lo mantuviera informado sobre la situación de su ahijado, Harry Potter." Informó Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Le confiaría la vida y la seguridad del Sr. Potter a mi cliente?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"No lo pensaría dos veces. Sé que Sirius arriesgaría su propia vida por la de Harry." Aseguró seriamente Dumbledore.  
  
"La Defensa no tiene más preguntas, su Señoría." Informó Pablo sentándose.  
  
"¿Sr. Droole?" Preguntó el Juez al otro abogado.  
  
"No tengo preguntas, su Señoría." Informó el anciano abogado.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, puede retirarse del estrado." Informó el Juez al anciano mago.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus otros acompañantes.  
  
"Pablo definitivamente sabe lo que hace, Albus." Dijo en voz baja Remus.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, Remus." Aseguró con una sonrisa el Director.  
  
El siguiente testigo fue Harry. Se sentó y tomó el Veritaserum y luego de que se le hiciera el hechizo de la verdad se preparó para las preguntas. Pablo sería quien comenzara con él.  
  
"Señor Potter, por favor relate los sucesos ocurridos en la Casa de los Gritos hace dos años." Comenzó el abogado de Sirius.  
  
Durante 10 minutos, Harry relató todo lo que había pasado esa noche: él, Ron y Hermione yendo a ver a Hagrid, encontrando a Pettigrew en su forma animaga, Sirius arrastrando a Ron a la Casa, la historia de Remus Lupin, la aparición de Snape, la historia de Sirius y la verdad sobre Pettigrew y lo que pasó con sus padres.  
  
"¿Ayudó Usted a escapar a Sirius Black esa noche?" Preguntó Pablo cuando Harry concluyó su relato.  
  
"Sí, lo hice." Respondió Harry, y comenzó a relatar la historia del Gira Tiempo y Buckbeack el Hipogrifo.  
  
"¿Han mantenido contacto Usted y el Sr. Black desde su fuga?" Inquirió Pablo.  
  
"Sí, en varias ocasiones. Varias veces por carta y dos veces personalmente el año pasado." Respondió Harry.  
  
"¿Este año?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"Sí. Varias cartas y lo he visto varias veces." Fue la respuesta del estudiante.  
  
"¿Confías en él?" Preguntó el abogado.  
  
"Con mi vida." Fue la respuesta categórica de Harry.  
  
"No más preguntas, su Señoría." Dijo Pablo sentándose.  
  
"¿Señor Droole?" Preguntó el Juez.  
  
El otro abogado pensó unos minutos antes de decir: "No hay preguntas para este testigo, su Señoría."  
  
"Puede retirarse, Sr. Potter." Dijo el Juez dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
Luego de que Harry se sentara en su asiento, Pablo se levantó y le dijo al Juez: "La Defensa llama al estrado a Sirius Black."  
  
Luego de que el proceso del Veritaserum y el hechizo fuera realizado en Sirius, este estuvo listo para las preguntas de su abogado.  
  
"Señor Black, relate los sucesos que ocurrieron hace 14 años relacionados con el encantamiento Fidelio y los Potter." Comenzó Pablo.  
  
"Estaba consciente de que el Innombrable los buscaba y estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar en el Encantamiento. Pero decidí convencer a james y Lily para que usaran a Peter como Guardián en vez de mí. Mi idea era que nadie lo iría a buscar a él y que ellos estarían más seguros que conmigo. Lamentablemente me equivoqué en eso." Dijo Sirius.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió cuando se enteró de la muerte de los Potter?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"Fui a buscarlo para vengar la muerte de los dos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él se transformó en rata y mató a los Muggles con un hechizo. Supe que todos creerían que yo lo maté, por eso no opuse resistencia a los Aurors." Dijo Sirius con un rastro de amargura en su voz.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió hace 2 años?" Preguntó Pablo al terminar Sirius su relato.  
  
"Fudge vino a verme y me entregó el Diario. Allí vi a Peter, en una foto, transformado. Supe que estaba en Hogwarts, como mascota de uno de los alumnos, que era compañero de Harry. Me escapé transformado en perro y llegué a Hogwarts. Intenté atacarlo, pero no tuve suerte hasta la noche de la Casa de los Gritos." Dijo Sirius y comenzó a relatar los sucesos de esa noche, en los mismos términos que Harry. Luego contó lo de su fuga.  
  
"¿Dónde permaneció durante todo el tiempo que huyó?" Inquirió Pablo.  
  
"Estuve en varios lugares, hasta que recibí una lechuza de Harry contándome que tenía un problema. Me comuniqué con el Profesor Dumbledore y él me sugirió esconderme en una cueva de Hogsmeade. Allí estuve hasta el final del año escolar, cuando tuve que hacer algunos favores para Dumbledore. Cuando los terminé, regresé al Colegio donde permanecí desde que comenzó este año escolar." Respondió Sirius.  
  
"¿Cómo describiría Usted su relación con el Sr. Potter?" Preguntó el abogado.  
  
"Buena aunque breve. Nuestros contactos han sido esporádicos. Trato de estar si me necesita, aunque nuestros encuentros durante el año anterior han sido por demás cortos." Dijo Sirius avergonzado por el breve trato que tenía con su ahijado.  
  
"No más preguntas, su Señoría." Dijo Pablo sentándose nuevamente.  
  
"¿Señor Droole?" Preguntó el Juez al abogado.  
  
"No hay preguntas, su Señoría." Contestó este.  
  
"¿Por qué no hace preguntas el otro abogado?" Preguntó Ron, cuando Sirius se sentó.  
  
"Pablo con sus preguntas deja bien en claro todos los temas. Sus preguntas no influenciarían en nada todo esto." Respondió Lupin, viendo a Pettigrew siendo llamado a declarar.  
  
El Ex-Merodeador dijo lo mismo que Sirius y Harry, con respecto a los hechos del Encantamiento Fidelio y la Casa de los Gritos. También confesó ser el autor de los crímenes de los Muggles y que había permanecido como rata en la casa de los Weasley, siendo su mascota. Cuando dijo esto, la Sra. Weasley casi se desmaya.  
  
"¿Es cierto que el Innombrable regresó y que Usted lo ayudó?" Preguntó Pablo.  
  
"Sí. Me necesitaba para crear la poción que restituiría su cuerpo. Para eso necesitábamos a Potter. Luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos lo logramos." Dijo Pettigrew con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
"¿Mató Usted a Cedric Diggory esa noche?" Inquirió Pablo, asqueado profundamente por la sonrisa de Pettigrew.  
  
"Sí." Fue la única respuesta del Mortífago.  
  
"No más preguntas, su Señoría." Dijo con asco Pablo sentándose.  
  
"¿Señor Droole?" Preguntó el Juez.  
  
"No tengo preguntas, su Señoría." Respondió el anciano abogado, que también estaba asqueado por lo dicho.  
  
"Muy bien, tomaremos un receso de media hora antes de que emita el veredicto. Pido que regresen con puntualidad." Dijo el Juez señalando el comienzo del receso.  
  
Durante el receso, el grupo de Hogwarts se sentó a comer junto a los Sres. Weasley y el abogado.  
  
"Es más que evidente que serás liberado, Sirius. Pablo hizo un excelente trabajo como siempre." Dijo sonriendo el Ministro de la Magia.  
  
"Gracias por el cumplido, Señor Ministro. Espero no tener que romperle dientes como a su antecesor." Dijo el abogado sonriendo. Este comentario provocó la risa de todos los presentes de la mesa.  
  
"¿Aún tienes el colgante con los dientes, Pablo?" Preguntó Molly Weasley.  
  
"Por supuesto, Molly. Es mi trofeo de guerra." Dijo Pablo, mostrando el colgante orgullosamente.  
  
"¿Cómo perdiste el ojo, 22?" Preguntó Remus, indicando el parche del ojo.  
  
"Me colocaron una bomba hace 3 años. Luego de renunciar al Ministerio, continué como abogado en el mundo Muggle. Me metí demasiado con un mafioso y me quiso borrar del planeta. Casi lo logra." Respondió el abogado muy seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué pasó entre Usted y Fudge?" Preguntó Hermione muerta de curiosidad.  
  
"Primero odio las formalidades, llámenme Pablo, o tutéenme, nuca de Usted. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, hace 8 tenía planeada una operación perfecta. El problema fue que el Ministro quitó muchos Aurors necesarios para ella y los derivó para seguridad de un evento. La misión fue un desastre y muchos Aurors murieron. Me enfurecí con Fudge, aparecí en el evento, y ante la mirada de todos los presentes le conecté un tremendo gancho de izquierda a la mandíbula. El resultado fue que Fudge perdió los 4 dientes que tengo en el collar y rotura de mandíbula incluida." Comentó sonriendo Pablo.  
  
"Skeeter tuvo titulares toda la semana con ese incidente." Dijo riendo Dumbledore.  
  
"Recuerdo el titular del día siguiente: "Abogado y Ministro combaten a duelo. Primer Round perdido por el Ministro." Aún tengo el recorte del Profeta guardado." Dijo Salatino, causando la risa general de los presentes.  
  
"¿A qué te dedicas ahora, 22?" Preguntó Sirius, cuando terminó la risa.  
  
"Tengo un bote y vivo en el mar, de la pesca. Tengo comida de sobra siempre." Dijo sonriendo Pablo.  
  
"Sin mafiosos, Mortífagos ni Ministros, ¿no?" Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
"Así es, Albus, así es." Respondió sonriendo el abogado.  
  
"¿Extrañas todo esto, Pablo?" Preguntó Molly.  
  
"A veces, pero me quedo con la tranquilidad del mar. Allí mis únicos enemigos son los peces y los temporales."Dijo sonriendo Pablo. Chequeando su reloj dijo: "Vayamos, el receso terminará en 10 minutos. Será mejor estar allí cuando llegue el Juez."  
  
Todos asintieron y se levantaron para regresar a sus lugares en el salón.  
  
Unos minutos después, llegó el Juez y comenzó a hablar: "Luego de escuchar a los testigos, he llegado a una decisión. El acusado, Sirius Robert Black, es liberado de todos los cargos en su contra. La noticia de su inocencia será publicada en el mundo Mágico y en el Muggle. También se le ordena la registración inmediata como Animago. Se le entregará la custodia permanente del Sr. Harry Potter, además de una casa para poder vivir y una indemnización de 1.000.000 de Galleons por todos los inconvenientes y los años pasados en Azkaban. Además se le devolverán todos sus bienes perdidos en el momento de ser enviado a Azkaban, al igual que su varita." Informó el Juez.  
  
El grupo que rodeaba a Sirius lo abrazó y Harry vio que Sirius estaba llorando de la alegría. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, y Sirius devolvió el abrazo orgulloso.  
  
"Agradecería, por favor, que me dejen terminar de hablar." Dijo el Juez seriamente al grupo. Todos se sentaron y el Juez comenzó a hablar nuevamente: "Se condena al Sr. Peter Pettigrew al beso del Dementor, a ser dado mañana al amanecer. Señor Black, felicitaciones y se le piden disculpas por todo. Concluye el Juicio." Dijo el Juez dando por terminado el Juicio.  
  
"Te lo dije Sirius, sabía exactamente lo que hacía." Dijo Pablo abrazándolo.  
  
"Gracias, 22, te debo una grande por esto." Dijo Sirius cuando se separaron.  
  
"Lo que tú me debes es esto." Dijo entregándole un papel.  
  
Sirius lo abrió, y allí vio un número en dólares y el número de una cuenta bancaria. "¿Qué significa esto, 22?" Preguntó con curiosidad luego de leer el papel.  
  
"Mis honorarios por el juicio y la cuanta bancaria donde debes depositar el dinero. Serás un gran amigo mío, Sirius, pero no trabajo gratis." Dijo riendo Pablo.  
  
Sirius se echó a reír. "En 2 semanas tendrás el dinero." Dijo cuando se calmó.  
  
"Eso espero. Felicitaciones nuevamente, Sirius. Espero que disfrutes la vida con Harry." Dijo despidiéndose.  
  
"Gracias a ti, Pablo." Dijo Sirius.  
  
"Antes de que me olvide. Si alguno de Ustedes necesita un abogado, no me busquen." Dijo seriamente antes de desaparecer.  
  
"Vayamos a celebrar en algún lado antes de regresar al Colegio." Propuso Lupin.  
  
Diez minutos después todos ellos estaban sentados almorzando en un restaurante.  
  
"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Sirius?" Preguntó Hermione, mientras comía.  
  
"Primero, buscar una casa para Harry y para mí. Luego un trabajo. Esto es si la Orden no se levanta nuevamente." Dijo seriamente Sirius.  
  
"¿Qué orden?" Preguntaron los 3 estudiantes al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Lo sabrán muy pronto." Aseguró Dumbledore.  
  
El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido, según Harry.  
  
El día en el Colegio, al que regresaron luego de almorzar, pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Harry convocó a una sesión de entrenamiento del equipo. Quería estar preparado para el partido de Febrero contra Ravenclaw.  
  
Luego se dedicó a estar el mayor tiempo posible con su padrino. Ahora que había sido declarado inocente, no volvería con los Dursley y no debería preocuparse más por la posibilidad de que sea atrapado.  
  
"Espero que las cosas retomen un sendero normal este año." Pensó Harry antes de quedarse dormido en su cama esa noche. 


	16. Capitulo 16 La Nueva Orden del Fènix

Capitulo 16 La Nueva Orden del Fénix  
  
Luego del Juicio, Sirius comenzó a buscar una casa para él y Harry. Encontró una casa grande con 6 habitaciones en Hogsmeade. Allí viviría también Remus, y podrían quedarse Ron y Hermione durante las vacaciones.  
  
Cuando McGonagall pasó con la lista de los estudiantes que se quedarían allí para Navidad, Harry, Hermione y los 4 Weasley firmaron. Sirius le dijo a Harry que pasaría las vacaciones en Hogwarts, además de los Sres. Weasley. Hermione también decidió quedarse en vez de ir a visitar a sus padres.  
  
En el partido de Quidditch de Diciembre, Hufflepuff derrotó a Slytherin por 200 a 100. Con esta derrota Slytherin quedaba fuera de la Copa.  
  
Harry pensaba en hacer un cambio en el partido de Febrero. En vez de Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, quería que fuera Gryffindor-Slytherin. De esa manera, Gryffindor definiría con Ravenclaw en el partido de Abril. Decidió proponérselo a Davies en Enero. Esperaba que no hubiera problemas con esto.  
  
Dumbledore anunció antes de las vacaciones un cambio en el profesorado.  
  
"Cuando terminen las vacaciones, Sirius Black comenzará a dar el Club de Duelo, en reemplazo del Profesor Lupin. También será su reemplazo durante las clases que este no pueda dar por su enfermedad." Dijo durante un desayuno ante todos los estudiantes.  
  
Harry sonrió por esto. Sería bastante divertido ver a Sirius como Profesor.  
  
****  
  
Unos días antes de Navidad, hubo una visita a Hogsmeade, donde Harry decidió comprar los regalos para todos.  
  
A Hermione le compró una lechuza del Callejón Diagon. Recordó que ella había dicho antes de que comenzara su tercer año, que quería una. La lechuza era marrón y de tamaño similar a Hedwig. Esto le serviría si quería enviar paquetes a alguien.  
  
A Ron le compró una túnica de los Chudley Cannons, su equipo de Quidditch favorito.  
  
A Sirius, una bolsa llena de Sortilegios Weasley. Estaba seguro que los disfrutaría como nadie más.  
  
A Hagrid, un libro de dragones. El semi-gigante era un fanático de ellos y Harry sabía que ese libro le encantaría. Traía una descripción completa de cada uno, sus características, donde encontrarlos e información de ese estilo.  
  
A Remus, un libro de Artes Oscuras. No tenía demasiada idea de que regalarle, y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Esperaba que le gustara.  
  
Con las bolsas llenas de regalos, se sentó en una mesa de Las Tres Escobas con Ron, Hermione y Lavender. Los otros tres tenían sus compras navideñas.  
  
Lavender iría a su casa para las vacaciones. Vendrían familiares a visitar a sus padres, y ellos le habían pedido que vaya. Lavender deseaba verlos igualmente, además de que no quería quedarse en el Castillo pese a las insistencias de su novio.  
  
Mientras tomaban cerveza de manteca, aparecieron en el local los mellizos. Cuando vieron a Harry se acercaron a él.  
  
"Harry, debemos hablar contigo en privado." Dijo George seriamente, tomándolo de un brazo.  
  
"Tiene que ser ahora." Agregó Fred, tomándolo del otro brazo.  
  
Harry miró a los mellizos con desconfianza. Algo le decía que estaban tramando alguna cosa, y que a él no le gustaría para nada eso, sea lo que sea. Decidió seguirlos a una mesa alejada de sus amigos.  
  
"¿Qué quieren ustedes dos conmigo esta vez?" Preguntó Harry, viéndolos con desconfianza.  
  
"Harry, como recordaras, tú eres el principal inversor de nuestra empresa." Comenzó Fred.  
  
"Sí, lo recuerdo." Dijo Harry, con mayor desconfianza.  
  
"Bueno, hemos decidido nombrarte otra cosa en nuestra empresa." Continuó George.  
  
"Ya que gracias a tu aporte, hemos podido comenzar a hacerlo en grande este negocio hemos decidido..." Siguió Fred.  
  
"Nombrarte como..." Acotó George.  
  
"Nuestro..." Siguió Fred.  
  
"Co-Dueño y Vice-Presidente de la Empresa de Sortilegios Weasley." Dijeron los dos a dúo.  
  
"¿¿¿¿EL QUÉ????" Preguntó Harry gritando.  
  
"Co-Dueño y Vice-Presidente de la Empresa de Sortilegios Weasley." Dijeron los mellizos a coro.  
  
"¿Ustedes dos están bromeando?" Preguntó Harry, considerando la posibilidad de que los mellizos hubieran perdido definitivamente la cabeza.  
  
"Absolutamente no, Harry. Tú eres la razón para que exista esta empresa, y consideramos justo que estés en ella con esa posición." Dijo Fred.  
  
"Chicos, escuchen los dos. Esta empresa es suya, lo mío es un detalle menor. Lo hice porque los considero mis amigos y ustedes estaban en un problema y les podía dar una solución. No quiero meterme en esto." Dijo Harry determinado.  
  
"Escucha, Harry. Esto lo hacemos para devolverte el favor. Sabemos que si te ofrecemos dinero no aceptarás. Te conocemos demasiado bien. Acepta, por favor." Rogó George.  
  
"De acuerdo, pero impongo condiciones, que deberán ser seguidas al pie de la letra." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Cuáles?" Preguntaron los mellizos ansiosos.  
  
"Primero: no quiero tener nada que ver con los negocios, eso es asunto suyo. Segundo: mi nombre no aparecerá en ningún lado. Si alguien pregunta quien es el Vice-Presidente, se dirá que esa persona quiere mantenerse oculta y anónima. Bajo ninguna situación, excepto que yo decida lo contrario, se me nombrará como parte de esta empresa. Tercero: NO JUGARÁN ninguna broma a mí, Ron, Lavender o Hermione NUNCA. Cuarto: quiero muestras gratis de todos los productos nuevos para poder jugar bromas yo también. ¿Aceptan?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.  
  
"Trato Hecho." Dijo Fred dándole la mano a Harry.  
  
"Aceptado." Dijo su mellizo haciendo lo mismo que él.  
  
"Espero no arrepentirme nunca de esto. Ahora regresaré con mi novia y mis amigos." Dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros.  
  
"¿Qué querían los mellizos contigo, Harry?" Preguntó Ron cuando su amigo se sentó.  
  
"No es asunto tuyo, Ron. Además, no te gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta." Dijo Harry tomando de su cerveza de manteca.  
  
"¿Están preparando una broma entre los tres?" Preguntó Hermione, desconfiada de la reunión entre su novio y los hermanos de su otro mejor amigo.  
  
"Como dije: No es asunto suyo. Esto nos concierne a ellos y a mí solamente." Dijo Harry seriamente terminando su cerveza de manteca. Luego se levantó, tomó sus bolsas y dijo: "Vuelvo al Colegio. ¿Vienen conmigo o se quedan?"  
  
"Vamos contigo." Respondieron sus amigos, haciendo lo mismo.  
  
Durante todo el día, los tres trataron de sacarle a Harry y a los mellizos información acerca del porque de la reunión de esa tarde.  
  
"No es asunto suyo." Fue la única respuesta que recibían por parte de los tres.  
  
Aunque los tres se morían de curiosidad, sabían que ni Harry ni los mellizos soltarían palabra si no querían hacerlo. Luego de un rato decidieron dejar de investigar el asunto.  
  
"Solo espero nunca arrepentirme de esto." Pensó Harry esa noche antes de dormirse.  
  
****  
  
Para las vacaciones, en el Colegio se quedó muy poca gente. Aparte de ellos 6, se quedaron dos Ravenclaw, un chico de Segundo Año y otra chica de Cuarto, un Slytherin de Tercer Año, y una Hufflepuff de Séptimo Año.  
  
Harry, Hermione y los 4 Weasley decidieron juntarse todos juntos en la Sala Común la mañana de Navidad para abrir allí los regalos juntos.  
  
La mañana de Navidad, Ron despertó a Harry lanzándole la almohada en la cabeza. "Vamos a abrir los regalos en la Sala Común." Dijo el pelirrojo transportando mágicamente sus regalos hacía allí.  
  
Harry se puso los anteojos e hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Al llegar a la Sala Común, vieron que estaba desierta y decidieron sentarse en los sillones a esperar al resto del grupo.  
  
La primera en bajar fue Hermione. "Feliz Navidad, Harry." Fue su saludo antes de besar en la boca a su novio.  
  
"Feliz Navidad, Hermi." Saludó Harry a su novia.  
  
"Feliz Navidad a ti también, Ron." Saludó la chica a su otro mejor amigo.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Hermione." Saludó el pelirrojo, mientras miraba ansiosamente las escaleras de los dormitorios esperando a que sus hermanos bajaran.  
  
Diez minutos después bajaron los otros 3 Weasley, y allí comenzó el abierto de los regalos.  
  
"Gracias Harry, es hermosa." Dijo Hermione al ver la lechuza.  
  
"Ahora no necesitarás a Pig o a Hedwig para comunicarte con nosotros." Dijo Harry bromeando tomando su primer regalo, que resultó ser otro par de medias de Dobby. Este año tenían una el dibujo de una Snitch y la otra un dragón.  
  
Harry las dejo a un costado y tomó el siguiente regalo. Este resultó ser un libro titulado "Tácticas para un Gran Buscador de Quidditch" que era de Remus Lupin.  
  
Ron le regaló una chaqueta con los colores de los Cannons.  
  
Hermione un libro sobre la magia sin varita y como entrenarse para usarla.  
  
Hagrid un gran libro sobre los Fénix.  
  
Luego de ese le quedaban cuatro más. El primero resultó ser el de los Dursley, que consistía en una bolsa de confeti. Harry sospechaba que era su manera de festejar que se iba para siempre.  
  
Cuando estaba por abrir el siguiente, Ginny gritó: "Ron, ¿quién te envió una Saeta de Fuego?"  
  
Esto atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban en la Sala Común. Efectivamente, Ron tenía en sus manos una Saeta como la de Harry. Harry tomó el papel que venía con el envoltorio y lo leyó para todos:  
  
"Espero que esto te ayude a ganar todos los partidos en el Equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Feliz navidad. Sirius."  
  
"Parece que este año Sirius decidió hacer regalos a lo grande." Dijo Harry sonriendo. Al ver a Hermione, notó que ella también tenía un regalo con forma de escoba. Entonces dijo: "Parece que tú también recibiste una Saeta, Hermi."  
  
"Eso parece." Dijo sonriendo Hermione, mientras abría el paquete, que efectivamente era una Saeta de Fuego.  
  
"¿Y a ti que te regaló Sirius, Harry?" Preguntó Ron abriendo el paquete de su madre, que contenía el sweater marrón de todos los años.  
  
Harry tomó el regalo de su padrino y supo en el instante que era una escoba. La desenvolvió, y todos en la Sala Común se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.  
  
La escoba era una Rayo Dorado 3000. Esta era la más nueva del mercado y era la más veloz y resistente de todas, superando incluso a la Saeta de Fuego.  
  
"Guau! Una Rayo Dorado 3000!!!! Con esa escoba nadie nos va a poder parar hasta que obtengamos la copa!" Exclamó Fred, impresionado por la escoba de carrera de su compañero de equipo.  
  
"Lo mejor será que esto no salga de aquí. Me muero de ganas por ver la expresión de Malfoy cuando lo enfrentemos en Febrero." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
"¿Febrero? ¿En Febrero no jugamos contra Ravenclaw?" Preguntó Ginny desconcertada.  
  
"Así es. Pero estoy pensando en proponerle a Davies que pasemos nuestro partido para Abril, y que el de Febrero sea Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en vez de Ravenclaw. De esa manera, el partido entre nosotros y Ravenclaw define la Copa. Slytherin ya está fuera de competición. Los únicos con chances de ganarla somos nosotros y ellos." Explicó Harry mientras abría el paquete de la Sra. Weasley. Este año el sweater era Azul y tenía una gran "P" en el pecho. Harry sospechó que era por Prefecto, igual que el que Percy había recibido en su Primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
"Está bien, Harry. Dudo que los otros jugadores del equipo tengan algún problema con eso." Dijo George confiado.  
  
El último era un sobre que tenía en su frente su nombre y su localización. Viendo a los demás se dio cuenta que todos los demás también habían recibido uno de esos.  
  
Harry abrió el sobre y de él cayeron dos cosas: una pluma y una carta. Harry creyó reconocer la pluma como una de Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore. Muerto de curiosidad, tomó la carta y la leyó:  
  
"Harry James Potter. Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix. Preséntate esta mañana a la medianoche en la Oficina del Director con tu varita y la pluma que has recibido."  
  
Harry miró a sus amigos y notó que todos estaban confundidos por esto.  
  
"¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix? ¿Por qué estamos en ella?" Preguntó Ginny desconcertada por la carta.  
  
"Creo que una vez escuché a Bill hablar sobre la Orden. Al parecer era una organización que se dedicaba a enfrentar al Innombrable y sus Mortífagos antes de su caída. Creo que Papá y Mamá estaban en ella." Comentó George seriamente.  
  
"A esa Orden debe haberse referido Sirius. ¿Recuerdan que dijo "Si la Orden no se levanta de nuevo" el día del Juicio?" Dijo Harry a sus amigos.  
  
"Eso parece, y también se ve que los 6 estamos en ella." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Oigan ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer y después hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve afuera?" Propuso Fred para levantar el ánimo de todos.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijeron todos y bajaron al Gran Salón a almorzar.  
  
Al bajar allí, se encontraron con una sola gran mesa con 18 cubiertos. En la mesa estaban sentados los otros alumnos que se quedaron en el Castillo, Sirius, Remus, Filch el celador, los Profesores McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout y Dumbledore.  
  
"Feliz Navidad a todos Ustedes! Siéntense para comer!" Saludó el Director invitando a los 6 Gryffindors a sentarse en los asientos vacíos alrededor de la mesa.  
  
"Feliz Navidad! Gracias por los regalos, Sirius!" Dijo Hermione cuando se sentaron todos.  
  
"Tomaré eso como que les gustó, ¿no es así?" Dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
"Puedes apostarlo." Dijo Ron, mientras se servía comida en su plato.  
  
Durante el almuerzo, que fue delicioso como siempre, Harry obtuvo varios nuevos regalos navideños: de los petardos con sorpresa consiguió un álbum para guardar las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate, una caja de ellas, una pulsera de oro y un colgante que tenía la forma de un león y también un gatita blanca con manchas negras y ojos verdes como los suyos.  
  
"Parece que le encontramos novia a Crookshanks, ¿Verdad Hermione?" Dijo burlándose Ron. Este comentario provocó la risa de todos los Gryffindors.  
  
"NO!" Fue la respuesta de Harry y Hermione. Esto provocó aún más la risa de todos sus compañeros.  
  
"¿Quién es Crookshanks?" Preguntó Remus confundido por la risa.  
  
"Mi gato." Respondió Hermione.  
  
"Es demasiada joven para tener novio. Quizás el año que viene los juntemos." Dijo Harry acariciando a su nueva mascota.  
  
"Oye, Harry ¿por qué no abres un zoológico? Ya tienes a Hedwig, a Godric y ahora a esta gata." Dijo bromeando Ron, antes de recibir una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de Harry. Esto calló al pelirrojo al instante.  
  
"¿Quién es Godric?" Preguntaron los mellizos con curiosidad.  
  
"No es asunto suyo." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"De acuerdo, no se habla más del tema." Dijo Fred, aunque estaba muerto de curiosidad por esto, al igual que su mellizo y su hermana menor.  
  
"¿Cómo la llamarás, Harry?" Preguntó interesado Dumbledore.  
  
Harry la miró por unos instantes antes de decir: "Lily."  
  
"Lindo nombre para una hermosa gata." Dijo Remus, quien era uno de los pocos en la mesa que comprendió la razón del nombre. Lily era el nombre de la madre de Harry.  
  
"Miau." Dijo la gata haciéndose una bola sobre el regazo de Harry.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con eso." Dijo Harry acariciando a su nueva mascota.  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo, las puertas se abrieron y apareció en su túnica de siempre la Profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney.  
  
"Cartón lleno, la que faltaba. Ahora sí que estamos todos." Murmuró Harry a sus dos amigos. Esto provocó que McGonagall, que lo había escuchado, le lanzara una severa mirada que el Prefecto ignoró por completo.  
  
"Sybill que agradable sorpresa, siéntate." Dijo Dumbledore haciendo aparecer una silla para la Profesora en un espacio libre entre Snape y Harry.  
  
Ambos le lanzaron a Dumbledore una mirada capaz de congelar el fuego más caliente de todos. El Director las ignoró por completo, mientras la Profesora Trelawney se sentaba con los demás.  
  
Para suerte de Harry, Trelawney pasó el almuerzo sin hacer comentarios hacia él, o más precisamente, sin predecirle la muerte. Harry por su parte ignoró por completo a su antigua Profesora.  
  
Cuando los 6 Gryffindors se levantaron de la mesa, cada uno cargado de regalos, Harry además había conseguido un nuevo set de piezas completas para su juego de Ajedrez y un reloj de oro que le regaló a Hermione, ("yo ya tengo el que Ron me regaló", le dijo Harry cuando ella quiso rechazarlo, y le mostró el reloj que tenía), todos ellos estaban llenos y decidieron regresar a la Sala Común antes de hacer la batalla de bolas de nieve prometida antes del almuerzo.  
  
"Harry, ¿puedo tomar una rana de chocolate?" Preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron en la Sala.  
  
"Seguro, dame una a mí también." Dijo Harry mientras acariciaba a Lily. Luego agregó: "Si alguien quiere, tomen una."  
  
Ron repartió una a cada uno de los presentes, mientras Harry se comía la suya. Cuando dio vuelta la cajita para ver el mago que le había tocado, gritó de la impresión.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó su novia alertada por su grito.  
  
"¿Cuántos magos conocen que tengan una de estas?" Dijo Harry mostrándoles a todos la figurita que decía:  
  
"Harry Potter es conocido por todos en el mundo mágico por ser quien derrotó al Innombrable, cuando tenía solo un año de edad. También es el único sobreviviente conocido hasta ahora del Maleficio Asesino Avada Kedavra, cosa que le ganó el nombre del Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Harry actualmente cursa su Quinto año en la Casa Gryffindor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de la cuál es Prefecto. Es también el Buscador más joven del último siglo y Capitán del Equipo de su casa, con el que ganó la Copa de Quidditch escolar hace dos años. El año pasado ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos teniendo solo 14 años.  
  
Hay rumores que indican que Harry se ha enfrentado al Innombrable en otras 3 ocasiones durante los últimos 4 años, aunque nunca ha sido confirmada esta información.  
  
Los máximos hobbies del Joven Potter son el Quidditch, del cuál es un gran amante, y pasar su tiempo libre con sus dos mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Guau, Harry! Tienes una figurita de las ranas de chocolate propia!" Dijo impresionado Ron.  
  
"Otra cosa especial de la lista del Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿no creen?" Dijo sarcásticamente Harry, mientras comía otra. Esta traía la de Merlín. Harry, que ya la tenía, la guardó para poder intercambiarla más tarde.  
  
Luego de jugar un rato al Snap Explosivo y al Ajedrez, los 6 bajaron a los terrenos del colegio para tener la batalla de bolas de nieve prometida.  
  
Allí se les agregó el estudiante de Hufflepuff, y media hora más tarde los dos de Ravenclaw. Pronto varios Profesores, entre ellos Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore, se sumaron a la batalla. Esta fue ganada por los estudiantes, que manipularon las bolas con magia para que ataquen a los Profesores.  
  
"Eso es trampa." Dijo Sirius, luego de rendirse.  
  
"Sirius, para ti tengo un viejo dicho Muggle: "En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale." Y esto, mi querido Padrino, es una guerra." Dijo Harry lanzando una nueva bola de nieve a su padrino.  
  
"Dije me rindo." Dijo Sirius esquivándola.  
  
Harry y los demás acabaron la batalla y se dirigieron a la Sala Común para cambiarse y luego bajar a cenar.  
  
Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la Sala Común, Harry se dedicó a leer el libro que Hermione le había regalado. Quería saber todo lo posible sobre la Magia sin varita. Ya había logrado dominar la mayoría de los hechizos que había aprendido en sus dos primeros años, y quería comenzar con los de tercero y cuarto lo antes posible.  
  
El resto del día pasó muy rápido. El día siguiente también, y antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta era ya la hora de la reunión de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
****  
  
Los seis estudiantes de Gryffindor se dirigieron a la hora señalada a la Oficina de Dumbledore. Luego de dar la contraseña a la gárgola ("Brujas Fritas") se golpearon a la puerta de la Oficina y esperaron la respuesta desde el interior.  
  
"Adelante!" Gritó alguien desde adentro, indicándoles a los seis que debían hacerlo.  
  
Al entrar, vieron que allí estaban: los 4 Jefes de las Casas del Colegio, Sirius, Remus, los Sres. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, el verdadero Ojo Loco Moody, el Sr. Diggory, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher y varias personas más que ninguno de ellos conocía.  
  
"Me alegro de que hayan decidido venir los seis. Esto es una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, a la que Ustedes han sido aceptados a entrar." Dijo Dumbledore en un tono serio.  
  
"¿Qué es exactamente y qué hace esta Orden, Profesor Dumbledore?" Preguntó Fred, mientras los 6 se sentaban en sillas con sus nombres.  
  
"Esta Orden, Sr. Weasley, se dedica a combatir la Oscuridad y Magos Tenebrosos. La última vez que esta Orden se levantó fue hace más de 14 años." Informó el Director.  
  
"Y terminó cuando Harry venció al Innombrable, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Ron pensativamente.  
  
"Así es. De los que estamos aquí, solo Bill y Charlie no estaban presentes en la lucha. El Consejo Interno consistía, además de los presentes, con los padres de Harry, James y Lily Potter; Frank Longbottom y su esposa, los padres de Neville; los Bones, los padres de Susan, que está actualmente en la Casa Hufflepuff; Y Colagusano." Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Qué tenemos nosotros 6 que ver con esto?" Preguntó Hermione, que estaba muerta de curiosidad.  
  
"Ustedes han sido aceptados para unirse a ella. Esto, claro está, si ustedes quieren." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
Los 6 Gryffindors se miraron entre sí, antes de decir al unísono: "acepto."  
  
"Muy bien. Como algunos de ustedes aún cursan el Colegio, no estarán presentes en combate, aunque serán entrenados para hacerlo si se presenta la oportunidad. Además cada uno de Ustedes tendrá una misión particular para ayudarnos ene esta lucha." Dijo Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"¿Cuál será la misión de cada uno?" Preguntó George.  
  
"Usted y su hermano mellizo nos ayudarán con sus bromas. Queremos que produzcan alguna un tanto... más peligrosas para la salud de los Mortífagos. Ustedes han provocado el más absoluto caos en este colegio durante sus 7 años aquí. Ahora lo podrán hacer con un propósito más... provechoso, digamos." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
Los mellizos se miraron inseguros. Harry notó esa indecisión al igual que Dumbledore.  
  
El director agregó: "A cambio de esto se les proveerá de un local en el Callejón Diagon y otro en Hogsmeade. Ustedes nos ayudarían allí informándonos de lo que suceda."  
  
"A nosotros esto nos suena muy bien Profesor..." Comenzó Fred.  
  
"Pero tenemos un problema." Completó George.  
  
"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó confundido Dumbledore.  
  
"Verá, en esta empresa hay una tercera parte que es nuestro Co-Dueño, principal inversor y Vice-Presidente." Explicó George.  
  
"Para esto necesitamos su aprobación." Agregó Fred.  
  
"Ya sabía que de esto me iba a arrepentir algún día." Murmuró Harry antes de golpear a Fred con el pie por debajo de la mesa. Cuando el Mellizo giró para verlo, Harry asintió ligeramente, lo suficiente para que los hermanos Weasley lo vieran.  
  
"Aceptamos." Dijeron los dos a coro.  
  
"¿No necesitaban la aprobación de alguien?" Preguntó confundida la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"No importa, ya la tenemos." Dijo Fred.  
  
"Tú eres el inversor, ¿no es así?" Preguntó en un susurro, Hermione a su novio. Ella había visto el asentimiento de Harry y todo comenzaba a cerrarle.  
  
"Sí, pero no lo digas a nadie. Si la Sra. Weasley se entera, me mata." Murmuró Harry en el oído de su novia. Esta solo asintió sin hacer comentarios.  
  
"¿Quién es esa persona?" Preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore divertido.  
  
"Ese, Profesor Dumbledore, es un asunto nuestro y de esa persona." Dijo George.  
  
"Dio ordenes expresas de querer mantenerse en el anonimato, a menos que decida lo contrario." Agregó Fred en tono solemne.  
  
"¿Quién está tan loco para apoyarlos a Ustedes dos en esto?" Preguntó McGonagall con curiosidad.  
  
"Alguien tan o más loco que nosotros, Profesora." Dijeron a dúo los mellizos.  
  
"Digan quien es esa persona ahora mismo." Dijo la Sra. Weasley en tono amenazador.  
  
"Como dijimos, prefiere permanecer anónimo." Dijeron los dos muy seriamente.  
  
"Sres. Weasley, debo saber quien es esa persona." Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"El inversor de la empresa soy yo." Dijo Harry levantando la mano.  
  
"¿Tú les diste los mil Galleons a los mellizos?" Preguntó la Sra. Weasley incrédula.  
  
"Sí. Les di el dinero del Torneo. Yo no lo quería y ellos sí. Aunque tuve que amenazarlos para que lo aceptaran." Dijo diabólicamente el Prefecto de Gryffindor.  
  
"Tenían razón: se los dio alguien tan locos como ellos." Dijo McGonagall, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Podemos seguir con esta reunión?" Propuso Harry, que estaba incomodo por las miradas de todos los presentes.  
  
"Así es. El Sr. Ronald Weasley, recibirá un entrenamiento que lo ayudará con una de sus habilidades y que nos servirá en el futuro." Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, con mucha curiosidad.  
  
"Creo recordar, Sr. Weasley, cierto partido de Ajedrez suyo en su Primer Año." Dijo el Director sonriendo.  
  
"También lo recuerdo. Fue una de las pruebas cuando estábamos tras la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Preguntó desconcertado Ron.  
  
"Estrategia. Ron, el Ajedrez es básicamente eso: Estrategia." Dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que quería decir Dumbledore.  
  
"Así es. Se necesitan estrategias. La del Sr. Potter, aunque fue buena, fue algo peligrosa y hubo demasiadas cosas en ella que podían salir mal. Eso será parte de su entrenamiento." Dijo Dumbledore a Ron, quien asintió entendiendo los que el Director pretendía de él.  
  
"¿Y el resto de nosotros, Profesor?" Preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Usted, Srta. Weasley nos ayudará con su peculiar habilidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin ser notada. Aunque su hermano Ron, Harry y Hermione, también tienen esa peculiar habilidad, Usted es más discreta al hacerlo." Dijo Dumbledore enviándoles miradas serias a los 4 amigos.  
  
"Acepto." Dijo la única miembro femenino de la Familia Weasley, quien estaba colorada de la cabeza a los pies.  
  
"¿Y Harry y yo?" Preguntó Hermione, curiosa de saber su misión en la Orden.  
  
"Usted, Srta. Granger, no será entrenada, sino todo lo contrario. Usted y el Sr. Potter, y la Srta. Chang si acepta, nos ayudarán a entrenar a los nuevos miembros en Artes Marciales." Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Es esto sensato, Albus?" Preguntó Ojo Loco, con algo de desconfianza.  
  
"Créelo, Alastor. Los tres han demostrado un gran don en ellas. Además su club en el Colegio es un éxito. Esto sería una gran ayuda en el entrenamiento de los nuevos miembros." Dijo el Director, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en la reunión.  
  
"Si Cho acepta, estaremos encantados. Pero Profesor, las reglas que rigen en el Club del Colegio, regirán allí también." Dijo Harry, en un tono que decía claramente que no bromeaba en ese asunto.  
  
"Por supuesto Harry." Dijo el Director antes de agregar: "Los 6 recibirán el entrenamiento de la orden, además de una pequeña paga por sus trabajos. Estar aquí, representa un gran peligro, y esperamos que actúen debidamente." Dijo en un tono muy serio.  
  
"De acuerdo, aceptamos todos." Dijeron los seis Gryffindors.  
  
Luego de esto, la discusión giró a temas sobre los ataque de Voldemort, que habían crecido nuevamente luego del ataque al Ministerio y de la elección del Sr. Weasley como Ministro.  
  
Luego de escuchar las cosas concernientes a él y sus amigos, Harry se acercó a Godric, quien se situó en su hombro y permaneció allí durante toda la reunión.  
  
"Harry ¿de quién es ese Fénix?" Preguntó Fred con curiosidad cuando terminó la reunión y los 6 amigos estaban por regresar a la Torre.  
  
"Este, Fred, es Godric, mi Fénix Real." Dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos.  
  
"¿A él se refería Ron en Navidad?" Preguntó Ginny mientras acariciaba la cabeza el hermoso ave.  
  
"Así es. Lo obtuve antes de Halloween, y ha permanecido viviendo aquí con Fawkes desde entonces." Explicó Harry señalando al ave del Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
"Es realmente hermoso." Dijo George acariciándolo también, maravillado por su belleza.  
  
"Creo que será mejor regresar a la Torre. Es tarde." Dijo Harry, viendo en su reloj que ya eran casi las 3.00 de la mañana. Varios de los chicos tenían señales de cansancio y de querer irse a dormir.  
  
"Tienes razón, vayamos ya." Dijo Ginny, mientras iba a saludar a sus padres.  
  
Harry se despidió de todos y dejó a Godric en su percha antes de seguir a sus amigos a su Torre. Se quedó dormido poco después de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. 


	17. Capitulo 17 La Peor Humillaciòn de la Hi...

Capitulo 17 La Peor Humillación de la Historia  
  
Cuando comenzaron nuevamente las clases, Dumbledore le propuso a Cho unirse a la Orden y el propósito que ella tendría allí como instructora.  
  
"Acepto, Profesor. Pero si alguno de ellos me falta el respeto, lo lamentará y mucho." Dijo Cho en un tono que mostraba que no bromeaba en absoluto.  
  
"No se preocupe, Srta. Chang. Las reglas del Club del Colegio regirán allí también, solo que con más severidad." Explicó Dumbledore seriamente. Cho solo asintió a esto.  
  
De esa manera, Harry, Hermione y Cho, acordaron comenzar a entrenar a los nuevos miembros en las Artes Marciales. Este entrenamiento comenzaría en Febrero, cuando se hubiera comenzado la admisión de los miembros que actuarían en caso de ataques.  
  
****  
  
Harry les propuso la idea del cambio del partido de Febrero a sus compañeros de equipo. Como George había dicho, ninguno de ellos había tenido problemas. Aceptaron encantados.  
  
"Roger, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Preguntó Harry al Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, cuando finalizó la primera reunión de Prefectos del trimestre.  
  
"Seguro, Harry, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el Premio Anual sentándose en una silla al igual que el otro Prefecto.  
  
"Te quiero proponer algo. Como Slytherin está fuera de competición por la Copa, pensé que sería mejor que el partido de Febrero sea Gryffindor versus Slytherin en vez de Ravenclaw. Nosotros jugaríamos en Abril y definiríamos la Copa. De esa manera ninguno de nosotros dependería del resultado de cualquiera para saber si la gana. ¿Qué te parece?" Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿El resto de tu equipo tiene algún problema con esto?" Preguntó Roger pensando en la proposición que le habían hecho.  
  
"Ellos aceptaron sin problemas. Escucha, si no quieren hacerlo o tienen problemas con esto, esta conversación nunca pasó y yo no propuse nada. Me parece algo justo para los dos, ya que somos los únicos con chances de ganarla." Respondió Harry, esperando que el otro no tuviera problemas.  
  
"Déjame averiguar con los otros, pero yo no tengo ningún problema. ¿Los Profesores lo saben esto?" Dijo Davies considerando todo lo propuesto por el Capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
"Quería saber si tú estabas de acuerdo con esto antes de comunicárselo a ellos." Dijo Harry, confiando en que los Profesores no tendrían problemas con esta proposición.  
  
"Mañana tendrás nuestra respuesta. Si aceptamos, lo hablaremos con Hooch y los Jefes de Casa para coordinar todo." Respondió Roger.  
  
"De acuerdo te veré mañana entonces." Dijo Harry despidiéndose de ambos.  
  
Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Cho le dijo que el equipo no tenía problemas, y que se lo comunicaron a Flitwick, quien tampoco los tuvo.  
  
"Háblalo con McGonagall, para saber que piensa ella. Después hablaremos con Madame Hooch." Dijo Cho antes de sentarse a desayunar con sus compañeros de Casa.  
  
Luego del desayuno, Harry se dirigió a la Oficina de su Jefa de Casa y le explicó lo que había pensado y la posición de ambos equipos.  
  
"Cho me dijo que el Profesor Flitwick no tiene problemas con esto, Profesora. ¿Usted?" Preguntó Harry al terminar de explicarle todo.  
  
La Jefa de Gryffindor meditó unos minutos antes de responder. "Hubiera preferido que me lo comunicaras desde el principio Potter. Pero no, no hay problemas. Hoy lo hablaré con la Profesora de vuelo y será comunicado al equipo de Slytherin." Dijo la Profesora seriamente.  
  
"De acuerdo Profesora, se lo comunicaré al resto del equipo ahora." Dijo Harry yendo a la práctica que había convocado para luego del desayuno.  
  
En la práctica, comenzaron a hacer jugadas para contrarrestar al equipo de Slytherin.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido que las escobas que Sirius les había regalado para Navidad, no las vería nadie antes del partido de Febrero.  
  
Los únicos que sabían que ellos las tenían eran los 3 Weasley que habían estado en el Colegio para Navidad. Por supuesto, ninguno de los 3 revelaría el secreto, querían ver la reacción de los otros al ver las escobas.  
  
Una de las razones de este hermetismo era que Malfoy había conseguido una Saeta, además de comprarse el puesto de Capitán de Slytherin.  
  
"Como se dice habitualmente: "El dinero no compra las habilidades de nadie", este es el mejor ejemplo de ello." Dijo Harry a sus compañeros de equipo luego del entrenamiento.  
  
Harry decidió entrenar al equipo, tanto los Titulares como los Reservas, hasta el máximo. Sabía que Malfoy haría trampa, y que probablemente habría varios jugadores lastimados en ese partido.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué haremos si Slytherin decide hacer trampa como siempre y decide jugar más sucio y salvaje que nunca?" Preguntó Neville, un tanto nervioso.  
  
"Para eso tenemos la vieja y amada filosofía de Oliver Wood para los partidos Gryffindor-Slytherin, Neville." Respondió Harry sonriendo maléficamente.  
  
"¿Cuál es esa filosofía, Harry?" Preguntó Nicolás con curiosidad.  
  
"Aprendan que en estos partidos de Quidditch no se trata de la supervivencia del más apto." Dijo Harry sonriendo aún más maléficamente.  
  
"¿No?" Preguntaron los reservas confundidos.  
  
"No, es la supervivencia del más salvaje." Dijo Fred entendiendo lo que Harry quería decir.  
  
"Exactamente, contra Slytherin siempre se usa esa filosofía, y siempre nos dio buen resultado. Esta vez no será la excepción, se los aseguro." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
"Algo me dice que este partido será memorable." Murmuró Alicia.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, mi querida Alicia. Si es necesario nos aprovecharemos de la debilidad de Slytherin." Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa parecida a la de los mellizos.  
  
"¿Cuál es esa debilidad?" Preguntó Dean confundido.  
  
"Ellos no tienen ni Bateadores ni Buscador de Reserva. Si sacamos a los tres del juego, el partido será una paliza." Dijo George entendiendo la debilidad a la que Harry se refería.  
  
"Exacto, mi querido George. Eso se hará solo si juegan demasiado sucio y nuestros jugadores están en peligro. Caso contrario, ustedes dos jugarán como siempre, ¿entendido?" Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los Bateadores con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Capitán." Dijo George con una inclinación.  
  
"Estamos a tus ordenes." Dijo Fred haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.  
  
"Párense y déjense de pavadas. Escuchen todos, planeo que este partido sea recordado por varios, varios, varios años. Si es posible, jugarán todos los Reservas, pero eso pasará si debemos usar nuestra filosofía de guerra. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"Sí." Dijeron todos a coro.  
  
"Muy bien, ahora de vuelta al Castillo." Dijo el Capitán guiando a sus compañeros de vuelta al Colegio. Todos asintieron y siguieron a Harry al Castillo para el almuerzo.  
  
****  
  
El día del partido Harry bajó a desayunar con todo el equipo. Por primera vez desde que estaba en él, Harry comió en el desayuno, cosa que sorprendió a todos sus compañeros.  
  
"Oye Harry, ¿qué pasó que estás comiendo hoy?" Preguntó Alicia con curiosidad sobre la manera de actuar de su Capitán, mientras comía una tostada.  
  
"Necesito fuerzas para el partido, además hoy estoy muy tranquilo." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras comía cereales.  
  
Luego del desayuno Harry instó a los jugadores a que fueran al vestuario para cambiarse rápido.  
  
"Harry ¿dónde está tu escoba?" Preguntó Alicia mientras se cambiaban.  
  
"Ni Ron ni Hermione las tienen tampoco." Dijo Katie, que al igual que el resto del equipo vio que los tres estaban sin escobas.  
  
"Tenemos una sorpresa para todos." Dijo Harry y sacó de una parte escondida del vestuario las dos Saetas de Fuego y la Rayo Dorada 3000.  
  
"¿Cuándo las consiguieron?" Preguntó Angelina impresionada por las escobas de sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
"Sirius nos la regaló para Navidad. Decidimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos. No queríamos que los Slytherin se enteraran de esto, sobre todo de la Rayo de Harry." Explicó Ron, mientras terminaba de cambiarse la túnica del colegio por la del equipo.  
  
"Y qué sorpresa nos dieron!" Exclamó Dean impresionado.  
  
"Escuchen. Sabemos que podemos vencer a Slytherin," Comenzó Harry el discurso Pre-partido, "Chicas disparen y anoten todo lo que puedan. Sabemos que habrá penales de sobra en este partido." Dijo dirigiéndose a las 3 Cazadoras.  
  
"Dalo por hecho, Harry." Dijo Katie, mientras los otras dos Cazadoras asentían.  
  
"Fred, George, ya lo saben, quiero tácticas normales a menos que las cambie por las de guerra. Para eso esperarán mi señal." Les dijo Harry a sus Bateadores.  
  
"Entendido." Dijeron a coro los hermanos Weasley.  
  
"Ron, ten cuidado con las Bludger y sus Cazadores, son muy sucios." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.  
  
"Hecho." Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.  
  
"De Malfoy me ocupo yo." Dijo Harry. Luego agregó: "Manos al centro. 3... 2... 1..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Gritó todo el equipo separando las manos y dirigiéndose al campo de juego.  
  
"Aquí llega Gryffindor!" Exclamó Lila, la prima de Hermione. "Ron Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Jonsohn, Fred y George Weasley y Harry Potter!"  
  
"Y aquí llega Slytherin." Dijo María, la hermana de Alicia Spinnet. "Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Puecy, Krinner y Malfoy."  
  
Madame Hooch esperaba en el centro del campo con las pelotas de Quidditch a ambos equipos, que se alinearon tras sus capitanes.  
  
"Quiero un partido limpio por parte de todos." Dijo la referí, aunque parecía dirigirse más que nada a los de Slytherin. "Capitanes, dense la mano." Ordenó a Harry y Malfoy.  
  
Ambos Capitanes hicieron esto enviándose miradas de odio, aunque la de Malfoy tenía envidia al reconocer la escoba de Harry.  
  
Este detalle había sido visto por todos en el estadio, y Lee describía detalladamente las atribuciones de la escoba, aunque fue detenido de mayores cualidades por el clásico grito de "JORDAN!" Perteneciente a McGonagall.  
  
"Monten las escobas y esperen mi señal!" Ordenó Hooch. "3... 2... 1...!"  
  
"Y despegan! Katie Bell toma la Quaffle y se dirige al área de Slytherin pero es interceptada por Parkinson quien la pasa Zabini... pero pierde la Quaffle y esta es tomada por Spinnet. Va a lanzar... ESO ES FALTA TRAMPOSO!" Gritó Lee cuando Crabbe le lanzó una Bludger que le dio a Alicia en las costillas.  
  
McGonagall no hizo comentarios de esto. Lila, por su parte, tuvo que contener a María para que no insultara al Bateador por el ataque a su hermana.  
  
"Penal para Gryffindor por ataque a sus Cazadora!" Bramó Madame Hooch. El penal fue lanzado por Katie quien anotó y puso a Gryffindor adelante por 10 a 0.  
  
Una hora después el partido era una guerra campal. A Katie, Crabbe casi le rompió tres costillas con una Bludger. Además varios jugadores de Gryffindor habían recibido golpes de todos los jugadores de Slytherin. Gracias a esto, Gryffindor ganaba por 120 a 30.  
  
En un momento Harry vio la Snitch y se lanzó en picada, seguido de cerca por Malfoy. Cuando estaba por atraparla, un bate lo golpeó en el brazo, rompiéndoselo. Esto produjo un inmenso dolor en Harry y que perdiera de vista la Snitch.  
  
"Penal para Gryffindor!" Gritó furiosa Madame Hooch, mientras se lanzaba a gritarle varias cosas a Crabbe.  
  
"Madame Hooch, tiempo fuera!" Gritó Harry, agarrándose el brazo que le dolía..  
  
"¿Cómo está el brazo, Harry?" Preguntó Ron, preocupado por el brazo de su amigo, cuando el equipo se apiñó en el suelo.  
  
"Lo más probable es que lo tenga roto." Dijo antes de dirigirse a los mellizos: "Fred, George, quiero a Crabbe y Goyle en la enfermería. Me importa un comino como lo hagan, pero lo quiero hecho en media hora, ¿entendido?" Agregó seriamente.  
  
"En 10 minutos lo tendremos hecho." Dijeron con una sonrisa diabólica los dos Weasley.  
  
"Katie, Alicia ¿cómo están sus costillas?" Preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a las 2 Cazadoras golpeadas por las Bludgers.  
  
"No muy bien, no creo que pueda aguantar demasiado tiempo más, Harry." Dijo Katie, que tenía señales de dolor.  
  
"No me duelen en absoluto, Harry. Puedo seguir sin problemas." Dijo Alicia, dándole una mirada confiada al Buscador.  
  
"En media hora haré entrar a todos los Reservas. Para ese momento, Malfoy estará en la enfermería también, se los aseguro." Dijo Harry, sonriendo con malicia. Luego se dirigió a Madame Hooch. "Estamos listos para seguir." Antes de despegar nuevamente.  
  
Fiel a sus palabras, los mellizos tardaron 5 minutos en enviar a los Bateadores de Slytherin a la enfermería inconscientes, luego de una caída de 10 metros desde sus escobas. Con esto Gryffindor no tardó demasiado en aumentar su puntaje a 250 contra 40 de Slytherin.  
  
"Ahora le toca a Malfoy." Pensó Harry mientras se lanzaba en picada, dando señales de haber visto supuestamente a la Snitch dorada.  
  
Malfoy lo siguió, y Harry redujo la velocidad de su escoba para que los dos estén cabeza a cabeza. Luego de ponerse horizontalmente, Harry se dirigió al lugar donde tenía preparado tenderle la trampa al rubio de Slytherin. Este no se había dado cuenta de esto y continuaba persiguiéndolo, sin tener idea de su destino.  
  
Cuándo faltaba medio metro para llegar a las gradas, donde estaban los de Slytherin, Harry se elevó, justo a tiempo para escuchar un gran KRASH!  
  
Girando para ver que había sido el ruido, vio a Malfoy estrellado contra las gradas, con sus brazos y piernas en una posición bastante dolorosa. Al lado suyo estaban los restos de la Saeta de Fuego, que había sido reducida a pedacitos de madera.  
  
"Guau! Solía creer que el Amago de Wronski era peligroso, pero eso lo supera a todo lo que he visto! Ahora Slytherin contará sin sus Bateadores ni con su Buscador!" Exclamó feliz Lee.  
  
Harry llamó a un tiempo muerto, en el que hizo entrar a los jugadores de Reserva. Quería que jugaran todos, mientras los Titulares se recuperaban de sus heridas.  
  
Harry se hizo un hechizo para curarse el brazo roto. Le salió perfecto y luego de un rato podía moverlo normalmente.  
  
Madame Pomfrey le curó a Katie sus costillas, aunque le recomendó que no jugara de nuevo ese día. Katie asintió, aunque no le gustaba tener que descansar si podía volver a entrar en el juego más tarde.  
  
Alicia, como le había dicho a Harry, tenía las costillas bien. Podría seguir jugando sin problema alguno cuando los titulares regresaran al campo de juego.  
  
Luego de casi tres horas y media de juego, la diferencia era de 620 a 40 a favor de Gryffindor, una verdadera paliza y humillación para Slytherin.  
  
En ese momento, Harry decidió hacer entrar nuevamente a los titulares para jugar. Hermione jugaría en reemplazo de Katie. Ella era la única Cazadora de Reserva que no había jugado en el partido contra Hufflepuff, y Harry quería que siguiera en el campo un poco más.  
  
Harry le dio ordenes a sus Cazadoras de anotar hasta que el resultado llegara a 850 puntos a su favor. Quería que el resultado final fuera de 1000 puntos favor de Gryffindor.  
  
Para eso, le había dicho a Alexandra Smith, la Buscadora de Reserva, que aunque viera la Snitch, que no la atrapara, que él lo haría. Esta orden fue seguida al pie de la letra y Alexandra se dedicó todo el tiempo a sobrevolar el campo de juego viendo a sus compañeros.  
  
Una hora después de que regresara al campo el equipo titular, Gryffindor había alcanzado los 850 puntos. En ese momento, Harry vio la Snitch y se lanzó en su persecución, atrapándola fácilmente cerca de la grada donde estaban los de Hufflepuff. Luego de atraparla, elevó el brazo donde la tenía para que todos lo vieran.  
  
"¡Gryffindor Gana!" Exclamó Madame Hooch haciendo sonar su silbato, indicando el final del partido.  
  
"¡En la mayor derrota de Slytherin en Quidditch desde la fundación del Colegio, Gryffindor gana por 1000 a 40! ¡Una verdadera paliza de los Leones a las Serpientes!" Exclamó Lee, al tiempo que Harry era abrazado por sus compañeros de equipo en el suelo del campo.  
  
"¡FIESTA EN LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR!" Gritaron los mellizos que sonreían de oreja a oreja.  
  
De esa manera, toda la casa Gryffindor regresó al Colegio para festejar la peor humillación de Slytherin en Quidditch de toda la Historia.  
  
****  
  
Los mellizos nuevamente se escaparon a Hogsmeade y regresaron con dulces y varias jarras de cerveza de manteca. También, le había pedido a los elfos domésticos que les mandaran comida a la Torre. Al igual que después del partido contra Hufflepuff, ninguno de los Gryffindor iría al Gran Salón para la cena. Parvati volvió a prestar su radio, para que hubiera música en la fiesta.  
  
Cerca de las 23.00, los alumnos de Primero y Segundo Año fueron a dormirse. En ese momento, los Prefectos lanzaron encantamientos silenciadores en la Sala Común y en los pasillos cercanos a la entrada a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
Para poder alargar la fiesta lo más posible y que McGonagall no se las acabara, cambiaron la contraseña de la Torre.  
  
"Igualmente, el lunes la íbamos a cambiar." Se excusó Alicia encogiéndose de hombros cuando un alumno de Tercero preguntó la razón del cambio.  
  
La nueva contraseña sería "Serpientes Humilladas", en recordatorio al partido que había pasado.  
  
Todos los alumnos de quinto año para arriba continuaron la fiesta toda la noche.  
  
Al llegar la hora del desayuno decidieron bajar antes de irse a acostar. Al menos dormirían con el estómago lleno.  
  
"Buenos días a todos." Dijo seriamente McGonagall, cuando el grupo se sentó a la mesa. A su lado estaba Dumbledore.  
  
"Querrá decir buenas noches, Profesora. Ninguno de nosotros se acostó todavía." Dijo Alicia, señalando a sus compañeros de desayuno mientras contenía un bostezo.  
  
"¿Me quieren decir que la fiesta de anoche terminó hace unos minutos?" Preguntó sorprendida e incrédula su Jefa de Casa, sin creer del todo lo que le acababa de decir la Cazadora.  
  
"Así es. Antes de que nos olvidemos, la nueva contraseña de la Torre es "Serpientes Humilladas." Decidimos hacer el cambio dos días antes de lo previsto, Profesora." Dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras comía una tostada.  
  
"Me di cuenta del cambio a las 3 de la mañana al querer entrar en la Torre Gryffindor. Gracias por el aviso de la nueva contraseña, Srta. Granger." Dijo McGonagall sarcásticamente.  
  
"Para servirle, Profesora." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
"Felicitaciones por el partido. Ahora podré ridiculizar por un tiempo largo al Profesor Snape con esto." Dijo la Profesora de Transformaciones con una sonrisa.  
  
"A nosotros también nos encantó el resultado, Profesora. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Malfoy y sus dos gorilas?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa malévola, a la que el resto de la Casa y del equipo estaban acostumbrados últimamente.  
  
"Los señores Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle tienen algunos huesos rotos y tardarán algunos días en recuperarse. Espero que el estilo de juego demostrado por ustedes ayer no se vuelva a repetir en futuros juegos." Dijo seriamente Dumbledore.  
  
"Lo que hicimos ayer, Profesor, fue la puesta en práctica de una sabia filosofía de juego de nuestro antiguo Capitán Oliver Wood en los partidos contra Slytherin." Informó Fred con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras comía cereales.  
  
"¿Cuál es esa filosofía, Sr. Weasley?" Preguntó el Director con curiosidad.  
  
"En un partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no gana el más apto, sino el más salvaje. Esa es la filosofía de guerra en Gryffindor. En este caso, fuimos nosotros los más salvajes." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
"Muy buena filosofía de juego, aunque peligrosa. Pero creo que Madame Hooch no estará muy contenta con ella." Dijo divertido Dumbledore.  
  
"No se preocupe, Profesor, solo la utilizamos en los partidos contra Slytherin." Respondió Harry mientras desayunaba.  
  
"Los dejaremos desayunar tranquilos, para que luego descansen. Les aviso que mañana todos deberán asistir a clase sin falta." Dijo con severidad McGonagall, antes de ir a la mesa de Profesores con una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Luego de media hora todos los Gryffindors que había estado en la fiesta hasta el final de ella y habían bajado al desayuno, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir todo el día. Decidieron dejar un cartel del lado de adentro del retrato con la nueva contraseña, por si alguien no la había escuchado, o no se había enterado del cambio.  
  
Cuando Harry se acostó eran ya las 8.30 de la mañana. Tardó solo 5 minutos en quedarse dormido, con una gran sonrisa en su boca. 


	18. Capitulo 18 La expulsiòn de malfoy

Capitulo 18 La Expulsión de Malfoy  
  
Malfoy y sus dos gorilas pasaron casi 4 días en al enfermería debido a las heridas sufridas durante el partido de Quidditch de Febrero.  
  
Slytherin había quedado último sin ninguna posibilidad de avanzar de ese puesto en la Copa. Toda la Casa era ridiculizada y bromeada por el resultado, especialmente Malfoy.  
  
Lo peor para el rubio, fue la Carta Vociferadora que envió su padre cuando él le pidió una nueva escoba. En ella le gritó que era un inútil por perder la escoba y que era una desgracia como Capitán del equipo de la Casa por haber perdido por tanta diferencia de puntos.  
  
"Me vengaré por esto Potter. Lamentarás haber hecho esto, te lo aseguro." Amenazó Malfoy a Harry, luego de que terminara la Carta del Señor Malfoy.  
  
"Tiemblo de miedo, Malfoy." Dijo Harry, entre las risas de todos en el Gran Salón que estallaron en carcajadas por la Carta Vociferadora.  
  
Después de esto, el odio entre ambos llegó a un nuevo punto nunca antes conocido. Si no se peleaban era por que siempre estaba, casualmente, un Profesor para evitarlo.  
  
****  
  
Harry, Cho y Hermione habían comenzado a entrenar a los nuevos miembros de la Orden.  
  
"Si alguno de Ustedes tiene problemas en que este entrenamiento sea dado por tres estudiantes, le recomendamos que se retire ahora. Bajo ningún concepto aceptaremos que se nos falte el respeto aquí." Dijo Harry en un tono muy serio antes de la primera sesión.  
  
"Podemos ser estudiantes y todavía no habernos graduado del Colegio, pero sabemos mucho de Artes Marciales. Esa es la razón por la que el Profesor Dumbledore nos encargó llevar esto adelante." Dijo Cho en el mismo tono que Harry.  
  
"A quien considere esto inútil o una perdida de tiempo, se le recomienda retirarse. No aceptaremos a nadie que venga aquí a perder el tiempo, o hacernos perder el nuestro. Quedan avisados todos." Terminó Hermione, con un tono más serio que el de los otros dos instructores.  
  
Ninguno de los presentes se retiró. Los tres Prefectos vieron que estaban ansiosos de probar el entrenamiento, y que entendieron demasiado bien el mensaje suyo. Los tres sonrieron y comenzaron el entrenamiento de ese día.  
  
Como supusieron, todos estaban deseosos de hacerlo, y ninguno de ellos parecía tener problemas con sus instructores o con su edad. Muy pronto los nuevos reclutas descubrieron que sabían lo que hacían con las Artes Marciales, y vieron que eran los instructores indicados para hacerlo.  
  
Los 7 miembros más jóvenes de la Orden, (Harry, Cho, Hermione y los 4 Weasley), comenzaron su entrenamiento propio. En él aprendieron a usar y defenderse con espadas, (Harry usaba la de Gryffindor, que era suya por herencia), más duelo que el que hacían en el Club del Colegio, el uso del arco y flecha y otras técnicas de defensa y ataque para casos de pelea con Mortífagos.  
  
Fred y George comenzaron también con sus creaciones para la Orden.  
  
Harry ni se quería imaginar los que los mellizos eran capaces de inventar para la Orden. De lo que estaba seguro, era que los Mortífagos no la pasarían nada bien con esos inventos. Una muy pequeña parte de su ser lamentaba lo que les podía llegar a pasarles. Pero esto era una muy minúscula parte.  
  
Ron comenzó a entrenarse para el uso de estrategias. Esto consistía básicamente en situaciones complicadas y él debía dar propuestas considerando todas las posibilidades.  
  
En el ajedrez se había vuelto invencible para todos. Los partidos no duraban más de 20 movimientos, eso si tenías suerte de contrarrestarle sus ataques por más de 10 minutos. Definitivamente era un excelente estratega, y era la opción lógica para ese puesto.  
  
Ginny, por su parte, había escuchado varias conversaciones interesantes. La mayoría de ellas eran de miembros de Slytherin que hablaban sobre ordenes recibidas por sus padres.  
  
En la Orden, gracias a estas conversaciones, se había deducido que podría haber un ataque pronto. El lugar más probable era el Colegio, o también Hogsmeade. Lo que no sabían era la fecha de este posible ataque.  
  
A causa de esto, el entrenamiento era cada vez más riguroso para todos. Ninguno de ellos se quejaba por esto. Sabían que era necesario si el ataque pasaba, y la única manera de contrarrestarlo era estar preparado.  
  
"Nunca se está demasiado preparado para todo. Este es un buen ejemplo de ello." Les recordó Dumbledore, cuando algunos nuevos miembros de la Orden se quejaron del entrenamiento riguroso que recibían.  
  
****  
  
En las clases, Harry no tenía problema alguno.  
  
En Transformaciones, donde comenzaron a estudiar el ser Animago, ni él ni sus dos mejores amigos necesitaba aprender nada.  
  
En el entrenamiento privado, Harry ya había dominado 4 de sus 5 formas: el Halcón, la Pantera, el Hipogrifo y el Fénix. McGonagall confiaba que el Dragón no le llevaría más de 1 mes de entrenamiento. Ron y Hermione, habían dominado casi del toda su transformación. Era probable, que los tres terminaran su entrenamiento juntos.  
  
Habían decidido informarle de su transformación a sus familias cuando el entrenamiento hubiera concluido del todo. Ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall se opusieron a esto.  
  
"Como les dijimos cuando comenzaron a entrenarse, Ustedes decidirán el momento de hacerlo." Dijo Dumbledore, cuando discutían el mejor momento para informarles a los demás de esto.  
  
En Defensa, continuaban con más criaturas oscuras. Ahora estudiaban el Lethifold. Esta criatura mataba sin dejar rastros, cuando una persona dormía.  
  
"Al igual que los Dementores, la única forma de derrotarlos es con un Patronus." Explicó Lupin cuando las estudiaban.  
  
En Historia, Binns hablaba de los magos oscuros de la última parte del Siglo XIX. Aunque era historia reciente, la forma en que la daba el Profesor, aburría a todos hasta el punto de quedarse dormidos en la Clase. Como siempre, Hermione era la única que tomaba notas en la clase.  
  
En Pociones, Snape evitaba al trío siempre. Nadie sabía la razón, pero Harry y sus amigos estaban contentos con esto.  
  
"No sé cuál es la razón, Harry, pero esto es maravilloso." Dijo Ron un día mientras hablaban sobre la conducta de su Profesor.  
  
En el resto de las clases, Harry no encontraba demasiados problemas.  
  
En Runas, estaban estudiando sobre el antiguo lenguaje escrito de países de Asia. En Herbología, seguían con las plantas medicinales.  
  
En Astronomía, estudiaban los diferentes cometas y algunas estrellas fugaces.  
  
La mayor sorpresa de todas fue la que Hagrid les tenía preparado en la primera clase de Marzo. Al llegar allí anunció que ese día comenzarían a ver y estudiar a los Fénix.  
  
"¿Por qué no muestra un Fénix, Profesor?" Preguntó Malfoy, con su habitual tono sobrador de siempre.  
  
"Quisiera hacerlo, Sr. Malfoy. Pero los Fénix son aves extremadamente leales a sus dueños. Le he pedido al Profesor Dumbledore que me preste al suyo, pero no he podido conseguirlo." Dijo Hagrid avergonzado.  
  
"Harry, ¿y si traes a Godric?" Preguntó Ron, en un susurro.  
  
"Ni loco voy a mostrárselos a los de Slytherin, Ron. Pero tengo una idea mejor." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿De qué estás...?" Comenzó Hermione, pero se calló cuando todos en la clase escucharon un sonido raro.  
  
"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Preguntó Malfoy, medio asustado por el sonido.  
  
"Esa, Malfoy, es la canción de Fawkes." Dijo Harry, al tiempo que el hermoso ave se situaba en su hombro.  
  
"Clase, ese es un Fénix. Es el ave del Profesor Dumbledore, Fawkes." Dijo Hagrid sonriéndole a Harry, que acariciaba la cabeza del ave.  
  
"Me alegro de verte, Harry." Dijo Fawkes en su idioma.  
  
"Yo también, Fawkes, pero aquí no puedo hablarte con normalidad. Llamaría demasiado la atención de todos." Dijo Harry al Fénix en un susurro.  
  
"Entendido." Respondió Fawkes, mientras toda la clase lo observaba maravillado.  
  
La clase prosiguió con normalidad.  
  
Luego de que sonara la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al Castillo con Fawkes, situado en el hombro de Harry.  
  
"Ah, me preguntaba dónde estaba Fawkes. Veo que lo llamaste nuevamente, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo cuando los 4 entraron al castillo.  
  
"Así es, Profesor Dumbledore. Vimos en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a los Fénix, y pensé que sería bueno mostrar el suyo en vez del mío." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Es comprensible." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, mientras su ave regresaba a su oficina y los 4 iban al Gran Salón para el almuerzo.  
  
****  
  
Unos días después de esa clase, Lila se acercó a Harry.  
  
"Harry, ¿podría usar tu lechuza? Hermione tiene la suya enviando una carta y no quiero usar las del Colegio." Dijo la prima de Hermione, con un poco de vergüenza.  
  
"Seguro, Lila. Además creo que Hedwig estará ansiosa de llevar correspondencia. Este año no la usé casi nunca." Dijo Harry acariciando a Lily que estaba en su regazo, como siempre que estaba en la Sala Común.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo la niña, mientras iba a su dormitorio, para bajar unos minutos después con un pequeño paquete.  
  
"¿Para quién es el paquete?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad, cuando salían de la Torre.  
  
"Mi mamá cumple años mañana y le envío el regalo. Hermione lo compró la semana pasada por mí en Hogsmeade." Dijo Lila, haciendo referencia a la última visita que habían tenido los alumnos mayores a la ciudad mágica.  
  
"Harry, Lila, ¿dónde van?" Preguntó Hermione, que los encontró por el camino.  
  
"Lila me pidió prestada a Hedwig para enviar un paquete a la madre. Vamos a la pajarera de las lechuzas, ¿vienes?" Explicó Harry, mientras seguían su camino.  
  
"Seguro." Dijo Hermione, encaminándose con los dos a su destino.  
  
Cuando estaban por llegar allí, vieron a alguien que salía de la pajarera. Harry hizo retroceder a las chicas para ver quien era.  
  
"Con esto, Potter aprenderá a no meterse más conmigo. Esto le enseñará que a un Malfoy no se lo humilla y se sale con la suya." Dijo Draco, mientras se dirigía hacia otro lado sin notar al grupo de los Gryffindors.  
  
"Hedwig!!!" Exclamó Harry, mientras iba corriendo a la Pajarera, temeroso del destino sufrido por su mascota.  
  
Al llegar allí, vio a su lechuza en el suelo. Estaba de diferente color. En vez del blanco habitual, tenía sus plumas y cuerpo de un color verde brillante. Harry sintió como su cuerpo hervía de furia al recoger a su lechuza.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué...?" Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se calló al ver la lechuza de su amigo.  
  
"Vamos, la llevaré con Snape. Estoy seguro que él tendrá una poción para devolverle el color a Hedwig." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. Antes de salir, se dirigió a Lila: "Lila, me temo que deberás usar una de las lechuzas del Colegio."  
  
"No hay problema, Harry." Dijo la niña conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver.  
  
Luego de salir de allí, se dirigió corriendo a las mazmorras. Esperaba que Snape pudiera ayudarlo con eso. Al llegar a su destino, golpeó la puerta con insistencia.  
  
"Adelante!" Gritó el jefe de Slytherin.  
  
Harry entró y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el Profesor de Pociones. "Ayúdela, Profesor." Rogó el Prefecto, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
Snape vio la lechuza y la reconoció como la de Harry. Sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia un armario, del cuál sacó una botella, que contenía un liquido de color negro. Le abrió el pico a Hedwig y se lo dio.  
  
Harry, esperó rogando con todo su ser que funcionara. Si su lechuza moría, sería como si perdiera a uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde de que Snape le diera el líquido, Hedwig comenzó lentamente a recuperar su color normal. Harry respiró aliviado por esto. Tomó a su lechuza en brazos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Hedwig aleteó alegremente por esto, y le mordió con el pico el dedo afectuosamente.  
  
"¿Qué le pasó a tu lechuza, Potter?" Preguntó Snape, luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
"Malfoy. Tuve que ir a la Pajarera a enviar una carta y de allí salía él. Dijo, y recito textualmente, "Con esto, Potter aprenderá a no meterse más conmigo. Esto le enseñará que a un Malfoy no se lo humilla y se sale con la suya." Cuando llegué a la Pajarera vi a Hedwig en ese estado." Concluyó Harry, con los ojos llenos de furia.  
  
Esa furia no pasó inadvertida por Snape. Este se levantó y se dirigió a la Chimenea. Lanzó un puñado de polvo, y dijo: "Profesor Dumbledore."  
  
"Severus, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Escuchó Harry que decía el Director.  
  
"Necesito que venga a mi oficina. Tenemos un problema." Respondió Snape en tono grave.  
  
"Estaré allí en unos minutos." Respondió el viejo mago antes de desaparecer.  
  
Harry y el Profesor de Pociones permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Harry, sentía que la furia y el enojo que tenía, continuaba en ascenso. Snape, se dio cuenta de esto. Y temía de lo que pasara entre el Prefecto de Gryffindor y el rubio de su Casa luego de este ataque.  
  
"¿Llamaste, Severus?" Dijo Dumbledore, al entrar en la Oficina. Al ver a Harry, notó él también la furia suya, y se dio cuenta de que algo grave estaba pasando.  
  
"Potter, explícale lo que ha sucedido." Indicó Snape.  
  
"Encantado." Dijo Harry, antes de relatarle al Directo los sucesos que acababan de suceder.  
  
"Yo me encargaré del Sr. Malfoy, Harry, no te preocupes." Dijo seriamente Dumbledore.  
  
"Gracias Profesor." Dijo Harry yendo a la Salida con Hedwig aún en brazos. Antes de salir se dirigió a Snape: "Dígale a Malfoy de mi parte, que si se mete de nuevo con alguna de mis mascotas, lo mataré." Dijo en un tono, que indicaba claramente que no bromeaba. Acto seguido desapareció de la oficina, dejando a los dos Profesores solos.  
  
"No bromea, Albus. Potter es capaz de hacerlo." Dijo Snape, luego de que Harry hubiera salido.  
  
"Lo sé, Severus. Esto es la declaración de guerra que necesitaba Harry. A partir de ahora, no quiero pensar lo que pasará entre ellos dos." Dijo pensativamente el Director.  
  
"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"No lo sé, Severus, no lo sé." Dijo Dumbledore antes de salir él también de la Oficina.  
  
****  
  
Harry decidió en ese momento que Hedwig viviría con él en su dormitorio siempre. No quería darle a Malfoy una nueva oportunidad de atacarla.  
  
Cuando llegó a la Torre se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio. Allí creó una percha donde colocó a su lechuza. No le importaba si sus compañeros de cuarto tenían algún problema con eso. Hedwig viviría allí, les gustara o no.  
  
"Ahora viene mi contraataque." Pensó Harry mientras se dirigía al lugar donde Fred y George hablaban con sus novias. "Tengo que hablar con Ustedes dos ahora." Dijo seriamente tomándolos de los brazos a ambos.  
  
"Espera un poco Harry." Dijo Fred, mientras besaba a Alicia.  
  
"Ahora." Dijo Harry muy seriamente, con los ojos brillando de furia.  
  
Los mellizos vieron esto, y decidieron seguirlo. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todos, Fred preguntó, "¿Qué pasa, Harry?"  
  
"Necesito su ayuda para hacer algo a lo grande, MUY a lo GRANDE." Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
"¿Qué planeas?" Dijeron los mellizos interesados.  
  
Harry les contó lo que planeaba: Convertir a todos en la mesa de Slytherin en animales, más precisamente en Hurones. "¿Me pueden ayudar en esto?" Preguntó cuando terminó de explicarles lo que planeaba.  
  
"Encantados." Dijo Fred, sonriendo traviesamente.  
  
"Pero yo tengo una idea mucho mejor." Dijo George sonriendo muy diabólicamente.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Preguntaron Fred y Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Transformarlos a TODOS en el Gran Salón en animales." Dijo el mellizo, acentuando aún más su sonrisa.  
  
"¿Profesores incluidos?" Preguntó Harry, a quien la idea le gustaba mucho.  
  
"Así es. Las 4 Casas y los Profesores también." Dijo George con una de sus grandes sonrisas traviesas.  
  
"¿Cómo haremos para poder hacerlo en la comida sin que los elfos se den cuenta?" Preguntó Fred.  
  
"Tengo algo que nos va a ayudar en ese problema." Dijo Harry, sonriendo.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ansiosos los dos Weasley.  
  
"Una capa para volverse invisible." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Desde cuando la tienes?" Preguntó Fred, impresionado.  
  
"Navidad de Primero." Dijo Harry, como si fuera un detalle menor.  
  
"¿Tienes una de esas capas desde hace 5 años y nunca lo dijiste?" Preguntó incrédulo George.  
  
"¿Cómo creen que Ron, Hermione y yo nos metemos en tantos líos y seguimos aquí? La usamos para todas las locuras que hacemos." Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
"¿Cómo la conseguiste?" Preguntó con curiosidad Fred.  
  
"Era de mi padre." Respondió el Prefecto, dejando en claro que no hablaría más del tema.  
  
"¿Y en qué animal convertiremos a todas las casas y a los Profesores?" Preguntó Fred cambiando de tema.  
  
A partir de ese momento se dedicaron a planear los animales en que convertirían a todos, cuando hacerlo y como entrar sin ser notados en las cocinas.  
  
****  
  
Al día siguiente para el desayuno, Harry les prestó la capa a los mellizos. "Si le pasa algo a esta capa, los mato a los dos, ¿entendido?" Dijo amenazándolos con la varita.  
  
"No te preocupes Harry, no le pasará nada." Aseguraron a coro los dos.  
  
"Eso espero." Dijo Harry antes de ir al Gran salón.  
  
Diez minutos después, los dos volvieron y le regresaron la capa a Harry, sonriendo diabólicamente. Esta era la señal de que todo salió como estaba planeado. Los tres se sentaron juntos a esperar que comenzara el "show de los animales."  
  
Media hora después de comenzado el desayuno, comenzaron las transformaciones: Slytherin se transformó en Hurones de color violeta. Instantáneamente, las otras tres Casas estallaron en carcajadas, mientras los Profesores miraban confundidos.  
  
Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo, los estudiantes de Hufflepuff se transformaron en ovejas. Esto provocó aún más la risa de los otros, aumentando el desconcierto de los Profesores.  
  
Dos minutos después fue el turno de Ravenclaw: gatos.  
  
Los Gryffindor se descostillaban de la risa, pero no les duró demasiado, por que dos minutos después todos los ocupantes de la mesa, excepto Harry y los mellizos, se transformaron en conejos.  
  
Los Profesores estaban totalmente desconcertados, y varios notaron al trío que estaba en estado normal. Antes de que alguno hiciera algo, todos se transformaron: Lupin en una tortuga, Flitwick en un ciempiés, Sprout en un canguro, Snape en un zorrino, McGonagall en una mona, Sirius en una mariposa, Hagrid en un gorila gigante y Dumbledore en una hiena.  
  
Los tres Gryffindors, estaban doblados de la risa. Había salido todo perfecto. Cuando todos se transformaron de nuevo, los miraban con ganas de matarlos. Esto provocó aún más la risa de los tres.  
  
"Señores Fred y George Weasley y Señor Potter, estoy seguro que el Sr. Filch tendrá una buena tarea para Ustedes esta noche." Dijo Dumbledore divertido por todo lo que había pasado. El trío solo pudo asentir mientras trataban de parar de reírse.  
  
"Genial!" Exclamó Fred, cuando logró calmar la risa.  
  
"Salió como lo planeamos." Dijo George, mientras todos se levantaban para ir a clases.  
  
"Al mejor estilo Merodeador." Dijo Harry, yendo a Defensa.  
  
"Así es, Harry." Aprobó Fred, que iba junto al resto de los alumnos de Séptimo a Herbología,  
  
"Eres un Prefecto, Harry! No puedes hacer esa clase de cosas!" Le recriminó Hermione cuando se sentó en su asiento en el Salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
"Hermione, te recuerdo que mi padre fue Premio Anual de este Colegio." Dijo Harry besando a su novia. Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió.  
  
Cuando Sirius y Lupin entraron, le enviaron a Harry una sonrisa aprobadora. Harry suspiró aliviado, confiaba que ellos dos, ex Merodeadores, no tuvieran problemas con ese tipo de bromas.  
  
"No me equivoqué." Pensó Harry, mientras escuchaba a Lupin hablar sobre los Zombies, tema que empezaban a ver ese día.  
  
****  
  
Esta fue la única broma de ese estilo que Harry hizo, pero continuó con algunas menores. Los mellizos y él comenzaron a jugarles bromas a todos, sobre todo a Malfoy.  
  
El rubio de Slytherin estaba furioso con Harry. Había perdido otros 200 puntos por el ataque a Hedwig, sepultando a su casa definitivamente en la Copa de las Casas. Slytherin tenía a hora -700 puntos. Malfoy era evitado por todos sus compañeros, excepto por sus dos amigos-gorilas-guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. El resto lo odiaba con todo su ser.  
  
Harry y él se odiaban más que nunca, sobre todo luego de una sesión de duelo, donde Harry, emulando al falso Ojo Loco Moody, lo transformó en el Increíble Hurón Saltarín, en color fucsia fosforescente.  
  
"Pagarás por esto, Potter." Amenazó Malfoy, entre las carcajadas de todos los presentes.  
  
"Tiemblo por tu amenaza, Draco." Dijo Harry entre carcajadas.  
  
Una noche luego de una sesión del Club de Artes Marciales, Harry decidió darse una ducha en el baño de los Prefectos. Al llegar allí se quitó la ropa para bañarse.  
  
"Ahora no te escaparás, Potter." Dijo Malfoy, mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo sujetaban de los brazos..  
  
"Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? Este lugar está prohibido para ti." Dijo Harry, mientras se desprendía fácilmente de los dos gorilas de Slytherin.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Gritó Malfoy, congelando a Harry, en el instante. "Te avisé que te arrepentirías de todo lo que me hiciste Potter." Dijo el rubio, al tiempo que le pegaba una patada en las costillas.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a golpear a Harry durante casi 15 minutos antes de que se escucharan tres "Petrificus Totalus", y los tres Slytherin se cayeran al piso inmóviles.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Dijo Roger Davies, el Premio Anual, dirigiendo su varita a Harry.  
  
Harry, con la ayuda de Roger, se levantó y vio que con él estaban Terry Boot, el Prefecto de Ravenclaw de Quinto Año, y Ernie Macmillan, el Prefecto de Quinto de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Terry, ve a buscar a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, Ernie trae a Madame Pomfrey. Ahora!" Ordenó el Premio Anual dirigiéndose a los dos Prefectos. Los dos asintieron y salieron corriendo en busca de esas personas.  
  
"Gracias, Roger." Dijo Harry débilmente, tomándose las costillas que le dolían.  
  
"No hay de qué, Harry. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó señalando a los tres Slytherins.  
  
"Entraron aquí, Malfoy me echó el encantamiento de inmovilización total y comenzaron a golpearme hasta que llegaron Ustedes tres." Dijo Harry, quien tosió y escupió sangre. "Diablos, creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas."  
  
En ese momento entraron, los Profesores Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, junto a Madame Pomfrey. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer algo, se desmayó.  
  
****  
  
Madame Pomfrey llevó a Harry de inmediato a la enfermería donde lo revisó. Tenía 4 costillas rotas, el brazo y la muñeca izquierda rotos, y algunas heridas internas. No sabía cuando recuperaría el conocimiento.  
  
Dumbledore se reunió esa noche con McGonagall y Snape para discutir el futuro de Malfoy.  
  
"Hay que expulsarlo. Lo agredió con saña. La excusa de una pelea está fuera de lugar aquí, Severus." Dijo seriamente la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los otros dos Profesores pudiera responder, alguien golpeó a la puerta.  
  
"Adelante!" Exclamó Dumbledore, preguntándose quien sería.  
  
Al abrirse la puerta entraron a la Oficina del Director, Alicia, Robert McNeil y Hermione. Los tres Prefectos de Gryffindor tenían una expresión de seriedad y decisión en sus caras.  
  
"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, Srta. Spinnet?" Preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido por la visita y las expresiones de los 3.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, todos los Prefectos de la Casa Gryffindor hemos decidido, que a menos que el Sr. Draco Malfoy, junto a sus compañeros Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, todos alumnos de la Casa Slytherin, sean expulsados de este Colegio bajo el cargo de agresión y lesiones contra el Prefecto de la Casa Gryffindor Harry Potter, Usted y la Profesora McGonagall, Jefa de nuestra Casa, tendrán las insignias de Prefecto de todos nosotros. Y la mía, de Premio Anual, va primera de todas." Dijo Alicia muy seriamente. Sus acompañantes asintieron con seriedad y decisión a esto.  
  
"Con sus insignias va mi renuncia también, Albus." Dijo McGonagall en el mismo tono que el de la Premio Anual.  
  
Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que ninguno bromeaba. Aunque en algún momento de los 5 últimos años había tenido la esperanza de lograr sacar a Draco Malfoy del sendero de su padre y evitar que se convirtiera en un Mortífago, esto había dilapidado todas las esperanzas en ese asunto.  
  
"No se preocupen, los Sres. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle serán expulsados y sus varitas quebradas en cuanto el Sr. Potter se recupere o el lunes por la mañana, si Harry no se despierta." Dijo en tono serio, antes de dirigirse al Jefe de Slytherin: "Severus, comunícate con sus padres e informales de lo sucedido y que deberán venir a buscar a sus hijos. También comunícale a tus alumnos la decisión."  
  
"Así lo haré." Dijo Snape antes de retirarse de la Oficina.  
  
"Nosotros también nos retiraremos, Profesor. Sentimos haber necesitado hacer esta amenaza, pero ese ataque fue imperdonable." Dijo Alicia, mientras ella y los otros dos Prefectos se dirigían a la puerta para salir de la Oficina.  
  
"Sé que tenías esperanzas con Draco Malfoy, Albus, pero la Srta. Spinnet lo dijo muy bien: el ataque fue imperdonable." Dijo McGonagall luego de unos segundos de silencio.  
  
"Lo sé, Minerva. Tenía algunas esperanzas, pero esto las sepultó." Dijo Dumbledore en tono serio.  
  
"Ahora habrá que esperar que Potter se recupere." Dijo la Profesora de Transformaciones saliendo de la Oficina.  
  
"Espero que se recupere pronto, Minerva, realmente eso espero." Dijo Dumbledore, mientras comenzaba a usar su Pensadero.  
  
****  
  
Para el lunes, Harry no se había despertado todavía y Dumbledore decidió seguir con lo que había prometido.  
  
Durante el desayuno de ese día, comunicó la decisión de expulsar a los tres alumnos y las razones de esta decisión. Acto seguido procedió a quebrar las varitas de los tres, además de retirar a la Casa Slytherin 200 puntos por cada uno de ellos.  
  
Después de eso, Slytherin estaba con -1300 puntos. Hufflepuff, que iba tercero tenía 200 puntos. Ravenclaw iba segundo con 368 y Gryffindor iba primero, cómodamente, con 780. Ese año la Copa iría nuevamente a la Casa de los Leones, a menos que ocurriera una catástrofe.  
  
****  
  
Ron, Hermione y Sirius no se despegaban de Harry en ningún momento. El ex- convicto estaba allí en los horarios de Clase. El resto del día se lo repartían entre los dos Prefectos.  
  
El miércoles por la noche, 5 días después del ataque, Harry abrió los ojos. Al tratar de encontrar sus anteojos, tiró una jara de agua que había en la mesita de luz.  
  
"Harry! Por fin te despertaste!" Exclamó Hermione, mientras arreglaba la jarra y le daba los anteojos a su novio.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó confundido al ver que estaba nuevamente en la Enfermería del Colegio.  
  
"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de su cama.  
  
"A Malfoy y sus gorilas golpeándome en el baño de los Prefectos, luego Roger, Ernie y Terry entrando en el baño y petrificándolos. Roger quitándome el hechizo de inmovilización total antes de enviar a los otros dos a buscar a los Profesores y Madame Pomfrey. Luego de eso nada más. ¿Me desmayé?" Preguntó tomando la mano de su novia.  
  
"Sí. Has estado aquí por 5 días. Nos tenías bastante preocupados a todos." Dijo Hermione, con preocupación.  
  
"Dentro de poco voy a mudarme aquí. Pasó más tiempo en la Enfermería que nadie más." Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Hermione. Luego agregó: "¿Qué pasó con Malfoy y sus dos gorilas?"  
  
"Dumbledore los expulsó. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tendría que estar buscando Prefectos para Gryffindor, además de una Vice Directora y Profesora de Transformaciones, además de Jefa de Gryffindor." Explicó Hermione. Ante la cara de confusión de su novio agregó: "Lo amenazamos con que sino pasaba eso, tendría las insignias de todos nosotros. Además de la renuncia de McGonagall."  
  
"Guau, linda amenaza." Dijo Harry antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.  
  
Hermione lo besó antes de llamar a Madame Pomfrey, para decirle que Harry se había despertado y regresar a la Torre Gryffindor para decirle a sus compañeros que se había despertado.  
  
****  
  
Harry salió de la enfermería dos días más tarde. La enfermera le recomendó que tuviera cuidado y que no ese esforzara demasiado por unos días.  
  
"No cometas ninguna locura como las de siempre, Potter." Advirtió Madame Pomfrey cuando Harry salía de la Enfermería acompañado por Ron y Hermione.  
  
"No se preocupe, Madame Pomfrey, hasta fin de año no planeo regresar a verla." Dijo Harry despidiéndose.  
  
"¿Fin de año? ¿Planeas regresar aquí, Harry?" Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
"Ron, excepto en Segundo todos los años terminé aquí para los últimos días del año. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente este?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Harry. Sus dos amigos se rieron, mientras los tres se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor. 


	19. Capitulo 19 la Final de Quidditch

Capitulo 19 La Final de Quidditch  
  
Luego de una semana, Harry se encontraba en perfecto estado y retomó sus actividades normales, tanto en los entrenamientos de la Orden, las Prácticas de Quidditch y el entrenamiento de Animago.  
  
En la primera semana de Marzo, los tres amigos habían dominado por completo sus formas, y decidieron comunicarle esto a sus familias en la próxima reunión de la Orden.  
  
"De seguro mi mamá nos exigirá que nos registremos de inmediato." Dijo Ron cuando se encaminaban a la reunión.  
  
"¿Te imaginas si no lo hiciéramos y el Profeta se enterara? Ya puedo ver los titulares: "Hijo del Ministro de la Magia es un Animago ilegal." Tendrían un banquete con la noticia." Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
"Ya acordamos hacerlo después de que nos graduemos. Podría ser peor, y no comunicárselo del todo. Ahí sí que tu madre sufriría un infarto, Ron." Dijo riendo Harry.  
  
"Ni quisiera pensar en esa posibilidad, amigo." Dijo Ron temblando ante esa idea.  
  
Al entrar en la reunión, se sentaron juntos al lado de los otros estudiantes que pertenecían a la Orden. Godric, como siempre, se fue a situar en el hombro de Harry. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a esto, y por eso nadie se sorprendía de ver al joven con el Fénix en su hombro.  
  
Luego de la reunión, Harry les pidió a los Weasley y a Sirius y Remus que se quedaran unos minutos, porque debían hablar con ellos de algo importante.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" Preguntó Sirius, un poco preocupado.  
  
"Tenemos algo que confesarles a los cuatro. Desde Septiembre, McGonagall nos ha entrenado a los 3 para ser Animagos. Hace unos días terminamos el entrenamiento, y ha llegado el momento de mostrárselos a todos Ustedes." Explicó Harry a todos los presentes.  
  
"¿Se han entrenado para Animago por más de 6 meses y nunca dijeron nada?" Preguntó sorprendido Remus.  
  
"Así es. Le pedimos a Dumbledore y McGonagall que no se lo revelaran a nadie. Y Sra. Weasley, antes de que diga algo, nos registraremos cuando nos graduemos." Dijo Hermione, antes de que la madre de Ron abriera la boca para decir algo.  
  
"¿Cómo supieron que iba a decir eso?" Preguntó sorprendida la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"Te conozco demasiado bien, mamá. Estaba seguro de que nos obligarías a hacerlo inmediatamente." Explicó Ron, como si fuera algo natural eso.  
  
"¿Qué animal es cada uno?" Preguntó curioso el Sr. Weasley.  
  
"¿Quién empieza?" Preguntó Harry a sus dos amigos.  
  
"Yo lo haré." Dijo Ron. Un segundo después, en su lugar había un Grifo bastante grande y de piel roja como su pelo.  
  
"Guau, Ron. Excelente Grifo." Dijo orgulloso el Ministro de la Magia.  
  
"Gracias, papá." Dijo Ron, sentándose en una silla.  
  
"Ahora voy yo." Dijo Hermione. Un segundo después en su lugar había una tigresa.  
  
"Linda forma, Hermione." Aprobó Remus.  
  
"Gracias. Para Harry, será mejor que hagamos algo de espacio." Dijo Hermione, retrocediendo un poco.  
  
"¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó Sirius confundido.  
  
"Ya lo verás, Sirius. Una de las formas de Harry es bastante grande, te lo aseguro." Dijo Ron, mientras retrocedía al lugar donde Hermione estaba parada.  
  
"¿Una de las Formas?" Preguntaron confundidos los Sres. Weasley, Sirius y Remus, mientras seguían a los dos chicos.  
  
"Ya verán a que nos referimos." Dijo Harry, antes de transformarse en el Halcón.  
  
Dos minutos después estaba la Pantera. Unos minutos más tarde el Hipogrifo. Luego el Fénix. Y por último un gran Dragón de color dorado. Las 5 formas tenían una cicatriz como la de él entre los ojos, excepto el dragón, que la tenía en su espalda. Cuando regresó a su forma normal, se colapsó en una silla del cansancio.  
  
"Guau, Harry, eres Multi Mago!" Dijo sorprendido Sirius.  
  
"Así es Sirius. Una de las habilidades como Heredero de Gryffindor es esa." Dijo el Prefecto, quien descansaba en la silla.  
  
"Ahora que lo saben, les rogamos que mantengan el silencio. Aparte de ustedes 4, los únicos que saben esto son Dumbledore y McGonagall. Ellos prometieron mantener silencio, les pedimos lo mismo." Dijo Hermione en tono serio.  
  
"No se preocupen, no lo diremos. Pero, ¿por qué no nos pidieron ayuda a mí o a Sirius? Podríamos haberlos ayudado." Dijo Lupin, un poco ofendido por el secreto del trío.  
  
"Remus, ustedes 4 tardaron 3 años en averiguar como hacerlo. Queríamos tardar lo menos posible con esto." Explicó Harry, exponiendo el motivo del secreto.  
  
"Además queríamos hacerlo por la vía legal, no ilegalmente." Agregó Hermione mirando a Sirius.  
  
"Oigan! Yo estoy registrado ya!" Exclamó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido por los comentarios.  
  
"Sí, 20 años después de haberte convertido en uno y obligado por un juez lo hiciste." Dijo Ron irónicamente.  
  
"¿Tanto tiempo pasó desde que me convertí en Animago? Estoy muy viejo." Dijo Sirius provocando la risa de todo el grupo.  
  
"Hablando en serio, nos alegra que nos lo dijeran. Confío en que cumplirán su promesa y se registrarán. No quiero tener como hijo a un Animago ilegal, Ron." Dijo la Sra. Weasley muy seriamente dirigiéndose al trío, especialmente a su hijo menor.  
  
"Te dije que diría algo parecido a eso." Murmuró enojado Ron a Harry. Su amigo, debió hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa.  
  
"Lo haremos, Sra. Weasley. Si no lo hiciéramos, McGonagall nos mataría a los 3. Además una de las condiciones que impuso era que deberíamos registrarnos. Dejó muy en claro que no entrenaría nunca a estudiantes para que fueran Animagos ilegales." Dijo Hermione, quien también tuvo que contener la risa por el comentario del pelirrojo.  
  
"Me alegro de eso. Felicitaciones por hacerlo tan bien, chicos." Dijo la Sra. Weasley orgullosa del trío.  
  
"Gracias, mamá. A nosotros también nos alegra que saliera perfecto todo." Dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
"Será mejor que regresemos a la Torre Gryffindor. Tenemos millones de deberes que hacer, además de estudiar para las MHB." Dijo Hermione seriamente a sus dos amigos.  
  
Estos hicieron muecas de fastidio por esto. Ninguno de los dos deseaba ponerse a estudiar en ese momento. Aunque sabían que debían hacerlo seriamente, ya que faltaban menos de tres meses para esos exámenes. Esperaban hacerlo bien en ellos.  
  
"Hermione tiene razón, chicos. Y, Ron, espero que te vaya mejor a ti que a los mellizos." Dijo la Sra. Weasley, que al parecer todavía estaba enojada con las MHB conseguidas por Fred y George hacía dos años.  
  
"Yo espero que saques bastantes tú también, Harry. Aunque estoy seguro que me podrás superar fácilmente. Solo saqué 8 en mis tiempos." Dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca al recordar eso.  
  
"¿Tan pocas? ¿No eras tú uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de ese año?" Preguntó irónicamente Harry.  
  
"Comparados con las 14 de James y las 15 de Lily, ninguno de nosotros hizo grandes cosas." Explicó Remus.  
  
"¿Usted cuantas sacó, Profesor?" Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
"Si mal no recuerdo, saqué 10." Respondió el Profesor de Defensa haciendo memoria.  
  
"¿Y Ustedes, Sres. Weasley?" Preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.  
  
"Los dos sacamos 12 cada una." Respondió el Sr. Weasley, con una sonrisa.  
  
"Quizás podamos superar a estas personas tan bajas de nivel, ¿no creen?" Preguntó bromeando Harry.  
  
"Oye! No ofendas a tu padrino, Harry." Exclamó enojado Sirius.  
  
"Tú te ofendes solo, Canuto." Fue la respuesta de Harry, que se echó a reír por la reacción de su padrino.  
  
"Oye, Sirius, ¿por qué no nombramos a ellos también? Después de todo son Animagos y Harry bromista al igual que nosotros." Propuso Remus.  
  
"De acuerdo. Veamos... a Ron lo llamaremos... Grifo. Sé que no es un nombre original, pero no se me ocurre ninguno ahora." Dijo disculpándose Sirius.  
  
"Me gusta Grifo. Es lindo." Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo de orea a oreja.  
  
"A Hermione, Garras." Propuso Remus.  
  
"Me encanta." Dijo aprobando el nombre Hermione.  
  
"Y a Harry, Llamarada, por el Dragón." Dijo Sirius.  
  
"Nombre aceptado. Ahora viene la segunda generación de Merodeadores." Dijo Harry sonriendo maléficamente.  
  
"Lo que le espera al Colegio con Ustedes tres. Sobre todo con Harry como Vice-Presidente de la Empresa de los mellizos. Tiemblo de solo pensarlo." Dijo la Sra. Weasley, a quien la idea le desagradaba en absoluto.  
  
"Ahora que Fred y George se gradúan, alguien debe tomar su posta en el Colegio, mamá." Dijo Ron encantado con la idea de Harry.  
  
"Antes de pensar en bromas, deberíamos pensar en los estudios. Vamos, Ustedes dos, andando." Dijo Hermione arrastrando a sus dos amigos.  
  
Durante el resto del día los tres se dedicaron a estudiar, aunque también a pensar en algunas bromas con los Slytherin como victimas. Hermione no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto, pero sabía que sería divertido cuando los Mellizos Weasley ya no estuvieran en el Colegio haciendo de las suyas.  
  
****  
  
Durante la segunda semana de Marzo, Ravenclaw derrotó a Hufflepuff en Quidditch por 350 a 180. A pesar del resultado, la Copa parecía permanecer de nueva a Gryffindor.  
  
"Ravenclaw debería derrotarnos por más de 900 puntos para ganarla." Dijo Fred luego del partido.  
  
"La Copa es nuestra de nuevo!" Exclamó George alegremente.  
  
Aunque Harry estaba consciente de esto, continuaba entrenando a su Equipo al máximo de sus habilidades. No quería que por confiarse demasiado la perdieran. Pensaba también en hacer jugar a los Reserva, aunque solo fueran los Cazadores. Quería que todos hayan jugado en el Equipo durante todo el año.  
  
Con Davies, decidieron tener un partido "normal", lo que significaba no repetir lo sucedido en el partido de Gryffindor-Slytherin. Los dos sabían que si eso pasaba, Madame Hooch los mataría a los dos.  
  
****  
  
La noche anterior al partido, en la sala Común de Gryffindor había una mezcla de nerviosismo, ansiedad y tranquilidad.  
  
Los más nerviosos eran los Reservas, esa sería su primera final de Quidditch en el equipo y esperaban hacerlo bien.  
  
La ansiedad estaba presente en todos los miembros de la Casa que deseaban que el equipo obtuviera la Copa nuevamente.  
  
La tranquilidad era palpable solamente en los 6 jugadores más antiguos del equipo. Luego de la final de hacía dos años, tenían superado el nerviosismo Pre-final de Quidditch.  
  
Harry le pidió a Dobby que les llevara la cena a la Sala Común. Toda la Casa había decidido cenar allí. No querían correr riesgos de alguna trampa en la comida.  
  
"Los de Slytherin son capaces de hacer de todo con tal de que Gryffindor no gane la Copa de nuevo." Dijo Harry cuando le preguntaron la razón de esto.  
  
Luego de cenar, Harry se sentó con los alumnos mayores, mientras que los otros estaban esparcidos por la Sala Común charlando, aunque demostraban su nerviosismo claramente.  
  
"Se los va a extrañar a todos Ustedes el año que viene en el equipo." Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los 5 jugadores.  
  
"No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último partido aquí." Dijo Katie con melancolía.  
  
"Es verdad. Ya son 6 años en el equipo, lo voy a extrañar todo esto." Dijo Angelina, con igual ánimo que su compañera Cazadora.  
  
"¿Cuál fue el partido en que estuvieron más nerviosos?" Preguntó Nicolás, sumándose al grupo.  
  
"De seguro, la final de hace dos años. Nunca estuve tan nerviosa." Dijo Alicia.  
  
"Si perdíamos ese partido, Oliver nos mataba a todos." Dijo riendo Fred.  
  
"A Oliver se lo extraña. Era loco, obsesivo pero era alguien que te levantaba el ánimo siempre, aun en las situaciones más difíciles." Dijo con una sonrisa Katie.  
  
"Era ultra obsesivo con el Quidditch. ¿Acaso te olvidas el entrenamiento de hace tres años?" Preguntó George, incomodo con el recuerdo.  
  
"Como para olvidarlo. Nos despertó a todos al alba el primer sábado del año para entrenar." Le explicó Harry a Nicolás que no entendía de lo que hablaban.  
  
"¿Bromean?" Preguntó incrédulo el Guardián de reserva.  
  
"No, no bromeamos." Respondieron los 6 jugadores seriamente.  
  
"Ninguno estaba despierto. Se pasó 2 horas discutiendo tácticas, mientras nosotros dormíamos." Recordó riendo Harry.  
  
"Eso sí, era el mejor de todos, tanto como Guardián como Capitán." Dijo Alicia seriamente.  
  
"Amén a eso." Dijo Fred riéndose.  
  
"A ustedes, el año que viene los voy a despertar a esa hora. Si este año no lo hice, fue por que ellos de seguro me matarían el primer día que lo propusiera." Dijo Harry a Nicolás, señalando a los demás.  
  
"Nunca dudes de eso, Nicolás." Dijeron a coro los mellizos.  
  
"¿Lo qué: la hora del entrenamiento o que ustedes lo matarían por despertarlos a esa hora para entrenar?" Preguntó bromeando el alumno de Primer Año.  
  
"Las dos cosas." Dijeron riéndose Fred y George.  
  
Los 7 se quedaron charlando y recordando viejas anécdotas, hasta que Harry mandó a todos a dormir. No tardó más de 5 minutos en dormirse.  
  
****  
  
Durante el desayuno, Harry insistió a que todos comieran. Como contra Slytherin, él también comió. Esta vez, este hecho no sorprendió a nadie.  
  
Luego del desayuno, los instó a que fueran a los vestuarios para cambiarse rápidamente. Cuando llegaron, todos comenzaron a cambiarse las túnicas del Colegio por las escarlatas del equipo.  
  
"Muy bien todo el mundo," Comenzó Harry el discurso Pre-partido, "este es el partido final de varios de nosotros. Chicos, a Ustedes 5 lo único que puedo decirles es que ha sido un placer y un honor jugar a su lado. Les aseguro que serán extrañados, especialmente por mí que compartí 5 maravillosos años con Ustedes en el equipo." Dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a los Mellizos y a las chicas.  
  
"Nosotros pensamos igual, Harry. Jugar contigo fue algo maravilloso." Dijo Alicia sonriendo.  
  
"Gracias. Este partido es el suyo, salgan y diviértanse. Fred, George, por favor no utilicen las tácticas de guerra. Quiero permanecer en el equipo, sin que Hooch pida mi cabeza." Rogó a los mellizos.  
  
"Hecho." Dijeron riéndose los dos bateadores.  
  
"Si es posible, haré entrar a algunos de Ustedes hoy también." Dijo dirigiéndose a los Reservas.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo Dean.  
  
"Salgan a divertirse y traten de ganar." Agregó con una sonrisa, antes de decir: "Manos al centro. 3... 2... 1..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Gritaron los 14 jugadores separando las manos, mientras los titulares iban al campo.  
  
"Aquí llegan los Gryffindor! Weasley, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley y su Capitán Potter!" Anunció Lila, la prima de Hermione.  
  
"Aquí llega Ravenclaw! Chang, Stewart, Boot, Brocklehurst, Linse, Minnet y su Capitán Davies!" Anunció María, la hermana de Alicia.  
  
"Bienvenidos todos a la final de Quidditch! Este año será protagonizada por Ravenclaw y Gryffindor! Este también será mi último partido, y les aseguro que los extrañaré!" Dijo Lee Jordan, mientras los dos equipos se situaban detrás de sus Capitanes al lado de Madame Hooch.  
  
"Se los aviso a todos, quiero un partido limpio. Ninguno de Ustedes es Slytherin. Confío en que habrá un partido sin problemas." Dijo la profesora de vuelo muy seriamente, dirigiéndose a Harry y Roger.  
  
"No se preocupe, Madame Hooch, no habrá problemas hoy." Aseguró el Buscador de Gryffindor.  
  
"Eso espero, Potter. Capitanes, dense la mano." Ordenó a los dos.  
  
"Buena suerte." Dijo Roger estrechando la mano de Harry.  
  
"Lo mismo digo y que gane el mejor." Dijo Harry cuando se separaron.  
  
"Monten sus escobas y esperen mi señal. 3... 2... 1..." Dijo madame Hooch antes de hacer sonar su silbato y que 15 escobas se elevaran en el aire.  
  
"Bell toma la Quaffle y se la pasa a Spinnet, pero la pierde y la toma Minnet quien la pasa a Stewart... pero la pierde y la recupera para Gryffindor, Jonson quien se dirige a los postes de Ravenclaw, elude a Linse y ANOTA! GRYFFINDOR GANA POR 10 A 0!" Exclamó feliz Lee.  
  
Harry se colocó a 10 metros sobre el nivel de juego, buscando la Snitch, mientras observaba a sus compañeros jugar.  
  
"Linda vista, ¿no?" Preguntó sonriendo Cho.  
  
"La verdad es que sí, Cho." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Gracias por no usar tu nueva escoba contra mí antes que nadie." Dijo riéndose la Buscadora de Ravenclaw.  
  
"¿Y por qué lo haría eso?" Preguntó confundido Harry.  
  
"Tu primer partido con la Saeta fue contra nosotros, la demostraste contra mí." Recordó Cho.  
  
"Pensé que Malfoy sería mejor oponente para demostrar el uso de la escoba. Veo que tú también tienes escoba nueva." Dijo refiriéndose a la Nimbus 2001 que Cho poseía.  
  
"Mis padres me la regalaron para Navidad." Dijo sonriendo, Cho. Luego agregó: "No será una Rayo Dorado, pero es buena para mi posición." Esto último lo dijo con un poquito de envidia por la escoba de su contrincante.  
  
"Cualquier escoba es buena si el que la monta lo es. Malfoy es la peor mezcla de buena escoba con mal jugador que he visto en mi vida." Dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
"Amén a eso, Harry." Dijo Cho contagiándose con la risa de su adversario.  
  
El juego prosiguió y luego de una hora y media el resultado era de 120 a 100 a favor de la Casa de los Leones. Definitivamente era un partido cerrado y equilibrado para los dos equipos.  
  
Mientras sobrevolaba el campo buscando la Snitch, vio que Ron era golpeado por una Bludger en el hombro y comenzó a caer sin control directamente a suelo.  
  
"Tiempo Fuera! Tiempo Fuera!" Gritó Harry a Madame Hooch, mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad a rescatar a su amigo de la caída. Cinco metros antes de chocar con el suelo, lo atrapó y aterrizó la escoba con Ron y él en ella.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó con preocupación Madame Hooch, que aterrizó a su lado unos segundos después.  
  
"No vi una Bludger y me golpeó en el hombro. Creo que lo tengo roto." Explicó el pelirrojo, haciendo muecas de dolor.  
  
"Venga, Madame Pomfrey!" Llamó Harry a la enfermera del Colegio a los gritos.  
  
Unos minutos después de revisarlo, Madame Pomfrey fue clara: "Lo tiene roto. Puedo curarlo enseguida, pero no podrá seguir jugando de inmediato." Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, quien asintió.  
  
Harry giró hacia donde estaban los Reservas y gritó: "Nicolás, toma tu escoba y entra en el Campo ahora!"  
  
"De inmediato!" Gritó el Guardián, entrando con su Nimbus 2000 en el Campo de juego.  
  
"Estamos listos para seguir." Informó Harry al árbitro del partido.  
  
Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y todos los jugadores regresaron al aire para continuar con el partido.  
  
Luego de otra media hora, la paridad continuaba, el resultado era ahora 230 a 210, siempre a favor de Gryffindor.  
  
Nicolás, lograba detener algunos tiros, pero en algunos casos se veía sobrepasado por los Cazadores de Ravenclaw. A pesar de esto, Harry vio claramente una determinación en sus ojos que indicaban que daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para detener los tiros contrarios.  
  
Luego de que Katie anotara el 240, Harry vio la Snitch brillando cerca de las gradas de Gryffindor, y se lanzó a toda velocidad en su persecución, con Cho detrás de él.  
  
Todos los demás jugadores, además de los espectadores, veían esto con el aliento congelado. Varios rogaban que alguno de los dos atrapara a la Snitch, para definir el juego.  
  
Cinco metros antes de llegar a las gradas, Harry cerró su puño alrededor de la pequeña y rebelde pelotita. Elevó el brazo mostrando que la atrapó y todos los Gryffindors estallaron en aplausos.  
  
Quince segundos después, Harry se vio atrapado en un abrazo de oso de parte de los mellizos. Poco después se les sumó Nicolás. Luego al abrazo se sumaron las tres Cazadoras gritando: "GANAMOS LA COPA! GANAMOS LA COPA!"  
  
En un abrazo grupal, con Harry atrapado en el medio de él, los siete bajaron al suelo. Al llegar fueron abrazados por Ron y los demás Reservas.  
  
Los catorce se dirigieron a las gradas donde Dumbledore esperaba de pie con la gran copa de Quidditch. Harry la tomó, la besó y la elevó en el aire antes de pasarla a Katie, que sonreía con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Excelente partido, Harry. Como dije una vez, el Campeón es el mejor equipo de todos." Dijo Roger sonriendo estrechando la mano de Harry.  
  
"Ustedes también dieron pelea hasta el final. Excelente partido el suyo también." Dijo Harry estrechando la mano del Capitán de Ravenclaw, mientras los demás miembros de los equipos hacían lo mismo que sus capitanes.  
  
"FIESTA EN LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR!!!" Gritaron con toda su voz los mellizos, mientras Dean levantaba la Copa.  
  
"Un aviso, Profesora McGonagall: La contraseña de la Torre se cambiará a las 12.00 de la noche, después de colocar los encantamientos silenciadores!" Gritó Alicia, yendo con el resto de la Casa Gryffindor a la fiesta.  
  
"Díganme la nueva contraseña antes del desayuno, por favor." Dijo la Jefa de la Casa campeona, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una bandera de la casa.  
  
"Trataremos de hacerlo!" Gritó Fred, guiando a todos a la Sala Común para la fiesta.  
  
****  
  
Como siempre, Fred y George desaparecieron un rato para regresar con jarras de cerveza de manteca y dulce de Zonko. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar como los consiguieron, nadie estaba seguro de saber la respuesta. Parvati proveyó una vez más su radio para la música y la diversión en la fiesta. Nuevamente los elfos proveyeron la cena. Ninguno en el Gran Salón se sorprendió al ver que los Gryffindor no fueron a cenar. Sabían que la fiesta por el campeonato recién comenzaba y duraría toda la noche.  
  
Poco después de la cena, apareció McGonagall y se produjo el silencio absoluto en la Sala Común.  
  
"No se preocupen que no vengo a cortarles la fiesta. Traigo a un invitado que pidió permiso de unirse a ella." Explicó su Jefa de Casa, antes de hacer entrar a Oliver Wood.  
  
"OLIVER!" Gritaron los jugadores más antiguos del equipo, yendo a abrazarlo.  
  
"Hola Chicos. ¿Puedo sumarme a su fiesta?" Preguntó el antiguo Capitán de Gryffindor luego de abrazarse con sus viejos compañeros de equipo.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí!" Gritaron los 6 alegremente.  
  
"¿Viste el partido?" Preguntó Katie cuando se sentó.  
  
"Sí. Lamento haberme perdido los anteriores, sobre todo después de lo que me contaron del de Slytherin. Como siento no haberlo visto eso!" Exclamó con amargura el Guardián.  
  
"No te imaginas lo que te perdiste ese día!" Exclamaron riéndose los mellizos.  
  
"Oigan todos! Propongo un brindis por este equipo!" Dijo Harry parándose en una silla para ser escuchado por todos.  
  
"Que dé un discurso!" Gritó Fred.  
  
"Cállate Payaso!" Dijo Harry, provocando las risas de todos. Luego comenzó a Hablar: "Primero a nuestro invitado, Oliver Wood que comenzó el camino con este equipo."  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Oliver sobre los aplausos.  
  
"Luego para los payasos del equipo, que digan lo que digan, son los mejores Bateadores de este Colegio." Dijo señalando a los mellizos.  
  
"Ay, Harry, que nos haces ruborizar todo!" Dijeron, haciendo que se ponían colorados los dos.  
  
"Para Katie, Angelina y Alicia, las tres maravillosas Cazadoras de este equipo." Dijo sonriéndoles a las chicas.  
  
"Gracias por los elogios, Harry." Dijo sonriendo Alicia.  
  
"A Ron, nuestro Guardián, que demostró ser capaz de rivalizar con el gran Oliver en cualquier partido." Comentó señalando al Pelirrojo.  
  
"Gracias por los elogios." Dijo Ron poniéndose colorado.  
  
"Para Nicolás, que pese a los problemas de su entrada, demostró ser un gran Guardián. Para Neville y Dean, que demostraron ser grandes reemplazantes para los dos payasos del equipo como Bateadores. Para Hermione, Ginny y Seamus, que serán los tres grandes reemplazos para las chicas también el próximo año. Para Alexandra, que será una excelente buscadora en 2 años, cuando me Gradúe." Dijo refiriéndose a los Reservas.  
  
"Y por supuesto, no nos podemos olvidar de nuestro Buscador y Capitán, Harry, el Buscador más joven del siglo, que a pesar de Bludgers manipuladas, escobas hechizadas y Dementores, no ha parado de atrapar a la Snitch nunca." Exclamó Alicia, señalando a Harry.  
  
"Hay alguien más que debe ser agregado para el brindis. La Profesora McGonagall que nos permitió a mí y a Nicolás jugar a pesar de estar en Primer Año. Por todos lo nombrados, pido que levantemos la copa todos juntos." Dijo Harry elevando su jarra de cerveza de manteca, señalando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Gritaron todos en la Sala Común, antes de tragar la bebida.  
  
Luego de eso la fiesta continuó con su cauce normal.  
  
Cerca de las 23.00 la Profesora McGonagall se retiró, para que la fiesta continuara sin problemas. Hacía 10 minutos que se habían puesto los encantamientos silenciadores, luego de que varios de Primero se fueron a dormir.  
  
"Profesora, la contraseña nueva es: "Leones Coronados." Se lo decimos ahora antes de que nos olvidemos." Dijo Alicia, antes de que la Profesora se retirara.  
  
"Gracias por el aviso, Srta. Spinnet. Estoy segura que veré a varios de Ustedes mañana para el desayuno." Dijo sonriendo al salir por el retrato.  
  
"¿McGonagall no sabe la contraseña de la Torre, siendo la Jefa de Gryffindor?" Preguntó confundido Oliver.  
  
"Lo que pasa, Oliver, es que la nueva contraseña la ponemos y elegimos nosotros. Después del partido contra Slytherin, la cambiamos también, y McGonagall se enteró de ella recién en el desayuno." Dijo riéndose Harry.  
  
Como había sucedido contra Slytherin, la fiesta duró toda la noche. Los "sobrevivientes" de ella, alumnos de Quinto año para arriba, bajaron a desayunar con Oliver, que permaneció estoico durante toda la noche en ella.  
  
"Oliver, me alegro de verte." Saludó Roger Davies, al verlo sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Roger. Excelente partido el de ayer." Saludó el ex-Capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Dónde estuviste?" Preguntó Cho, que se sumó a la charla.  
  
"En la fiesta post-partido en la Sala Común. Terminó recién." Dijo bostezando Oliver.  
  
"¿Duró toda la noche?" Preguntaron incrédulos los dos Ravenclaw.  
  
"La del partido de Slytherin también duró toda la noche." Dijo Harry bostezando.  
  
"Ustedes sí que saben como festejar." Dijo bromeando el Premio Anual.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier partido es bueno para festejar toda la noche, especialmente luego del resultado contra Slytherin y de salir campeones, ¿no creen?" Preguntó bromeando Alicia al sumarse a la charla.  
  
"Es verdad. Los dejaremos desayunar para que se vayan a acostar. Se duermen de pie todos." Dijo riendo Cho yendo a su mesa.  
  
El desayuno continuó con charlas y anécdotas entre los jugadores del equipo y Oliver. Cando el Guardián se fue a descansar, cosa que hicieron todos los demás también, eran ya las 8.45 de la mañana.  
  
Cuando Harry se acostó, ya eran casi las 9.00 de la mañana. Tardó 5 minutos en quedarse dormido en su cama. 


	20. Caìtulo 20 La Batalla de Hogsmeade

Capitulo 20 La Batalla de Hogsmeade  
  
La alegría obtenida por ganar la Copa, se mantuvo en toda la Casa Gryffindor por una semana entera. Pero como se dice todo lo bueno acaba pronto. Todo el mundo debía empezar a preocuparse por los exámenes.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, a quien se les agregó Lavender, comenzaron a estudiar a fondo una semana después del partido. Era muy común verlos quedarse hasta tarde en la Sala Común, o en la Biblioteca hasta que esta cerrara. Nunca se iban a dormir antes de las 12.00 de la noche.  
  
Aparte de los estudios, el trío y los demás miembros de la Orden debían preocuparse en los rumores de ataque de Voldemort. Habían recibido información sobre un futuro ataque a Hogsmeade. El problema era que no sabían cuando sería.  
  
Todos los alumnos de Séptimo año, eran entrenados a fondo en Duelo y Artes Marciales, debido a que ellos también participarían en la ofensiva.  
  
Durante una reunión de finales de Marzo, Harry y los demás comenzaban a sentir el cansancio de los estudios. Eran casi las 1.30 de la mañana y todos se morían de sueño, aunque intentaban prestar atención a lo que decía Dumbledore.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Harry se cerraron y comenzó a soñar.  
  
Esta vez iba sobre el lomo de un águila, en dirección a un lugar que conocía demasiado bien: la lápida del padre de Voldemort, donde había renacido el año anterior. Allí estaban reunidos el Lord Oscuro con varios de sus mortífagos. Harry reconoció entre ellos a Lucius Malfoy, y los Sres. Crabbe y Goyle. Los que lo sorprendió fue ver a sus hijos allí también.  
  
"¿Cómo habrán conseguido una varita?" Se preguntó, antes de pensar en la respuesta lógica: el Callejón Knocturn. "Seguramente las consiguieron ilegalmente." Concluyó, antes de ponerse a escuchar con atención lo que Voldemort decía.  
  
"Lucius, ¿está todo listo para el ataque?" Preguntó Voldemort.  
  
"Así es, Señor. Los Dementores estarán allí. Serán 100. Además, estaremos 200 de sus Mortífagos, y algunos Hombres Lobos, además de las 50 Serpientes de la especie de Nagini." Respondió Malfoy nervioso.  
  
"Así me gusta. Preparen a todos para el próximo sábado a las 2.00 de la tarde. Atacaremos en la visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade." Dijo con una sonrisa macabra Voldemort, mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.  
  
"Señor, ¿me permite hablar?" Preguntó uno de los Mortífagos a los que Harry no conocía.  
  
"Adelante, Mendel, ¿qué tienes para decirme?" Preguntó el Lord Oscuro.  
  
"Recibí información de un espía que tengo en Hogwarts. Al parecer la Orden del Fénix sospecha de su ataque, aunque no saben la fecha de este." Informó el Mortífago nerviosamente.  
  
"¿Es confiable este espía?" Preguntó Riddle amenazando al pobre Mortífago con su varita.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, Mi Señor." Respondió temblando Mendel.  
  
"Eso espero, porque si no esto es lo que le pasará. Crucio!" Gritó Voldemort apuntando con su varita al Mortífago que comenzó a temblar y a gritar de dolor.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Gritó Harry despertándose, y tomándose la cicatriz que le dolía peor que nunca.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Sirius, alarmado por el grito de su ahijado, yendo a su lado.  
  
"Voldemort." Dijo Harry, mientras el dolor comenzaba a disminuir.  
  
"¿Otro sueño, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.  
  
"Así es. Dio información sobre el ataque. Será el próximo sábado a las 2.00 de la tarde, durante la visita de los estudiantes. Habrá 100 Dementores, Hombres Lobos, Serpientes de la especie de Nagini y 200 Mortífagos." Informó Harry recordando la información del sueño.  
  
"Será como lo supusimos, a gran escala." Dijo Ojo Loco Moody, preocupado.  
  
"¿Algo más, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore, con preocupación.  
  
"Hay un espía en el Colegio que trabaja para uno de los Mortífagos. No dijeron quien es, pero sí que le es muy confiable a un tal Mendel o algo parecido." Dijo Harry, recordando el nombre del Mortífago torturado.  
  
"¿Alexis Mendel? ¿Del Departamento de Misterios?" Preguntó preocupado el Sr. Diggory.  
  
"No dijeron el nombre solo el apellido." Informó Harry. Luego continuó: "Al parecer sabe sobre las preocupaciones de la Orden, porque dijo sobre las sospechas y aunque no sabemos nada más sobre su ataque."  
  
"Ese es un gran problema, Albus." Dijo preocupado el Sr. Weasley.  
  
"Habrá que contrarrestarlo. Lo primero será cancelar el viaje a Hogsmeade. Mañana se informará a todos los estudiantes." Dijo seriamente Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los 4 Jefes de Casa, que asintieron.  
  
"Eso es una locura." Dijo Harry seguro de sus palabras.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? Hacerlo sería poner a todos en peligro." Dijo preocupado Sirius.  
  
"Lo que es una locura sería salir mañana y decirles a todos los estudiantes que se cancela el viaje. Si se hace eso, Voldemort lo sabrá y reprogramará el ataque para Dios sabe cuando." Dijo Harry, exponiendo su punto claramente para todos lo presentes en la reunión.  
  
"¿Qué propones?" Preguntó Dumbledore, considerando las palabras del Prefecto.  
  
"Seguir todo con normalidad. El día del ataque, se dirá que se cancela el viaje por alguna razón y que se pasará para otro fin de semana. Elijan ustedes mismos la razón, porque yo me voy a dormir. Son casi las 2 de la mañana, y tengo clases en unas horas. Buenas noches a todos." Dijo Harry levantándose con sus compañeros Gryffindor para regresar a la Torre.  
  
"Hasta mañana a todos Ustedes, chicos." Se despidió Dumbledore.  
  
"Antes de que me olvide. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle consiguieron varitas nuevas y son Mortífagos." Dijo antes de irse a dormir.  
  
En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
****  
  
Desde ese día, el entrenamiento aumentó 2 veces más.  
  
Los alumnos de Séptimo, mas los 4 de la Orden, estaban todos los días entrenando, tanto en Duelo y en Artes Marciales -como en el de la Orden.  
  
Harry se convirtió en un experto con la espada en poco tiempo. Si debía luchar con ella, no tendría inconvenientes en derrotar a varios.  
  
Sus hechizos de Duelo, eran bastante poderosos. En un duelo contra un miembro de la Orden, uno de sus Expeliarmus, lanzó a su contrincante más de 15 metros hacia atrás.  
  
Además, dominaba completamente la magia sin varita, aunque había decidido no usarla a menos que fuera una emergencia y que no tuviera la suya con él. No quería asustar a todo el mundo usándola.  
  
****  
  
Unos días antes del día del ataque, Harry estaba sentado junto al lago, viendo al calamar gigante sacar sus tentáculos. En su regazo estaba Lily y un libro de Historia.  
  
"Un Galeón por tus pensamientos, Harry." Dijo una voz desde atrás.  
  
"Necesito tranquilidad por un rato, Hermione." Dijo Harry girando para besar a su novia.  
  
"¿En qué piensas, Harry?" Preguntó la joven sentándose a su lado.  
  
"Todo y nada a la vez. Los exámenes, el ataque, la Orden. Tenemos 15 años y nos enfrentaremos a algo de lo que quizás no salgamos vivos. Tengo miedo esta vez, Hermi." Dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.  
  
"¿Miedo, tú? Te he visto pasar todo lo imaginable y nunca una gota de sudor." Dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
"Esto es diferente, Hermione. Antes todo parecía un juego de niños, esto es de adultos. Tengo miedo de que salga todo mal y perderte a ti o a Ron. Miedo de morir. Soy humano, no el Dios que todos creen que soy. Tengo miedo de fallarles a todos. Eso no me gusta y me aterroriza." Dijo Harry, con miedo en su voz.  
  
"A mí nunca me fallarás. Sé que si mueres, lo harás dando todo lo que tengas en ti para salvarnos a todos nosotros, Harry. Yo también tengo miedo de eso. Pero luego de estar contigo en todo por 5 años, no te abandonaré nunca, y Ron tampoco. Harry, confiamos en ti siempre y estaremos cuando nos necesites, sin importar lo que pase." Dijo Hermione tomando las manos de su novio.  
  
"Lo sé, pero eso no me quita el miedo de perderlos. Estar conmigo significa peligro, y no quisiera verlos lastimados a ninguno de los dos nunca. Nunca me lo perdonaría." Dijo Harry, sintiéndose asegurado por las palabras de su novia.  
  
"Todo saldrá bien Harry, ya lo verás." Dijo la joven besando a su novio.  
  
"Eso espero, Hermi, eso espero." Respondió Harry devolviendo el beso.  
  
Cuando se separaron, los dos continuaron en silencio estudiando.  
  
Hermione, comprendía muy bien lo que Harry sentía, después de todo pensaba igual. El pensamiento de perder a alguno de sus dos amigos la aterrorizaba, y rezaba que este ataque saliera bien y que ninguno de los tres saliera demasiado lastimado de él.  
  
Harry, por su parte, se sentía reconfortado por las palabras de su novia. Su miedo continuaba en su interior, pero ahora había también confianza de que pasara lo que pasara, tendría gente para apoyarlo sin importar como resultara todo.  
  
****  
  
El día del ataque, Dumbledore se paró en el almuerzo y pidió silencio. Todos los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos el final del mismo para ir a Hogsmeade ese día. Esa sería la última visita a la ciudad antes de los exámenes. Muchos estaban deseosos de gastar algo de dinero en los negocios de allí.  
  
"Lamento decir," Comenzó Dumbledore cuando se produjo el silencio total en el Gran Salón, "que la visita del día de hoy a Hogsmeade ha sido cancelada."  
  
Al terminar de pronunciar esto, varios alumnos se quejaron y preguntaron gritando la razón de la cancelación.  
  
"La razón, es que hay rumores muy fuertes de posible ataque de Mortífagos en Hogsmeade hoy. Ninguno de nosotros quiere arriesgar a los alumnos del Colegio. La visita de hoy ha sido reprogramada para dentro de 1 semana." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
Varios se quejaron por el traslado de la fecha de la visita, sobre todo porque para la nueva fecha los exámenes estarían muy cerca y el tiempo sería dedicado a ellos completamente.  
  
"Por favor, Prefectos conduzcan a sus Casas de vuelta a sus Salas Comunes. Les ruego a todos ustedes que no salgan de allí en todo el día. Si alguno lo hace, será castigado severamente. Retírense ahora." Dijo Dumbledore, y los Prefectos comenzaron a llevar a sus compañeros a sus Torres.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿considera sensato pasar la visita una semana? Para ese día todos los alumnos estaremos estudiando a full para los exámenes." Dijo Harry al Director, cuando se fueron todos los estudiantes.  
  
"¿Tienes una idea mejor, Harry?" Preguntó seriamente el Director.  
  
"No." Admitió derrotado el Prefecto de Gryffindor.  
  
"Estoy consciente del hecho de los exámenes y la fecha de la visita, Harry, pero sería peor cancelarla del todo y no que sea reprogramada, ¿no crees?" Preguntó sonriendo Dumbledore.  
  
"Supongo que sí." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros Harry, mientras se reunían todos los miembros de la Orden y los Alumnos de Séptimo Año.  
  
Dumbledore comenzó a darle ordenes a todos: los miembros de la Orden se encargarían de los Mortífagos, mientras que los estudiantes se encargarían de los Dementores y demás criaturas.  
  
"Si se les es posible, ayuden a los miembros con los Mortífagos." Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los alumnos.  
  
"Sí, Profesor." Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Suerte y tengan mucho cuidado todos ustedes, por favor." Dijo el Director a todos los presentes.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la ciudad por varios caminos diferentes: los pasadizos del Colegio, (el de Honeydukes fue usado por los estudiantes, guiados por los mellizos Weasley), así como también el camino principal de la ciudad.  
  
Todos los miembros del equipo para contrarrestar el ataque se situaron en diferentes lugares de los que podrían salir y atacar fácilmente: Negocios, casas y terrazas de los mismos. En todos existía ansiedad por esto y estaban listos para lo que pasara.  
  
A las 2.00 en punto, comenzaron a aparecer las fuerzas de Voldemort, con los Dementores al frente de ellos.  
  
"ATAQUEN!" Gritó Dumbledore.  
  
De inmediato se escucharon muchos "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" y los Patronus de los estudiantes comenzaron a embestir contra los Dementores. Harry reconoció muchas formas: aparte de la suya y la de sus amigos, vio Balas de Cañón, Bludger, Quaffles, varios animales y otras formas raras que no reconocía.  
  
Los Dementores comenzaron a retroceder, pero luego de algunos minutos no quedaban más que 10. Los demás habían sido destruidos por los Patronus.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a ayudar a los miembros de la Orden en la lucha contra los Mortífagos. Harry reconoció a Draco Malfoy y a sus dos gorilas y les hizo señas a sus amigos de que lo siguieran para enfrentarse a ellos. Los otros dos Prefectos asintieron y se dirigieron a los 3 ex- Slytherins.  
  
"Nos volvemos a ver, Draco." Dijo Harry, a su archi enemigo, con su varita en mano lista para el Duelo.  
  
"Potter, esta vez me las pagarás todas juntas y nadie te salvará." Dijo Malfoy amenazando a Harry con su varita.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, encárguense de Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy es todo mío." Dijo Harry a sus amigos, que asintieron antes de confrontar a sus dos adversarios.  
  
Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, Malfoy comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos de desarme y aturdidores, que Harry esquivó fácilmente.  
  
"Eres débil, lento y estúpido, Draco. Con eso no me vencerás jamás." Dijo Harry antes de gritar: "Expeliarmus! Desmaius! Impedimenta!"  
  
El rubio los esquivó con dificultad. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Harry repitió la seguidilla de ataques varias veces, hasta que Malfoy perdió su varita que fue a para a la mano de Harry.  
  
"Draco, el Ministerio rompió tu varita. Ahora se deberá repetir lo mismo." Dijo el Gryffindor, antes de partir la varita en dos pedazos. Acto seguido le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor, del que el rubio no pudo escapar.  
  
"Crucio!" Gritó alguien desde atrás.  
  
Harry lo esquivó con facilidad y se enfrentó a Lucius Malfoy. "Tan cobarde como el idiota de tu hijo, Lucius. Pero ya lo dice el dicho: "De tal Palo, tal Astilla." Otro dicho que se ajusta a ustedes dos." Dijo Harry, apuntando su varita a su enemigo.  
  
"Me las pagará todas las que le hiciste a mi hijo, Potter. Tú eres tan idiota como tus padres, ¿nunca te lo han dicho eso?" Preguntó riéndose Malfoy.  
  
"Mira quien habla de hijos de padres idiotas. El suyo no tiene cerebro, igual que Usted. Es el peor jugador de Quidditch que he visto en mi vida. ¿Debo recordarle la Saeta de Fuego que su hijo destruyó luego del Amago de Wronski?" Se burló Harry, quien hervía de furia por el insulto a sus padres.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Gritó furioso el Sr. Malfoy.  
  
"Ole!" Dijo Harry esquivándolo. "Que mala puntería. Un ciego lo hubiera hecho mejor." Se burló el Gryffindor.  
  
"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Gritó, un cada vez más furioso, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry los esquivó fácilmente, y le lanzó una combinación de hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos que, agregados a un poco de transformaciones, convirtió al Mortífago en un Hurón de piedra.  
  
"Bravo, Harry! Veo qua has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro." Dijo una voz, que Harry no necesitó ver a su dueño, para saber de quien era. Voldemort.  
  
"A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, Tommy." Dijo Harry, llamando a Voldemort por su nombre Muggle.  
  
"NUNCA USES ESE NOMBRE! SOY VOLDEMORT!" Gritó furioso el Lord Oscuro.  
  
"¿Llamarte cómo? ¿Tom? ¿Tommy? ¿Marvolo, quizás? ¿Tal vez prefieres tu nombre completo, Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Se burló Harry, sabiendo que esto solo aumentaría la furia de su enemigo.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Gritó furioso Voldemort.  
  
"¿Por qué todo el mundo trata de hacerme el Cruciatus hoy?" Preguntó Harry riéndose, mientras esquivaba el Maleficio.  
  
"Mocoso Insolente." Dijo furioso Voldemort.  
  
"Seré un mocoso insolente, Tommy, pero sigo vivo pese a todos tus esfuerzos de matarme." Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Esto provocó aun más la furia de Voldemort, que lanzó todos los hechizos que le eran conocidos a Harry.  
  
Este los esquivó, antes de cambiar de estrategia. Guardó su varita y comenzó a contraatacar con magia sin ella, lanzando hechizos, encantamientos, maleficios, maldiciones y demás a diestra y siniestra.  
  
Esto provocó una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, que pronto acaparó la atención de todos los presentes en el ataque, los Mortífagos, y también la de los miembros de la Orden y los estudiantes. Todos estaban impresionados por las habilidades de ambos contendientes, que parecían no cansarse por la lucha.  
  
"¿Cansado, Tommy?" Preguntó burlándose el estudiante, luego de media hora de combate.  
  
La respuesta fueron más ataques. Harry se rió y continuó defendiéndose y atacando a la vez. Mientras lo hacía se acercaba a su oponente. Cuando estuvo a menos de 1 metro, a sus ataques de magia le agregó movimientos de Karate. Esto tomó totalmente desprevenido al Lord Oscuro, quien no esperaba ese tipo de ataques en lo absoluto.  
  
Harry aprovechó un momento de descuido de Voldemort para propinarle una patada en la mandíbula. Esto provocó que el Lord Oscuro perdiera tres dientes y aumentara aún más su furia.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Tom? ¿Te rindes ya?" Se burló Harry.  
  
"NUNCA!" Gritó Voldemort, que estaba más furioso que nunca en su vida. "CRUCIO!"  
  
"Y la cosa sigue." Dijo Harry sarcásticamente, antes de seguir con sus ataques.  
  
Esto continuó por otra hora más, hasta que Harry se hartó y decidió usar otra de sus armas secretas: el Dragón.  
  
Antes de que Voldemort pudiera recuperarse del shock de la transformación animaga de Harry, este le lanzó una tremenda llamarada de fuego, que incendió sus las ropas y parte del cuerpo y la cara del Lord Oscuro.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Gritó Voldemort de dolor por las quemaduras. "Volveremos a vernos, Potter! La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte!" Exclamó furioso antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.  
  
Los Mortífagos, que habían logrado permanecer luchando, siguieron a su amo desapareciendo ellos también antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.  
  
Harry se transformó nuevamente en humano, completamente agotado por el combate y casi sin fuerzas.  
  
"Te estaré esperando, Voldemort." Dijo antes de desmayarse por el agotamiento.  
  
Todas las personas que estaban allí lo rodearon rápidamente, asustadas y preocupadas por Harry, y temiendo por su vida. Dumbledore se inclinó y le revisó el pulso.  
  
"Hay que llevarlo al Colegio de inmediato." Dijo sin más preámbulos el Director a todos los presentes, claramente preocupado por el estado del estudiante.  
  
"¿Está vivo, Profesor Dumbledore?" Preguntó Hermione, temerosa de la respuesta.  
  
"Sí, pero completamente agotado. Lo mejor será que Madame Pomfrey lo revise de inmediato." Dijo el anciano mago, antes de hacer aparecer una camilla y de colocar allí a Harry para llevarlo a la Enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
Todos los estudiantes y Profesores se dirigieron tras ellos dos al Colegio, mientras los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se ocupaban de los Mortífagos que permanecían inconscientes, atados, o como en el caso de Lucius Malfoy, Transformados.  
  
Hogsmeade había sobrevivido a la batalla, con pocos daños. Algunos locales y casas tenían daños menores. Pero todo sería arreglado para el fin de semana siguiente, cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaran a la ciudad. Querían mostrar que pese al combate, el lugar estaba abierto siempre.  
  
La batalla había terminado con Voldemort derrotado, pero todo el mundo sabía que habría más ataques. Todos pensaban en lo mismo: Cuando atacara nuevamente estarían listos para lo que pasara. 


	21. Capitulo 21 Despuès de la Batalla

Capitulo 21 Después de la Batalla  
  
"POPPY!" Gritó Dumbledore al entrar en al enfermería trayendo a Harry, junto a los Profesores y alumnos que combatieron en Hogsmeade.  
  
"¿Por qué no me sorprende verlo aquí nuevamente tan pronto?" Preguntó Madame Pomfrey antes de indicarle al Director que pusiera a Harry en una cama. Luego de dirigió a los demás: "¿Alguno de Ustedes necesita atención médica urgente?"  
  
"No." Respondieron los Profesores, que habían chequeado ya a los alumnos. Las heridas más graves eran un par de costillas rotas y un brazo quebrado. Los demás tenían solo cortes y raspones.  
  
"ENTONCES TODOS AFUERA!" Gritó la Enfermera echando a todos de allí.  
  
"Poppy..." Comenzó Dumbledore, mientras los demás se retiraban.  
  
"Usted también, Director. Espere afuera mientras reviso a Potter." Dijo enojada, amenazadoramente con la varita en la mano, Madame Pomfrey al Director.  
  
"Esperaré con los demás afuera a que termines." Dijo Dumbledore, no deseando levantar la ira de la Enfermera.  
  
Dumbledore salió de la enfermería, y vio a los Profesores haciendo encantamientos para curar las heridas y cortes de los alumnos.  
  
"¿A ti también te echó Poppy, Albus?" Preguntó irónicamente Snape.  
  
"Así es Severus. No permitirá que nadie esté allí hasta que termine de revisar a Harry." Respondió resignadamente el Director, antes de dirigirse a los alumnos: "Por favor, regresen todos a sus Salas Comunes. Sus Jefes de Casa les informarán sobre el estado de salud del Sr. Potter en cuanto sepamos algo."  
  
"Nosotros nos quedamos." Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, con una expresión de decisión en sus rostros.  
  
"De acuerdo, los dos pueden quedarse. Pero regresarán a la Torre Gryffindor luego de que Madame Pomfrey termine de revisarlo a Harry, ¿entendido?" Preguntó Dumbledore, que sabía que sería inútil discutir con ellos dos en ese asunto.  
  
"Sí, Profesor." Respondieron los dos Prefectos, sentándose en las sillas colocadas afuera de la Enfermería.  
  
Los alumnos se fueron, y el resto de los Profesores, Ron, Hermione y Sirius se quedaron a esperar para saber el estado de Harry. En todos se notaba la preocupación y un poco de miedo impregnados en sus rostros.  
  
"Vamos, Harry, no nos falles ahora." Rogaba en voz baja Ron, que estaba sentado junto a Hermione.  
  
Ella estaba nerviosa y a punto de largarse a llorar. Por su mente pasaba siempre la charla del lago que había tenido con Harry hacía algunos días atrás, donde su novio le había contado sus miedos.  
  
"Sobrevive a esto Harry, te necesitamos todos." Murmuró rogando la joven, antes comenzar a rezar una plegaria en voz baja. Varios de los presentes la escucharon haciendo su plegaria, y se sumaron en silencio.  
  
En la cara de los Profesores había preocupación. El que peor estaba de todos ellos era Sirius. No podría soportar perder a su ahijado, luego de la muerte de sus padres.  
  
"Aguanta, Harry. No me puedes dejar solo." Pensaba el ex-convicto en voz baja.  
  
Luego de media hora, la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió y salió Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Poppy, ¿cómo está?" Preguntó preocupado Dumbledore.  
  
"Agotado física y mágicamente. Dio casi todo lo que tenía en la batalla." Dijo Madame Pomfrey, con señales de cansancio en su voz.  
  
"¿Se recuperará?" Preguntó Hermione, con miedo en su voz.  
  
"Sí, pero tardará algunos días o semanas para hacerlo. Todavía está inconsciente, habrá que esperar a que se despierte." Explicó la enfermera a todos los presentes.  
  
"¿Se lo puede ver?" Preguntó ansioso Sirius.  
  
"Lo he pasado a un cuarto especial para que no haya demasiada gente queriéndolo ver. Permitiré solo a 5 personas estar a su lado, decidan quienes serán ahora." Dijo seriamente Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione y yo seremos esas personas, Poppy." Informó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Muy bien, pueden verlo. Pero solo una persona por vez, no más." Dijo Madame Pomfrey antes de entrar en su lugar de trabajo nuevamente.  
  
"Sirius, ve tú. Los demás lo veremos mañana." Sugirió el Director. Sirius asintió y entró a ver a su ahijado en silencio.  
  
"Será mejor que regresemos a la Torre, Hermione. De seguro todos allí estarán ansiosos de saber el estado de Harry." Sugirió Ron, viendo que allí no podrían hacer nada más.  
  
"De acuerdo, Ron. Por favor, avísennos si despierta." Dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla para seguir a su amigo.  
  
"Serán los primeros en saberlo, se los aseguro." Prometió Dumbledore, viéndolos partir.  
  
****  
  
Sirius entró en la habitación, y vio a su ahijado acostado allí. Estaba con señales de cansancio y agotamiento, pero en su cara había una sonrisa.  
  
"Supongo que es por haber derrotado a Voldemort. Nuevamente." Pensó Sirius, antes de sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano.  
  
Al ver a su ahijado allí, Sirius temió que no despertara más y perderlo para siempre.  
  
Por su mente pasaron millones de recuerdos: imágenes de Harry como bebé, jugando al Quidditch, salvándolo en su Tercer año junto a Hermione, testificando en su Juicio, charlando, bromeando, simplemente siendo Harry.  
  
Lentamente en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse grandes lagrimas, que no intentó evitar.  
  
"No me dejes, Harry. No puedo perderte a ti también. Eres lo único que tengo en el mundo." Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Cuando la enfermera fue a revisar a Harry, media hora más tarde, se encontró a Sirius en forma de perro durmiendo al pie de la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras silenciosamente revisaba al paciente sin molestar al perro.  
  
****  
  
Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada en el camino a su Torre. Los dos estaban muy preocupados por su amigo y tenían los mismos miedos que Sirius: Perderlo definitivamente.  
  
Luego de entrar en la Sala Común, todos los presentes, se arremolinaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a bombardearlos con preguntas.  
  
"CÁLLENSE TODOS!" Gritó Ron, pidiendo silencio.  
  
"¿Cómo está Harry, Ron?" Preguntó preocupada Alicia, cuando se produjo el silencio total en la Sala Común.  
  
"Agotado, tanto física como mágicamente. Madame Pomfrey dijo que tardará unos días o semanas en recuperarse del todo. Por ahora está inconsciente. Les avisamos que no intenten verlo, les será imposible." Respondió Ron dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros de Casa.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntaron varios.  
  
"Harry está en un cuarto privado. A él solo podremos entrar Sirius, Remus Lupin, el Profesor Dumbledore, Ron y yo. Intentar ingresar sería inútil." Explicó Hermione, hundiéndose en un sofá.  
  
Todos asintieron, antes de dedicarse a sus actividades normales. En esos días esas acciones se resumían principalmente a una sola: estudiar para los exámenes.  
  
Hermione y Ron se quedaron en silencio observando el fuego y rogando por la recuperación de su amigo. Esto era un sentimiento general en toda la Casa Gryffindor.  
  
****  
  
Al día siguiente, todos los periódicos hablaban sobre la batalla de Hogsmeade, pero sobre todo del combate entre Harry y Voldemort. Por días no se habló de otra cosa.  
  
Varios periodistas intentaron conseguir entrevistas con sus compañeros de Casa u otros alumnos del Colegio.  
  
Lo único que recibieron todos y cada uno de ellos fue una gran cantidad de maleficios y maldiciones por parte de los Prefectos y los dos Premios Anuales.  
  
"Los alumnos de este Colegio no haremos declaraciones sobre nuestro compañero Harry Potter. Les sugerimos a todos ustedes que dejen de intentar conseguirlas, a menos que deseen sufrir las consecuencias." Decía una carta enviada a todos los diarios, firmada por los Prefectos de las 4 casas en conjunto.  
  
También estaba firmada por los respectivos Jefes de ellas.  
  
Ningún otro medio intentó hacerlo más luego de esa carta. No querían saber a que consecuencias se referían los Prefectos, aunque sospechaban que no serían nada buenas para la salud de los periodistas.  
  
También se recibieron cartas y regalos de todo el país para Harry. Los Prefectos de Gryffindor decidieron guardar todo y entregárselos cuando este se despertara.  
  
"Pobre de él! Lo que le espera cuando se despierte! Ya han llegado más de 200 lechuzas y todo los días llegan más." Dijo riéndose Alicia. Esto provocó la risa de todos en la Torre.  
  
****  
  
Al lado de Harry siempre había alguien, ya sea Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore o sus amigos. En ningún momento estaba solo.  
  
El martes por la noche, el Director convocó a una reunión de la Orden para ver los resultados del ataque. Todos los miembros, excepto Hermione que estaba con Harry, estaban presentes en ella.  
  
"¿Cuántos Mortífagos fueron capturados?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Ojo loco Moody.  
  
"El conteo final arrojó: 75 Mortífagos capturados, heridos o sanos; 36 muertos, y uno transformado en un hurón de piedra. A este último no se lo puede revertir." Dijo divertido el ex-Auror.  
  
"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó con curiosidad la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Harry lo transformó en eso antes de combatir al Innombrable." Dijo Ron, retorciéndose de la risa por el recuerdo de la transformación. Esta declaración provocó que varios de los presentes estallaran en carcajadas también.  
  
"¿Tiene manía con los hurones Harry? A Draco también lo convirtió en uno, solo que fucsia fosforescente." Dijo Remus desconcertado.  
  
"El año pasado el falso Moody transformó a Malfoy en el "Increíble Hurón Saltarín." Nunca vi algo tan gracioso como eso." Dijo Ron sin contener la risa. Varios se contagiaron de la risa del pelirrojo y siguieron riéndose por unos minutos más.  
  
"Regresemos al tema de importancia, por favor." Dijo Dumbledore, calmando la risa de todos al instante.  
  
"Aparte de los Mortífagos," continuó Moody con su reporte, "fueron exterminados los 100 dementores, todas las serpientes y capturados los Hombres Lobos."  
  
"De seguro Voldemort descansará por un tiempo para recuperarse de las heridas sufridas en la batalla. Harry le dio bastante duro." Comentó Sirius, que había permanecido callado durante toda la reunión.  
  
"¿Desde cuando es Animago, Potter?" Preguntó Snape con curiosidad.  
  
"Lo he entrenado, junto a la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Ronald Weasley, desde Septiembre. Los únicos que sabíamos esto éramos yo, el Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y los padres del Sr. Weasley. Rogamos secreto total en esto. Los tres lo han pedido desde el comienzo, y los 6 hemos respetado ese silencio. Y Severus," Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a su colega de Pociones, "el entrenamiento concluyó hace casi 1 mes, aproximadamente."  
  
"¿Cuáles son las formas de los otros dos chicos?" Preguntó Flitwick.  
  
"Lo siento, Profesor, pero no lo diremos." Dijo decidido el pelirrojo.  
  
Antes de que alguien dijera algo más entró corriendo Hermione y dijo: "Harry se acaba de despertar." Acto seguido salió de nuevo del lugar corriendo hacia la enfermería.  
  
Sirius, Remus y Ron se levantaron y la siguieron a toda velocidad. Dumbledore finalizó la reunión y luego se dirigió a la enfermería él también.  
  
****  
  
En la enfermería antes de la reunión...  
  
Hermione había pasado allí toda la tarde. Con ella tenía un libro de Pociones, que usaba para estudiar. Tenía su mente en dos focos: su novio y los estudios. Pero su mente estaba la mayoría de las veces en el primero.  
  
"Si no se despierta pronto, reprobaré los exámenes." Pensó resignada Hermione, mientras acariciaba a Lily.  
  
La gata de Harry estaba allí desde el segundo día de internación de su dueño. Hermione decidió llevarla para que estuviera cerca de él. La gata se había acomodado en el pecho de Harry, y de allí solo se movía cundo era revisado por Madame Pomfrey. Cuando esta terminaba regresaba a su posición anterior.  
  
Cerca de las 12.00 de la noche, Hermione se durmió tomando la mano de Harry, con el libro en su regazo.  
  
Cerca de media hora más tarde, Hermione se despertó al sentir un movimiento de su mano. Al abrir sus ojos, vio que Harry comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Rápidamente le colocó los anteojos, y Harry vio con normalidad su alrededor.  
  
"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Harry confundido.  
  
"Bienvenido al mundo de los despiertos de nuevo, Harry." Dijo la Prefecto besándolo.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó sentándose en la cama con la ayuda de su novia.  
  
"La enfermería. Te desmayaste luego de la batalla." Dijo Hermione, con preocupación.  
  
"¿Cuánto?" Preguntó con una mueca de incomodidad de regresar al lugar tan pronto.  
  
"Cuatro días completos." Respondió ella, antes de agregar: "Avisaré a Madame Pomfrey, y luego iré a la reunión de la Orden para decirle a los demás que despertaste ya." Concluyó con una sonrisa antes de besar en la mejilla a Harry.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo este acomodándose en la cama, para esperar a los demás.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Harry se despertó!" Gritó Hermione a la enfermera, antes de ir corriendo a la Oficina de Dumbledore donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Hermione regresó con los demás, Madame Pomfrey había terminado de revisar a su paciente, y permitió que el grupo entrara a verlo.  
  
"Hola a todos." Saludó Harry sonriendo, mientras acariciaba a su gata.  
  
"Por fin te despertaste!" Dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño abrazo a su ahijado.  
  
"Nos tenías a todos preocupados, Compañero." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa al verlo despierto.  
  
"Ya me conocen, no puedo vivir sin el peligro constante en mi vida." Dijo bromeando Harry.  
  
"¿Cómo estás, Harry?" Preguntó el Director, relajado al ver que se había despertado y tenía el humor de siempre.  
  
"Muy cansado. ¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
"El combate con Voldemort te agotó física y mágicamente. Podrías haber muerto con mucha seguridad, si no hubiera terminado en ese instante la batalla." Respondió con seriedad el Director.  
  
"¿Cuánto deberé estar aquí?" Preguntó el estudiante, deseoso de permanecer en la enfermería el menor tiempo posible.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey será quien lo decida eso. Pero de seguro que estarás algún tiempo, antes de que recuperes todas tus fuerzas. De nuevo." Explicó Sirius.  
  
"Grrrr, y yo que odio este lugar!" Exclamó con enojo Harry.  
  
"Mira el lado positivo Harry, tienes cuarto privado como siempre deseaste." Bromeó Ron.  
  
"Que gran consuelo, Ron." Dijo sarcásticamente Harry. Luego preguntó: "¿Cómo terminó la Batalla?"  
  
"Atrapamos a 75 Mortífagos, sanos o con heridas, 36 murieron, 100 Dementores exterminados, varios Hombres Lobos capturados, las serpientes muertas. Además, hay cierto hurón de piedra." Dijo sonriendo Remus.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. ¿Lo han revertido?" Preguntó con curiosidad Harry.  
  
"Parece que tu transformación es demasiada poderosa. No se lo puede regresar a su estado normal." Dijo riendo Sirius.  
  
"Que desgracia para el mundo, ¿no creen?" Dijo riendo Harry. Esta declaración provocó las carcajadas de los otros 5.  
  
"Los medios han estado todo el tiempo con la noticia. Espera a que veas la cantidad de cartas, regalos y paquetes que has recibido, Harry." Dijo riendo Ron.  
  
La única respuesta que recibió el pelirrojo fue un ronquido. Harry nuevamente se había dormido.  
  
Todos sonrieron antes de salir del cuarto. El único que se quedó allí fue Sirius como perro. Ninguno de los otros 4 hicieron comentarios por esto, sino que salieron en silencio.  
  
"Nosotros regresaremos a la Torre. Estoy seguro que todos querrán saber que pasó con Harry." Dijo Ron, indicándole a Hermione que lo siguiera.  
  
"Mañana volveremos con el correo." Se despidió Hermione de los Profesores.  
  
"Hasta mañana, Chicos." Se despidió Remus, antes de dirigirse a su habitación él también.  
  
Dumbledore los vio alejarse con una sonrisa antes de retirarse a su Oficina él también.  
  
****  
  
Harry casi sufrió un infarto, cuando a la siguiente mañana Ron, Hermione y Alicia le llevaron todos los paquetes y cartas que había recibido mientras estuvo inconsciente.  
  
"¿Cuántas hay?" Preguntó sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.  
  
"Ayer las contamos y eran 320, uno más uno menos." Respondió la Premio Anual, antes de retirarse del cuarto.  
  
"No te preocupes Harry, te ayudaremos a leerlas todas." Propuso Ron, tomando un paquete que contenía ranas de chocolate en su interior.  
  
"Algo me dice que tardaremos varios días con esto." Dijo resignada Hermione, tomando una carta.  
  
"Como si yo tuviera algo mejor que hacer, Hermi." Dijo Harry besando a su novia.  
  
Esto tomó casi tres días en ser finalizado. En total Harry había recibido 324 paquetes y cartas.  
  
Muchas cartas venían con fotos y le pedían una cita. Otras le pedían que se recuperara pronto y le enviaban deseos de que se ponga bien. Una chica le propuso matrimonio por carta.  
  
"Hermione, tienes contrincantes." Dijo Ron riéndose por la carta.  
  
"Hmmph." Fue lo único que la chica dijo.  
  
"No te preocupes, Hermi, sabes que solo te amo a ti." Dijo Harry besándola.  
  
"Al menos no me envían cartas obscenas como el año pasado." Dijo Hermione, recordando todas las cosas que recibió luego del artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre su posible relación amorosa con Harry, y su amor con Krum.  
  
"Tienes razón en eso." Dijo Ron abriendo otra carta.  
  
La mayoría de los paquetes contenían dulces, caramelos y otras comidas. Varios también tenían libros en ellos.  
  
"Voy a matar el tiempo con todos los libros que me regalaron y los del Colegio para los exámenes." Dijo bromeando Harry, tomando uno sobre Quidditch.  
  
Varios periodistas le pidieron una entrevista, pero Harry se negó a todo. No quería más publicidad de la que ya tenía. Además después de la experiencia tenida con Rita el año anterior, no se arriesgaría de nuevo con ellos.  
  
****  
  
Harry regresó a la Torre Gryffindor una semana más tarde. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que no quería volver a verlo por el resto del año.  
  
"Intentaré cumplir su deseo, Madame Pomfrey. Pero de ahí a que se cumpla..." Dijo Harry, yendo a la Torre.  
  
Harry comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas poco a poco.  
  
En las clases, a las que regresó dos días más tarde de su salida de la enfermería, tuvo pocos problemas, excepto en Transformaciones y Encantamiento. En esas dos le costaba un poco más del tiempo habitual para hacer lo que debía en forma perfecta.  
  
Por suerte ya habían concluido las prácticas de Quidditch y los entrenamientos de Animago y de la Orden. De esa manera podría recuperarse en menos tiempo de lo que lo hubiera hecho si debía estar en ellos.  
  
Luego de salir, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lavender dedicaron la mayoría de su tiempo a estudiar para las MHB. Los exámenes serían en Junio y debían hacerlo a fondo para superarlo satisfactoriamente.  
  
"Ojála logre superar a Bill y Percy." Dijo esperanzadoramente Ron un día mientras estudiaban.  
  
"¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá Percy, el que más estudia y mayor seguidor de reglas, si es vencido por Ron, el vago y rompedor de reglas, en las MHB?" Preguntó riendo Harry.  
  
"Moriría por ver eso." Dijo Hermione estallando en carcajadas, al igual que sus otros compañeros de estudio.  
  
Los 4 estudiaban todos los días por la noche en la Sala Común. Era común verlos acostarse más tarde que las 1.00 o 2.00 de la mañana todos los días.  
  
Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los exámenes ya habían llegado. Los 4 amigos confiaban en que les iría muy bien en ellos y que obtendrían bastantes MHB cada uno.  
  
"Si obtengo más de 10 me consideraré satisfecho." Dijo Ron al irse acostar el día anterior a que comenzaran los exámenes.  
  
"Lo mismo digo yo." Repitieron los otros tres al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían a sus dormitorios a descansar. 


	22. Capitulo 22 Las MHB

Capitulo 22 Las MHB  
  
El día del comienzo de los exámenes, en todas las mesas del Colegio se podía palpar el nerviosismo.  
  
Quienes más tenían era los alumnos de Quinto y Séptimo. Ellos tomarían los exámenes más importantes.  
  
Los de Quinto las MHB (Matrículas de Honor en Brujería.)  
  
Los del último año los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas.) Los resultados de estos definirían gran parte de su futuro.  
  
Harry y sus amigos tomaron las fechas y los horarios de los exámenes y los revisaron:  
  
LUNES  
  
9.00: Pociones  
  
Comida  
  
13.00: Estudios de Runas Antiguas (Harry y Ron)  
  
13.00: Adivinación (Lavender)  
  
13.00: Aritmancia (Hermione)  
  
MARTES  
  
9.00: Transformación  
  
Comida  
  
13.00: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
  
MIÉRCOLES  
  
9.00: Herbología  
  
Comida  
  
24.00: Astronomía  
  
JUEVES  
  
9.00: Libre  
  
Comida  
  
13.00: Encantamientos  
  
VIERNES  
  
9.00: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
Comida  
  
13.00: Historia de la Magia  
  
Los 4 se levantaron y se dirigieron a su primer examen, Pociones con los de Slytherin.  
  
"Que linda manera de comenzar los exámenes, ¿no creen?" Preguntó irónicamente Harry, mientras entraban en las mazmorras donde se llevaría a cabo el primero de todos.  
  
"Su examen consistirá de dos partes," Comenzó Snape, cuando todos los estudiantes de Quinto de Slytherin y Gryffindor se sentaron, "una escrita, que comenzarán en unos minutos, y la práctica, que harán al terminar la prueba."  
  
Acto seguido pasó banco por banco entregando los pergaminos donde estaban las preguntas a responder.  
  
Como en todos los exámenes de fin de año, los estudiantes habían recibido plumas con encantamientos para evitar que se copiaran en ellos.  
  
La prueba de Pociones resultó bastante fácil para Harry.  
  
Esta consistía en 3 partes: la primera de ellas era identificar las Pociones, con los ingredientes indicados allí. En la segunda se indicaba la poción y se debían indicar los ingredientes necesarios para ella. En la tercera se debía Enumerar los pasos para hacer la poción indicada, en ella estaban ya señalados los ingredientes necesarios para ella.  
  
Luego de una hora, Harry ya había terminado la parte escrita y levantó la mano para indicárselo a Snape.  
  
Mientras esperaba que el Profesor llegara, vio como le iba a sus amigos. Ron y Lavender iban por la Segunda parte, mientras que Hermione estaba comenzando la tercera.  
  
"¿Has terminado ya, Potter?" Preguntó sorprendido el Jefe de Slytherin.  
  
"Así es, Profesor." Dijo Harry entregándole los pergaminos del examen.  
  
"Sobre la mesa hay varios pergaminos enrollados." Dijo Snape señalando su mesa, donde efectivamente se encontraban muchos pergaminos. "Cada uno de ellos tiene el nombre de una Poción. Tómalo y comienza a hacer la que esté allí indicada. Cuando termines, avísame." Dijo Snape, antes de ir a la mesa de Blaise Zabini, quien tenía la mano levantada.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la mesa, y tomó uno de los pergaminos, y se dirigió a su mesa nuevamente. Al abrirlo vio que allí estaba indicada la Poción Bonesea, que era utilizada cuando alguien había sufrido muchas fracturas en su cuerpo y su vida corría peligro si no era curado de ellas rápidamente.  
  
Harry sacó sus elementos de Pociones, y comenzó a trabajar silenciosamente en ella. Luego de casi 45 minutos estaba lista la Poción, y levantó nuevamente su mano para llamar la atención del Profesor.  
  
Mientras lo esperaba, vio a sus amigos nuevamente. Hermione estaba bastante avanzada con su Poción, que Harry no reconoció. Ron y Lavender, hacía poco que habían comenzado con las suyas.  
  
"Si terminaste con tu Poción, Potter, toma algunos de los frascos que hay al lado del escritorio y llénalos. Cuando lo hayas hecho etiquétalos con tu nombre y el nombre de la Poción que hayas realizado y déjalos sobre tu mesa." Indicó Snape, sin salir de la mesa de Neville, que lo había llamado por una consulta.  
  
"¿Cuántos frascos debo llenar, Profesor?" Preguntó el Prefecto dirigiéndose hacia donde Snape le indicó.  
  
"Con 4 serán suficientes." Fue la única respuesta del Profesor.  
  
Harry tomó la cantidad indicada de frascos y regresó a su mesa para llenarlos. Cuando terminó, los etiquetó con el nombre de la Poción y su nombre, antes de colocarlos sobre su mesa.  
  
"¿Puedo retirarme ya, Profesor?" Preguntó Harry, al terminar de limpiar su mesa.  
  
"Sí, Potter, puedes irte." Dijo Snape, echándolo con un ademán de la mano.  
  
Harry regresó a la Torre Gryffindor, para darle un repaso para el examen de Runas. Había decidido darle un repaso a las Runas que se habían visto en clase durante los dos años anteriores.  
  
Con las de Tercero, fue ayudado por Hermione, que había tomado esa materia dos años antes. Con las de Cuarto, lo ayudó Ginny, que cursaba la materia actualmente.  
  
"Harry, a ti y a mí solo nos tomará los de este año. Son los únicos que vimos." Dijo Ron, cuando Harry le sugirió estudiar las de los años anteriores.  
  
"Tal vez tengas razón Ron, pero vale la pena revisarlo por las dudas." Dijo Harry, mientras Hermione le comenzaba a explicar las Runas que ella había estudiado dos años antes.  
  
Durante el almuerzo, ninguno de los 4 pudo comer demasiado. Estaban nerviosos, a pesar de que todos estaban seguros de haber hecho las dos partes del examen correctamente.  
  
A las 12.45, los amigos se separaron y se dirigieron cada uno a los salones que les correspondía a cada uno de ellos.  
  
"En estos pergaminos," Comenzó el Profesor de Runas, "hallarán textos en diferentes tipos de Runas que hemos visto estos tres años. Deben traducirlos cada uno de ellos al inglés. Tienen dos horas para hacerlo." Concluyó entregándole a todos las pruebas.  
  
"Debí hacerle caso a Harry, y estudiar las Runas de los años anteriores." Dijo Ron, con nerviosismo en la cara.  
  
Harry, debió evitar reírse, antes de comenzar con el examen. Este, al igual que el de Pociones, resultó bastante fácil. De nuevo fue el primero de todos en alzar la mano para indicar que había concluido con su examen.  
  
"¿Revisaste todo bien, Harry?" Preguntó el Profesor, algo sorprendido. No habían pasado más de 45 minutos desde el comienzo del examen.  
  
"Así es." Respondió Harry entregándole el examen.  
  
"Puedes retirarte." Dijo este, colocando el examen en su mesa.  
  
Harry asintió, antes de salir y dirigirse a la Torre Gryffindor, para revisar un poco de la teoría de Transformaciones.  
  
Con Cuidado, esto le era innecesario, ya que había leído los dos libros pedidos por Hagrid varias veces ya. Además sabía todo lo necesario en cuanto a las posibles criaturas que el semi-gigante pudiera mostrar en el examen del siguiente día.  
  
"Te avisé que debías revisar los años anteriores para este examen, Ron." Le recordó Harry al pelirrojo en la cena. Su amigo no hizo comentarios, mientras seguía cenando.  
  
"No te preocupes, Ron. Este es uno solo. Aún nos quedan bastantes más." Trató de levantarle el ánimo Lavender.  
  
"Supongo que sí. Lo que pasa es que me sentí un poco tonto en el examen." Reconoció Ron.  
  
"Olvídate de ese examen y preocúpate por el de McGonagall de mañana. Ese sí que será difícil." Dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
  
Los 4 se quedaron estudiando para el examen de Transformaciones hasta tarde. Sabían que sería uno de los más difíciles de todo.  
  
McGonagall no era una Profesora que hiciera cosas fáciles, eso era sabido por todos los alumnos del Colegio. Quienes más sabían esto eran los alumnos de Gryffindor, casa de la que era Jefa.  
  
Luego del desayuno del día siguiente, los alumnos de Quinto Año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw fueron al Salón para su examen.  
  
Este, como el de Pociones, tenía una parte escrita y otra práctica. Luego de explicar todo esto, McGonagall pasó mesa por mesa entregando los pergaminos en donde debían hacerlos.  
  
Este también consistía en 3 partes. En la primera debían explicar el proceso, mediante un ejemplo, de la transformación de un objeto inanimado a uno animado. La segunda, era lo mismo que la primera, solo que el proceso era a la inversa. La tercera, consistía en explicar el cambio, también mediante un ejemplo, de la transformación de un objeto animado a otro animado.  
  
En la primera parte, Harry eligió como ejemplo la transformación de un pupitre en un cerdo. Esta se la había visto realizar en su primera clase de Primer Año a McGonagall. En la segunda, explicó el proceso inverso, poniendo como ejemplo la transformación de un erizo en un alfiletero. Esta había sido realizada en clase el año anterior.  
  
"¿Qué ejemplo puedo poner en la tercera parte?" Pensó Harry, antes de que la respuesta le llegara rápidamente: la transformación animaga.  
  
Usando la propia como ejemplo, Harry describió los cambios que el cuerpo sufría al hacerla. Decidió explayarse en esto, describiendo el cambio cuando lo hacía de una forma a otra.  
  
"Lo he hecho varias veces, y ella sabe que no tengo solo una para describir." Pensó Harry, mientras levantaba la mano para indicar que, nuevamente en primer lugar, había concluido el examen.  
  
"Espera afuera a que terminen los demás, Potter." Dijo McGonagall indicándole que se retirara luego de poner su pergamino en su escritorio.  
  
Harry esperó afuera del aura, hasta que todos los demás hubieran concluido el examen. Cuando todos lo hicieron, McGonagall comenzó a llamar uno por uno a todos los alumnos para que hicieran la parte práctica en privado.  
  
Ninguno de los que esperaban afuera del aula hablaban demasiado, se veía que estaban todos nerviosos.  
  
Al salir del examen, se sabía al instante como le había ido a cada uno por el estado de su cara. La mayoría tenían caras de derrotados o sonriendo abiertamente. Los demás estaban inseguros de cómo les había ido.  
  
Harry y sus amigos fueron los últimos 4 en dar el examen práctico.  
  
Lavender fue primera. Al salir tenía una cara de duda. Obviamente no estaba muy convencida de que le hubiera ido bien en él.  
  
Ron fue el siguiente en entrar. Su cara, al salir, tenía mejor expresión que la de su novia. Obviamente, estaba convencido de haber aprobado este examen.  
  
Hermione fue la siguiente. Al salir, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La posibilidad de que reprobara no se le pasaba a nadie por la cabeza ni remotamente. Ella era la mejor en esa materia desde su primer día con McGonagall.  
  
"Potter, tu examen, al igual que el de la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley, tendrá dos partes." Informó la Profesora, en cuanto Harry se sentó delante de ella. "La primera será la que todos los alumnos han realizado. La segunda será la demostración animaga." Concluyó su explicación.  
  
"Muy bien, Profesora." Dijo Harry asintiendo.  
  
McGonagall sacó una caja de cartón y la puso delante de su alumno.  
  
"Potter, debes hacer con esta caja los siguientes tipos de transformaciones: inanimado-animado, animado-inanimado, animado-animado, inanimado-inanimado. Puedes hacerlos en el orden que desees." Explicó la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Le sugiero Profesora, que preste atención a todos los detalles de cada una de ellas." Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
"Tienes toda mi atención, Potter." Dijo McGonagall, preguntándose la causa de la sonrisa mientras Harry colocaba la caja en el suelo.  
  
"Empecemos." Dijo Harry, transformando la caja en un pequeño oso.  
  
Luego del oso, la transformó en un perro San Bernardo con un pequeño barril en su cuello. A continuación lo transformó en un zorro anaranjado.  
  
McGonagall veía todo esto con curiosidad, mientras anotaba las transformaciones y los tipos de ella en un pergamino.  
  
Luego del zorro, Harry continuó con una estatua de gnomo de jardín muggle, con un sombrero rojo. A continuación, la transformación fue a un par de anteojos negros. Luego los anteojos se convirtieron en un cigarrillo.  
  
"¿Prestó atención a todos los detalles de las transformaciones, Profesora?" Preguntó Harry luego de la transformación en el cigarrillo  
  
"Así es, Potter." Asintió McGonagall, preguntándose la razón de la pregunta.  
  
"Y ahora, el toque final." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo la última de las transformaciones a la que originalmente era la caja de cartón.  
  
Cuando terminó de hacerla, la mandíbula de McGonagall casi llegó al suelo de la sorpresa: en donde originalmente había una caja de cartón, ahora había un pequeño oso de peluche anaranjado igual que el zorro, en su cabeza tenía un gorro rojo como el del gnomo, de su cuello colgaba un barrilito como el del perro, usaba anteojos negros y tenía en su boca un cigarrillo. Harry había combinado todas las transformaciones en una sola  
  
"Tomaré su expresión como que le ha gustado esto, Profesora." Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
"Sencillamente impresionante, Potter. Me has sorprendido gratamente. No he visto algo como esto desde que tu madre rindió sus MHB." Dijo sonriendo la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Duplicatus." Dijo Harry, apuntando su varita al muñeco. Al instante apareció a su lado una copia perfecta de este.  
  
"Si no le molesta, quiero tener una copia de esta obra de arte, Profesora." Dijo Harry, guardándose la copia y entregándole a la Profesora el original.  
  
"En absoluto me molestará eso, Potter." Dijo la Profesora, guardando el original en una caja que tenía en su frente el nombre de Harry.  
  
"Ahora la transformación animaga." Dijo Harry, antes de comenzar con ellas.  
  
La primera fue el Halcón. Luego se convirtió en la Pantera. A continuación fue el Hipogrifo, para concluir con el Fénix.  
  
"Creo que la del Dragón ya la vio en la Batalla de Hogsmeade, Profesora." Dijo Harry sentándose en la silla exhausto.  
  
"Ve Potter, ya concluyó tu examen." Dijo McGonagall, anotando las transformaciones animagas de Harry en el mismo pergamino que antes había hecho con sus transformaciones de la caja.  
  
Luego del almuerzo, donde los 4 amigos hablaron sobre el examen de esa mañana, todos fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid para el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
El examen de Hagrid fue muy fácil. El semi-gigante hizo varias preguntas a todos los alumnos, que fueron respondidas con facilidad.  
  
"La última parte será inclinarse ante un Hipogrifo. Estoy seguro que todos Ustedes recuerdan la clase de su tercer año. Por esa razón, ruego que no cometan el mismo error del Sr. Draco Malfoy." Dijo con seriedad Hagrid, a los chicos reunidos allí.  
  
Todos los alumnos hicieron lo mismo que habían hecho hacía dos años. El Hipogrifo, que se llamaba Rocky, (Harry no quería saber el motivo del nombre, estaba seguro que no le gustaría el motivo), mostró su señal de aceptación a todos ellos, aunque dudó algunos momentos con algunos Slytherin.  
  
"Ya que todo salió bien, tengo el placer de informarles a todos Ustedes que han conseguido la MHB en esta materia." Dijo con una sonrisa el semi- gigante.  
  
"Al menos tenemos una ya asegurada." Dijo Ron bromeando, cuando regresaban a la Torre para estudiar para el examen de Herbología.  
  
Mientras se sentaban a estudiar, Harry sacó de su mochila su peluche y lo puso enfrente de él.  
  
"¿Dónde lo conseguiste el osito de peluche, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, con los ojos brillantes por el muñeco de su novio.  
  
"Es la copia de mi transformación de la caja en el examen de McGonagall." Respondió sonriendo.  
  
"¿Transformaste la caja en un peluche?" Preguntó Lavender confundida.  
  
"Es la forma final de ella." Dijo Harry y les explicó a sus amigos el proceso que llevó a la caja a terminar de esa manera.  
  
"Guau, combinaste todas las transformaciones en una sola!" Dijo Ron impresionado.  
  
"Así es. McGonagall me dijo que no veía algo así desde que mi madre tomó las MHB." Dijo Harry orgulloso.  
  
"¿Me haces una copia a mí también? Es hermoso." Dijo Hermione, encantada del peluche.  
  
"Seguro. Duplicatus." Dijo Harry apuntando la varita a su peluche. Instantáneamente se formó una nueva copia de él. "Toma." Dijo a su novia con un beso dándole el osito.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo la joven besando a su novio, antes de guardar el osito en su mochila.  
  
"Será mejor que sigamos con esto." Sugirió Ron. Acto seguido los 4 continuaron con los estudios.  
  
El examen de Herbología, consistía también de dos partes. En la escrita debían describir las funciones y características de las plantas que se mencionaban, así como también de donde encontrarlas.  
  
Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Harry nuevamente fue el primero en levantar la mano indicando que había terminado con su examen.  
  
"Harry, ¿puedo hablar unos minutos contigo en privado por favor?" Preguntó la Profesora Sprout, luego de recoger su examen.  
  
"Seguro, Profesora." Dijo Harry preguntándose la razón de esta charla.  
  
"Acompáñame." Indicó la Jefa de Hufflepuff guiando a su alumno afuera del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el examen escrito de la materia.  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo, Profesora Sprout?" Preguntó temeroso Harry.  
  
"No te preocupes que no ocurre nada malo." Dijo la Profesora calmando al Prefecto.  
  
"¿Entonces?" Preguntó confundido Harry.  
  
"Harry, dentro de unos días se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de Cedric. Soy de las pocas personas que sabemos toda la historia. Sí, también conozco sobre tu visita al baño de los Prefectos y los favores que tú y él se hicieron durante el Torneo. Él me lo contó todo antes de la Tercera Prueba." Dijo la Profesora antes de que el estudiante pudiera decir algo.  
  
"¿Quiere que le cuente a todos sus estudiantes lo que pasó esa noche?" Preguntó Harry, creyendo saber hacia donde iba la charla.  
  
"Sí. Si no quieres, lo entenderé perfectamente." Dijo Sprout.  
  
"Déjeme terminar con los exámenes primero, Profesora. Después de que duerma dos días seguidos, lo haré con gusto. Pero tengo una pequeña condición." Dijo Harry esperando que la Profesora no tuviera inconvenientes con lo que le pediría.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Sprout.  
  
"Ron y Hermione estarán allí. A ellos no se los conté aún y quiero hacerlo. Es lo único que le pediré para dar la historia." Respondió Harry.  
  
"No tendré problemas con eso. El martes luego de los exámenes, vayan al finalizar la cena a la entrada de Hufflepuff, alguien los esperará allí, para llevarlos a la Sala Común. ¿Te parece bien?" Preguntó la Profesora con una sonrisa.  
  
"Tiene un trato." Respondió sonriendo Harry.  
  
"¿Tienes problemas si te tomo la parte práctica solo? Algo me dice que los demás tardarán un rato con la escrita." Propuso Sprout, para ahorrarle tiempo al Prefecto.  
  
"Si usted no tiene problemas con eso, yo tampoco entonces." Respondió Harry sonriendo.  
  
Sprout lo condujo al Invernadero preparado para los exámenes de las MHB y los EXTASIS.  
  
Harry debía pasar 2 plantas de maceta. Recoger el pus de los bubotubérculos y colocarla en un recipiente especial. Además de preparar la Luparia y tenerla en condiciones para ser usada.  
  
Cuando había concluido con los bubotubérculos, los demás recién habían empezado con las plantas.  
  
Una hora más tarde de concluir el examen escrito, le indicó a Sprout que había terminado con la prueba práctica.  
  
"De acuerdo Harry. Puedes irte. Recuerda lo que hablamos." Dijo la profesora, indicándole que se fuera del invernadero.  
  
"Allí estaremos, Profesora." Dijo Harry, mientras salía de allí de regreso a la Torre para estudiar Astronomía, cuyo examen sería esa medianoche.  
  
El examen de Astronomía no fue muy difícil.  
  
La parte escrita consistía en nombrar lunas de planetas, años de descubrimientos de planetas, estrellas y demás. Harry concluyó su examen, primero que nadie nuevamente, luego de media hora.  
  
La parte práctica consistía en reconocer constelaciones, cometas, estrellas y localizarlas exactamente en el cielo.  
  
"Profesora Sinistra, ¿qué cometa es ese?" Preguntó Harry a la Profesora de Astronomía, confundido al ver uno que no reconocía de ningún lado.  
  
"Permíteme, Potter." Dijo la Profesora observando el lugar donde Harry miraba, con el telescopio del alumno.  
  
"¿Lo reconoce Usted?" Preguntó Harry luego de unos minutos.  
  
"Felicitaciones, Harry, has descubierto un nuevo cometa." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente la Profesora.  
  
"¿Perdón?" Preguntó confundido.  
  
"Así es, ese cometa no había sido descubierto o documentado nunca antes. Lo has descubierto tú. Felicitaciones." Dijo con una sonrisa la Profesora.  
  
"Wow." Fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven estudiante.  
  
"Ya hay un cometa con ese nombre." Dijo sonriendo Sinistra.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido Harry sin entender de lo que le hablaban.  
  
"Cuando alguien descubre un cometa, este lo nombra. Si me das unos minutos te puedo dar una lista de los nombres usados." Dijo la Profesora, antes de desaparecer por una escalera.  
  
Cuando regresó tenía en sus brazos un libro bastante grande.  
  
"¿Qué es ese libro?"Preguntó Harry desorientado, cuando la Profesora se lo dio en la mano.  
  
"Aquí están lo nombres de todos los cometas conocidos. Busca alguno que no esté allí, y recibirá ese nombre." Dijo Sinistra antes de dirigirse a una alumna de Ravenclaw que la llamaba.  
  
Harry comenzó a buscar los nombres de sus padres y amigos, pero ya estaban utilizados todos ellos. Entonces se le ocurrió uno y buscó en el libro para ver si estaba usado, pero para su satisfacción no lo estaba y se lo podía utilizar.  
  
"¿Te has decidido ya?" Preguntó la Profesora caminando hacia él 10 minutos más tarde.  
  
"Sí. Cedric." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Buen nombre para un cometa." Dijo sonriendo la Profesora antes de anotar en el libro el nombre, la localización y el descubridor del nuevo cometa.  
  
"¿Puedo retirarme ya, Profesora?" Preguntó Harry evitando bostezar por muy poco.  
  
"Ve, Harry. Suerte con los exámenes que te quedan." Se despidió Sinistra, cuando Harry salía de la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
"Algo nuevo en la lista de habilidades especiales para el Gran Harry Potter." Pensó sarcásticamente el estudiante, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido en su cama.  
  
Harry, junto a todos los demás estudiantes de Quinto Año, se despertó a las 10.30 de la mañana. Luego de desayunar algo rápido, todos se pusieron a estudiar para el examen de Encantamientos que tendrían luego del almuerzo ese día.  
  
Luego del almuerzo todos se dirigieron al aula del diminuto Profesor Flitwick, quien comenzaría su examen con la parte escrita.  
  
Este era fácil. Consistía de 2 partes. En la primera se daba la descripción del encantamiento y su uso, y se debía identificarlo y nombrar la encantación para hacerlo. En la segunda la cosa era a la inversa. Se daba la encantación y uno debía describir lo que hacía y su uso.  
  
Harry fue el primero en terminar su examen, como lo había hecho en todos los anteriores. Decidiendo hacer uso de uno de los encantamientos aprendidos en clase, elevó su examen y lo colocó en la mesa del Profesor.  
  
"Excelente demostración, Sr. Potter. Un encantamiento menos en el que debo probarlo." Dijo divertido el pequeño Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw.  
  
"Gracias, Profesor." Dijo sonriendo Harry.  
  
El profesor hizo esperar a Harry afuera hasta que los demás terminaran con la parte escrita. Cuando eso pasara comenzaría la parte práctica del examen.  
  
El cuarteto de amigos, fueron los últimos en entrar a rendirlo.  
  
Lavender y Ron, primera y segundo respectivamente, salieron con grandes sonrisas. Esto les indicaba a sus dos amigos que habían salido con éxito del examen.  
  
Hermione, que entró en tercer lugar, salió de igual manera.  
  
"El examen no es muy difícil." Dijo ella a su novio, antes de que este entrara al examen.  
  
Harry salió 20 minutos más tarde con la misma expresión de sus amigos. El examen había resultado muy fácil.  
  
En él debió usar varios de los encantamientos aprendidos en los años anteriores: el Wingardium Leviosa, el Alohomora, los embrujos estimulantes, (Harry supuso que esa era parte de la alegría de todos los que habían salido del salón al finalizar el examen), los encantamientos convocadores y expulsadores, y por último los de limpieza. Ninguno de ellos le representó a Harry demasiada dificultad, y los realizó todos con gran facilidad.  
  
"Gran trabajo, Harry. Ve a seguir estudiando." Dijo Flitwick con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry regresó a la Torre para estudiar para los últimos 2 exámenes: Defensa e Historia.  
  
"Por fin terminan mañana. No los soporto más estos exámenes, son una tortura." Dijo Ron, mientras repasaban las rebeliones de los elfos esa noche.  
  
"Pienso igual." Respondieron sus 3 compañeros de estudio al mismo tiempo.  
  
La mañana del Viernes trajo alivio a todos los estudiantes de Quinto: ese sería el último día de exámenes. Los resultados los recibirían por correo 2 días antes de concluir las clases en el Colegio.  
  
Los Gryffindor se dirigieron todos juntos al salón de Defensa donde esperaban Sirius y Remus.  
  
"El examen escrito será vigilado por mí. Sirius se encargará de la parte práctica. Esta consistirá en demostrar su Patronus y en hacer duelo contra él." Explicó Lupin, antes de dar los pergaminos con las preguntas.  
  
En el examen se debían responder preguntas sobre lo aprendido sobre todo en los 3 últimos años. Estas eran sobre las criaturas vistas con Lupin en sus dos años como Profesor y los Maleficios vistos con el falso Ojo Loco Moody el año anterior.  
  
Harry no encontró mayores dificultades con este examen y luego de 45 minutos lo entregó antes de ir a la parte práctica del examen.  
  
"Bien Harry, con Remus hemos decidido evitar contigo la demostración del Patronus, ya que lo dominas a la perfección desde hace bastante tiempo. Iremos directamente al Duelo." Dijo Sirius entrando con su ahijado en un cuadrilátero diseñado para ese propósito.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry, siguiéndolo.  
  
"Para ti tenemos 3 reglas: no se valen la magia sin varita, las Artes Marciales o tus formas animagas, solo podrás usar la varita en el Duelo, ¿entendido?" Preguntó seriamente el ex-convicto levantando su varita parta comenzar el Duelo.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" Fue la respuesta instantánea de Harry, antes de que Sirius terminara de reaccionar y pudiera atacarlo.  
  
Sirius, que no esperaba esto en absoluto, voló 10 metros debido a la fuerza del encantamiento de desarme de su ahijado. Su varita fue a parar a la mano de Harry.  
  
"Gané." Dijo el joven devolviéndole la varita a su padrino, con una gran sonrisa maléfica en su cara.  
  
"Ggrrr." Gruñó Sirius, antes de regresar los dos con Remus.  
  
"¿Ya terminaron?" Preguntó incrédulo Remus al verlos entrar en el salón de clases tan pronto.  
  
"Harry me lanzó el encantamiento de desarme antes de que terminara de explicarles las reglas de nuestro combate." Dijo Sirius bastante enojado con el hecho de haber perdido.  
  
"Como dije, gané." Dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
"Vete de aquí ahora." Dijo Sirius enojado.  
  
"Adiós." Fue la respuesta del Prefecto al salir del salón para regresar a la Torre a repasar para Historia, su último examen del año.  
  
Harry pasó todo el tiempo desde que terminó el examen de Defensa hasta la hora del almuerzo, leyendo un libro de Historia.  
  
Luego de almorzar, todos los Gryffindor, junto a los Ravenclaw, se dirigieron al Salón de Historia y se sentaron a esperar que el fantasma del Profesor Binns apareciera y comenzara su último examen.  
  
Cuando Binns entró en el Salón, aparecieron los pergaminos en los pupitres de todos los alumnos.  
  
"Comiencen ahora. Tienen dos horas y media para finalizar el examen." Dijo Binns, señalando el inicio de la prueba.  
  
El examen consistía en 10 preguntas sobre diferentes temas vistos en clase: Fundación del Colegio, la rebelión de los elfos y varios otros más. Cuando concluían las preguntas, había un espacio para que cada uno eligiera un tema y se explayara en él todo lo necesario sobre él.  
  
Una hora después del comienzo, Harry ya había contestado las diez preguntas y comenzó con el tema libre: la derrota de Grindelwald a manos del Profesor Albus Dumbledore en 1945. Con esto Harry usó 3 pergaminos completos, quedando su examen de Historia hecho en un total de 6 pergaminos completos.  
  
Harry se acercó al escritorio del fantasma profesor, y dejó allí sus pergaminos antes de salir del Aula.  
  
"POR FIN TERMINARON!" Gritó mentalmente Harry, agradeciendo que hubieran acabado ya los dichosos MHB.  
  
Al llegar a la Torre Gryffindor se fue directamente a su cama. Cerró mágicamente las cortinas y colocó un cartel del lado exterior que decía:  
  
"NO DESPERTAR, EXCEPTO EN CASO DE ATAQUE DE VOLEMORT Y SUS MORTÍFAGOS AL COLEGIO.  
  
ATENTAMENTE, HARRY JAMES POTTER."  
  
Menos de 5 minutos más tarde de colocarlo, Harry se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera escuchó a sus compañeros de cuarto, que decidieron hacer lo mismo que él media hora más tarde. 


	23. Capitulo 23 Final del Año

Capitulo 23 Final del Año  
  
Ninguno de los alumnos de Quinto Año de Gryffindor dio señales de vida hasta el Domingo por la mañana, dos días más tarde del final de las MHB.  
  
El primero fue Harry, quien bajó a desayunar ese día. El último fue Neville que bajó a la hora de la cena.  
  
Los de Séptimo no dieron señales de vida hasta el lunes por la tarde, tres días más tarde del fin de los exámenes.  
  
Los mellizos Weasley recién aparecieron el Martes para la hora del desayuno.  
  
Todos los alumnos de los años menores estaban preocupados ante la perspectiva que les esperaba cuando les tocaran esos exámenes.  
  
"Serán una locura para todos, se los aseguro." Dijo Alicia a unos chicos de Cuarto Año, que enfrentarían a las MHB el próximo año  
  
****  
  
El martes luego de la cena Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron afuera de la entrada de la Torre Hufflepuff a quien los haría entrar allí.  
  
Diez minutos después de comenzada la espera, se acercó a ellos Susan Bones, quien les pidió que la acompañaran.  
  
Luego de dar la contraseña, los 4 entraron en la Sala Común. Era muy linda. En todos lados había plantas colgando. Los sillones estaban decorados con los colores de la Casa.  
  
"Mucho mejor que la de Slytherin, ¿eh?" Dijo Ron a Harry bromeando.  
  
"No hay punto de comparación, Ron, ni remotamente." Fue la respuesta de Harry, mientras los 3 Gryffindor se sentaba en sillones de la Casa Hufflepuff.  
  
"Primero que nada, les agradecemos a los 3 que hayan venido. Sobretodo tú, Harry." Dijo Sprout.  
  
"No se preocupe, Profesora. Les debía esta charla a todos." Dijo Harry. Luego de tomar aire comenzó a hablar: "Antes de saber que pasó en el Laberinto, deben conocer sí o sí los acontecimientos que sucedieron en las dos primeras pruebas."  
  
Acto seguido, Harry comenzó a relatarle a todos los estudiantes de Hufflepuff los hechos de esas dos pruebas: el conocimiento suyo de los dragones antes de la prueba, que Cedric se había enterado de esto por su medio, la ayuda que Cedric le dio con el huevo, la visita al baño de los Prefectos, contraseña cortesía del otro Campeón del Colegio y los sucesos de la Segunda Prueba.  
  
"Por esa razón," Dijo pensativamente un alumno de Séptimo, que Harry no conocía, "Cedric nos pidió que te dejáramos en paz luego de la Primera Prueba."  
  
"Así es, Cedric me devolvía el favor por los Dragones." Respondió afirmativamente Harry.  
  
"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con lo del Laberinto?" Preguntó una alumna de Sexto con curiosidad y dudas en su voz.  
  
"Ahora llego a ese punto." Dijo Harry, antes de comenzar a relatar los sucesos que ocurrieron esa noche en el Campo de Quidditch: el Cruciatus de Krum a Cedric, él salvándolo aturdiendo a Viktor, la araña, el forcejeo con la posterior caída y herida en el tobillo, y por último la discusión mantenida por ambos ante la Copa de los Tres Magos.  
  
"¿Ninguno de los 2 quería agarrar la Copa?" Preguntaron con sorpresa varios alumnos.  
  
"Lo que los dos queríamos era que el otro la agarrara. Como no llegábamos a una decisión, le propuse tomar la Copa juntos." Respondió Harry, antes de contarles a todos la misma versión que le había contado ese verano a Cho, que no incluía el Priori Incantatem producido por su varita y la de Voldemort. "Aprovechando un momento de descuido, logré escaparme y tomar a Cedric, antes de convocar a mí la Copa que nos trajo de vuelta a los terrenos de Hogwarts." Dijo Harry concluyendo su relato.  
  
Varios estaban shockeados por el relato. Muchos, sobre todo chicas, estaban llorando. Otros se abrazaban mutuamente en busca de confort.  
  
"¿Alguien quiere decirle o preguntarle algo a Harry?" Preguntó Sprout luego de varios minutos de silencio.  
  
"¿Lo odiabas?" Preguntó tímidamente una chica de Cuarto Año.  
  
"No. Cedric era un rival, no un enemigo o alguien a quien odiara o debiera hacerlo." Respondió el Gryffindor luego de meditar por varios segundos la respuesta.  
  
"Gracias por contarlo todo. Estamos seguros que no debe ser fácil para ti todo esto. Y queremos pedirte disculpas toda la Casa por nuestra actitud del año pasado, luego de que tu nombre saliera del Cáliz." Dijo la Prefecto de Séptimo Año, Mariana Longers.  
  
"Disculpas aceptadas. Supongo que si estuviera en su posición tendría los mismos sentimientos que Ustedes." Dijo sonriendo Harry.  
  
"Será mejor que Ustedes 3 regresen a su Torre. Estoy segura que deberán hacer cosas como Prefectos." Sugirió la Jefa de Hufflepuff.  
  
Los tres alumnos asintieron, y salieron de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, para dirigirse a la suya propia. Ninguno de los 3 habló en el trayecto.  
  
Harry estaba contento, por hablar del tema sin el dolor que sentía antes al hacerlo. Ron y Hermione estaban shockeados por los sucesos ocurridos esa noche y las cosas que había sufrido su amigo cuando desapareció del Laberinto.  
  
Los tres se despidieron en las escaleras de los dormitorios antes de acostarse. Harry no tardó demasiado tiempo en dormirse, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
****  
  
La relación con los Hufflepuff, para Harry mejoró del todo. Estaban felices de saber toda la historia, y los odios entre ellos desaparecieron para el desayuno del día siguiente a la charla.  
  
Harry decidió contarle a sus dos amigos toda la historia, incluyendo el Priori Incantatem y la verdad sobre su varita y la de Voldemort. Luego del almuerzo los llevó al gimnasio donde entrenaban habitualmente.  
  
"Chicos, hay cosas que les oculté a ambos por estos 5 años y creo que es el momento de que lo sepan todo." Dijo Harry luego de colocar encantamientos silenciadores para que nadie oyera lo que dijera.  
  
"¿De qué hablas, Harry?" Preguntó confundida Hermione.  
  
"Mi varita contiene una pluma de Fénix, como ustedes dos saben. El detalle que no saben, y que yo tampoco hasta el año anterior, es que esa pluma es de la cola de Fawkes." Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿La pluma de tu varita es de Fawkes?" Exclamaron sorprendidos los dos amigos.  
  
"Sí. Aparte de la mía hay otra varita con una pluma suya. La de Voldemort." Dijo Harry, sabiendo que esto shockearía a sus dos amigos muchísimo.  
  
"¡¿Tu varita y la de Tú-Sabes-Quien son hermanas?!" Preguntó pálido Ron, sin creer lo que acababa de oír.  
  
"Así es, Ron. El año pasado en la lápida pasó algo raro en un Duelo entre las dos: las varitas hicieron el Priori Incantatem y la mí obligó a la varita de Voldemort a escupir sus últimos hechizos." Dijo Harry recordando todo lo que pasó y vio esa noche al conectarse las 2.  
  
"Dios Mío!" Exclamó pálida Hermione, entendiendo lo que había pasado.  
  
"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" Preguntó confundido Ron, que no entendía lo que pasaba.  
  
"La varita de Voldemort mostró los últimos asesinatos que se cometieron con ella, Ron." Dijo Harry algo pálido.  
  
"Cedric fue uno, ¿no?" Dijo Hermione, más pálida que antes.  
  
"Sí, después salieron un viejo, Berta Jorkins y..." Dijo Harry, incapaz de continuar por los recuerdos.  
  
"¿Tus padres?" Preguntó Ron, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
Harry solo pudo asentir, incapaz de seguir hablando.  
  
"Lo siento, Harry." Dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio, quien parecía al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
"¿Entienden ahora por qué nunca hablé de este tema ni les dije nada hasta ahora?" Preguntó Harry, evitando llorar por muy poco.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién más lo sabe?" Preguntó Ron, asintiendo y entendiendo las razones de su mejor amigo a la perfección.  
  
"De lo de la varita lo saben Ollivander, Dumbledore, Hagrid que me acompañó cuando la compré, yo, Sirius que lo escuchó cuando hablé con Dumbledore del Priori Incantatem y Ustedes dos. Nadie mas, creo." Enumeró Harry. Luego agregó: "Del Priori Incantatem solo lo saben los que estuvieron allí esa noche, es decir Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, Dumbledore, Sirius y nosotros tres."  
  
Por algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Hermione sugirió: "Regresemos a la Torre."  
  
Los otros dos asintieron sin decir nada, saliendo del gimnasio para dirigirse a la Torre Gryffindor en silencio.  
  
Ninguno de los 3 mencionó nada sobre la charla durante todo el día, trataron de continuar su vida sin que ella hubiera existido, sobre todo Harry para quien resultó más dolorosa de lo que él quería admitirse a sí mismo.  
  
****  
  
El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes importantes, hasta que llegó la reunión de la Orden del Fénix del Viernes por la noche.  
  
El día siguiente por la mañana recibirían los resultados de los exámenes, además de ser la última visita del año a Hogsmeade, cosa que todo el mundo deseaba.  
  
Al entrar en la reunión, los jóvenes estudiantes notaron de inmediato que había más miembros de lo habitual y varios se preguntaban quienes serían estas personas.  
  
"Son Jefes de Departamentos del Ministerio." Informó Ron a Harry y Hermione. Luego les señaló a varios de los que conocía y les explicó quienes eran y sus posiciones allí.  
  
"Ustedes 3 deben ser Ron, Harry y Hermione ¿no?" Preguntó una señora de casi 30 años. Era alta, rubia y de ojos marrones. Cuando el trío asintió, ella se presentó: "Mi nombre es Ángela McDouglas, Vice-Jefa del Departamento de los Aurors. Encantada de conocerlos."  
  
"Lo mismo decimos, Sra. McDouglas." Dijo Hermione estrechando su mano, al igual que sus dos amigos.  
  
"Llámenme Ángela. El Sra. McDouglas es para mis enemigos." Dijo sonriendo ella.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo el trío al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¿Por qué hay tanta gente del Ministerio hoy?" Preguntó con curiosidad Harry.  
  
"Se discutirá si se elimina la regla de la Magia de los menores de edad fuera del Colegio." Explicó Ángela a los chicos.  
  
"¿Se decidió finalmente si se hace o no?" Preguntó Ginny, que se agregó a la conversación.  
  
"El idiota del Jefe del Departamento de seguridad mágica se niega diciendo que eso sería una locura, y que todos lo usarían para divertirse. Para colmo, es uno de los más férreos seguidores de Fudge." Dijo con irritación la Auror.  
  
"Genial, otro idiota más. Como si no hubiera suficientes en el mundo ya." Dijo Harry irónicamente.  
  
"Nada nunca estuvo mejor dicho que eso, Harry." Dijo riéndose Ángela.  
  
"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Lo reconocerán fácilmente. Tiene la sorprendente habilidad de hacerse odiar en menos de 5 minutos por todos. Lindo Fénix ese." Dijo, al tiempo que Godric se situaba, como en todas las reuniones, en el hombro de Harry.  
  
"Gracias, se llama Godric y es mío." Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave.  
  
"Hermosa." Dijo la Auror, al irse a sentar a una silla con su nombre.  
  
"Hola Chicos." Saludó la Sra. Weasley abrazándolos a todos.  
  
"Hola Sra. Weasley." Saludó el grupo.  
  
"¿Esperando el resultado de sus exámenes?" Preguntó seriamente Molly.  
  
"No se imagina la ansiedad que tenemos de conocer los resultados." Dijo con sarcasmo Harry. Los demás se rieron.  
  
"Estoy segura que les fue muy bien a todos Ustedes." Dijo sonriendo la madre de Ron.  
  
"Yo solo espero que me haya ido mejor que Percy." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
"Yo quisiera ver su cara si eso pasara, sería para sacarle una foto." Dijo riéndose a carcajadas Harry, haciendo que sus acompañantes estallaran también en carcajadas, excepto la Sra. Weasley que sonreía.  
  
"Sería algo encantador ver eso." Dijo Molly, sonriendo ante el pensamiento.  
  
"¿Qué sería encantador?" Preguntó Bill, que entró con Charlie, y se acercaron al grupo.  
  
"La expresión de Percy si Ron lo superara en las MHB. Sería digno de una foto." Dijo riéndose Hermione.  
  
"Yo traigo la cámara fotográfica!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Bill y Charlie, que no querían perderse ese momento por nada del mundo.  
  
Esto produjo que todo el grupo estallara de nuevo en sonoras carcajadas, que atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes.  
  
"¿De qué se ríen Ustedes?" Preguntó seriamente Percy, que se acercó al oír las risas de todo el grupo.  
  
"De nada Percy, no te preocupes." Dijo Ron sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
"Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen." Dijo el pelirrojo antes de dirigirse a hablar con alguien del Ministerio.  
  
"Quiero una copia de esa foto, si eso pasa. Esa expresión sería algo impagable e irrepetible." Dijo riéndose Charlie cuando Percy estuvo lejos de escuchar su charla.  
  
"Mañana lo sabremos con seguridad." Dijo la Sra. Weasley sonriendo.  
  
"¿Lo qué sabrán mañana?" Preguntó con curiosidad McGonagall escuchando la última parte del diálogo y queriendo saber las razones de la risa de todos.  
  
"Cuantas MHB obtuvo cada uno de los chicos. Sería divertido ver la expresión de nuestro hermano Percy, si Ron lo superara. Consideraría que es un escándalo ser superado él, el más estudioso y seguidor de las reglas, por Ron, quien menos estudia y respeta las reglas en la familia. Sería digna de una foto su expresión, con toda seguridad." Explicó sonriendo Bill.  
  
"Excepto los mellizos, claro está." Agregó Charlie en referencia al quebrantamiento de reglas.  
  
"Si consiguen una cámara de fotos y me dan una copia de esa foto, en 5 minutos les traigo los resultados a Ustedes tres." Dijo sonriendo la Profesora de Transformaciones dirigiéndose al trío de Prefectos de su Casa.  
  
"¿Ron superó las 12?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Los tres las superaron." Explicó McGonagall sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
"Voy a buscar la cámara de Collin a la Torre!" Dijo Harry saliendo corriendo con dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
Al llegar a la Sala Común, vio que los hermanos Creevey estaban allí jugando al ajedrez en silencio.  
  
"Collin necesito tu cámara de fotos ahora! Es una EMERGENCIA!" Dijo apresuradamente Harry acercándose a los dos.  
  
"¿Para qué la necesitas Harry?" Preguntó el mayor de los Creevey con curiosidad, mientras su hermano iba a buscarla a su dormitorio.  
  
"Mañana cuando te la devuelva te lo explico!" Dijo saliendo corriendo de la Sala Común con la cámara en la mano y regresando a la Oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Al llegar allí, la Profesora McGonagall les entregó la carta con los resultados de los exámenes a los tres alumnos.  
  
Al leerla, su mandíbula casi llegó al suelo de la impresión por lo que acababa de leer:  
  
ESTUDIANTE: Harry James Potter  
  
AÑO: Quinto  
  
CASA: Gryffindor  
  
EXÁMENES: Matrículas de Honor en Brujería (MHB)  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter.  
  
Como Jefa de su Casa, tengo el gran orgullo de informarle que, marcando un record en la historia del Colegio, Usted ha obtenido 18 Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (MHB.)  
  
Aparte de haber conseguido las 16 que se entregan habitualmente, Usted ha recibido una especial en la Materia Transformaciones por ser Animago, y otra en la Materia Astronomía por el descubrimiento del Cometa Cedric.  
  
Felicitaciones, por sus logros.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall  
  
Vice Directora y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.  
  
"Saqué 17!" Gritó Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
Ron tenía la mandíbula abierta al máximo de su abertura por la impresión de lo leído.  
  
Bill tomó la carta y luego de leerla, gritó: "Papá! Percy! Vengan aquí a ver esto!"  
  
Percy y el Señor Weasley se acercaron con curiosidad. Percy preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Los resultados de Ron en las MHB." Dijo el hermano mayor Weasley entregándoles la carta. Cuando los dos comenzaron a leerla, le dijo a Harry: "Ten la cámara lista."  
  
Cuando los dos terminaron de leer la carta, tenían los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula completamente abierta de la impresión y la sorpresa. Harry pasó dos minutos completos sacando fotos a las dos caras en todos los ángulos posibles, mientras se reía junto a Bill y los demás.  
  
"Felicitaciones, Ron!" Exclamó orgulloso el Sr. Weasley abrazando a su hijo.  
  
"¿Sacaste 16?" Preguntó Percy sin creer lo escrito, cuando su hermano fue soltado del abrazo.  
  
"Así es y hubiera sacado 17, si no hubiera fallado en la prueba escrita de Estudio de Runas Antiguas, que es el único examen que di mal." Respondió orgulloso Ron.  
  
"Y tú, Harry, ¿Cuántas sacaste?" Preguntó Charlie con curiosidad por los resultados de su amigo.  
  
"Estableciendo un nuevo record en la historia de Hogwarts, saqué 18." Dijo sonriendo orgulloso el Prefecto.  
  
"¿Sacaste 18 MHB?" Preguntó aún más sorprendido Percy, mientras Bill seguía sacando fotos de la cara de su hermano con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara.  
  
"Sí. Saqué las 16 posibles, además de la especial de McGonagall y una de Astronomía por descubrir un nuevo cometa, que nadie lo había hecho antes." Explicó Harry mostrándole la carta a todos.  
  
"Bien hecho!" Dijo Hermione besándolo.  
  
"Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, mi amor." Dijo Harry besando a su novia.  
  
El griterío atrajo la atención de los mellizos y de Sirius y Remus. "¿Por qué tanto griterío?" Preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Los resultados de las MHB de nosotros tres." Explicó Harry, antes de darles las cartas a los 4. Cuando empezaron a leerlas, Harry le dijo a Bill: "Prepárate para seguir sacando fotos un rato más."  
  
La expresión de los 4 era igual a la de Percy y el Sr. Weasley al terminar de leer las cartas. Todo esto era fotografiado por Bill, que se reía de las expresiones del grupo.  
  
"Bien hecho, Harry!" Exclamó feliz Sirius, antes de abrazar a su ahijado.  
  
"Ustedes dos también lo hicieron muy bien." Dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Hermione y Ron.  
  
"Increíble." Dijo Fred, aún aturdido por la carta.  
  
"Los superó a Bill y Percy." Comentó George, con igual expresión que su mellizo.  
  
"Debieron ver la expresión de Percy cuando leyó la carta!" Dijo Harry riendo, luego de ser soltado del abrazo de su Padrino.  
  
"Lástima que nos perdimos eso, Fred." Exclamó amargamente George.  
  
"Tienes razón, George." Comentó Fred, con igual expresión que su mellizo.  
  
"Para eso tenemos las fotos de ese momento!" Dijo Bill, con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios mientras sostenía la cámara y la mostraba a todos.  
  
"Queremos copias de esa foto!" Gritaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Oigan, esto es una humillación para mi persona." Dijo Percy con seriedad.  
  
"¿Lo qué es una humillación? ¿Que Ron te haya pasado en las MHB que obtuviste, o que ya hayan pedido más de 6 personas copias de la foto?" Preguntó riéndose Harry.  
  
Percy no dijo nada y regresó a su charla con un miembro del Ministerio, sonrojado. Esto provocó las risas del grupo nuevamente.  
  
"Perdonen mi curiosidad, pero ¿qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Ángela acercándose al grupo, para saber la risa de todos.  
  
Los demás le explicaron todo lo que pasó con Percy y su reacción ante los resultados de Ron.  
  
"Por fin alguien que lo dejara en ridículo! Es insoportable a veces!" Exclamó riéndose la Auror.  
  
"Pensamos igual." Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 6 hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermione.  
  
"¿Quiénes pidieron copias?" Preguntó Ginny, recordando lo que Harry le dijo a Percy.  
  
"¿Además de todos tus hermanos? Hermione, McGonagall y yo la queremos." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Felicitaciones por superarme, Ron." Dijo Bill sonriéndole orgullosamente a su hermano.  
  
"¿No estás celoso de que alguien te superara, Bill?" Preguntó sonriendo Charlie.  
  
"Para nada, es un orgullo que alguno de Ustedes me superara. Lo mejor fue que superara además a Percy." Dijo causando la risa general de todos nuevamente.  
  
Antes de que alguno dijera algo más entraron en el lugar dos personas.  
  
Una de ellas, era un viejo de casi 60 años, de pelo canoso y anteojos.  
  
El otro era más joven, casi de 40 años, tenía el pelo negro corto, vestía formalmente, y Harry pensó que tenía también mucho de aire de superioridad sobre el resto. Incluso más que Percy.  
  
"¿Por qué hay estudiantes aquí?" Preguntó el más joven de los dos, al ver a Harry y los demás, en tono molesto.  
  
"Los 7 somos miembros de esta Orden." Respondió Harry, sin gustarle en absoluto el tono de voz del otro.  
  
"Los jóvenes no deberían estar aquí. Son todos vagos e indisciplinados." Dijo de mal humor e indignado por la presencia de los chicos en la reunión, sentándose en su silla.  
  
"Estabas equivocada, Ángela." Dijo Harry a la Auror, dirigiéndose junto a los otros estudiantes a sus sillas.  
  
"¿En qué me equivoqué, Harry?" Preguntó confundida la mujer, siguiendo a los chicos a las sillas.  
  
"Tardé menos de 1 minuto en odiarlo." Respondió Harry sentándose en su silla.  
  
****  
  
Ralph Kinner, el nombre de esa persona, era completamente desagradable y odioso, al menos en opinión de los 7 jóvenes miembros de la Orden. Cada vez que hablaban, los interrumpía o le quitaba importancia a sus opiniones desechándolas por completo.  
  
La única cosa que impedía que todos ellos se levantaran y se retiraran de la reunión era Dumbledore. El Director, adivinando sus pensamientos, les había lanzado miradas que decían claramente que permanecieran todos ellos en sus asientos.  
  
Luego de casi una hora y media de reunión, Harry estaba cansado y casi ni le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decían los demás miembros en ella.  
  
Pero repentinamente algo atrajo su atención. Casi imperceptiblemente, Kinner se tomó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, que pasó desapercibida por todos excepto él. Por alguna razón, que ni él mismo sabía, giró su cabeza para ver al Profesor Snape.  
  
Este hacía lo mismo. Entonces Harry sumó 2 y 2 y esa respuesta no le gustó en absoluto.  
  
"Kinner es Mortífago." Pensó Harry, antes de golpear suavemente con el pie por debajo de la mesa a Ángela para atraer su atención. Cuando la Auror giró su cabeza para ver que deseba, Harry susurró, casi sin mover los labios: "Es un Mortífago," al tiempo que señalaba al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad.  
  
"¿Estás seguro al 100% de eso?" Preguntó Ángela de la misma manera que Harry, sorprendida por lo que el joven acababa de decirle.  
  
Harry asintió y señaló el brazo de Kinner, y luego el de Snape. Ambos tenían la mano derecha cubriendo su antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
La mujer entendió instantáneamente a la perfección lo que quería decirle el Prefecto con eso y asintió en entendimiento, antes de murmurarle algo en el oído a Ojo Loco Moody. El antiguo Auror posó su ojo mágico en el brazo de Kinner y luego asintió a Ángela, quien sonrió satisfactoriamente a Harry.  
  
Este intercambio de miradas, palabras, golpes y asentimientos, pasó inadvertido por todos excepto por una sola persona: Dumbledore. El Director siguió todo esto con atención. Luego de que comprendió y comprobó lo que Harry había visto y entendido, se encolerizó por el descubrimiento realizado. Su enojo aumentó al saber que allí había un Mortífago y que ninguno de ellos, excepto un estudiante, se había dado cuenta de eso.  
  
Cuando Mafalda Hopkirk, la Jefa del Departamento contra Uso Indebido de la Magia, terminó de hablar, Ángela se levantó de su silla y dijo para que la oyeran todos: "Hay un Mortífago entre nosotros. Y no es Severus Snape." Agregó antes de que alguien acusara al Profesor de Pociones de serlo.  
  
"¿Quién es?" Preguntaron varios de los presentes, asustados.  
  
"Ralph Kinner." Dijo muy segura de sí misma McDouglas.  
  
"Eso es una infamia total! No soy Mortífago!" Exclamó gritando defendiéndose el acusado.  
  
"Entonces no le molestará mostrarnos su brazo izquierdo a todos nosotros Sr. Kinner, ¿no es así?" Dijo Harry, empuñando su varita por si debía usarla.  
  
Kinner empalideció al instante. Estaba totalmente descubierto y sin posibilidades de escapar de allí. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a Harry comenzó a decir: "Avada -"  
  
Antes de que terminara, recibió varios "EXPELIARMUS!" de varios de los presentes. Kinner salió volando casi 20 metros antes de estrellarse contra una pared.  
  
"Gracias por descubrirlo, Harry. Pasó inadvertido por todos aquí, debo admitir." Dijo Ángela, con enojo, antes de atar al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad con sogas mágicamente para evitar que se escape.  
  
"Ahora que la persona que más se oponía a esto ya no está entre los presentes y se agilizará toda esta discusión interminable, yo me iré a mi cama. Son casi las dos de la mañana y ya perdí demasiadas horas de sueño con los exámenes para seguir haciéndolo con esta reunión. Buenas noches a todos." Dijo decidido Harry yendo a la puerta, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.  
  
"Nosotros también nos vamos a dormir." Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 Weasley, Cho y Hermione siguiendo a Harry a la salida de la Oficina.  
  
Dumbledore, viendo que nada ni nadie detendría o mantendría a los estudiantes allí, dijo: "Buenas noches a los 7 y que descansen. Y, Harry, 50 puntos para Gryffindor por identificar a Kinner como Mortífago." Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
"Buenas noches, Profesor." Dijeron los estudiantes al mismo tiempo cuando salían de la Oficina para dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó al suyo, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa y ponerse el Pijama, sino que se acostó directamente. Tardó solo 5 minutos en dormirse.  
  
****  
  
Ninguno de los 6 Gryffindors presente en la reunión se levantó antes del almuerzo. Luego de comer en el gran Salón y ducharse, volvieron todos a la Sala Común para esperar la hora de ir a Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando solos en un rincón alejado de todos en ella, cuando Lavender se acercó a charlar con ello y saludar a su novio.  
  
"¿Cómo te fue en las MHB, Lavender?" Preguntó Harry, cuando la chica se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
"Muy bien. El único examen que fallé fue el práctico de McGonagall. Obtuve 15!!" Exclamó feliz la Joven.  
  
"Felicitaciones!" Exclamó Ron besando a su novia, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Ustedes cuantas sacaron?" Preguntó a sus amigos.  
  
"Yo saqué 16, Hermione 17 y Harry, estableciendo un record en la historia del Colegio, 18." Informó Ron sonriendo.  
  
"Guau! ¿Por qué tantas?" Preguntó, sorprendida y feliz por los resultados, Lavender.  
  
"Ron sacó 15, y Harry y yo las 16. Además, los tres tuvimos una adicional por la transformación de Animago con McGonagall, y Harry obtuvo una especial en Astronomía por descubrir un cometa nuevo." Explicó Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
"Felicitaciones para los 3 entonces!" Dijo feliz la novia de Ron.  
  
"¿Cómo les fue a los demás?" Preguntó Harry, con curiosidad de saber el resultado de sus otros compañeros de año.  
  
"Dean y Seamus sacaron 11 cada uno. Parvati creo que sacó 12. Neville, para sorpresa de todos, sacó 13. Solo erró los prácticos de Transformación, Pociones y el de Adivinación. Increíble, ¿no?" Informó sorprendida Lavender.  
  
"Increíble, hasta Neville superó a Percy!" Dijo Harry riéndose con el resto del grupo.  
  
"Será mejor que tu hermano no se entere de esto. Se moriría si lo supiera!" Le dijo, entre carcajadas, Hermione a Ron.  
  
"¿De que se ríen?" Preguntaron Neville y Ginny sentándose con ellos también.  
  
"Neville obtuvo 13 MHB y superó él también a Percy!" Dijo Ron entre carcajadas.  
  
"¿Es verdad eso, Neville?" Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.  
  
"Así es. Solo fallé Pociones, Transformación y Adivinación. Abue no lo va a poder creer cuando se entere de eso." Dijo orgulloso Neville.  
  
"Bien hecho compañero, y felicitaciones por los resultados." Dijo Harry sonriendo. El otro solo sonrió con orgullo.  
  
Las 3 parejas se quedaron hablando de varias cosas hasta que llegó el momento de la visita a Hogsmeade, donde irían los 6 juntos.  
  
Luego de pasear por casi dos horas, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lavender se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas a beber cerveza de manteca y charlar un rato más  
  
Mientras bebían y hablaban, se les sumaron los Mellizos Weasley, Lee Jordan, Katie, Alicia y Angelina, las Cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
"Propongo que hagamos todos juntos un brindis, ¿les parece?" Sugirió sonriendo Harry.  
  
"Yo empiezo." Dijo Katie, luego de que todos asintieran contentos con la proposición. "Yo brindo por este maravilloso año que termina." Dijo elevando su jarra.  
  
"Yo brindo por el nuevo año que nos espera a todos, y que sea tan bueno como este." Dijo Alicia elevando la suya.  
  
"Porque todos encontremos a la persona que amamos y seamos felices por siempre con ellas." Dijo Angelina, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeras.  
  
"Porque la guerra contra el Innombrable se acabe pronto." Dijo Lee elevando la suya.  
  
"Porque todos nosotros estemos vivos para ver el final de esa guerra." Dijo Fred elevando la suya.  
  
"Porque la tienda mía y de Fred funcione exitosamente." Pidió George, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano y sus compañeros.  
  
"Porque nuestra amistad dure para siempre." Dijo Lavender elevando también la suya.  
  
"Porque el pasado nunca se olvide." Pidió Ron, haciendo lo mismo que todos los otros.  
  
"Por un presente que sea claro y en el que todos nosotros podamos vivir en paz." Fue el pedido de Hermione al elevar la suya también.  
  
"Por un futuro en el que se viva sin preocupaciones de Voldemort ni con su guerra, que nos encuentre unidos y amigos para siempre." Dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que todos sus compañeros de mesa.  
  
"SALUD!" Gritaron los 10 estudiantes chocando sus jarras y bebiendo la cerveza de manteca todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó en un flash, con los 10 jóvenes hablando de su futuro, el año que pasaba y otras cosas, hasta que debieron regresar al Castillo para la cena. Todos ellos reían y bromeaban todo el tiempo con felicidad impregnada en sus rostros juveniles.  
  
****  
  
"Y llegamos al final de un nuevo año!" Comenzó Dumbledore su discurso en el Banquete de Fin de Año. "Esperamos que se vayan con las cabezas llenas de nuevos conocimientos y que no los pierdan durante este verano. Antes de entregar la Copa de las Casas tengo un anuncio especial para todos: por decisión del Ministerio de la Magia se ha levantado la regla que prohibía el uso de la magia por parte de los estudiantes fuera del Colegio durante el verano." Informó el Director a todos los alumnos.  
  
Instantáneamente todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores por la noticia. Este ruido tardó casi 5 minutos en acabar.  
  
"Ahora," Continuó Dumbledore cuando reinó de nuevo el silencio en el Gran Salón, "ha llegado el momento de entregar la Copa de las Casas y estas son las posiciones y puntajes finales: en cuarto lugar, se encuentra Slytherin con -1036 puntos. Tercero está Hufflepuff con 360. Segundo, Ravenclaw con 512. Y, ganando la Copa por quinto año consecutivo, en Primer lugar Gryffindor con 961 puntos. Felicitaciones, Gryffindor!" Exclamó el Director, al tiempo que todo el Salón se llenaba de estandartes Escarlatas y Dorados y aparecía el León atrás de la Mesa de Profesores.  
  
Toda la Casa Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y vítores por la victoria antes de que apareciera la comida en los platos y empezaran a deleitar los manjares.  
  
Harry iba a comenzar a comer, pero algo atrajo su atención: los mellizos Weasley tenían sus sonrisas maléficas marca registrada en sus caras y observaban a todos comer con atención, sin probar ningún bocado.  
  
"Estos dos planean algo GRANDE." Dijo Harry, mientras detenía a Hermione antes de que mordiera su cena.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué...?" Comenzó a decir ella. Lo único que hizo su novio fue señalar a los mellizos. Hermione los vio y entendió al instante que algo pasaba al notar sus sonrisas.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que están planeando ustedes dos esta vez?" Preguntó Harry a Fred y George en un susurro al oído, arrodillándose entre sus sillas.  
  
"¿De qué hablas Harry?" Preguntaron los dos a la vez poniendo una voz inocente, que no convencía a nadie.  
  
"No soy tonto. Los conozco muy bien para saber cuando Ustedes dos planean algo, y ahora es el caso. La pregunta del millón es: ¿qué planean esta vez?" Preguntó apremiante el Prefecto.  
  
"Ya lo sabrás, créeme." Dijeron con sonrisas diabólicas los 2 Weasley.  
  
"Espero que sea algo MUY BUENO lo que planean." Dijo Harry, contagiándose de la sonrisa de sus amigos.  
  
"Lo sabrás por ti mismo en 2 minutos," susurró Fred cuando Harry se sentó nuevamente en su silla.  
  
"¿Qué planean esta vez los mellizos?" Preguntó con curiosidad de la broma Hermione.  
  
"Lo sabremos en 2 minutos. Algo me dice que será MUY GRANDE y BUENA esta broma. Después de toda es la última suya en el Colegio, ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa Harry, mientras esperaba a ver la broma en acción.  
  
Como dijeron, dos minutos después comenzó el Show. Hubo un "pop" y el pelo de todo el mundo cambió de color según las Casas a las que pertenecieran.  
  
Todos los alumnos tenían ahora el color de pelo según el color de su Casa: los Gryffindor, rojo y dorado; los Slytherin verde y plateado; los Hufflepuff amarillo y los Ravenclaw negros en distintas gamas y combinados con otros colores de manera extravagante.  
  
Sin embargo, lo más divertido de todo fueron los Profesores, sobre todo Snape. El Profesor de Pociones lucía su pelo de color rosa, fucsia y púrpura. Esto causó las carcajadas de todos los presentes, mientras el Jefe de Slytherin intentaba sacarse el hechizo con su varita en vano.  
  
"Ya me preguntaba yo como se despedirían ustedes dos del Colegio." Dijo Dumbledore, con diversión en su voz, que tenía el pelo de naranja y la barba de dorado, refiriéndose a los mellizos Weasley. "Ahora ¿podrían decirnos a todos como se revierte esto y recuperamos nuestros colores de pelo normal?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al cuarteto que permanecía intacto.  
  
"Desaparecerá en un día." Explicó Fred, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
"Si lo intentan sacar con la varita," Dijo George, refiriéndose a Snape, "solo aumentará el tiempo de duración del hechizo."  
  
Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al pensar en Snape con esos colores durante algunos días. Entre los que se rieron estaban varios Profesores, incluyendo a Sirius, Lupin y, para sorpresa de todos, McGonagall, que no podía ocultar su risa al pensar en esa imagen.  
  
Snape se levantó y salió enfurecido del Gran Salón, entre las carcajadas de todos los alumnos y varios de sus colegas.  
  
El resto de la cena pasó, afortunadamente para todos los presentes, sin más bromas u otros incidentes de ese tipo.  
  
****  
  
Al otro día los coloridos alumnos se dirigieron a tomar el Tren que los conduciría nuevamente a sus casas.  
  
Harry, aunque no debía hacerlo ya que iría a vivir con Sirius a Hogsmeade, se dirigió con ellos a la Estación de trenes para despedirse de sus amigos.  
  
"Seguramente Sirius no tendrá problemas en que vengan en el verano. Estaremos en contacto, chicos." Dijo Harry, mientras esperaban el momento de subir al tren.  
  
"Seguro, Harry. Escríbenos siempre que puedas." Dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, antes de ir a buscar un compartimiento para él, Lavender y Hermione.  
  
"Te extrañaré estos días sin que nos veamos." Dijo Hermione besando a su novio.  
  
"No te preocupes. Te escribiré todos los días." Dijo Harry besándola.  
  
"No será lo mismo, pero puedo aguantarlo." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
"Suerte y que pases unos buenos días con tus padres." Dijo Harry, cuando sonaba el silbato que indicaba el momento de salida del tren.  
  
"Adiós, y que la pases bien con Sirius." Se despidió la joven por la ventanilla, antes de que arrancara el tren y este se perdiera de vista.  
  
"¿Listo para ir a Casa?" Preguntó Sirius a su ahijado con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Sí. Casa que bien suena eso, Sirius." Dijo Harry riendo mientras seguía a su padrino a su nuevo hogar para comenzar su vida con él.  
  
"Sí que suena bien, suena PERFECTO." Pensó Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
FIN DE LA HISTORIA "QUINTO AÑO." 


End file.
